Sol y Luna El Mensajero de La Luz y La Oscuridad
by Master Aura Sam
Summary: Naruto esta muy confundido ahora que sabe que es el carcelero de Kyubi, pero talvez esta maldición se una bendición. Al mismo tiempo un extraño Shinobi llega a Konoha, y su objetivo es encontrar a dos personas que traeran consigo la paz del mundo.
1. Chapter 1 Maldicion transformada

Nuestra historia comienza luego del percance de Mizuki, el cual engaña a Naruto para que robe el pergamino del primer Hokage … Pero para que aburrirlos con esto, mejor vallamos directo al grano.

Encontramos a nuestro joven rubio caminando por las desoladas calles de Konoha, con la cabeza completamente llena de pensamientos y los sentimientos completamente revueltos por todo lo que en esa noche acababa de suceder en aquella simple noche.

Si bien la vida de un ninja no era para nada tranquila, no tenía ni tres horas de ninja cuando se le vino el mundo completamente en sima.

El primero de todos aquellos sentimientos era felicidad, después de todo aprobó la academia con un Jutsu verdaderamente genial y había descubierto a alguien que lo estimaba como verdaderamente era y no tenía ningún tipo de odio hacia el.

El segundo era rabia pero contra el Yondaime. Si bien le tenia gran admiración y respeto, en estos momentos era aplastada por su Ira. ¿Por qué el Yondaime había sellado a aquel monstro dentro de el?¿Acaso no sabia que era lo que podría sufrir o qué?¿Tuvo alguna razón verdaderamente válida para poder hacerlo? Y además ¿Por qué en él?

El tercero era algo de agradecimiento, pero extrañamente hacia Mizuki. Después de todo gracias a él, de una manera extraña y retorcida, había logrado convertirse en Genin, pero aun así lo odiaba, por la forma en la que lo hizo le seguía pareciendo imperdonable.

Y el último sentimiento era tristeza. Desde hacía varios años Naruto se había enamorado de una linda joven de cabello azulado y ojos como la luna, pero sabía que como toda la aldea estaba en su contra, decirle lo que sentía solo acarrearía problemas no solo a él sino a ella. Después de todo, el más odiado de la aldea junto a una señorita de sociedad como ella sería algo que no se vería para nada bien, de hecho podrían hasta intentar matarlo solo por atreverse a acercarse demasiado. Sin embargo mantenía la esperanza de que una vez convertido en Hokage podría pedir la mano de aquella chica dueña de su corazón, pero con lo que acababa de descubrir definitivamente no era una opción.

Con todo esto en mente ya había llegado a su departamento. Una vez adentro simplemente se despojó de su ropa, excepto de sus bóxer y se metió rápidamente dentro de su cama para poder descansar. Pero lo que no esperaba era que haría de todo menos descansar.

A los pocos minutos de haberse dormido abrió los ojos, pero ya no estaba dentro de su habitación y tenía su ropa puesta. El lugar en el que encontraba era una gigantesca habitación en donde el techo no se podía ver, las paredes estaban demasiado separadas las unas de las otras, pero lo más llamativo era lo que tenía al frente.

Una enorme reja de metal con un papel en el medio el cual tenía en medio el Kanji "Sello" .

Naruto: ¿Dónde demonios estoy?-Preguntó para sí mismo pero en voz alta, sin embargo no esperaba que escucharía una respuesta lo cual fue lo que lo asusto mas-.

¿?: En tu mente, cachorro.- respondió una espeluznante voz que salió de detrás de la reja-.

Naruto: ¿Mi Mente?-repitió el oji-azul-.

¿?: Así es, y permíteme presentarme.- dijo aquella macabra voz-. Yo soy el Kyubi no Yuko.- se presentó mientras dejaba ver toda su forma-.

Naruto: ¿Kyubi?- volvió a repetir pero esta vez más es… por tu culpa…-susurro lentamente-. ¡Es por tu culpa todo lo que me ha pasado, por ti es que siempre me han odiado, por ti estoy condenado a una vida de soledad.-gritaba furioso mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por la impotencia que sentía-.

Kyubi: En parte tienes toda la razón y es por mi culpa todo lo que has pasado.-dijo el Kyubi-. Pero créeme no solo tu sufres, también yo lo hago.-explico de manera simple-.

Naruto: ¿De que estás hablando? .-pregunto muy confuso por las palabras de aquella bestia-.

Kyubi: Es verdad que soy un demonio, pero también soy el Guardián de la Tierra del Fuego, y por ende de Konoha. El día del ataque yo no lo hice por propia voluntad, alguien mas me controlo y fue el principal causante del desastre y "es" el causante de tu sufrimiento y del mío.-relato el enorme zorro-.

Naruto: ¿Quién fue, como pudo hacerlo y a que te refieres con que tu también sufres?.-preguntaba entre curioso y molesto-.

Kyubi: El hombre que hizo todo eso fue uno de los fundadores de esta aldea, el cual debería de estar muerto pero no es así, su nombre es Madara Uchiha, y bueno…-trataba de decir pero le avergonzaba un poco-. El hecho de que yo sufra está ligado al que tú lo hagas. Sufres por algo que solo yo debería de sufrir y pagas por una deuda que solo yo he de cargar. El comportamiento de los aldeanos es algo que me molesta muy en el fondo… Por eso mismo te quiero proponer un trato.-dijo Kyubi a un muy atento Naruto pero a la vez estaba algo desconfiado-.

Naruto: ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando, como sé que puedo confiar en ti y más importante que clase de trato?-exigía de manera algo tajante-.

Kyubi: En orden: te doy mi palabra inquebrantable de que no te traicionare en ningún momento; lo juro por mi honor de Guardián de la Tierra del Fuego y por ultimo lo del trato. Tú necesitas hacerte extremadamente fuerte para convertirte en Hokage, y yo quiero la vida de quien nos ha causado tanto mal. Dicho esto te propongo entrenarte y así alcanzaras un nivel de fuerza tan alto como para cumplir con tus objetivos a cambio de la sangre del Uchiha. Dime, ¿aceptas?.-pregunto el Biju al joven Jinchuriki que apenas terminaba de procesar la información-.

Por supuesto el esperaba que rechazara, aun cuando decía la verdad, y tendría que volver a proponérselo una vez más hasta que aceptara, por lo que se sorprendió un poco cuando escucho su respuesta.

Naruto: Acepto.- accedió con un tono bastante serio-. Tú me entrenas para ser Hokage y yo mato a Madara. En ese caso tenemos un trato.-finalizo mientras el zorro sonreía ampliamente-.

Kyubi: Bien, en ese caso te diré que tu entrenamiento empieza justo ya, pero como no podemos hacerlo aquí te recomiendo que imagines un sitio apropiado.-hablo aquel ser-.

Naruto: ¿Imaginarme?- cuestiono-.

Kyubi: Como estamos en tu mente, tu puedes crear cualquier escenario que tú quieras, también el tiempo pasa distinto puesto que si aquí pasan horas afuera pasaran unos pocos segundos.-explico como si de lo mas sencillo se tratase-.

Naruto: Si.- y comenzó a pensar en un buen sitio para poder entrenar y tal como dijo Kyubi el escenario cambio por completo-.

Ahora se Naruto se encontraba en un área bastante grande lleno de cientos de arboles bastante altos, en el centro del campo había un gigantesco lago, y en uno de los laterales del bosque había un largo y profundo valle. Naruto estaba impresionado, incluso aunque el mismo lo había creado, la verdad le parecía muy asombrosa, pero de repente algo lo saca de sus pensamientos. Una especie de aura roja comienza a formarse a unos dos metros frente al muchacho y de esta empieza a formarse una figura humana. Al completarse la figura se puede ver a un hombre de unos 25 años de cabello rojo despeinado y con unos ojos que el oji-azul reconoció al instante. Los ojos de este sujeto eran de color rojo con un toque amarillento en la parte más baja con la pupila rasgada. El sujeto por supuesto llevaba algo en sima, estaba usando unos pantalones de color rojo y unas botas del mismo color, tenía una camisa manga corta de rallas rojas y unos guantes igualmente rojos. Ya era imposible no saber quién era pero igualmente quería asegurarse.

Naruto: ¿Kyubi?-pregunto confundido-.

Kyubi: Así en cachorro, esta es mi forma humana.-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero su voz aunque sonaba bastante grave sonaba perfectamente normal-. De esta forma me será más fácil enseñarte.-explicaba en kitsune mayor-.

Naruto: Hablando de eso, ¿Qué es lo que me piensas enseñar?.-exigió saber el rubio pero con un tono más bien de interés que de molestia, mientras se sentaba en una roca cerca de donde estaba y acto seguido Kyubi lo imito quedando a un lado de kitsune menor, pero con un metro de distancia y volteaba a verlo a la cara-.

Kyubi: Vallamos por ramos…-y empezó con su extensa explicación-.

En Taijutsu: A ti jamás se te ha enseñado un estilo como el Goken o el Aikido, lo que me da la libertad de enseñarte el estilo secreto de los zorros, el "Kitsune Taijutsu" . Este tipo singular de combate es verdaderamente poderoso y destructivo, incluso es superior al Juken, ya que este también ataca el sistema de chakra de tu oponente sino que te permite causar un daño severo a tu enemigo. También te permite es uso de las Garras de Metal como arma ya que estas sustituyen a las uñas de los zorros.

Para el Ninjutsu: Por ti mismo posees una cantidad de chakra muy superior a la mayoría, incluso superior al Hokage por unas cinco veces y mas el mío, el cual te enseñare a controlar luego, tu cantidad de chakra seria infinita, por lo que el aprender Jutsu no se te hará ningún problema, lo que demostraste al aprender la técnica del KageBushin no Jutsu con tanta rapidez y perfección. Aprovechando esto te enseñare bastantes Jutsu y te enseñara a controlar dos de tus tres afinidades. Antes de que me preguntes, una afinidad se refiere a la facilidad que se te da controlar un elemento y cual se te dificulta. Por lo que se tú tienes afinidad con el Viento y con el Rayo naturalmente y por ser mi contenedor también posees afinidad con el elemento Fuego. Sin embargo yo solo se controlar los elementos Fuego y Viento, aunque yo no me preocuparía del Rayo por ahora.

Con el Genjutsu: En la Academia te enseñaron que un método para eliminar un Genjutsu el interrumpiendo el flujo de tu chakra por un instante, sin embargo con la cantidad de chakra que tu tienes es posible utilizar otro método, en el cual expulsando tu chakra serás capaz de destruir la ilusión desestabilizando el chakra de tu oponente. También practicaremos tu control de chakra para que seas capaz de crear Genjutsu de gran nivel, aunque esto podría ser lo más difícil.

Kyubi: ¿Entendiste?- pregunto a su primer estudiante, el cual estaba totalmente conmocionado por todo lo que había escuchado-. Bueno como sea, igualmente entenderás a medida que avancemos.

Naruto: ¿En serio aprenderé todo eso?-cuestiono todavía asombrado-.

Kyubi: Así es cachorro.-contesto sonriendo ligeramente-. Pero también hay algo más de lo que debo hablarte.- anunció con un tono serio-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es un Dojutsu?-pero ante esta pregunta, el Jinchuriki solo lo veía muy confuso-. Supongo que no me queda otra que explicarte.-dijo haciendo una muestra de resignación-. Empecemos…

**Dōjutsu: **Es una especialidad dentro de los ninjutsus, son técnicas creadas por los ojos, capaces de ver a través de los tres tipos de técnicas, es decir, genjutsu, taijutsu y ninjutsu. Según se cree, solo existen tres tipos de Dojutsu, a pesar de que uno de ellos esta "desaparecido". Esto es completamente falso… En realidad existen cuatro…

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?.- grito confundido-.

Kyubi: ¡Cállate y escucha!- devolvió el grito pero más fuerte haciendo que el rubio se sintiese nervioso-. Continuo…Como ya dije existen cuatro Dojutsu y te explicare un poco sobre cada uno… El primero de ellos es el Sharingan, ¿Te suena?-pregunto-.

Naruto: Si, pero solo recuerdo un poco de lo que dijo en clase Iruka-sensei "Es una legendaria barrera de sangre de los Uchiha y es bastante conocida y muy temida por sus impresionantes poderes" .-contesto mientras ponía su mano en el mentón y miraba hacia arriba-.

Kyubi: Exactamente pero permíteme ilustrarte un poco mas.- sonrió con un ligero aire de superioridad-.

**Sharingan: **es una técnica de línea sucesoria que sólo poseen los miembros del Clan Uchiha de la Aldea Oculta de Konoha, se caracteriza porque el que lo tiene, una capa de sangre cubre la pupila haciendo el ojo color rojo con dos o tres marcas en forma de coma apuntando a la pupila dependiendo del desarrollo de su técnica. Con esta técnica, su propietario es capaz de copiar todo tipo de técnicas de sus enemigos, incluyendo Taijutsu (cuerpo a cuerpo), Genjutsu (técnicas ilusorias) y Ninjutsu (técnicas ninja), excepto otras técnicas de línea sucesoria y Ninjutsu de rango "S"; el Sharingan puede anticiparse a los movimientos del contrario y verlos por muy rápidos que sean, pero esto depende de las aspas (nivel) del Sharingan. También existe otro nivel del Sharingan, pero no lo conozco muy bien, solo sé que lo tiene el Uchiha que me controlo y que es mucho más poderoso que uno de tres aspas…

Naruto: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se supone que me enfrente a alguien que puede ver todos mis movimientos.-pregunto algo molesto-.

Kyubi: Que pueda verlos no quiere decir que pueda evitarlos.-aclaro-. Ahora siguiendo con el tema, el segundo que se conoce como Byakugan del cual no se mucho, pero si algunos detalles importantes…

El **Byakugan**: es un Dōjutsu de línea sucesoria procedente del clan Hyūga. El cual a diferencia del Sharingan, se manifiesta desde el nacimiento en todos los miembros del clan. Este Dōjutsu, es capaz de ver a través del Taijutsu sin mayor problema. Sus habilidades se basan en una visión superior, otorgando una esfera completa de visión, es decir de 360°, excepto por un punto ciego en forma de cono que se encuentra detrás del cuello por encima de la primera vértebra torácica. Los usuarios del Byakugan pueden detectar cualquier cosa alrededor de ellos dentro de un radio de más de 1000 m, mientras mayor es la habilidad del usuario con el Byakugan, mayor radio posee. Este Dōjutsu también presenta visión telescópica y microscópica, es decir la capacidad que tiene un usuario de enfocarse en una zona en específica dentro campo visual según el requerimiento del momento en que se utilice. A parte también puede ver a través de objetos sólidos como rocas, muros, etc.

Naruto: No parece tan fuerte como para batalla.-menciono de manera inocente-.

Kyubi: En esa parte te equivocas. -corrigió-. Es gracias a eso que el clan Hyūga es tan poderoso, no estoy muy seguro de cómo es que funciona pero el Byakugan es lo que permite que puedan desarrollar el Juken, el cual es un estilo de Taijutsu realmente devastador.-explico de forma seria-. Pero continuando con el tema; en lo normal si una persona posee un Dojutsu es simplemente UNO, es por eso que deje los últimos para el final.-dijo de forma incluso más seria de la anterior pero ante esto el oji-azul solo pudo hacer una mueca de confusión-.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres con eso ultimo. -debatió-.

Kyubi: Primero te hablare sobre los últimos dos y después dejare que deduzcas lo que quiero decir.-propuso con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que Naruto solo pudo asentir . El tercer Dojutsu es el más poderoso de todos, el cual solo es descrito en leyendas de una manera bastante vaga y es conocido como el Rinnegan…

El **Rin'negan: **Esta técnica legendaria, era posesión del _Maestro de los 6 caminos_, el creador del Ninjutsu moderno. Con el Rinnegan el usuario puede dominar los cinco elementos. También puede dividir su alma y habilidades en varios cuerpos, y los ojos de éstos son usados para ver de varios ángulos al oponente en un mismo instante, y detectar cualquier movimiento, puede ver el chakra y leer los movimientos al igual que el Sharingan. El portador, usualmente adquiere varias de las habilidades del mismo Rikudo Sennin, aunque no necesariamente con el mismo nivel de poder. De este Dojutsu se cree que no existe ningún portador.

Naruto: Parece bastante interesante.-dijo intrigado-.

Kyubi: Lo es.-afirmo-. Y para finalizar te contare sobre el que mejor conozco y de hecho yo fui de los responsable de crearle. Este Dojutsu siempre se mantuvo en secreto pero sus usuarios fueron desapareciendo lentamente porque se perdía de a poco dentro del código genético de cada ser llegando a estar tan profundo que posiblemente jamás pudiesen despertarlo, este Dojutsu jamás se llego a conocer puesto que sus poseedores jamás hablaban de él y nadie que se hubiese enfrentado a él ha sobrevivido… Sin más que decir te explicare sobre el Onigan

El **Onigan: **Este antiguo y misterioso Dojutsu fue creado por, la no conocida, alianza entre los Zorros y los Dragones utilizando como base la forma de nuestros ojos y algunas de nuestras habilidades junto con los más grandes poderes que albergaban en los ojos de los Dragones, convirtiéndose en un arma que cualquiera temería enfrentar. Sus habilidades son una especie de combinación de los otros tres Dojutsu, pero con ciertas diferencias. En primer lugar: posee dos etapas. La primera en la cual el único cambio en los ojos es el hecho de tener la pupila deformada de forma que parezca felina, o mejor dicho zorruna, en este nivel el usuario puede leer los movimientos del usuario tan bien como el Sharingan aparte de ver a través de los Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu, incluso es imposible caer en ellos una vez activo y en el caso de caer, solo activándolo destruye la ilusión por completo. Permite también tener un campo de visión de 360 grados sin ningún punto ciego pero con un alcance de solo cien metros, a diferencia del Byakugan, que aunque tiene un punto ciego su campo de visión puede superar los mil metros. Por último de la primera etapa, el en caso de que utilices clones, podrás compartir los puntos de visión desde cualquier ángulo aunque no podrás mandar ordenes como tal, pero como tú eres capaz de hacer clones que son consientes de sí mismos no tendrás ningún problema. En la segunda fase el iris cambia de color, tornándose de color rojo. En primer lugar tu campo de visión aumenta doscientos metros y permite que tu chakra fluya en tu cuerpo y te permita expulsarlo desde cualquier punto de tu cuerpo pero con un radio de solo un metro, aunque este puede aumentar con mucho entrenamiento. Esto también te dará un control total sobre el elemento rayo y el elemento fuego, y no me refiero solo a tu chakra, sino a los elementos como tal, y podrás no solo ver sino también mandar órdenes a tus clones lo que te permitiría un mejor uso a la hora de hacer estrategias. Sus últimas habilidades son las que posiblemente sean las mejores, y estas se pueden usar en cualquier nivel. Para comenzar, te permite obtener antes de la batalla cierta información de tu oponente, pero solo su afinidad elemental y algunos puntos débiles en el físico de tu enemigo, como segunda capacidad especial, esta te permite tener control total sobre todos los Bijus. Incluyéndome, pero en mi caso, solo si se tiene una cantidad de chakra verdaderamente aterradora.

Naruto: ¡¿Nani? ¡Eso significa que si hay una forma de controlarte!.-grito completamente alarmado-. Pero si ese sujeto lo sabe…-pero fue interrumpido-.

Kyubi: No lo sabe, eso puedes tenerlo por seguro.-aclaro bastante confiado-. Y además, aunque lo supiese, los requisitos para controlarme jamás se han dado.-dijo serenamente sin embargo su cara después puso una expresión de duda-. Bueno… hasta ahora.-añadió-.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?.-cuestiono-.

Kyubi: Dedúcelo.-rio de forma divertida mientras el kitsune menor simplemente suspiraba-.

Naruto: Bueno…-se resigno de inmediato. Normalmente se hubiese puesto a discutir pero presentía que era mejor no hacer enojar a su nuevo sensei-.

Durante varios minutos el rubio trataba de averiguar qué era lo que trataba de decirle, y el kitsune mayor solamente cerró los ojos y se dispuso a esperar. Sin embrago el oji-azul no lograba entender, hasta que recordó lo que dijo antes de hablar de los últimos dos Dojutsu.

-FLASH BACK-

Kyubi: … en lo normal si una persona posee un Dojutsu es simplemente UNO, es por eso que deje los últimos para el final…

-FLASH BACK END-

Naruto: Tal vez….-volvía a recordar mientras ponía cara pensativa-. Si me pongo a analizar cuando me explico el Onigan parecía más bien como si me lo dijera porque yo lo fuese a usar y además dijo que "aparentemente" no existe nadie con el Rinnegan…-se decía en su mente-. Puede ser que…-y de repente la idea se le vino a la cabeza-. ¡Lo tengo!.-grito eufórico-.

Kyubi: ¿Seguro?.-debatió con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Naruto: Si.-afirmo-. Yo tengo un Dojutsu.-dijo mientras una brillante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-.

Kyubi: Casi.-contesto a lo que Naruto se le quedo mirando-. Tienes dos…-a lo que el menor simplemente abría los ojos de la gran impresión-. Y si, son el Rinnegan y el Onigan.-dijo mientras el pobre Jinchuriki se quedaba en K.O.-.

Naruto: Pero, ¿Cómo?.-pregunto verdaderamente confundido-.

Kyubi: No me lo preguntes porque verdaderamente no lo sé.-contestó de una manera bastante creíble pero…-.[Pensamiento: Es mejor decirle esto a tener que profundizar las cosas, prefiero eso a tener que explicarle desde su pasado hasta la profecía]-. Se decía en la mente negando el hacho de hacer las cosas más largas de lo que deberían-.

Naruto: Bueno, si tu lo dices…- dijo mientras estrechaba sus ojos y hacia sobresalir su labio inferior en una obvia muestra de inconformidad… la cual supero rápidamente-. Pero ya que tengo esos dos, ¿cómo hare para activarlos y después aprender a usarlos?- preguntaba dudoso de lo que le podría decir Kyubi-.

Kyubi: ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo fui uno de los responsables de la creación de Onigan?.- ante esta pregunta el kitsune menor solo asintió-. Pues claramente se como activarlo y mas importante como controlarlo.-explico a su joven pupilo-.

Naruto: ¿Y el Rinnegan?- cuestiono-.

Kyubi: De ese si se como activarle, pero no puedo ayudarte con ese a la hora de manipularlo.-contesto mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz y cerraba los ojos en una clara, y extraña, muestra de vergüenza-. Para despertarlo, lo único que necesitas es una situación de gran estrés, lo cual es bastante común en la vida que vas a llevar. Según recuerdo el mismísimo Rikudo Sennin me hablo sobre el.-hablaba tratando de recordar la exactas palabras que le había dicho-.

Naruto: ¡¿Hablaste personalmente con Rikudo Sennin?.- pregunto consternado-.

Kyubi: Mas o menos, es algo que me fastidia explicar así que lo hare en otro momento, pero lo que me dijo fue…

-Flash Back-

Rikudo: …Una vez despierto los ojos sufren un cambio aparentemente permanente puesto que esto no consume absolutamente nada de energía, ni siquiera al usar sus campos visuales, pero los ojos pueden volver a la normalidad si se envía una descarga de chakra lo suficientemente fuerte a través de estos…aunque causa algo de dolor pero no es para tanto, aunque existe otra manera, la cual es quedar demasiado cansado al punto de desmallar lo cual ocurre luego de su primera activación puesto que si no se controla adecuadamente o se hace abuso de este, se puede sufrir un fuerte desgaste mental…

-Flash Back Ends-

Kyubi: …Y eso fue exacto lo que dijo.- terminó de recordar el oji-rojo-.

Naruto: Pero, ¿no pretendes que despierte el Rinnegan?.-cuestiono algo intrigado-.

Kyubi: No lo creo.- respondió-. No podría llevarte al nivel de estrés necesario para que lo despiertes y en cualquier caso sería mejor que despierte por si solo.-aclaro-.

Naruto: Bueno pero si lo despierto, ¿Cómo lo voy a poder controlar?.- pregunto-.

Kyubi: No lo sé, pero…-alargo solo para ver la expresión desesperada del chico-. Bueno lo que quise decir con que no te podía ayudar a controlarlo, es que no se el método, pero aun así conozco sus poderes.-aclaro al joven rubio-.

Naruto: Eso es algo.- dijo resignado-. Pero bueno, ¿no te parece que ya ha sido mucha charla?.-pregunto alegremente-. ¡Mejor comencemos a entrenar!.-grito parándose de brinco con una sonrisa en la cara-.

Kyubi: Parece que siempre tienes la misma energía.- dijo levantándose lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado-. De hecho es mejor así porque la necesitaras. Empezaremos entonces, lo primero es…

Así comenzó un largo y a la vez corto entrenamiento dentro de la mente del rubio. Esto solo fue el punto de partido de innumerables casas que pasaran a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo el Jinchuriki oji-azul sabe que estará preparado para todo ahora que su "maldición" se convirtió en su "bendición", y que cuenta con la ayuda del que podrá considerar de ahora en adelante su nuevo aliado…


	2. Chapter 2 Un Nuevo Camarada

Cuarto años han pasado en la mente de nuestro joven héroe. Cuatro años que no han pasado para nada en vano.

Como Kyubi había dicho enseño a Naruto muchísimas cosas; desde el Taijutsu, el cual Naruto aprendió incluso más rápido de lo que esperaba el Kitsune mayor, hasta Genjutsu en el cual el kitsune menor había mejorado bastante. Incluso tenía varias Ilusiones que el pelirrojo describió como lo más horrible que había visto en muchos años. Cabe resaltar que Kyubi ha visto muchas cosas y no todas precisamente bonitas.

En este tiempo nuestro Jinchuriki también había aprendido a utilizar a la perfección la primera fase del Onigan, el cual se había despertado de una manera similar al Byakugan…

-Flash Back-

Kyubi: Bueno cachorro para este punto ya has dominado completamente el Kitsune Taijutsu. Felicitaciones.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza del rubio. Este se estremeció ligeramente porque había desarrollado durante su infancia una fobia al contacto físico. Por esa razón solo permitía a Iruka y desde hace tiempo a Kyubi hacer tal acción. También estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de todo se había esforzado mucho y nadie jamás reconocía sus esfuerzos -. Esto significa que ya es hora de despertar el Onigan.-dijo todavía sonriendo-.

Naruto: ¡Si, genial! ¿Por dónde empezamos?.-pregunto muy emocionado-.

Kyubi: Vera.-empezó a explicar-. Como tal el Onigan ya está despierto, pero no sabes cómo activarlo. Esa es una característica similar al Byakugan ya que con ambos los tienen despiertos desde el nacimiento, pero es posible no usarlos si no se aprende la forma de hacerlo.-culmino con su explicación-.

Naruto: Entiendo, pero lo importante es como activo el Onigan, ¿verdad?-cuestiono estrechando los ojos y sacando su labio inferior-.

Kyubi: Como sea.- dijo con algo de resignación-. Para poder activarlo solo tienes que concentrar una pequeña cantidad de chakra en tus ojos, lo cual es bastante fácil. Luego solo la tienes que contener durante unos instantes comprimiéndolo lo más que puedas y para finalizar solamente lo expulsas a través de tos ojos.-explico-.

Naruto: Parece bastante fácil.-dijo confiadamente-. ¡Empecemos!...

-Flash Back Ends-

Y tuvo razón, la liberación le resulto fácil, a pesar de múltiples intentos fallidos. Sin embargo a la hora de poder usarlo las cosas se hicieron aun más fáciles, ya sea por su talento innato o por la ayuda que le brindaba el Kyubi.

Su velocidad física era considerablemente mayor ya que esto era un requisito importante en su Taijutsu. Su resistencia por supuesto era inmejorable por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, pero fuera de los ámbitos Shinobi, fueron su fuerza y su inteligencia lo que mayor cabio tuvieron.

En la parte de la fuerza, el era simplemente capaz de destruir una roca solo con sus puños. Eso sin mencionar que podía cargar pesos bastante grandes.

También en Genjutsu había hecho muchos progresos, el era completamente capaz de reconocer una Ilusión, y poder liberarse y según Kyubi, liberar a otros. Y había aprendido cuatro Genjutsu, dos bastante suaves, uno de mediana intensidad y muy poderoso, solo para casos de emergencia.

Con respecto a su inteligencia… Hay que admitirlo; seguía siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre, bastante gritón, inhumanamente hiperactivo y muy temperamental, eso sin mencionar que era algo estúpido y un poco distraído. Sin embargo había agrandado sus conocimientos en historia ya que Kyubi le contaba muchas cosas siempre que podía y en Geometría y Física ya que también era en parte un requisito para su Taijutsu. Pero eso fue en definitiva lo más lento de todo, de hecho todavía le faltaba un poco en aprender, aunque su estilo de pelea estuviese completo y hubiese diseñado algunas tácticas de combate. Básicamente seguía siendo el mimo Naruto, solo que sabia más cosas de lo que debería.

Para finalizar, Kyubi estuvo completamente acertado y verdaderamente orgulloso de su primer estudiante a lo que se refería en Ninjutsu. Su nivel de chakra era demasiado elevado, asi que enseñarle técnicas de elemento viento y fuego una vez controladas ambas afinidades se le hizo fácil. Incluso podía usar técnicas de Rango "A" por lo que próximamente estaría listo para técnicas de Rango "S". Es más, hasta se había dado el lujo de que pudiese firmar el contratos de invocación. Já. ¿Quién lo diría un Genin novato con una técnica de invocación? Y de las más poderosas…

-Flash Back-

Kyubi: Bueno cachorro parece que ya estás listo para lo siguiente.- hablo el kitsune mayor al rubio, que se encontraba en el medio del gran lago, mientras este estaba de pie a un metro de la orilla-. Ahora que terminaste con la caminata en el agua que bien sabes cómo escalar los arboles llego la hora de enseñarte algo mas.- y dicho esto el kitsune menor se acerco-.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa sensei?- pregunto inocente-.

Kyubi: Lo que te voy a enseñar es un Jutsu especia que te permite convocar aliados en medio de una batalla.- dijo mientras el oji-azul se sentaba en el suelo para estar mas cómodo-. Esta técnica se llama Jutsu de Invocación. La única forma de hacerla es, en primer lugar, firmando un pergamino de contrato con el tipo de criatura que deseas invocar. Por supuesto estos pergaminos no se consiguen fácilmente pero ese no es el caso.- se interrumpió a sí mismo-. Puesto que eres mi discípulo te daré el honor de firmar el contrato del "Kitsune ya ryū no araiansu", el cual te permite invocar tanto zorros como dragones.- explico de manera lenta. Acto seguido extiende su mano con la palma viendo hacia el suelo. De esta se formo una repentina nube de humo y al dispersarse se puede ver que esta sujetando un pergamino muy grande de color azul oscuro con el borde plateado, lo abrió y enseño a Naruto. El pergamino estaba completamente en blanco a excepción de unos cuadros que parecía para rellenar con ciertos datos-. Lo único que harás es firmar con sangre poniendo tu nombre en el recuadro más grande.-dijo señalando-. Y luego pones las huellas de tus cinco dedos igualmente con sangre en esto otro recuadro.-dijo esta vez mostrando en cuadro más pequeño-.

Naruto: ¿Por qué es vacio todo el pergamino?.- pregunto confuso-.

Kyubi: Porque serás el primero que lo firma.-contesto simplemente con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Naruto: ¡Increíble!.-grito fuertemente, aunque la verdad tenía algo de ganas de preguntar si eso luego no tenia consecuencias contradictorias pero con el tiempo que llevaba con Kyubi como sensei había logrado hacer que confiase en el. Así que simplemente firmo como le dijeron y una vez hecho esto el pelirrojo hizo desaparecer al pergamino-.

Kyubi: Ok, ya que lo has firmado solamente tienes que hacer las poses de manos correspondientes y aplicar el chakra adecuado concentrándolo en tu mano para cada tipo de invocación. Mientras más chakra apliques más grande es la invocación. También, si quieres, puedes invocar a más de una criatura del mismo tipo usando una mano y si usas las dos puedes invocar a criaturas de distinta especie.-explicaba sobre el funcionamiento del Jutsu-. Solo te enseñare las poses de manos porque no puedes invocar a ninguna criatura hasta este lugar, ¿ok?- pregunto-.

Naruto: ¡Claro!...

-Flash Back Ends-

Pero bueno, ya era tiempo de tomar un descanso. No era que en el mundo real haya pasado mucho tiempo pero aun así Naruto necesitaba un respiro. Además tenían mucho tiempo de sobra.

En estos momentos Naruto se encontraba practicando unas katas porque no tenía mucho que hacer, puesto que Kyubi no le había dicho con que continuar. De momento a otro el pelirrojo llamo al rubio, y este se acerco rápidamente a su sensei que encontraba sentado en una roca desde hacía un buen rato.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Kyu-sensei?- pregunto usando este ultimo termino con el que ya le decía desde hacia tiempo-.

Kyubi: Veras cachorro, aunque tu entrenamiento aun no ha terminado, ya es hora de que regreses al mundo real.- le dijo pero nuestro joven Jinchuriki estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpido-. Escucha; en este lugar han pasado cuatro años desde que comenzaste a entrenar pero en el mundo real solo han pasado dos horas…- pero fue interrumpido por un "¡¿Nani?" del oji-azul-. ¡Como escuchaste!-dijo gritando para que el joven Jinchuriki se callara-. Como sea. Recuerda que mañana es la selección de equipos, así que mejor sal de aquí.-ordeno-. Eso sí, posiblemente apenas despiertes te desmallaras por toda la carga mental que has llevado y no te preocupes por la parte física. Mientras duermas tu cuerpo se adaptara a los cambios, ¿de acuerdo?-cuestionó-

Naruto: Si, ¿pero como salgo de aquí?-pregunto dudoso-.

Kyubi: Solo concéntrate en ello y listo. No es difícil.-explico-.

Naruto: Ok .¡Oyasumi!- se despidió y acto seguido cerró los ojos y se concentro en salir-.

Las cosas sucedieron tal y como dijo Kyubi. Sin mucho esfuerzo salió de su mente, y unos pocos segundos después de abrir los ojos cayo desmayado sobre su cama… Eso sin darse cuenta de que una nube de color azul claro lo comenzó a rodear por todo el cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertador de su mesita de noche estaba que reventaba. Llevaba media hora sonando y nada que el rubio se despertaba hasta que por fin llego el momento en el que el ruido le empezó a molestar. Se levanto lentamente porque se encontraba algo cansado y apago el despertador. Cuando finalmente se le aclaro la vista miro el reloj y salto corriendo de la cama directo al baño gritando.

Naruto: ¡Solo me queda media hora y la academia esta a quince minutos!- rápidamente se metió al baño se dio una ducha de agua fría de apenas dos minutos, cuando salió se vistió a toda velocidad mientras preparaba un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Una vez vestido tomo el tazón y unos palillos de madera y salió corriendo, o mejor dicho, saltando por los tejados. Claro que hubo algo de lo que no se dio cuenta…

A los pocos minutos, menos de lo que esperaba, ya estaba en el tejado de la academia miro su muñeca y vio la hora.

Naruto: Llegue demasiado rápido todavía faltan diez minutos.-dijo viendo la hora en un reloj digital que tenia-. Supongo que…-pero de repente se detuvo un momento recordando una cosa-.¡¿Desde cuándo yo tengo reloj?- se pregunto a si mismo sorprendido-. Bueno que importa.-calmándose un poco-. Pero, ¿cómo es que llegue tan rápido?-. se cuestiono-.

¿?: Porque tu cuerpo ya se acostumbro a la velocidad que desarrollaste.-contesto una voz en su cabeza-.

Naruto: ¿Kyu-sensei?-pregunto algo confundido-.

Kyubi: Si cachorro.-contesto-. Oye como todavía tienes unos minutos, ¿Por qué no pruebas el Jutsu de Invocación?- pregunto-.

Naruto: Ah, sí claro.-respondió saliendo de su shock. Por alguna razón cuando despertó se había olvidado de todo-. Haber; solo hago las poses y concentro el chakra en mi mano.-dijo a punto de hacerlo pero-. Y concentro también el otra aparecerá una segunda criatura.-recordó-. Bien entonces…- rápidamente hizo las poses de manos, concentro algo de chakra en sus dos manos y las puso en el suelo-. Jutsu de Invocación-. Dijo en un tomo de voz algo bajo para que nadie oyera-.

Al poner las manos en el suelo apareció una pequeña nube de humo, que al dispersarse dieron lugar a dos pequeñas criaturas. La primera era un diminuto zorro de unos 20 centímetros en todo el cuerpo contando la cola, era completamente rojo y tenía los ojos de pupilas alargadas color marrón rojizo. La segunda criatura era un pequeño dragón de cuerpo alargado, de color morado, con púas que le recorrían lo que debía ser la columna que eran de color amarillas, unos bigotes alargados de color amarillo igualmente y unos ojos de pupila rasgada color amarillo.

Dragón: Yo soy Ryumaru.-dijo alegremente-.

Zorro: Yo soy Kitsumetsu.- dijo de igual forma-.

Ryumaru/Kitsumetsu: Tú debes ser Naruto-san.-hablaron ambos a la vez-.

Naruto: Así es.- dijo sonriendo-. ¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunto-.

Ryumaru: Nos hablaron de ti.-respondió-.

Kitsumetsu: Y Kyubi-sama nos dijo que te diéramos esto.-dicho esto levanto su pequeña cola y después golpeo el suelo ligeramente. De manera fugaz le apareció una especie de sello, hubo una nube de humo y cuando esta se fue se vio en el suelo un par de añillos de acero-.

Naruto: ¿Qué son esos?-pregunto claramente confundido-.

Kitsumetsu: Según nos dijeron, en tu entrenamiento aprendiste a usar las garras de metal.-dijo rápidamente-. Estos anillos te los debes poner en cada mano, en el dedo medio y si le aplicas chakra de manera directa estos se transforman en garras para cada uno de tus dedos.-explico tomando los anillos con su cola y entregándoselos al rubio-.

Naruto: Ya veo.-dijo tomando los anillos, y luego poniéndose uno en cada dedo-. Gracias, por cierto… Solo me quedan cinco minutos para entrar al salón, ¿me acompañan?-ofreció con una sonrisa-.

Ryumaru/Kitsumetsu: ¡Claro!-gritaron ambos. Acto seguido el pequeño zorrito se monta sobre su cabeza y el dragoncito se enreda alrededor de su cuello-.

Una vez que bajan del techo se dirigen rápidamente al salón donde están el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Al llegar puede ver que no falta casi nadie y que, quien sea que les fuese a organizar tampoco se encontraba. Pero para su mala suerte la única fila que quedaba libre, tenía un asiento ocupado por nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: Bueno que más da.-dijo resignado dirigiéndose a la fila. Una vez allí, se sentó, inclino su cabeza y puso sus manos sobres su cara, de esa manera podía descansar un poco sin molestar a Ryumaru que estaba en su cuello como si fuese un collar con los ojos cerrados, y a Kitsumetsu que estaba hecho un ovillo en su cabeza-.

Unas filas más atrás se encontraba una joven de cabello corto, piel pálida y ojos como perfectas perlas con un ligero toque de lila. La oji-perla se encontraba viendo hacia nuestro querido rubio con una mirada cariñosa y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Hinata: [Pensamiento: Parece que si logro pasar… ¡Qué bueno!].-pensó alegremente mientras su sonrojo se hacia un poco mayor-. [Pero que son esas cosas que trae en sima].-se pregunto a si misma al ver al zorrito y al dragón sobre el-.

Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta del aula y de estas aparecen un par de chicas que pareciera que hubiese corrido un maratón. Una de estas niñas estaba usando un conjunto de color morado, tenía unas vendas que le tapaban el estomago y se extendían hasta llegar hasta casi las rodillas. Tenía el cabello rubio claro y ojos agua marina. Llevaba su banda en la cintura. La otra usaba una especie de vestido de color rojo con algunos detalles en blando y se podía ver una especie de pescador de color azul marino. Tenía el cabello rosado y los ojos de color verde jade. Llevaba su banda en la cabeza en forma de cintillo.

Una vez que entraron se pusieron a discutir y lo único que se les entendía era "Sasuke", "Primera", "Sentarse", y por supuesto, "Ino-cerda" y "Frentona". Obviamente sabemos que se trata tanto de Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno… Y obviamente están en otra de sus tontas disputas por Sasuke.

Cuando ambas ven que hay un puesto justo al lado del pelinegro tratan de llegar y ocuparlo, pero la oji-jade empuja a Ino, logrando llegar primero a esa fila.

Sakura: Disculpa no te molesta que me siente a tu lado, ¿verdad?-dijo con un tono dulce-.

Naruto, a pesar de que estaba casi durmiéndose se levanto un poco y miro a la cara a la pelirrosa, y pensando que hablaba con él le respondió.

Naruto: Claro no hay…-pero no término su frase ya que Sakura le dio un fuerte codazo en la cabeza haciendo que se golpee contra la mesa, lanzando al suelo al pobre Kitsumetsu y despertando a Ryumaru-.

Sakura: ¡No era contigo baka!-grito al momento de golpearlo. Justo en ese momento llega Ino que había visto lo sucedido y verdaderamente le molesto-.

Sinceramente no es que fuese gran amiga de Naruto, de hecho siempre le han dicho que ni siquiera se le acerquen, pero en varias ocasiones había tenido que interactuar con y aunque normalmente era una persona muy molesta y gritona, también había demostrado que puede muy amable cuando se le trata bien. Además siempre era divertido ver cómo le gastaba bromas a Sakura. Es por esa razón que en ocasiones lo había defendido si en serio era necesario… y en esta oportunidad no era la excepción.

Por otro lado nuestra quería heredera Hyūga se encontraba igual. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa bruja de cara bonita a golpear a su rubio favorito? El solo estaba siendo amable y ella tiene el descaro de tratarlo de esa manera, eso era algo que no perdonaría fácilmente. Por primera vez sintió que un sentimiento corría en su ser, algo que no había sentido desde hacía algunos años y que era un detonador para acabar con su timidez por lo menos algunos minutos, los suficientes para lo que tenía pensado hacer… Pero para su suerte, o mejor dicho la de Sakura alguien intervino antes.

Ino: ¡Ahh!-grito enfurecida-. ¡Aparte de frentona roba novios también eres una bruta!-le grito mas fuerte justo en el oído-.

Sakura: ¡¿Qué te pasa Ino-cerda?-dijo devolviendo el grito-.

Ino: ¡¿Cómo que, qué me pasa?- dijo indignada-. ¡Una cosa es que no te agrade, pero una cosa completamente distinta es abusar de esa forma!-completo-.

Sakura: ¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto confundida-.

Ino: ¡De Naruto! Primero llegas y preguntas con toda dulzura si te puedes sentar, él te responde amablemente y luego lo golpeas, eso es solo de gente bruta.-dijo tratando de calmarse aunque su tono de voz demostraba furia-.

Hinata también se había calmado y en el fondo agradecía mucho a la rubia. Sin embargo todavía estaba dispuesta a interrumpir si era necesario. Y las siguientes palabras de Sakura la alentaron a ello…

Sakura: Por favor… No me digas que ahora te gusta Naruto, já, que bajo llegas.-contesto con aires de superioridad, aunque lo que nadie esperaba era quienes serian los siguientes en salir a su defensa.

Shino: Creo que estas siendo muy estúpida e inmadura Sakura.-intervino con su siempre fría voz-. El hecho de que defienda a Naruto no tiene nada que ver con algo romántico, simplemente está haciendo ver una injusticia o abuso en contra de su compañero.-explico-.

Hinata: Shino-kun tiene razón.-dijo con una voz más firme de los todos en el salón hayan oído hablar por lo que podían deducir que estaba efectivamente molesta por el comportamiento de la pelirrosa-. No es justo como lo trataste y es más que obvio que estás haciendo gala de una conducta muy poco madura y completamente hipócrita.-culmino-.

Con todo esto que estaba pasando el joven Jinchuriki estaba bastante sorprendido y a la vez muy feliz. Esta era la primera vez que alguien, fuera de Iruka-sensei, los de Ichiraku y podía decir que hasta el mismo Kyubi lo ayudaban con algo, hasta sintió que una lagrima de alegría salía de uno de sus azules ojos, y estuvo a punto de decir algo mas… Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose evito que el problema se hiciese mas grande. Por la puerta entro Iruka, el cual estaba usando una muleta, sin embargo parecía un poco distraído ya que estaba observando unos papeles que traía a la mano.

Para ese momento Kitsumetsu ya se había vuelto a montar sobre la cabeza del rubio, Ryumaru todavía se encontraba en su cuello pero con la cabeza viendo en dirección al recién llegado, Sakura se había sentado a su lado, por ser el asiento más cercano e Ino se tuvo que ir a otro asiento de la misma fila.

Iruka: Muy buenos días a todos.-saludo con su conocido tono formal aunque amable-. Como saben hoy es el día en el que serán agrupados en equipos de Genin y se les será asignado un Jonin-sensei, sin embargo debo darles una noticia primero…-se interrumpió a sí mismo al mirar hacia Naruto y ver algo sobre su cabeza, que pensó era un sombrero un poco ridículo, por lo que no puedo evitar preguntar-. Naruto, ¿no estás un poco grande para usar esa clase de sombrero?-y tras este comentario todos voltearon, y la mayoría comenzaron a reír hasta que…-.

Kitsumetsu: ¡¿A quién le dices sombrero cara de culo?-grito un poco molesto y todos los demás callaron al instante-.

Naruto: ¡No le hables así a Iruka-sensei, Kitsumetsu!-reprendió con algo de enojo en la voz-.

Kitsumetsu: Bueno, pero que no me diga sombrero.-se defendió haciendo un puchero-.

Iruka: Naruto.-llamo y este solo le dirigió la mirada-. ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto con curiosidad-.

Kitsumetsu: ¡Genial!, primero me dice sombrero y ahora me toma por una cosa.-dijo con un tono irónico-.

Ryumaru: No sabía que fueras tan temperamental.-añadió riendo entre dientes-.

Naruto: Como sea.-dijo restándole importancia-. Este zorrito de aquí arriba es Kitsumetsu.-menciono apuntando con su dedo a su cabeza-. Y el que está en mi cuello es Ryumaru.-presento señalándolo-. Ambos son criaturas de Invocación, y antes de que cualquiera lo haga, y no es por se grosero, pero no me pregunten de donde salieron.-dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos-.

Hinata: Ese zorrito es muy lindo…-dijo de forma muy bajita esperando que nadie la escuchara, aunque alguien si lo hizo-.

Kitsumetsu: Gracias.- respondió volteando a verla dejando a la oji-perla sorprendida-. Naruto-san, ¿te importa si te dejo un momento?-pregunto inocente-.

Naruto: No.-se limito a contestar y acto seguido el zorrito salto hacia Hinata y se coloco sobre su cabeza, a lo que esta solo pudo sonreír-. Iruka-sensei, ¿no dijo que tenía algo que decir?-pregunto el rubio para ver si las cosas continuaban un poco más normal-.

Iruka: Emmm, si claro, perdón.-se disculpo tratando de recuperar la compostura-.[Pensamiento: Me pregunto si ese zorro tendrá algo que ver con el Kyubi… Podría preguntarle luego, solo espero que confíe lo suficiente en mi].-se dijo a si mismo esperando tener razón-. Verán cada cinco años se forma un equipo especial conformado por cuatro Genin y un Jonin, en contradicción de lo usual que son tres Genin y un Jonin. En primer lugar quisiera presentarle a alguien. Por favor pasa.-dijo esto último hablando hacia la puerta-.

Apenas dicho lo último, por la puerta del salón aparece la figura de una persona de estatura medianamente alta. Esta persona estaba cubierta por completo por una capa blanca estilo Atkatsuki, excepto por sus sandalias, que eran de color negras, y la mitad superior de la cabeza. Por lo que se podía ver, era un varón joven, no mayor de trece años. Su cabello era completamente negro completamente pulcro sin ningún tipo de brillo, y su piel era bronceada. Lo mas, por así decirlo, llamativo eran sus ojos. No por ser de un color distinto, sino por lo que reflejaba la mirada como tal… Nada. Sus ojos de color chocolate oscuro no reflejaban ni el más mínimo de los sentimientos y su expresión era completamente fría. Era casi como si no tuviese alma.

Iruka: Les quiero presentar a… -pero fue interrumpido por el nuevo Genin-.

¿?: Por favor permíteme.-dijo con una voz algo grave, serio pero a la vez cordial-. Mi nombre es Yami y soy el último miembro de un antiguo y secreto clan de la hoja, el clan Yuse. Un placer.-y acto seguido hizo una pequeña reverencia-.

Iruka: Bien, ya que estas aquí llego la hora de la selección de equipos.-dijo con un tono serio-. El equipo uno estará formado por…-y así comenzó con cada uno de los equipos hasta llegar al séptimo-. El equipo Siete estará conformado por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha.-pero apenas termino-.

Naruto: ¡¿Nani?-grito completamente alarmado-.

Iruka: ¿Algún problema Naruto?-pregunto algo molesto por su actitud-.

Naruto: ¡¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme con ellos?-cuestiono gritando levantándose de golpe completamente enojado-.

Iruka: Naruto, tu eres por mucho el peor estudiante del curso, por eso se te pone en un equipo con el mejor de la clase, ¿comprendes?-explico esperando a que se calmara-.

Yami: Disculpa Iruka-san pero, ¿podría intervenir?-pregunto cortésmente-.

Iruka: Claro.-contesto y cedió la palabra-.

Yami: Gracias.-dijo-. Según tengo entendido, Naruto no había aprobado el examen de graduación porque había sido incapaz de crear correctamente ni un solo clon, ¿no es así?- Iruka simplemente asintió-. Sin embargo unas horas después hubo un asalto en la Mansión del Hokage en la cual Naruto, que había sido engañado por Mizuki, robo el pergamino del Shodaime, cosa increíble por las siguientes razones: la primera, el es un simple Genin y segundo, este se encuentra bajo vigilancia AMBU e incluso bajo la del Hokage. Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda, te recuerdo, fuiste tú el que lo encontró. Según tu reporte Naruto había sido, como dije antes, engañado por Mizuki pero para cuando lo encontraste, este último no había aparecido. También dijiste que Naruto aparentemente había estado entrenando. Luego de que él te explicara cual era la situación, tuviste un encuentro con Mizuki en el cual quedaste como estas. En el último momento, antes de ser asesinado, Naruto apareció y destrozo a Mizuki con la técnica que reciente había aprendido, el Jutsu Clones de Sombra, llenado con este todo el bosque.-hizo una breve pausa y después continuo-. Sé que me he extendido mucho, pero este es mi punto; un Genin, capaz de aprender un Jutsu de nivel Jonin, en menos de tres horas, ser capaz de llenar un bosque completo de clones, derrotar a un Chunnin, y por lo que veo, dominar el Jutsu de Invocación, me hace pensar que los resultados de la valoración en la Academia sean incorrectos.-culmino finalmente, y obviamente todos, a excepción de Naruto, Iruka y las criaturas de Invocación, estaban con la boca abierta-.

Choji: ¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto no comiendo, por primera vez, las papas de siempre-.

Iruka: Bueno… Em… Si.-dijo algo avergonzado-.

Un enorme WOW se oyó en el aula, y un gran sonrojo apareció en la cara de nuestro rubio, y hasta iban a comenzar con un gran escándalo, de no ser por el fuerte grito de Iruka mandándolos a sentar.

Una vez finalizada la selección de equipos, en la cual no se estaba muy contento en el equipo Siete, se dio lugar a la última cosa pendiente.

Iruka: Entonces Yami, según el Hokage tu decidirás en que equipos prefieres estar, así que, ¿cuál eliges?-pregunto viendo en su dirección-.

Yami: Veo que Sandaime-sama no le ha dicho.-dijo con su voz neutral-. Para elegir mi equipo pretendo hacer una prueba, la cual consistirá en una lucha uno contra uno. Tengo en permiso de Hokage para realizarlo.-dicho esto saco un pergamino y se lo entrego a Iruka-.

Iruka: Si. Parece que dices la verdad.-dijo leyendo el escrito-. Entonces vamos afuera.-termino de decir-.

Yami: ¡Espera!-detuvo alzando la voz-.

Iruka: ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto por el repentino llamado-.

Yami: Es que primero…-dijo sacando un pergamino, la abrió, lo puso en la mesa, coloco su mano sobre él y de este apareció… Un tazón de ramen-. Tengo que desayunar.-concluyo agarrando el tazón de ramen y sentándose en el escritorio, a lo que todos cayeron de espalda-. ¿Qué?, hasta yo tengo que comer, ¿verdad?-pregunto con tono neutral pero extrañamente inocente-.

Pero al los pocos segundos de haber sacado su remen, se oyó un fuerte sonido que estremeció a todo el salón, por supuesto que todos sabían de donde venia y voltearon a ver, o mejor dicho, a fulminar con la mirada a Naruto.

Yami: Parece que tienes hambre.-menciono-.

Naruto: Es que no desayuné bien.-respondió con la mano en la nuca y algo avergonzado-.

Yami: Ya veo…-se limito a decir, pero introdujo su mano dentro de su capa y luego saco un pergamino idéntico al anterior-. Toma.-ordenó lanzándolo hacia el confundido rubio que lo había atrapado-. Es un pergamino como el que acabo de usar, solo abres, pones algo de chakra en tu mano, presionas y listo.-dijo volviendo con su plato-.

Naruto: Gracias.-fue lo último que dijo para hacer todo el procedimiento como se había dicho-.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde ya todos se encontraban en el patio de peleas de la Academia, que suponía un lugar perfecto para los encuentros.

Yami: Bien estas son las reglas.-comenzó a explicar-. Serán peleas de un tiempo máximo de veinte minutos. Yo gano si: en primer lugar el tiempo se acaba o en segundo lugar ustedes no pueden continuar. Ustedes ganan si: dentro del tiempo límite pueden darme, aunque sea, un golpe o propiciarme una herida. Serán batallas de uno contra uno y pueden usar cualquier cosa que se les ocurra incluso pueden intentar matarme.-culminó dejando a todos un poco asustados-. No se preocupen yo no tratare de matarlos.-aclaró-.

Shino: Existe algún orden para tus oponentes.-preguntó con una voz similar a la de Yami-.

Yami: Solo uno; quiero enfrentarme primero contra el Uchiha y pelear al final con Naruto. ¿Alguna objeción?-cuestionó, a lo que nadie se opuso-.

Primera pelea. Sasuke vs. Yami.

Sasuke: Más te vale estar preparado para experimentar el poder de un Uchiha.-dijo arrogante-.

Yami: Cállate Uchiha-teme.-insultó con un tono despectivo haciendo que el aludido se enfadara-. Iruka-san, ¿podría por favor llevar el tiempo?- este simplemente asintió y luego todos se pusieron en sus respectivos lugares. O sea, Iruka en el medio, ambos Shinobi a cada lado, y los demás apartados.

Iruka dio la señal, y más rápido que cualquiera, El Club de Fans de Sasuke, comenzó a gritar y animar al Uchiha. Yami distrajo su mirada hacia esa dirección y Sasuke aprovechando eso, lanzó un kunai directo al corazón del Yuse, esperando que estuviese indefenso para cuando se diera cuanta. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando el arma estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo, fue detenido por el pelinegro bronceado, el cual aun seguía mirando hacia la "distracción". Sorprendido, se abalanza sobre él para intentar golpearlo con su puño, pero recibe un rápido bloqueo con la mano que anteriormente sostenía en kunai, sin embargo esto no lo detiene y trata de dar una patada hacia las costillas del lado izquierdo de Yami, para ser luego detenido por la pierna de este, el cual al instante, de un suave movimiento, aparta la mano de Sasuke, da un salto y patea con fuerza al pelinegro en la sien, mandándolo a volar chocando de espalda contra la cerca de madera, destrozándola, y dejando una nube de humo. Cuando la nube se disipo se podía ver a Sasuke, en el suelo, con algunos escombros en sima completamente inconsciente. Básicamente había perdido.

Todos quedaron de piedra por la facilidad con la que Yami había derrotado al Genio Uchiha, incluso Iruka lo estaba, aunque sabía que habían Genin mas fuertes que este.

Pasada la sorpresa, lentamente cada ninja recién graduado iba pasando, y aunque estaban algo asustados por el desenlace del primer encuentro, todos seguían dando lo mejor de sí mismos. Pero el resultado seguía siempre siendo el mismo. Cada uno era vencido por el extraño Genin recién llegado, y ninguno duraba siquiera diez minutos. Excepto por Shikamaru y Shino, el primero por decir que era muy problemático, y el segundo por considerarlo un encuentro innecesario. Para este momento solamente quedaban Ino, Hinata, y Naruto, que pelearía al final.

Ino: No me importa que haya vencido a todos esos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo, ¡y sé que ganaré!-se decía a sí misma-.

Una vez que llego al lugar de la batalla se puso en posición de ataque mirando fijamente a su contrincante. Apenas Iruka dio la orden, la rubia se lanzo de frente, y estando unos pasos de él, lanzo tres Shuriken a máxima velocidad. Solo para ser neutralizados al ser enroscados por los dedos de pelinegro, el cual luego simplemente los arrojo hacia atrás. Al instante llego la oji-celeste tratando de golpearlo en la cara, pero es repentinamente bloqueada por el antebrazo del oji-oscuro. Aunque eso no la detiene y continúa lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas durante varios minutos, todos siendo bloqueados. Pero lentamente el cansancio se apodero de la bella joven, la cual interrumpió sus ataques para alejarse un poco, cayendo afincándose con una rodilla con la respiración muy agitada.

Yami: Sera mejor que te retires, has excedido tus limites y si continuas solo lograras acerté daño.-sugirió-.

Ino: No… pienso… rendirme…-decía entrecortadamente, pero inmediatamente callo desmayada. Aparentemente se había propasado por mucho-.

Yami: Parece que la cuestión fue mayor de lo que pensaba.-añadió observando como Iruka se la llevaba cargando y la ponía en un lugar algo apartado-.

Varios pensamientos pasaban en la mente de muchos de los presentes, obviamente con respecto al inusualmente poderoso Genin.

Iruka: [Pensamiento: Este niño ha estado peleando desde hace rato pero no tiene muestra de cansancio alguno. Algo me hace pensar que su nivel es demasiado superior ya que ni siquiera se está esforzando… Al menos no ha hecho ningún daño grave pero será mejor que hable de esto con Hokage-sama]-se decía en la mente en joven Chunnin-.

Hinata: [Pensamiento: Ya es mi turno, y este sujeto ha derrotado a todos mis compañeros excepto a Naruto-kun y a mí. Incluso Sasuke-san fue vencido con gran facilidad pero… No puedo rendirme, debo lograr por lo menos un golpe. Lo hare por Naruto-kun, ¡no me daré por vencida!]-se animaba mentalmente-.

Pero en la mente de nuestro rubio las cosas eran un poco distintas…

Naruto: Oye Kyu-sensei, ¿no te parece que este sujeto es demasiado fuerte para ser un Genin?-pregunto a su maestro-.

Kyubi: Creo que tienes razón cachorro.-respondió-. En ese caso mejor no te limites mucho con él, pero no debes demostrar tu fuerza por completo.-aconsejó-.

Naruto: Eso hare.-aseguró-. Pero usare uno que otro Jutsu.-mencionó con voz inocente-.

Una vez fuera de su mente, se puede ver como una Kunoichi de ojos perla y un Shinobi de ojos oscuros se estaban mirando fijamente. Hinata para ese momento tenía su Byakugan activado, porque aunque no tuviese intenciones de matarlo, no se lo tomaría tan a la ligera… Y no pretendía quedar en ridículo frente a Naruto.

La batalla comenzó rápidamente una vez dada la señal. Nuestra querida peli-azul se aventuro a atacar primero, y claramente su Taijutsu era mejor que el de todos los que ya habían luchado, sin embargo Yami mantenía a raya a la Kunoichi bloqueando y evitando cada golpe que se le avecinaba. De momento a otro mientras recibía un bloqueo pierde un poco el equilibrio, lo cual hace que el peli-negro saque ventaja y de un rápido movimiento golpea con su palma en el estomago de la chica arrojándola hacia atrás rodando por el suelo. Débilmente la joven se levantó, se sentía algo cansada, y aunque ese golpe como tal no había dolido demasiado, se sentía frustrada de que su oponente ni se esforzara, aunque estuviese poniendo todo su empeño. Pero…

Naruto: ¡Vamos Hinata-chan, no dejes que ese cabeza de cigarro quemado te derrote!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Jinchuriki-.

Con estas simples palabras de ánimo, la oji-perla comenzó a recobrar sus fuerzas, miro al peli-negro directo a los ojos pero esta vez de una manera más decidida que antes. Naruto la apoyaba, según ella, por primera vez y no podía dejar que la viera derrotada. Nuevamente se lanzo al ataque, sin embargo se podía ver que su velocidad había incrementado y que, aparentemente, a Yami le costaba más poder evitarla.

Yami: [Pensamiento: Sus ojos… Antes había demostrado que no se rendiría pero… Esa mirada muestra mayor fortaleza, solo por esas palabras… Y aparte ambos…]-pensaba el joven esquivando y bloqueando cada ataque-.

Hinata: [Pensamiento: No te rindas, no te rindas, ¡no te rindas!]-se decía mentalmente la joven-.

Naruto: [Pensamiento: Vamos Hina, tu puedes]-decía en su interior-.

Hinata seguía tratando de anotar un golpe, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil por el cansancio que la invadía, sin embargo no bajaba el ritmo. De momento a otro, por un mal golpe que lanzo, el oji-oscuro tomo su brazo, y utilizando sus dos dedos, golpeo la parte interna del codo de la Kunoichi y luego ambas piernas de la misma forma. La joven sintió una fuerte descarga en cada nervio de sus extremidades alcanzadas, para después sentir un fuerte golpe dado con la palma nuevamente en el estomago, dejándola sin aire y arrojándola con aun más fuerza que al ultima vez, yendo a pegar contra un árbol que se encontraba en el lugar. Pero un segundo antes de estrellarse, se vio como era aparentemente arrastrada por una mancha color naranja, que evito que la chica golpeara su objeto.

Cuando todos se dieron cuente, la Hyūga se encontraba inconsciente en los brazos Naruto. Por alguna razón desconocida para todos, menos para él, había salvado a Hinata de un daño severo. Pero la principal pregunta era ¿Cómo? No se suponía que el payaso de la clase fuese tan rápido, ni siquiera Iruka había reaccionado a tiempo.

Yami: [Pensamiento: Parece que tenía razón, y en ese caso… Los encontré]-pensaba de forma agradecida, aunque en el exterior seguía sin inmutarse-.

Naruto: Lo hiciste muy bien.-decía en susurro cariñosamente, mientras cargaba en brazos a la hermosa oji-perla-. Eres muy fuerte, pero ese sujeto no es ordinario, era mucho incluso para ti, Hime.-seguía diciendo al estar a unos pasos de Iruka y una vez dejada con él, fue al sitio que le correspondía para iniciar la batalla-. Por eso… ¡Esto va por ti…!-juró en susurro mientras se ponía en una pose de batalla, mirando directamente a los ojos de su oponente-.

Yami: Parece que esa chica te importa bastante.-dijo, pero no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación-.

Naruto: Como no tienes idea.-aclaró con una sonrisa confiada. Justo en ese momento Iruka da la señal de comenzar y por supuesto nuestro amigo Jinchuriki fue el primero en lanzarse-.

Rápidamente preparó su puño para dar un potente golpe a su oponente, pero este igual de rápido bloqueo el golpe, pero quedando, sin demostrar, muy sorprendido por la fuerza que manejaba el rubio. Pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para el agredido, ya que su fuerza era, aparentemente, igual de abrasadora. De manera fugaz, el oji-azul lanza una poderosa patada a las costillas, la cual es igualmente bloqueada por el antebrazo del peli-negro, sin embargo en ese mismo instante, impulsa su pierna restante dando un giro, aun siendo sujetado, haciendo que esta se eleve de forma que la planta del pie mire hacia el cielo, para caer en picada, en un ataque supuestamente inevitable. Sin embargo Yami no se quedaría de brazos cruzados dejándose golpear, así que empuja la pierna que aun se encontraba chocando con su antebrazo y el puño que todavía sujeta, e impulsándose con las piernas logró evadir el ataque y alejarse unos metros.

Shino: Parece que alguien ha hecho un gran avance.-reconoció el domados de insectos-.

Kiba: Tienes razón, pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo habrá hecho para volverse tan rápido?-se pregunto muy molesto-.

Shikamaru: No solo se refiere a eso.-aclaró-. Posiblemente jamás demostró su verdadero potencial, o esta vez está peleando por algo que realmente le importa.-menciono señalando a Hinata que se encontraba en otro lugar al lado de Ino, ambas todavía inconscientes-. Aunque no entiendo porque le importa tanto… Incluso aunque predecible, Naruto es problemá con su muy famosa palabra-.

Sakura: No entiendo bien, pero de seguro le gusta.-supuso-.

Shino: Sea cual sea la causa, no me refiero a eso.-dijo y sintió como todo el mundo ponía sus ojos en el-. ¿Sasuke, tú ya te diste cuenta?-cuestionó al Uchiha que hacía rato se había despertado, pero este solo respondió con un leve gruñido asintiendo con la cabeza-. Lo que sucede, es que desde que se comenzaron los enfrentamientos, Yami no había movido en ningún instante sus piernas, excepto en el momento de golpear a Sasuke, pero Naruto fue capaz no solo de obligarlo a eso, sino también a retroceder.-explicó con un tono completamente frio ignorando las sorprendidas miradas de todos los demás-.

Ryumaru, que hasta ese momento se había quedado completamente callado junto con Kitsumetsu decidió intervenir, después de todo ya hasta parecía que ni estaban presentes.

Ryumaru: El Aburame tiene razón.-dijo llamando la atención de todos-. Yami-san ha demostrado que es verdaderamente poderoso, de hecho, es increíble que sea un Genin cuando se nota que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando, lo que significa que si Naruto-san fue capaz de hacer lo que hizo con pocos movimientos, ambos de alguna manera son más fuertes que el promedio. De Naruto-san no me sorprende ya que lo conozco lo suficiente, pero ese otro chico no es normal.-explicó y todos los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo puesto que ninguno replicó-.

Siguiendo con el encuentro, Naruto seguía intentando golpear al Genio contra el que se enfrentaba, y Yami seguía evadiendo y bloqueando como podía. De un instante a otro, el oji-oscuro se alejo nuevamente varios metros de su oponente, pero esta vez empezó a quitarse la capa que aun llevaba. Una vez quitada se pudo ver por primera ocasión su ropa. Esa consistía en un pantalón negro bastante largo, que llega hasta sus tobillos donde se veían unas sandalias ninja negras, usaba una chaqueta del mismo modelo de la de Naruto, solo que el color naranja era sustituido por el negro, al igual que el azul marino por blanco, aunque el cuello seguía siendo igual. Tenía un guante en la mano izquierda que la cubría por completo de color blanco, pero no se veía hasta donde terminaba y la mano derecha la tenia descubierta. Su banda la traía en la parte alta del brazo derecho con una cinta de color blanco, tenía dos pistoleras igualmente blancas en cada pierna y un pequeño bolso en la parte trasera de su cintura. Nuevamente el ataque comenzó, esta vez Yami tomando la iniciativa, sin embargo Naruto no se quedaba atrás pero mantenía cierto control en su poder, ya que no debía mostrar su potencial.

El resto de los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Se supone que el payaso de la clase, el idiota de la Academia y el perdedor sin talento de Naruto estaba luchando codo a codo con un sujeto al que nadie siquiera había logrado tocar, y lo peor, la pelea se veía que no era un juego de niños. Aparentemente estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían.

Regresando a la batalla, las cosas todavía no cambiaban, hasta que sorpresivamente Naruto se retiró un poco, he hizo el sello del carnero formando a seis clones y todos juntos fueron en contra de su oponente. Sin quedarse atrás, Yami saco dos kunais con sellos explosivos de su bolso y los arrojó hacia los clones que se le venían logrando destruir a cuatro de ellos; dos por los kunais y dos por las explosiones. Los otros dos clones siguieron su camino y al estar a pocos metros se lanzaron cada uno con una patada voladora, pero esta fue detenida por el peli-negro, el cual tomo los tobillos de ambos clones en el último minuto y los azoto con fuerza el uno al otro haciéndolos desaparecer. Para este punto el encuentro llevaba diez minutos, pero el oji-azul aun no había hecho nada que le agotase. Desde donde estaba, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a realizar a gran velocidad varias poses de manos.

Naruto: Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Dragón misil de viento).-grito con fuerza, y un dragón de aire apenas visible salió disparado desde sus manos directo al oji-oscuro-.

Yami: Raiton: Zenzen Dekiru no Jutsu (Estilo de trueno: Escudo de Rayos).-dijo, y justo en ese instante una especia de esfera cubrió al joven, protegiéndolo del ataque. Una vez pasado esto dirigió su vista al rubio-. Según parece, no eres tan ordinario, como ya había dicho antes, pero no esperaba una técnica elemental y menos del nivel Jonin.-explicó con su voz monótona y el resto solo quedaba como si hubiesen visto un fantasma por culpa tanto de los Jutsu usados por ambos, como por el nivel que acaba de decir que tenia a técnica de Naruto-. Es impresionante.-admitió-. Pero eso no será suficiente.-dijo dispuesto a volver al ataque, pero al intentar moverse sus pies se quedaron trabados. Volteó a mirar que sucedía, pero al hacerlo vio como dos manos, que salían de la tierra lo tenían firmemente sujeto de los tobillos. Para cuando volteó hacia Naruto ya era muy tarde. Este se encontraba a tan solo un metro de distancia con su puño ya preparado y en un instante… lo logró. Naruto golpeó a Yami con un poderoso golpe, mandándolo varios metros de donde estaba, rodando por el piso, hasta por fin detenerse-.

Naruto: ¡Gane!-grito apenas toco el suelo-. ¿Qué les pareció eso, ah?-pregunto al publico que estaba a punto de un ataque-.

Apenas dicho esto, escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor detrás del él. Volteó y miró al peli-negro que se acababa de levantar, el cual tenía una línea de sangre que caía desde la comisura de su labio. Se miraron a los ojos esperando una respuesta, cuando sorpresivamente Yami… Comenzó a reírse. Pero no era una risa de superioridad o de burla, más bien era una risa de agrado, como si estuviese feliz con lo que sucedió; lo cual es muy extraño porque nadie es feliz cuando lo golpean.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué te pasa? Primero parece que no tienes ni alma, y luego te pones a reír como loco porque te golpean. Además, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-exigía saber algo irritado-.

Yami: En orden jejeje…-dijo-. En mi Clan existen dos habilidades especiales que tuvimos que desarrollar por diversos motivos. La primera es poder mostrar cualquier sentimiento en cualquier momento, siempre que queramos y la gente, incluso los Shinobis pueden caer ante la mentira. En segundo lugar es la de poder esconder lo que sentimos, hasta el punto de parecer simples marionetas, la segunda es la que yo desarrolle, pero ya no hay necesidad de que lo haga.-explicaba mientras se acercaba al rubio-. Solo quería comprobar algunas cosas, esa es la razón por la que actué de esa forma, pero no pregunten que quería comprobar.-añadió-. Por cierto, eres muy fuerte así que he decidido.-dijo ya estando frente a frente-. Unirme al equipo Siete, ¿te parece?- ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa y extendiendo su mano-.

El kitsune menor se le quedo mirando solo un instante, pero algo le dijo que podría confiar ante este extraño sujeto.

Naruto: En ese caso, será genial tenerte de compañero de equipo.-aceptó estrechado su mano y mostrando una brillante sonrisa-. Pero me debes una por como trataste a Hinata.-dijo esta vez de forma muy seria en un tono muy bajo-.

Yami: Tienes razón, pero pareciera que te gustara.-dijo igual en voz baja-.

Naruto: Te equivocas.-aclaró, y se iba a quedar así pero algo le impulsó a decir lo siguiente-. Yo la amo.-aseguro-.

Yami: Supongo que de eso podremos hablar luego.-hablo con tranquilidad-.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban reunidos aun en el patio. Hinata e Ino ya se habían despertado y se encontraban aun muy impresionadas por el desenlace del encuentro del rubio y el peli-negro. Que hablando de ellos… Desde que termino su pelea parecía que se llevaban bastante bien, desde hacía rato se encontraban hablando muy entretenidamente. Hasta que Iruka llamo a todos para decir algunas cosas.

Iruka: En primer lugar debo decir que Yami ha tomado su decisión y se unirá al equipo Siete: en segundo lugar, debo admitir que quede muy impresionado con los combates y no es por nada, pero en especial con el ultimo.-anuncio alegre-.

Yami: Es verdad, fue muy entretenido.-añadió sonriente, pero la gran mayoría lo fulmino con la mirada… Cosa que ignoro olímpicamente-. Debo admitir que estoy impresionado. No es sorprenderse que nadie haya podido ganarme, yo estuve varios años fuera de la aldea y me vi obligado a hacerme muy fuerte, sin embargo todos aquí tienen mucho talento y una gran determinación. Aunque fueron seis personas los que más me impresionaron.-comentaba mientras todos relajaban un poco la mirada-. En primer lugar, me impresioné con el Uchiha, es muy talentoso y su nivel no es del todo normal, sin embargo, si pelea por odio aunque avance, solo se consumirá a sí mismo. Luego de eso, el Aburame y el Nara, a pesar de no haber peleado, vieron en un principio que era un combate en el que no podían ganar, por lo que decidieron no hacer nada sino simplemente observar. En tercer lugar, tanto la Hyūga como la "rubiecita sexy de morado"…-ante este comentario Ino se sonrojo-. Mostraron una poderosa determinación al no rendirse, pero exceder sus límites es algo peligroso, sin embargo los límites se pueden ampliar y puedo ver que están dispuestas a mejorar tanto como sea posible y eso es algo que se debe aprovechar. Para finalizar; la mayor sorpresa me la lleve al enfrentarme con Naruto, si bien sabía que podía utilizar Clones de Sombra a un gran nivel, jamás espere que un Genin recién graduado supiese utilizar una técnica elemental, y menos de nivel Jonin. Además de que esa técnica era más poderosa que lo normal, por lo que puedo deducir que tienes afinidad con el viento.-culmino haciendo una pose de meditación-.

Sasuke: Hablas como si supieses mucho.-comento fríamente-.

Yami: Estar cinco años en terreno hostil te puede enseñar muchas cosas.-dijo tranquilamente-.

Iruka: Yami.-llamo a lo que esta simplemente volteo-. Nos gustaría escuchar tus historias en otro momento, pero ahora debo decirles sobre algo más.-explico de forma lenta, a lo que esta simplemente asintió-. Bueno… En estos momentos sus Jonin-sensei deben de estar en el aula esperando por ustedes, así que quiero que vayan y se reúnan con ellos, ya les dije sus nombres por lo que solo pregunten por ellos. Ahora vayan.-ordeno-.

Tal y como ordeno todos y cada uno de los Genin fueron al salón y se reunieron con sus nuevos instructores… Bueno, todos menos el equipo Siete, el cual llevaba una hora esperando y todavía nada. Hasta que…

Naruto: ¡Ya me aburrió ese Sensei retardado!-grito el rubio completamente molesto-. Solo por eso…-y tomo un borrador de la pizarra y lo coloco en la puerta de una forma de que cuando se abra le caiga en sima-.

Sakura: ¡Por favor!, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso?-cuestiono molesta-.

Sasuke: Nuestro sensei será un Jonin de Elite, no caerá en ese truco tan patético.-predijo con tono algo irritante-.

Naruto: Eso veremos.-dijo muy confiado-.

Yami: En el mundo ninja todos puede pasar, así que no les recomendaría apostar siempre por lo más seguro.-sugirió-.

Apenas termino de decir esto se oyó como la puerta se abría, y literalmente el borrados dio en blanco, ya que la cabellera de aquel sujeto era de ese color. Apenas esto sucedió tanto el Uzumaki como el Yuse comenzaron a reír, Sakura se intentaba disculpar y Sasuke se impresiono de que ese Jonin cayera con algo tan patético.

¿?: Mi primera opinión de este equipo es que… Son unos idiotas.-concluyo, y los Genin simplemente lo miraron mal-.

Poco tiempo después, el nuevo equipo se encontraba en el tejado para discutir algunas cosas-.

¿?: Bien en primer lugar quisiera que me dijeran algo sobre ustedes.-pidió tranquilamente-. Como su nombre, lo que les gusta hacer, lo que no les gusta y sus sueños para el futuro.-explico-.

Sakura: ¿Por qué no comienza usted primero para ver cómo es?-sugirió-.

¿?: ¿Yo?-cuestiono-. Bien. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, lo que me gusta no les interesa y lo que no me gusta no se los voy a contar, y mis sueños para el futuro… No lo había pensado.-dijo llevando su mano a la barbilla-.

Sakura: [Pensamiento: Pero solo nos dijo su nombre].-pensó confundida-.

Kakashi: Haber tú, el rubio.-dijo señalando a Naruto-.

Naruto: Si, bueno. Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es el ramen instantáneo y cuando Iruka-sensei me lleva a comer a Ichiraku, lo que no me gusta son los tres minutos que hay que esperar cuando se prepara en ramen y que la gente te odie por cosas de las que no tienes culpa. Mis hobbies son probar diferentes tipos de ramen, y otra cosa que no les contare. Mi sueño para el futuro en convertirme en Hokage y superar a todos los que han venido antes que yo… Y bueno… hacer un favor a un amigo.-termino con su presentación-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: Justo lo que esperaba de él… Bueno casi, quisiera saber de qué se trata ese favor].-opinaba para sí mismo-. Ahora tú.-dijo señalando a Sasuke-.

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Odio muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Yo no tengo un sueño, sino una meta la cual es reconstruir mi clan y matar a alguien en específico.-dijo eso ultimo con una voz algo tétrica-.

Kakashi: [Pensando: De este si lo acerté todas].-pensaba algo divertido-. Ahora la chica del grupo.-apuntando a Sakura-.

Sakura: Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Lo que más me gusta es…-dijo mirando a Sasuke-. Lo más detesto es…-dijo esta vez mirando a Naruto-. Y mis sueños para el futuro son…-dijo otra vez mirando a Sasuke-.

Kakashi: [Pensando: Este es del tipo de chica que se interesa más en los varones y menos en su entrenamiento].-pensó algo decepcionado-. Solo queda uno.-dijo esta vez mirando al último integrante-.

Yami: Mi nombre es Yami Yuse. Lo que más me gusta es el ramen, el yakitori, las galletas de chispas de chocolate y el helado del mismo sabor, así como la música, el arte, las noches lluviosas y también la paz. No me gusta la gente que mantiene ciclos de odio por razones estúpidas, que me quiten mi comida y que la gente no acepte los esfuerzos de los demás. Yo tengo tanto un sueño como un objetivo, mi sueño es poder reconstruir mi clan, así que en algunos años tendré algo de "acción".-dijo eso ultimo mientras le aparecía un "pequeño" sonrojo en las mejillas y a los demás le aparecía una gota en la frente así como una pequeña expresión de miedo-. Y mi objetivo, es igualmente eliminar a alguien en específico, solo porque es parte de mi destino.-concluyo-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: ¿No me pudieron colocar con un grupo un poco más normal?].-pensaba algo triste-.

Sasuke: [Pensamiento: Parece que tenemos algo en común…].-pensaba viendo de reojo al otro peli-negro-.

Kakashi: Bien. Escuchen, mañana empezaremos a trabajar. Nos veremos en el área de entrenamiento número siete, a las siete de la mañana, ¿ok?-pregunto-.

Sakura: ¿Qué clase de ejercicio haremos?-pregunto-.

Kakashi: Sera un ejercicio de sobrevivencia.-respondió-. Y por cierto, a menos que quieran vomitar, no desayunen.-aconsejo, y ante esto, solo Sakura palideció-. Nos vemos.-se despidió-.


	3. Conoscamos un Poco a Yami

_**Me alegra que en serio les haya gustado el Fic, eso es algo que hace sentirme bien en toda el alma. Por desgracia no les traigo un Cap. Nuevo, sino que les voy a dejar la Ficha de Yami para que lo conozcan mucho mejor, aunque este personaje trae más de una sorpresa. Por cierto…**_

_**Alinita28: Si esos dos juntasen para destruir Konoha, serian imparables. Pero eso es algo que no va a suceder (Inner: Posiblemente^^). Aunque me hubiese gustado poner a Naruto y Hinata juntos, el NaruHina se desarrollaría demasiado rápido (Inner: Y eso que yo soy un enfermo por la pareja) pero les daré sus MUY buenos momento antes de que se consolide.**_

_**Onigan: (Inner: Yupi! El Nombre de mi ojo!) Con respecto a lo que no conto Naruto acerca de sus gustos, les daré un pequeño adelanto. Se trata de algo con respecto a un evento que sucede en la aldea cada año desde hace cuatro años. Para dejarles un pequeño desafío, existe una pista oculta dentro de los gustos de Yami, aunque no está muy expuesto, de hecho el difícil de descubrir. En el caso de que crean descubrirlo envíenme un mensaje o déjenlo en el Review y yo luego les contesto, ¿Les parece?.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les agrade Yami, es un personaje verdaderamente importante, de los más poderosos y a la vez divertido. Estoy seguro que cuando lean esto verdaderamente se sorprenderán.**_

Nombre: Yami Yuse

Edad: 12 años

Sexo: Varón

Aldea: Konoha

Clan/Familia: Clan Yuse

Estado: Ultimo de su Clan. Rango Genin. Heredero del Clan, sus habilidades secretos y pertenencias (Tierras, Inmuebles y Fortuna). Genio.

Lugar en la Historia: Principal/Bueno

Habilidades: A pesar de su edad y Rango, su nivel de pelea es el de un Shinobi de Rango "S". Sus verdaderas habilidades se darán a conocer en el transcurso de la historia.

Pasado: Junto con su hermano mayor, era uno de los únicos herederos de este clan. Igualmente su hermano mayor era considerado un Genio, sin embargo, no tenía la misma frialdad que los demás de su clase mostraban. Dos meses antes de regresar a la aldea, luego de partir en un largo viaje a los 7 años, su hermano muere, pero con su último aliento realiza un Jutsu prohibido para transferir sus habilidades y conocimientos en Yami, aparte de otros varios "regalos". En su regreso está dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo principal así como completar su sueño, y para esto deberá ayudar a dos personas con las que forma un fuerte lazo de hermandad. Él sabe que si hace las cosas como espera su objetivo ayudara al mundo entero. Pero lo que no espera es que sin hacer mucho ayudara en aspectos donde las cosas no se solucionan con tanta facilidad.

Aspecto y Actitud: Tiene el cabello con un estilo como del Yondaime sin embargo este es de color negro. Sus ojos son de color chocolate oscuro, los cuales siempre muestran una mirada fría o aburrida. Sin embargo es solo un estado natural de su mirada puesto que al igual que su hermano mayor es bastante agradable pero le fascina el sarcasmo, la ironía y le gusta ser un poco cruel sin ser despiadado. Una vez que se emociona por algo puede llagar a ser incluso algo estúpido, pero que eso no engañe porque puedes ser incluso más peligroso. Según el mismo, no es bipolar sino tripolar, porque sus cambios de humor, aunque no son muy frecuentes, son incluso más drásticos y variados que los de un bipolar, aunque estos no son precisamente de felicidad a tristeza y viceversa, sino más bien de felicidad a violencia y luego seriedad o interés. A pesar de eso es bastante tranquilo y es verdaderamente difícil de hacer molestar. Dependiendo de la persona puede mostrar su enojo de una manera ya sea; seria contra enemigos, lo que lo hace muy peligroso, o contra gente que no considera hostil violentamente divertido. Tiene buen sentido del humor pero algo retorcido.

Gustos: Le fascina la oscuridad y los días de lluvia, tiene una "pequeña" obsesión con el número cinco y extrañamente no tiene un color favorito. Le gusta la música y es muy bueno con ella puesto que toca diferentes instrumentos. Tiene un retorcido gusto por la paz y la violencia al mismo tiempo, así como un gusto por el arte efímero. Para finalizar, también le gusta mucho la comida, especialmente el ramen, el yakitori, las galletas con chispas de chocolate y el helado del mismo sabor. Una recomendación es jamás quitarle nada de lo último, al menos que él lo ofrezca.


	4. Chapter 3 La Prueba de Kakashi

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levanta a las cinco y media de la mañana. Ese día en especial era el supuesto ejercicio de Kakashi-sensei, así que debía levantarse bien temprano para poder irse con calma. Había cenado bastante ya que el peli-blanco le había advertido que era mejor que no desayunaran, al menos que quisieran vomitar. Se dio una tranquila ducha con agua caliente, se vistió con calma y salió de su apartamento.

Mientras caminaba, recordó que la noche anterior tanto Kitsumetsu como Ryumaru había regresado de donde sea que hayan venido, por lo que pensó que mejor, una vez estando en el área de entrenamiento los invocaría. Después de todo, Yami ya sabía lo del Jutsu de Invocación, y le daba perfectamente igual que Sasuke o Sakura lo supiesen. Andaba tan distraído, como era de costumbre, que no se dio cuenta de que justo en frente de él se encontraba el primer mencionado de su equipo de pie comiendo un Yakitori y que tenía varios más agarrados como si fuesen Senbon, aparte de traer en sima su gran capa, solo que con el cuello abierto. De hecho no se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque este se le acerco a saludarlo.

Yami: Hola Naruto.-saludo con un tono tranquilo-.

Naruto: ¿Ah?-exclamo saliendo de su trance-. Hola, ¿qué tal, Dattebayo?-devolvió el saludo junto con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki-.

Yami: Normal.-respondió-. ¿Quieres?-pregunto ofreciendo uno de sus Yakitori-.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei dijo que era mejor no comer nada.-le recordó al peli-negro-.

Yami: Por mucho que ahora sea mi sensei, apenas lo conozco. En este mundo es muy difícil poder confiar en alguien, y bien Kakashi-sensei pudo estar exagerando solo para poner a prueba nuestro sentido común.-explico pero el rubio solo puso cara de confusión-. Veras, yo confío en nuestro sensei, pero no siempre confío en los demás. Kakashi seguro solo dijo eso para intimidarnos, apenas es nuestra primera reunión de equipo así que no es posible que nos ponga algo tan exageradamente difícil, así que es mejor ser precavido-.

Naruto: Entiendo.-dijo lentamente asintiendo-. En ese caso, creo que si comeré ó rascándose la nuca-.

El oji-oscuro simplemente sonrió y le entrego un par de Yakitori. Varios minutos más tarde ambos llegaron al área de entrenamiento, donde se encontraron con que Sasuke y Sakura ya habían llegado y estaban esperando a los últimos integrantes. Apenas se reunieron simplemente se saludaron con un "Hola" y se pusieron a esperar, hasta que el rubio del grupo recordó algo que debía hacer.

Naruto: ¡Jutsu de Invocación!-grito y coloco sus manos en el suelo, de donde salieron dos pequeñas nubes de humo, que al disiparse dejaron ver a los animalitos que ya Kitsumetsu, Ryumaru.-saludo contento-.

Kitsumetsu/Ryumaru: Hola Naruto-san.-dijeron ambos al unísono igual de alegres-.

Yami: Hola.-hablo acercándose a ellos-.

Kitsumetsu/Ryumaru: Hola Yami-san.-respondieron-.

Para este punto tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban un poco impresionados. No era como tal que esas criaturas que acababa de llamar se viesen amenazadoras, pero aun así era impresionante. Pensamientos distintos pasaron por las mentes de cada uno.

Sakura: [Pensamiento: Ese idiota tiene una que otra sorpresa, sin embargo aun así no se compara con mi Sasuke-kun. Lo que paso ayer no deja de ser impresionante pero seguro fue pura suerte].- pensaba la pelirrosa-.

Sasuke: [Pensamiento: Tal vez no haya sido tan malo este equipo, por lo que vi ayer esos otros dos no son tan patéticos. No me superaran, pero aun así servirán de practica].-se decía divertido y a la vez algo petulante en la mente.

Mientras los otros cuatro seguían simplemente hablan de trivialidades.

Naruto: ¿En serio no tienes color favorito?-preguntaba acerca de un tema sin mucha importancia-.

Yami: Así es.-afirmaba con tranquilidad-. Por cierto, hay algo que me tiene con curiosidad.-dijo rápidamente-.

Naruto: ¿Qué?-cuestiono-.

Yami: ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? Quiero decir, ayer hiciste no solo uno, sino dos Jutsu de nivel Jonin, sin mencionar que tienes una fuerza enorme.-explicaba, a lo que el oji-azul solo hizo una mueca como de duda-.

Naruto: No es algo que me gustaría contarte.-respondió-. De repente lo hare en otro momento, pero no me gusta hablar mucho de ello.-decía con algo de tristeza en su voz, a lo que Kitsumetsu y Ryumaru se le quedaron viendo con algo de tristeza-.

Yami: [Pensamiento: Parece que mi hermano tenía razón, aun si aprendiera a usar eso no se siente cómodo al tener que hablar de ello, y no me extraña. Seguro tiene miedo de que se lo dice a alguien este lo traicione pero… Debería de decirle que ya lo sé… Mejor por ahora no…].-se decía a si mismo algo triste también-.

Naruto noto que a su compañero también le había bajado un poco el ánimo, así que para tratar de remediarlo trato de cambiar el tema.

Naruto: No te preocupes.-dijo para calmar un poco el ambiente-. Es solo que es algo complicado y apenas nos conocimos ayer.-le recordó mientras en su cara se dibujaba su común sonrisa zorruna-.

Yami: Tienes razón, además yo tampoco te he contado un par de cosas de mi.[Pensamiento: Pero eso es algo de lo que luego te tendré que decir]- aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Unas dos horas más tarde, aun en el campo de entrenamiento se puede ver que el grupo ge Genin todavía se encontraba en el mismo sitio desde hacía bastante tiempo. Para este momento Yami se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta, Naruto estaba sentado aparentemente meditando, Sasuke, que hacia una hora se había desayunado; cortesía de Yami, estaba leyendo un pergamino para pasar el tiempo y Sakura se encontraba completamente histérica y hambrienta porque ella si había rechazado la oferta de su compañero.

-Flash Back-

Yami: Oigan, ¿ustedes no quieren comer algo?-pregunto llamando la atención de Sasuke y Sakura-.

Sakura: ¡Claro que no!, Kakashi-sensei dijo que no debíamos desayunar, así que no.-aseguro cruzando los brazos-.

Yami: ¿Y tu Sasuke?-pregunto otra vez al Uchiha-.

Sasuke: Kakashi-sensei ha tardado demasiado y podría no venir en otro rato más.-se decía a sí mismo-. Creo que mejor será aceptar tu oferta.- accedió pero aun con su semblante serio, dejando a Sakura muy consternada pero aun así no cambio su decisión. Al instante sacando de un pergamino como la vez anterior, le entrego al Uchiha un par de Yakitori que aun se mantenían calientes-.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Solo tuvieron que esperar unos minuto más para que finalmente Kakashi se dignara a aparecer. La bienvenida fue de Sakura la cual estaba exageradamente molesta.

Sakura: ¡¿En dónde estaba metido, Kakashi-sensei?-gritaba al peli-plateado el cual hizo que su ojo mostrara una mueca entre divertida y avergonzada-.

Kakashi: Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.-contesto con naturalidad-.

Al poco rato ya todos se encontraban en lo que sería la posición de arranque para el ejercicio. El "tuerto" había colocado una especie de cronometro en un tronco que se encontraba en medio del lugar y estaba por comenzar a explicar en ejercicio.

Kakashi: Bien, esta prueba en verdaderamente simple. Lo único que tienen que hacer es quitarme uno de estos cascabeles.-dijo señalando dos cascabeles que sostenía con la mano-. Aquel que falle no podrá comer más tarde, en lugar de eso serán atados a un poste y verán cómo me como la comida enfrente de ustedes.- explico seriamente mientras en la cabezas de los Genin habían diferentes reacciones-.

Yami: [Pensamiento: Que bueno que mi hermano también me conto de Kakashi y de su manía de llegar tarde].-se recordaba alegremente-.

Naruto/Sasuke: [Pensamiento: Que bueno que le hice caso].- pensaron agradeciendo mentalmente al Yuse-.

Sakura: [Pensamiento:¡No puede ser!, yo soy la única que no ha desayunado…].- se arrepentía de no aceptar la oferta del peli-negro-.

Kakashi: Pueden usar cualquier instrumento que quieran, hasta pueden intentar matarme.-dijo al notar la cara de sorpresa de todos sus estudiantes menos Yami, que mas bien tenía cara de aceptar el desafío-.

Sakura: Pero solo tiene dos cascabeles y nosotros somos cuatro.- hablo claramente confundida-.

Kakashi: Eso es porque, aunque puede participar, por condiciones especiales Yami ya está aprobado, por lo del resto, solo los que logren conseguir los cascabeles podrán ser aprobados.- dijo seriamente-.

Sasuke: ¿Pero no se supone que este equipo debe ser de cuatro personas?-añadió tan frio como siempre-.

Kakashi: Si. Pero también podría ser integrado otro ninja de ser necesario.-contesto dejando algo intranquilos al resto-.

Naruto: [Pensamiento: ¡No puedo dejar que este sujeto me detenga!].-decía para si en un tono de agresividad-.

Sakura: [Pensamiento: ¡No dejare que me separen de Sasuke-kun!].-se decía de igual forma-.

Kakashi: Muy bien… ¡Empiecen!- grito dando la orden-.

Rápidamente se puede ver que los Genin, a gran velocidad, saltan hacia los arboles. Bueno, dos de ellos nada más, porque tanto Naruto, que tenia a las Criaturas de Invocación en el hombro, como Yami se quedaron en el sitio con la mirada fija en Kakashi.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás?-pregunto sin apartar la vista del peli-plateado-.

Yami: Fácil, nosotros somos compañeros de equipo. Siempre debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas y ayudar a nuestros aliados siempre que lo necesiten.- respondió sonriendo de medio lado, pero con una mirada muy seria-.

Naruto: Tienes razón.-afirmo-. Somos compañeros.-finalizo con un pequeño tono de nostalgia y alegría-.

Kitsumetsu: Y también estamos Ryumaru y yo, así que no hay forma de perder.- añadió alegremente mientras el dragón asentía-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: Veo que ellos conocen el significado del trabajo en equipo… Qué bien].-pensaba muy contento el Jonin, pero rápidamente tuvo que apartarse del lugar porque una oleada de Shuriken se dirigía directo hacia él-.

Apenas pudo esquivarlas, pero tuvo nuevamente que moverse cuando una segunda oleada se le vino en sima y tuvo que arrojarse al suelo para poder evadirlas. Nuevamente subió la vista, vio como a gran velocidad Yami se le acercaba, sin su capa y con un kunai en la mano directo hacia él. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bloquear el kunai usando la pequeña placa de metal de sus guantes, pero eso no lo salvo de una patada en el estomago dada por el peli-negro, la cual lo mando a volar y le saco casi todo el aire.

Sasuke, viendo que Kakashi se encontraba indefenso lanzo varios kunai para interceptarlo. Sin embargo apenas las armas lo alcanzaron, se puede observar como lo cubre una nube de humo la cual al dispersarse se ve como un tronco es atravesado por varios kunai. Sin dejarse engañar el Uchiha supo de inmediato que se trataba de un Jutsu de Sustitución y gracias a su posición pudo observar como el peli-plateado salía por detrás de Yami desde debajo de la tierra. Por alguna razón Sasuke se lanzo al ataque y mientras corría logro lanzar otro kunai directo hacia su oponente. Kakashi tuvo que saltar para atrás cuando percibió el arma que se le venía pero rápidamente tuvo que girar su cuerpo para realizar un bloqueo contra el Uchiha usando su antebrazo, y trato de sujetar el brazo de su agresor con la otra mano, solo para ver como una mano con un guante blanco lo tomaba de la muñeca, deteniendo su paso, y otra más tomaba a Sasuke de igual forma y lo jalo hacia atrás. En pocas palabras Yami había detenido a Kakashi sujetando su mano y aparto al otro peli-negro jalándolo hacia él. Un instante después de haberse alejado, Yami dio un grito diciendo "¡Ahora!" dejando un poco desconcertado al peli-plateado, el cual tuvo que voltear cuando repentinamente escucho "¡Katon: karyuu endan(Estilo de Fuego: Soplido del dragón llameante)!"y vio como una poderosa ráfaga de fuego se dirigía directo hacia él, atrapándolo al instante. Esto dejo impresionado al Uchiha, que dedujo rápidamente de donde provenía tal fuente de llamas, pero su impresión duro solo hasta que el fuego se disipo, dejando un espacio vacío en donde se supone debería de estar el calcinado cadáver de Kakashi. Y como si lo invocara, este vuelve repentinamente a reaparecer, solo que ha espaldas de Naruto, el cual se encontraba a varios metros de su posición en el exacto sitio de donde debió de haber provenido la llamarada. El "tuerto", salió muy de cerca del rubio dispuesto a golpearle, y así lo hizo… Solo para que reventara en una nube de humo dejando después un espacio vacío. Para cuando se dio cuenta Naruto se encontraba al lado de ambos peli-negro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y se veía que sostenía algo en la mano. También veía como Yami entregaba algo a Sasuke y parecía explicarle algunas cosas, hasta que por fin accedió. Estrecho un poco su único ojo descubierto, solo para ver que aquello que sujetaba Naruto era nada más y nada menos que uno de los cascabeles, volteo a ver en su cintura y descubrió que ambos cascabeles les habían sido arrebatados, por lo que no tuvo que ser un genio para saber que era aquello que entregaba el joven Yuse a su compañero Uchiha. Se acerco a ellos con su ojo cerrado de manera sonriente, aparentemente contento con el resultado aunque muy sorprendido por como habían sucedido las cosas.

Kakashi: Muy buen trabajo.-dijo de forma orgullosa, pero luego miro hacia otro lado-. Sakura, creo que ya es hora de que salgas.- hablo dirigiendo hacia un arbusto de donde salía la peli-rosa, con una expresión de derrota, dirigiéndose hacia el resto del equipo-. Como has sido incapaz de conseguir un cascabel me temo que serás atada y veras como todos los demás comen su almuerzo.-dijo con un tono serio pero algo divertido, mientras que la chica ponía los ojos en blanco y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos-.

Un rato más tarde su puede ver a los tres jóvenes varones del equipo sentados alrededor de un poste de madera, donde se encontraba amarrada la oji-jade con cataratas en los ojos y con su estomago rugiendo muy fuerte y al mismo tiempo veía como sus compañeros comían tranquilamente, y según Kakashi no debían darle de comer o serian castigados. Durante la batalla las Criaturas de Invocación habían regresado por ordenes de Naruto, pero antes de comer nuevamente habían sido llamadas para acompañarlos. Durante un segundo Yami recordó lo que había dicho a Naruto y Sasuke durante la prueba…

-Flash Back-

Yami:… Somos un equipo y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros…

-Flash Back End-

Dirigió su vista a la kunoichi, y recordando una vez más sus propias palabras extendió su cajita de comida a la altura de la cara de Sakura. Esta al oler lo cerca que estaba la comida de ella, levanto la cabeza con una mirada sorprendida para luego voltear a ver al peli-negro como pidiendo una explicación.

Yami: Somos compañeros de equipo, nos debemos cuidar no importa lo que pase, por eso mismo estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias.-explico sin verla a la cara pero con una voz serena y sincera-.

Naruto y Sasuke, tras oír las palabras del Yuse, intercambiaron una silenciosa mirada para luego imitarlo dejando a Sakura aun mas sorprendida. Pero justo en ese momento aparece de una nube de humo un Kakashi claramente enojado, cosa que asusto un poco a los Genin.

Kakashi: ¡Quiero saber porque están desobedeciendo mis órdenes!-exigió saber… Aunque la respuesta fue algo diferente a lo que esperaba-.

Yami: ¡Maldita sea ya lo dije tres veces y esta será la última!-grito de forma que hasta el peli-plateado se asusto un poco-. ¡Por un maldita cuarta vez; somos compañeros de equipo y no nos abandonamos por ninguna maldita causa!-siguió gritando todavía muy furioso-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Por otro lado, en la oficina del Hokage…

Sarutobi: ¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunto al Chunnin que estaba frente a él-.

Iruka: Creo que si….-contesto-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Regresando al campo de entrenamiento. Podemos ver como Yami ya se había calmado y los demás, en especial Kakashi se recuperaban del trauma.

Kakashi: Emmm… si… bueno… tienes razón.-hablo con un tono algo nervioso-. Es por esa misma razón que están aprobados.-dijo esta vez con un tono más controlado-.

Genin-Yami: ¡¿Nani?-gritaron completamente sorprendidos-.

Kakashi: Así es, el verdadero objetivo del ejercicio era el de probar su trabajo en equipo, y al dar alimento a su compañera sin importarles las consecuencias es una muestra de que están preparados.-dijo con un tono alegre y con su ojo sonriente-.

Tras escuchar esto Naruto y Sakura gritaron de felicidad mientras las Criaturas de Invocación saltaban alrededor de ellos, Yami sonreía ampliamente y Sasuke lo hacía de medio lado. Paso un rato en el que todos se fueron, incluso Sakura que había sido desatada. Naruto y Yami se habían ido por el mismo camino ya que ambos tenían bastante hambre por no haber culminado con su almuerzo, así que fueron a Ichiraku, donde según Naruto estaba el mejor ramen.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Ahora regresemos a algunas horas antes. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana cerca de la Torre del Hokage podemos observar como Iruka se dirige justo hacia. Los eventos del día anterior lo dejaron muy intranquilo, en primer lugar al tal Yami era alguien verdaderamente extraño y demasiado poderosa para ser un simple Genin; en segundo lugar debía informar al Sandaime acerca de las impresionantes habilidades que Naruto había demostrado, así como de la Criaturas de Invocación.

No tardo demasiado en llegar hasta la oficina de su líder, toco la puerta y paso luego de escuchar un "Adelante". Apenas entró pudo ver al anciano Sarutobi sellando algunas cosas. Cuando termino de entrar y cerrar la puerta, el anciano maestro le dirigió la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

Sarutobi: ¿Qué sucede Iruka?-pregunto con una voz tranquila pero firme-.

Iruka: Hokage-sama yo… He venido a consultar algo con usted con respecto a los nuevos equipos de Genin.-dijo de manera foral como respeto hacia su superior-.

Sarutobi: He de suponer que tu visita tiene especial cuidado acerca del joven Yami Yuse.-supuso, a lo que tuvo razón ya que el castaño mostro una cara con un poco de sorpresa-.

Iruka: Así es Hokage-sama.-contesto retomando la compostura-. Lo que sucede es…

Sarutobi: Que es demasiado fuerte para ser un Genin tan joven y tienes mucha razón.-interrumpió a lo que el Chunnin con la cicatriz se quedo con la boca abierta, pero aun así continuo-. Estoy al tanto de su potencial y te diré una cosa. Ese niño es incluso más fuerte que yo, pero considerando quien es no me sorprende.-esto fue todo para Iruka, esta vez no puedo contenerse.

Iruka: ¡Pero eso es imposible, usted es el Hokage y aunque es verdad que es demasiado fuerte, ¿Cómo puede decir eso?-pregunto alarmado al extremo-.

Sarutobi: Seguro que el habrá explicado que proviene del clan Yuse, ¿verdad?-cuestiono y el castaño solo asintió-. Ese clan era secreto por distintas razones las cuales no te puedo explicar, sin embargo debo decirte que eran extremadamente poderosos. De hecho, los mas "normales" se convertían el Genin desde mínimo los seis años, a los nueve ya eran mínimo Jonin y muchos a los trece se convertían en AMBU, pero por su lealtad a la aldea jamás fueron vistos como una amenaza. Hace más de veinte años nació un niño que tenía el cabello de color blanco y los ojos de igual color, cosa que era normal para ellos… Su nombre era Akaru Yuse. Ese niño supero todos los aspectos del clan al alcanzar el nivel de pelea de un Jonin a los cuatro años, a pesar de no ejercer su cargo, el punto es que fue considerado el Genio más grande que haya habido para el clan. Hasta que nació su hermano menor hace casi trece años su hermano menor tuvo las mismas cualidades de su hermano mayor, aunque nunca hubo resentimiento por parte del último. En realidad se querían mucho y Akaru enseñaba a Yami muchas cosas. Ambos eran el orgullo de su clan. Una vez Akaru dijo que si él era el genio más grande, solo su hermano podría superarlo. Para su alegría tuvo mucha razón y Yami se hizo más fuerte que el. Por otro lado, para las demás aldeas empezó a ser muy problemático, por lo que empezaron con una casería en masa, hasta solo quedar Akaru y Yami. Para proteger a la aldea ellos decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar la aldea durante un tiempo asi que se fueron de viaje, para ese tiempo el mayor tenía cerca de veintitrés años y el menor tenía unos siete. Para ese momento Yami me sobrepasaba por solo un poco. Ahora ya no sería tanto problema para el.-dijo de forma seria pero sincera-.

Iruka: ¡Pero eso es demasiado, podría ser muy peligroso y más en un equipo de Genin!-grito nuevamente parándose de la silla en donde no se había dado cuenta estaba sentado-.

Sarutobi: No te preocupes.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó mucho a Iruka-. Su lealtad está con nosotros y tener a alguien tan poderoso en nuestras filas es de gran beneficio.-explico pero el castaño seguía intranquilo-.

Iruka: ¿Y qué hay del equipo en donde esta?-cuestiono tomando de nuevo asiento y recuperando un poco de su calma-.

Sarutobi: ¿Cuál es su equipo?-pregunto curioso-.

Iruka: El equipo Siete.-se limito a contestar-.

Sarutobi: No debes preocuparte entonces.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. El es categóricamente incapaz de dañar a un camarada, es muy amable usando la gente le agrada, serio pro cordial cuando alguien no le agrada mucho o tiene una posición neutral hacia esa persona y gran conocedor del trabajo en equipo. En otras palabras ellos no están en peligro a su lado, al contrario están muy seguros.-explico tratando de calmarlo-.

Iruka: ¿Pero no sería mejor ponerlo como AMBU o algo por el estilo?-cuestiono nuevamente-.

Sarutobi: El no lo desea de esa forma y aparte existen otras razones por las que se encuentra en ese equipo. Sin embargo no debo decirte nada de ello, excepto tal vez que es información clasificada de Rango "S".-le dijo serio pero tranquilo-.

Iruka: De acuerdo, creeré en su juicio Hokage-sama.-accedió pero aun dudoso-.

Sarutobi: ¿Algo mas Iruka?-pregunto mirándolo a los ojos-.

Iruka: Emmm… Si tengo algo de que informarle.-comenzó-.

Durante varios minutos Iruka le conto al Sandaime acerca de los hechos del día anterior. Al principio no estaba sorprendido de lo que sucedió, pero todo eso rápidamente cambio cuando le fue contado la batalla de Yami vs. Naruto. Era impresionante saber el tipo de habilidades que había mostrado el rubio, y casi no lo cree de no ser porque el castaño no es de los que les gusta jugar cuando se trata del rubio. Una vez terminada la historio el anciano maestro puso una cara muy pensativa y se reclino en su silla hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

Sarutobi: Si lo que dices es cierto, creo que Naruto tiene más sorpresas de lo que cualquiera creería.-dijo de forma entre dudosa y alegre-. Te encargare una tarea.-dijo, a lo que Iruka solo asintió-. Quiero que le preguntes a Naruto con respecto a ello. Estoy seguro de que confía en ti, así que creo que te lo dirá, pero aun así no lo presiones.-ordeno seriamente-.

Iruka: No se preocupe Hokage-sama.-aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Sarutobi: Bien…-pero antes de continuar con la charla escucho lo que parecía ser un gran grito diciendo "¡Maldita sea ya lo dije tres veces y esta será la última!... ¡Por una maldita cuarta vez; somos compañeros de equipo y no nos abandonamos por ninguna maldita causa!". Pestañeo por un momento, y luego pregunto-. ¿Escuchaste eso?-le dijo a Iruka-.

Iruka: Creo que si.-dijo algo nervioso-.

Sarutobi: Bueno, ¿alguna otra cosa?-pregunto por última vez-.

Iruka: No, es todo. Gracias por su atención Hokage-sama.-agradeció con una gran reverencia-.

Sarutobi: Gracias a ti.-le contesto-.

Iruka: ¿Por qué?-cuestiono-.

Sarutobi: Por preocuparte por las futuras generaciones.-le contesto alegre-.

Acto seguido Iruka reverencio a su líder nuevamente y salió del lugar. Pero mientras en la oficina.

Sarutobi: Pensaba que nunca se iría.-dijo de forma algo cansina. Luego dirigió su mano hacia una gaveta que estaba en su lado izquierdo y de allí saco un pequeño librito de color naranja-. Jiraiya me mando la nueva edición y no puedo esperar a leerlo.-dijo mientras abría el librito y se formaba en su rostro un repentino sonrojo. En el título del libro se leía "Icha Icha Paradise".

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado, este fue un capitulo algo difícil de escribir, es la segunda vez que describo batallas, y aunque he leído muchas, no sé qué tal son en realidad. También esta otro intento mío de hacer algo de comedia lo cual es otra de las cosas de las que quiero saber que tal les parece. Por último, les dejo las, a partir de ahora, infaltables preguntas.

¿Qué tal le pareció como terminó?

¿Se mostró bien que Yami tiene raros cambios de humor?

¿Sasuke entenderá mejor el trabajo en equipo?

¿Les gustó que quien fuese atada esta vez haya sido Sakura?¿Verdaderamente se lo merecía? Porque en mi opinión si^^.

¿Qué podría pasar ahora que Iruka sabe tanto?

¿Se puede agregar al Sandaime a la lista de Pervertidos?

¡Todo esto y más lo podrán encontrar en el transcurso de las historia!

Una última cosa, esto lo he estado pensando muchísimo pero necesito una opinión de alguien más. He estado pensando acerca de revivir al Yondaime, pero quiero sabré que opinan. Es que como tal no afecta a la historia, excepto en el hecho de que pudiesen rodar muchas cabezas, es decir, imagínense como reaccionaria al saber lo que le hicieron a su hijo, y más todavía cómo reaccionará Naruto. Bueno, solo les pregunto, pero para como falta bastante, si tengo más de treinta comentarios diciendo que si entonces lo haré. Hasta entonces piénsenlo.

Máster Fuera Bye…


	5. Chapter 4 Charla y Profecia

Apenas había anochecido cuando Iruka llegó a su casa. Luego de la conversación que tuvo con el Sandaime aun se encontraba muy intranquilo, pero aparentemente el Hokage tenía toda la razón acerca del Genin peli-negro. Su encuentro de esa tarde se lo confirmó.

+++++Iruka's POV+++++

-Flash Back-

Me encontraba saliendo del edificio del Hokage, donde acababa de hablar con Sandaime-sama. Todavía tenía cierta desconfianza en lo que se acontecía a Yami, pero el Hokage es un hombre sensato por lo que prefiero tranquilizarme un poco. Sorprendentemente ya era casi medio día por lo que decidí ir a comprar algo de comer, y que mejor sitio que Ichiraku. Por extraño que parezca, lo principal que atormentaba mi cabeza se encontraba justamente en ese lugar y con nadie menos que mi ex estudiante más alegre e hiperactivo; Naruto. Me pareció un poco extraño ver como de bien se relaciona con Yami, eso considerando que incluso en la academia, con gente que conocía de mucho tiempo, no se llevase igual de bien. Aunque considerando el hecho de como los padres de lo demás le decían como tratar a Naruto, no había duda de que era muy difícil. Por otro lado, por lo que he oído, Yami no tiene ese problema. Alejando esos pensamientos, decidí acercarme a ellos. Una vez que estuve algo cerca, salude tranquilamente.

Iruka: Hola chicos.-dije en voz alta e inmediatamente ambos me voltearon a ver-.

Naruto: ¡Ohayo, ¿Cómo está Iruka-sensei?-me saludó tan alegre como siempre-.

Yami: ¿Cómo esta, Iruka-san?-me dijo tranquilamente-.

Ryumaru: Hola, ¿Qué tal?-me habló esta vez el pequeño dragón, y puede ver como el zorrito se volteaba hacia otro lado haciendo una especie de puchero-.

Iruka: Muy bien Naruto, Yami.-respondí pero luego escucho un pequeño tosido, el cual venia desde el dragoncito por lo que entendí el mensaje-. Hola Ryumaru.-dije y esta vez sonrió-.

Naruto: ¿Qué hace aquí Iruka-sensei?-me preguntó-.

Iruka: Vine a comprar algo de comer ya que ahora me toca dar clases.-contesté sonriendo-.

Yami: Pues por lo que vi ayer, si los más pequeños reciben instrucción de usted se convertirán en grandes ninjas, así que conviene no hacerlos esperar.-me dijo sonriéndome. Con lo que sabía de él entendí que se trataba de un cumplido sincero, por lo que no puede evitar sentir que me sonrojaba un poco-.

Iruka: Gracias, pero solo hago mi trabajo.-le respondí algo apenado-.

Yami: Pero lo haces de la mejor manera, te gusta lo que haces y te esmeras mucho tomando a tus alumnos por igual, sin importar su condición.-me contestó esta vez. Sin embargo algo me decía que sus palabras tenían una especie de mensaje oculto-.

Pero antes de ponerme a sacar conclusiones una voz femenina me distrajo.

Ayame: Hola Iruka, ¿quieres ordenar algo?-me preguntó dulcemente la castaña-.

Iruka: ¡Claro! –respondí-. Tráeme dos ramen de cordero para llevar.-le pedí, a lo que ella tomo nota y se fue-.

Naruto: Por cierto Iruka-sensei.-me dijo llamando mi atención-. Adivine que pasó hoy.-me pidió-.

Iruka: Cuéntame.-respondí-.

Naruto: Hoy Kakashi-sensei nos puso a prueba con un ejercicio de supervivencia.-me contó muy animado. Normalmente estaría preocupado, después de todo, nadie ha superado jamás la prueba. Pero considerando las recién descubiertas habilidades y el entusiasmo de las palabras de Naruto pude estar tranquilo-.

Yami: La prueba consistía en quitarle dos cascabeles que estaban en su poder.-prosiguió esta vez el peli-negro-.

Durante los minutos en los que esperaba mi pedido, había decidido sentarme a escucharlos. Fue sorprendente saber cómo ambos trabajaban en equipo incluso si Yami ya estuviese aprobado, pero más sorprendente fue cuando me contaron como Sasuke se les unió, y como Naruto usaba de forma casi magistral un Jutsu de fuego de tan alto grado. Finalmente la mayor de todas las sorpresas me la lleve cuando me dijeron que absolutamente todos habían superado la prueba. Aunque debo decir que me dio algo de risa cuando supe que a Sakura la ataron del poste. Fuera de eso, no puede evitar contarles acerca de la fama de Kakashi; y nuevamente Yami me elogió por ser un excelente instructor. Una vez que me entregaron mi pedido y hubiese pagado, agradecí la charla y me retire para ir a la Academia.

-Flash Back Ends-

Ahora me encuentro en mi casa. Ya son las diez de la noche y hoy ha sido un día un poco largo, así que como no tengo hambre decido tomar una ducha e irme a dormir. Me quito mi banda tranquilamente, pero al quitarme mi chaleco noto que algo cae al suelo. Recojo el objeto, el cual es el sobre de una carta pero de color negro, cosa que llamo mi atención, abro lentamente en caso de que sea algún tipo de trampa. Dentro del sobre se encontraba una hoja de papel blanca perfectamente doblada. La desdoblo con cuidado lentamente, efectivamente era una carta, la cual empiezo a leer:

"Iruka-san…

He de suponer que los resientes eventos le han dejado muy intranquilo por de cómo han ocurrido, y en especial, los involucrados. Siendo ese el caso quiero invitarle formalmente a reunirse mañana conmigo para poder discutir acerca de ello, lo cual creo seria la forma más eficiente de solucionar las cosas. Lo espero a las siete de la mañana en la cima del Monumento de los Hokages. Hasta entonces. Buenas Noches…

Yami Yuse…

P.D: Esta nota se autodestruirá sutilmente cuando leas el siguiente mensaje.

P.D2: Mentí es en el siguiente.

P.D3: Ahora sí. Por cierto… ¡Amo el chocolate!

¡PUF!

Y justo en ese momento la nota explotó, pero era muy pequeño el estallido, sin embargo cuando la nube de humo creada por esta se desvaneció, se veía la cara de Iruka manchada con algo que parecía ser tinta.

-Fin de la Carta-

No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, ¡y menos porque tuvo que mancharme la cara de esta forma! Pero si algo es seguro es que deberé ir a descansar ahora. Ya me las arreglare.

-End Iruka's POV-

Eran exactamente las seis de la mañana cuando Iruka despertó. Este era normalmente su día libre, por lo que acostumbraba a levantarse casi a las diez de la mañana, sin embargo este día en particular era cuando hablaría por fin con el Genin peli-negro que tanta curiosidad le daba. Como vivía muy cerca del monumento, se dio el lujo de arreglarse con cama. Salió de su casa con tranquilidad y llego rápidamente a su destino. Miro a su reloj; faltaban unos diez minutos para la hora exacta y había pensado que por haberlo citado, Yami llegaría un poco antes, por lo que no pudo hacer nada mejor que esperarse.

Siete en punto y no aparecía, esperaba que un Shinobi tan experto fuera puntual, pero recordando también a cierto peli-plateado… Pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos cuando un corriente de aire paso a través de él, junto con una recién aparecida presencia. Volteó y justo en ese instante, y vio como habían varios objetos de color negro flotando, los cuales empezaron repentinamente se comenzaron a juntar y hacían materializar un objeto, más específicamente, una persona. Terminaron de juntarse y allí se pudo observar por fin la imagen del joven Yuse.

Yami: Ohayo, Iruka-san.-saludo cortésmente, pero nuevamente en su "Modo Insensible"-.

Iruka: Es un poco hipócrita aparecerse de esa forma luego de la bromita de ayer.-dijo un poco molesto, a lo que Yami simplemente sonrió de forma divertida-.

Yami: ¿No me digas que no aguantas una simple bromita?-pregunto de forma burlona-. Además, ¿crees prudente insultarme a la cara?-volvió a preguntar-.

Iruka: Supongo que no vinimos a discutir lo que es prudente o no, ¿verdad?-cuestiono molesto-.

Yami: Tienes razón.-contesto-. La razón por la que te cite es porque Hokage-sama me ha dicho que has estado muy preocupado por el equipo al que he sido asignado.-comento tomando una actitud más seria-.

Iruka: Así es.-confirmó-.

Yami: ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?-volvió a preguntar-.

Iruka: ¡¿Cómo que cual es la razón? ¡Eres un Shinobi con un poder mas allá de lo que debería ser posible, estas en un equipo de Genin y aparte eres incluso más fuerte que el Hokage!¡ Podría ser muy peligroso para ellos!-gritó perdiendo la cabeza-.

Yami: Gracias por lo de gran Shinobi.- sonrió-. Pero por otro lado, no debes preocuparte por nada. Sabes lo fuerte que soy y no tengo intenciones de que ninguno de mis compañeros quede dañado.-aseguró, pero luego puso una cara pensativa-. Excepto tal vez Sakura, me cae de la patada.-murmuró-.

Iruka: ¡¿Qué?-gritó alarmado-.

Yami: Nada, nada.-contestó tratando de relajar al castaño-. Solo que no dejare que les hagan daño. Especialmente a Naruto, que es a donde mas está centrada tu desesperación.-comentó con naturalidad-. Escucha: Naruto ahora está bajo mi protección como debió haber sido desde hace algunos años-.

Iruka: ¿D-de que e-estás hablando?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: Naruto es parte de la profecía del fin del mundo, como uno de los tres grandes salvadores de la humanidad.-contestó esta vez adquiriendo un semblante serio-.

Iruka: ¡Explícate!-exigió furioso y confundido-.

Yami: Veras, existe una profecía en mi clan, la cual fue dictada en tiempos muy antiguos… Pero creo que lo mejor será si te la cuento…

Principio de los tiempos

Estrella de la Luz ha de nacer

La Roca le la Oscuridad luego nació

Y su gran amor comenzó.

Siglos pasaron hasta su aparición

De ojos poderosos y noble corazón

La paz su ambición

Esa fue su bendición

Clan de la Tranquilidad

Nacido del último Eclipse

Heredero de sus poderes

Guardianes de sus almas

Tiempo se va

Paz aguarda

Guerras hay

Y todas pasan

En el segundo tiempo del tercero

Hombre de ojos malditos resurgirá

Busca el poder de los guardianes

Odio y Muerte sus traerá

Una nueva vida

Una gran responsabilidad

Una nueva guerra

Tres la esperanza serán

Oscuridad tranquila

Portador de la Luz

Heredero maestro

Mensajero de la paz

Apariencia del Sol

Marca maldita del zorro

Hijo del viento, Maestro del Rayo

Señor de los Dragones, Usuario del fuego

Similar a la Luna

Nacida en cuna de oro

Despreciada por sus iguales

Ninfa del Agua de grandes ojos

Yami: Eso es todo.-terminó de contar-.

Iruka: L-lo que d-dijiste.-dijo con algo de dificultad-. ¿T-tu sabes q-quien es Na-na-Naruto?-preguntó con algo de temor en la voz-.

Yami: Si te refieres a lo de su… Emmm… Digamos… Inquilino, si. Estoy al tanto de ello y me da perfectamente igual. Naruto es Naruto y Kyubi es Kyubi, no me confundas con la mayoría de los aldeanos y ninjas de la aldea, cuya estupidez e ignorancia los ciega y los hace mantener grandes ciclos de odio.-cada palabra que salía de su boca era con un fuerte desprecio y molestia-.

Iruka: Me alegra saber que hay más gente que piensa de esa forma y además que sea de su misma edad.-comento más calmado y un poco alegre esbozando un pequeña sonrisa. Pero luego algo le cayó de cuenta-. ¡¿Cómo es que sabes lo de Naruto?-nuevamente entro el lo que llamaremos "Modo Histérico"-.

Yami: Creo que es más que obvio que tenía que saberlo si está involucrado directamente conmigo, es todo lo que te diré.-respondió un poco burlón-.

Iruka: Solo quiero saber una cosa más. Sé que no puedo interferir en lo que le pasará a Naruto, pero puedo confiar en que tu lo protegerás, ¿verdad?-dijo con notoria preocupación-.

Yami: Así es.-aseguró sonriendo sinceramente-. Aunque dudo que la necesite en caso de peligros, ya que su poder es bastante grande. Psicológicamente es donde me preocupo.-dijo tomando un serio y un poco triste-.

Iruka: Te entiendo.-secundó deprimiéndose igual-.

Yami: Pero no hay que entristecernos por ello. Tú y yo estaremos para Naruto cuando lo necesite, así que ya no habrá ningún problema.-dijo nuevamente sonriendo-. Bueno ya me tengo que ir. Quedé con mi equipo a las nueve y tengo que ir a comer algo. Pero antes, quiero preguntarte algo.- Iruka lo miro fijamente-. ¿Ya confías en mi?-preguntó de golpe-.

Iruka: Si.-fue todo lo que se limito a contestar-.

Yami: Entonces perfecto. Por cierto, gracias.-añadió pero solo observo la cara de confusión del Chunnin-. Por hacer que no haya ido por mal camino.-respondió. Y justo en ese instante desapareció dejando desperdigados, lo que ahora pudo distinguir como varios pétalos negros-.

¿Como estuvo?  
¿Les gusto el toque con petalos negros?  
¿Por que Iruka no pregunto por la otra persona?  
¿Me quedo bien la profecia? Es que la trate de hacer tipo Nostradamus pero es muy dificil.

En el siguiente Cap. Ahora si entra Konoamaru.


	6. Chapter 5 Entra Konohamaru

Hola, hola a todos los que leen. Luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente les traído una continuación de este fic que poco a poco se gana algo da fama. Espero que disfruten de este Cap. y me dejen muchos Reviews. Por cierto, Jinchuriki-No-Devil, te entiendo yo también detesto un poco el Yaoi excepto cuando lo usan para hacer comedia, pero no me gusta el de Naruto bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero suficiente charla, ahora a leer. Disfruten.

Los siguientes eventos ocurren en la tarde antes de la charla de Yami e Iruka…

-Flash Back-

Luego de que Iruka se hubiese ido dejamos a dos de nuestros personajes favoritos todavía comiendo en Ichiraku.

Yami: ¡Tenias razón este es el mejor ramen que haya comido en mi vida!-dijo entregando su plato y pidiendo uno más-.

Ryumaru: ¡Jamás había comido algo tan bueno!-dijo terminado también su plato-. Ya estoy lleno-.

Kitsumetsu: Pues ya era hora llevas tres platos tu solo.-comentó con cierto sarcasmo-.

Ryumaru: Pero es que esta muy bueno.-se quejó-.

Naruto: ¿Verdad que si? Este es el mejor de todos los ramen, Dattebayo.-vitoreaba alegre-.

Ryumaru: Además Naruto-san y Yami-san llevan cada uno casi quince platos.-dijo señalando hacia donde efectivamente habían dos hileras de platos-.

Naruto: El ejercicio nos dejó hambrientos y estamos en pleno crecimiento.-se excusó mientras terminaba-.

Yami: Es verdad.-secundó-. Aunque nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiese hacerme tanta competencia.[Pensamiento: Aunque no tenía mucha hambre. En lo normal me como treinta yo solo].-pensaba divertido-.

Naruto: ¡Con esto será suficiente!-dijo terminado el quinceavo plato-. ¿Cuánto es, viejo?-preguntó al cocinero-.

Teuchi: Entre ambos suman 1500 ryus.-contestó con algo de pánico a la reacción de su mejor cliente-.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?-cuestionó gritando llamando la atención de muchos que pasaban por allí-.

Teuchi: Solo pidieron del ramen mas caro que tengo, en las porciones más grandes, todos en total suman 30 platos de 50 ryus cada uno.-explicó todavía intranquilo-.

Naruto: Pero solo tengo 500.-se excusó mirando dentro de su Gama-chan-.

Yami: No te preocupes yo pago todo.-habló sonriendo tranquilamente -.

Naruto: ¡Pero es demasiado, Dattebayo!-reclamó tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-.

Yami: No es algo que me preocupe. El clan Yuse dejo una fortuna gigantesca de la cual yo soy el único dueño, aparte mientras estuve de viaje con mi hermano hicimos muchísimas misiones, lo que nos permitió ganar muchísimo dinero. Además recibo ingresos extra de algo más que luego te mostraré sonriendo para que accediera mientras sacaba el dinero de un de una billetera blanca con diseños de panteras negras-.

Naruto: Pero aun así…-pero fue interrumpido-.

Yami: No te preocupes. Si me consigues una cita con Ino quedamos en paz.-dijo todavía sonriendo pero con un pequeño sonrojo-.

Naruto: ¿Te gusta Ino?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: ¿Y para que te lo niego?-devolvió de forma retorica-. Normalmente prefiero las morenas, pero esa rubiecita es tan linda como fuerte, y eso me gusta.-explicó-.

Naruto: Claaaaro.-dijo lentamente para aparentar que entendió-.

Kitsumetsu: Por cierto Yami-san.-dijo llamando la atención del peli-negro-. Ahorita mencionaste que tienes un hermano, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó curioso-.

Ryumaru: Yo quería preguntar lo mismo.-dijo igual de intrigado-.

Naruto: También quiero saber, Dattebayo.-terció-.

Sin embargo apenas terminaron de hablar se notó que el ánimo de Yami había disminuido un poco y tenía una mirada algo triste.

Yami: Les contare con una condición.-habló tratando de cambiar su estado-.

Naruto: ¿Cuál?-cuestionó-.

Yami: Que luego me cuentes de ti y la chica Hyūga.-pidió recobrando la compostura-.

Naruto: Esta bien, Dattebayo.-accedió aparentemente resignado-.

Yami: Bueno, es muy largo para explicarlo todo ahora, además de que es muy complicado. Hace dos meses cuando veníamos de regreso fuimos atacados por un grupo de ninjas renegados. Yo me encontraba en un estado de salud muy inestable y mi hermano tenía una pierna rota por culpa de un derrumbe en una aldea donde antes habíamos estado. Al final el terminó muriendo y yo con mi rabia destrocé a casi todos esos ninjas.-terminó de relatar-.

Ryumaru: Perdón por hacerte recodar algo así.-se disculpó-.

Yami: No te preocupes, pero ahora te toca a ti.-dijo apuntando a Naruto, el cual claramente enrojeció sabiendo a que se refería-.

Naruto: Y-Y-o-Yo. Está bien pero cuando tú me cuentes con lujo de detalle yo lo haré igual.-y comenzó con su historia-. Veras, por ciertas razones las cuales prefiero no explicar, casi toda la aldea me odia desde mi nacimiento. Ese día yo me encontraba llorando cerca de un área de entrenamiento, ya que muchos aldeanos se reunieron para darme una paliza, o mejor dicho, para masacrarme.-pero fue interrumpido-.

Yami: ¡¿Se reunían solo para golpearte?-preguntó con asombro perfectamente fingido, ya que eso era algo que ya sabía-.

Naruto: Sip. Hasta que tuve 11 años siguieron haciéndolo, aunque a veces lanzan piedras hacia la ventana de mi casa.-contestó encogiéndose de hombros-.

Yami: No puedo creerlo. Por favor, continua.-pidió mientras pensaba-. [Pensamiento: Que bueno que soy un experto en manejar mis emociones, sino mi instinto asesino se sentiría por toda la aldea. Por otro lado parece que mi amenaza pública no funcionó aquel dia. ¡Y NADIE QUE APRECIE SU VIDA TOMA MIS AMENAZAS A LA LIGERA!].-gritaba claramente FURIOSO dentro de su mente-.

Naruto: Bueno, yo me encontraba muy lastimado cuando de repente escucho que alguien se acerca. Me sorprendí cuando la vi porque era muy bonita, pero pensé que me golpearía y me insultaría. En cambio ella me ayudo mucho y fue muy tierna conmigo. Desde ese día siempre pienso en ella pero no sabía que era ese sentimiento hasta que una vez Ayame-neechan me ayudo a saberlo.-explico señalando a la dulce cocinera-.

Yami: ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-preguntó curioso-.

Naruto: Puedo meterla en problemas porque yo soy muy poca cosa.-contesóo-.

Yami: ¡Esa no es forma de hablar de ti mismo! ¡ Eres tan o mejor que cualquier persona de esta aldea!-dijo con clara molestia-.

Naruto: Pero sigo siendo odiado por casi todos.-dijo nuevamente-.

Yami: ¿Y eso qué? Tú la protegerías de todo, debes decirle, ver si te corresponde o tratar de conquistarla. A las chicas suele gustarle el amor prohibido.-menciono de manera "sabia"-.

Naruto: Aun así…-pero fue interrumpido-.

Yami: ¡Nada de peros! ¡Me aseguraré que le digas, te va a corresponder, vivirán felices para siempre, yo me quedo con Ino y NADIE SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA HA LOGRADO DETENERME CUANDO ME PROPONGO ALGO!-finalizo entre decidido y furioso-.

Kitsumetsu: Por mucho que te apoye… Estás loco.-dijo con un deje extraño-.

Yami: ¡Lo sé!-confirmó alegre-. Pero eso tendrá que esperar, tengo que ir a la oficina del Hokage para que me entreguen las llaves de la Mansión Yuse.-.

Naruto: Te acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-se ofreció encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Yami: Claro.-y se fueron al edificio-.

En su camino al lugar los cuatro siguieron hablando muy animados. A Yami le gustaba saber que a pesar de su "inquilino", Naruto no se había ido por un camino de odio y miseria, muy típico de los Jinchuriki. Es triste saber que al otro que había conocido no se había podido salvar…

Por otro lado el rubio se la pasaba realmente bien con el peli-negro. Era sorprendente como había llegado a confiar tanto en él. Algo le decía que Yami era alguien en quien podría apoyarse, incluso le había contado sobre Hinata y eso era algo que solamente él, Kyubi y Ayame (porque a ella fue a quien le pidió ayuda) sabían. Yami desde un principio lo trató con respeto, y ahora que ya había demostrado como era en realidad lo trataba como si fuese su hermano, y no es que fuese un experto. Claramente no lo era por todo lo que había vivido, pero si de algo se dio cuenta fue de una cosa muy importante. Tenía a su primer amigo.

Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a su destino vieron como una gran cantidad de gente dentro de los cuales también había varios ninjas, que estaban reunidos frente a ellos, mirándolos directamente, o mejo dicho, mirando al pobre Naruto con un odio indescriptible.

Aldeano1: ¡¿Qué haces con un niño de tu edad, maldito monstruo?-gritó un encolerizado aldeano-.

Aldeano2: ¡Niño mejor aléjate de él, es un demonio!-dijo otro dirigiéndose a Yami-.

Ninja1: ¡Te lo habíamos advertido pero no hiciste caso, ahora pagarás maldito demonio!-habló un Shinobi que se podía decir que era por lo menos un Chunnin. En el instante que termino de decir aquello se lanzo contra el rubio-.

Naruto estaba un poco sorprendido de todo aquello, y muy temeroso de que intentaran algo contra él o contra su compañero. Por eso mismo estaba muy pendiente también, por lo que pudo percibir perfectamente el movimiento de su agresor. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de realizar una defensa, vio como un objeto de color blanco se puso frente a él y luego escuchó un sonoro golpe, un fuerte gemido de dolor y unos segundos más tarde otros varios sonidos de dolor.

Cuando volvió en si observo que el Chunnin de antes se encontraba varios metros más allá desde donde se había movido. Tenía la boca y varias partes de su traje lleno de sangre, y debajo de él se encontraban algunos aldeanos y un par de ninjas que recibieron el impacto.

Yami: Ni se les ocurra intentar dañar a mi compañero.-dijo con una voz tan fría que hasta Orochimaru temblaría y con su máscara sin emociones nuevamente puesta-. ¡O desearan la muerte por el futuro que les depararía!-completó su frase, pero con un tono tan macabro que hasta Itachi se asustaría-.

Naruto: Yami…-dijo en un inaudible susurro-.

Yami: En primer lugar, ustedes no son nada para decirle a la gente lo que es, y menos para decirle con quien puede andar. En segundo: ustedes no son nada mío así que no tengo porque obedecerles. Y por ultimo: si me llego a enterar de que han hecho algo contra él, cumpliré con lo dicho.-declaró-.

¿?: ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-se escuchó preguntar a una voz ronca-.

Todos voltearon desde donde venia, solo para encontrase con la figura del Hokage. Este tenía una expresión severa y la vista clavada en todos.

Aldeano1: ¡Esos niños están causando problemas Hokage-sama!-gritó-.

Sarutobi: ¿Y cómo?-cuestionó-.

Aldeano2: Ambos nos atacaron a nosotros.-contestó-.

Sarutobi: Yami, Naruto por favor explíquese.-pidió dirigiendo su mirada al dúo-.

Naruto: Nosotros solo caminábamos tranquilamente y hablábamos un poco. De hecho íbamos a verte Oji-san.-contestó rápidamente-.

Aldeano1: ¡Mas respeto hacia Hokage-sama!-levantó la voz encolerizado-.

Yami: ¡Y tu más respeto a tu vida!-contestoóairado. Luego se dirigió al anciano-. Cuando estábamos ya cerca de la torre, estos insectos aparecieron insultando a Naruto y trataron de darme órdenes.-hizo resaltar las últimas dos palabras y la cara del Hokage palideció-. Trataron de atacarnos. Yo solo defendí a mi compañero.-terminó de explicar-.

Sarutobi: Ya veo.-se limitoóa decir-.

Adeano2: ¿Piensa creerles a "Ellos"?-preguntó un sorprendido aldeano-.

Sarutobi: Si.-contestó-.

Aldeano1: ¿Por qué?-cuestionó-.

Sarutobi: Por dos simples razones: la primera porque Yami es técnicamente incapaz de mentirme; la segunda, porque mi balcón esta allí.-dijo señalando detrás de los aldeanos, donde efectivamente estaba la torre-. Así que lo vi todo.-sentenció-. Tienen suerte de que interviniese a tiempo, Yami los hubiese matado. El no es alguien para subestimar.-terminó de decir-.

Ninja2: ¡Es solo un niño!-se atrevió de decir-.

Yami: ¡Y este niño, sin esfuerzo, dejo inconscientes a varios Shinobi de rango mayor!-dijo con voz firme-.

Sarutobi: ¡Ya basta!-gritó imponiendo su autoridad-. Ustedes ya váyanse.-ordenó a los aldeanos-. Y ustedes dos querían verme, ¿verdad?-preguntó a los jóvenes-.

Yami/Naruto: Si.-se limitaron a contestar-.

Sarutobi: Entonces vamos.-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar-.

En poco tiempo llegaron a la oficina, entraron y tranquilamente cada uno se sentó en una silla del despacho.

Sarutobi: Entonces, ¿para qué querían verme?-preguntó retomando su fase de amabilidad-.

Yami: Solo quería venir a buscar la llave de la Mansión Yuse, así como algo que le dejo Akaru-niichan.-se explicó de forma tranquila-.

Sarutobi: Ahh si.-recordó y luego se puso a buscar algo en su escritorio-. Desde ese día llevo preguntándome que es, me dijo que no lo abriera.-mencionó entregándole un muy pequeño paquete-.

Yami: Solo le puedo decir que es algo muy valioso.-dijo tomándolo-.

Sarutobi: Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte. Naruto, ¿podrias salir un minuto?-pidió al rubio-.

Naruto: ¡Pero yo también quiero escuchar!-se quejó-.

Sarutobi: Es información clasificada.-dijo tratando de convencerlo-.

Naruto: [Pensamiento: ¡Ya se!].-y en ese momento realiza un pose de manos, al instante es rodeado por una nube de humo que cuando desaparece se observa la técnica completada del "Jutsu Sexy"-. Vamos Hokage-sama solo será un ratito.-dijo con voz seductora-.

Justo en ese momento al anciano se le escapa por la nariz la mitad de su sangre por ver esa escena tan "_provocativa_", mientras Yami se echaba a reír por el comportamiento de ambos.

¿?: Es el momento.-dijo un vocecita infantil para luego salir de detrás de la puerta con una Shuriken en la mano-. ¡Es tu fin anciano, ahora yo seré Hokage!-gritó a punto de lanzar el arma, pero en ese momento se resbala por pisar su bufanda, cosa que hizo que Naruto y Yami se echaran a reír y que Sarutobi se tapase la cabeza con el sombrero-.

Sarutobi: Otra vez con tus juegos, Konohamaru.-dijo con voz aburrida-.

Mientras los jóvenes Genin reían, el pequeño se levanto un poco para sobarse la cara. Luego dirigió su vista al rubio que casi se asfixiaba de tanto reírse.

Konohamaru: Auch, no entiendo que pasó.-se quejaba en voz baja pero luego dirige su vista hacia Naruto-. ¡Fue por tu culpa que me tropecé!-acuso señalando al rubio-.

Naruto: ¡Claro que no, tú mismo te caíste, Dattebayo!-le contestó gritando mientras lo tomaba del cuello-.

¿?: ¡Suelta al Honorable Nieto inmediatamente!-dijo una voz que sonaba entre refinada y un poco afeminada-.

Yami: ¿Y tú eres…?-preguntó tratándolo como si fuese un idiota-.

¿?: Mi nombre es Ebisu, ¡y te dije que soltaras al Honorable Nieto del Tercer Hokage!-volvió a gritarle a Naruto-.

Naruto: ¿El Honorable Nieto?-preguntó en un susurro-.

Konohamaru: ¡¿Y ahora que harás sabiendo quién soy?-pregunto de forma arrogante-. ¿Asustado de saber quién es mi abuelo?-volvió a preguntar-.

Naruto: ¡Pues no me importa si es tu abuela!-grito para después darle un zape con dos dedos en la cabeza (Nota: Si le hubiese dado con el puño minimo quedaría en coma)

Konohamaru: [Pensamiento: Este chico es diferente]-pensó mientras caía de cabeza al suelo-.

Yami: ¡Ya tengo nuevo material!-dijo alegre con una ¡¿Cámara digital de última generación?-.

Sarutobi: ¿Desde cuándo estás grabando?-pregunto sorprendido-.

Yami: Desde que el enano entró.-respondió burlonamente-.

Ebisu: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?-gritó nuevamente-.

Sarutobi: ¡Ya es suficiente!-dijo alzando la voz pero sin gritar, haciendo que todos se callaran-. Por favor ya váyanse que tengo algo que hablar con Yami.-pidió-.

Ebisu: ¡Como diga Hokage-sama!-contesto haciendo una reverencia-. Ya es hora de irnos, Konohamaru.-pero cuando volteo a ver a su discípulo descubrió que este ya no se encontraba en la habitación-. ¡¿Dónde está el Honorable Nieto?-preguntó escandalizado-.

Yami: Creo que se fue con Naruto.-contestó guardando su cámara-. Pero por favor, ya vete Ebisu que tengo que hablar con Hokage-sama.-pidió aunque más parecía una orden-.

Ebisu: ¿Y tu quien te crees para darle ordenes a un Jonin de Elite?-pregunto de forma socarrona-.

Yami: Mi nombre es Yami Yuse.-dijo con una sonrisa. Ante la mención del nombre, Ebisu palideció visiblemente-.

Ebisu: ¿Y-Yami Yu-Yuse?-repitió con un tono de miedo en la voz, a lo que se ganó el asentimiento del sonriente Genin-. Lo-Lo lamento Yami-sama, no fue mi intenció disculpó nervioso-.

Yami: No te preocupes, pero en serio vete a buscar a Konohamaru.-pidió nuevamente-. Eso sí, no trates de amenazar a Naruto; en primer lugar: tú no estás a asu nivel y segundo: si intentas hacerle algo, yo te arrancaría la lengua junto con el resto de tus intestinos.-amenazó todavía sonriendo, dándole un toque de psicópata al divertido peli-negro-.

Ebisu: Como diga, Yami-sama.-y acto seguido se retiro dejando solos a los poderosos Shinobi-.

Yami: Ya que se fue, dígame lo que me tenga que decir.-dijo dirigiéndose al anciano-.

Srutobi: Esta mañana he hablado con uno de los maestros de la academia, el cual está algo preocupado de tu reciente presencia.-dijo seriamente-.

Yami: Mejor dígame la conversación que tuvo y yo veré que hacer.-pidió de manera cansina-.

En unos quince minutos, el Anciano Maestro le comentó la charla que había tenido con Iruka aquella misma mañana. Se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando le dijo que había contado acerca de su clan y del poder que tenían, cosa que Yami no le importo ya que pretendía hacer valer el apellido Yuse como siempre debió haber sido. También el joven Yuse no pudo contener la risa cuando le contaron acerca del grito que habían escuchado, que luego dijo que era obra de él. Al terminar su explicación, ambos se quedaron es silencio unos segundos, el cual fue roto por Yami.

Yami: Que problemático, eso ahora me deja con mas tarea.-dijo con algo de flojera-. No se preocupe, yo hablare con Iruka-san y haré que entienda la situación. Solo espero que enteinda, es de los pocos en los que Naruto confía y me calló muy bien, ojala no tenga que matarlo.-dijo sinceramente-. Sera mejor que lo cite para hablar mañana que tengo algo de tiempo libre al amanecer.-al terminar de decir eso, chasqueo sus dedos, cosa que desconcertó al Hokage de manera visible-. Puedo utilizar mis chakras antinaturales para materializar objetos, en este caso, una carta.-explicó como si fuese lo más simple del mundo-.

Sarutobi: Akaru solía hacerlo, pero no sabía que tus poderes también sirviesen para ello.-comentó con algo de sorpresa en la voz-.

Yami: No tiene idea de lo lejos que llega mi poder.-declaró sinceramente-. Pero eso es algo de lo que definitivamente no quiero hablar. Trataré también de saber de dónde Naruto obtuvo sus inusuales habilidades pero eso me tomará algún tiempo. Sin embargo tengo una hipótesis.-dijo dirigiéndose a la ventana-.

Sarutobi: ¿Podrías compartir tus observaciones conmigo?-preguntó amablemente-.

Yami: No tengo los datos necesarios, asi que prefiero no revelar la información que poseo. Una vez que confirme o desmiente mis sospechas le informaré.-explicó volteando a verlo-.

Sarutobi: Entiendo.-sentenció-. En ese caso espero que pronto confirmes tus sospechas. Hasta luego.-se despidió-.

Yami: Sayonara.-se despidió sonriendo para inmediatamente desaparecer en una capa de pétalos negros-.

Nota de Master: Todos sabemos lo que sucede entre Naruto y Konohamaru después de que se van de la oficina, así que nos saltaremos eso, la "batalla" entre Naruto y Ebisu, la charla filosófica acerca del trabajo duro y la perseverancia, y la declaración de rivalidad de Konohamaru

Luego de que el rubio terminase su discurso acerca de los temas de más arriba, una voz se escucho cerca de ellos.

¿?: Parece que eres mucho más maduro de lo que la mayoría piensa.-reconocio alquella voz que parecía ser masculina. El más pequeño se asusto un poco, mientras que el kitsune menor atino a sonreir-.

Naruto: Me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir, Yami-.

Y de la nada aparecieron una enorme cantidad de pétalos negros alrededor de ellos, que luego se comenzaron a juntar para dar forma al joven Yuse cubierto se su enorme capa.

Yami: Hablé con Hokage-sama de algo y eso hizo que me atrasara.-se excusó rascándose la nuca-.

Konohamaru: Wow, eso que hiciste fue asombroso.-dijo mientras que sus ojos se convertían en estrellas-. Ustedes deben ser los mejores ninjas después de mi abuelito, ¡por favor, entréneme!-pidió o mejor dicho, rogó desesperadamente el pequeño-.

Naruto y Yami se miraron por un momento, sonrieron de forma cómplice para luego dirigirles una mirada al pequeño.

Yami/Naruto: ¡No!-contestaron al unísono ambos chicos y vieron como el niño ponía cara de desilusión-.

Konohamaru: ¿Por qué?-cuestiono haciendo un puchero-.

Naruto: Yo solo conozco un método de entrenamiento que sí sirve, pero no muchas personas pueden hacerlo. Tu estas muy pequeño y podrías autodestruirte.-contestó ganándose una mirada de espanto-.

Yami: En mi caso es similar, pero los métodos de entrenamiento de mi clan solo pueden funcionar por completo dentro de mi clan, y aunque hay cosas que no son precisamente de mi clan, es tan exigente que una sola hora es suficiente para matarte.-dijo al ahora aterrorizado castaño-.

Konohamaru: ¡¿Y COMO SE SUPOE QUE USTEDES SI ESTAN VIVOS?-preguntó con miedo y sorpresa en su voz-.

Naruto: Porque dije que solo ciertas personas pueden hacerlo, entre esos yo, Dattebayo.-respondió sonriendo-.

Yami: Y no es por ser egocéntrico, pero soy el MAS GRANDE GENIO QUE HAYA HABIDO EN LA HISTORIA DE MI CLAN.-dijo de forma "humilde"-.

Konohamaru: Si ustedes lo dicen.-dijo con desanimo dispuesto a marcharse-.

Naruto sintió una pizca de compasión por el pequeño. Se sintió un poco identificado por ese rechazo pero lo que decía de su forma de entrenar era completamente cierto. Por otro lado, Yami se sentía igual, pero tuvo una pequeña idea que le pareció lo más adecuado para el pequeño.

Yami: Espera, Konohamaru.-gritó llamando la atención del castaño-.

Konohamaru: ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó esperanzado-.

Yami: Creo que si no puedo ponerte un entrenamiento como al que yo me sometí, por lo menos puedo enseñarte unas cuantas cosas hasta que tengas el nivel necesario y que podían hacerte el mejor de tu clase.-dijo sonriendo ligeramente-.

Naruto: Lo mismo digo.-apoyó-.

Konohamaru: ¿Enserio?-preguntó dudoso pero recibió el asentimiento de ambos muchachos-. ¡Gracias!-dijo corriendo hacia ellos para después abrazar a cada uno por el cuello-.

Naruto/Yami: No hay de que.-respondieron al unísono-.

Yami: Pero ya deberías irte a casa, organizaré los horarios de entrenamiento y le digo a tu abuelo, ¿Ok?-.

Konohamaru: Es vedad.-contesto separándose de ellos y comenzando a correr-. Adios Naruto-niichan, adiós Yami-niichan.-se despidió y se fue-.

Naruto: Nosotros deberíamos irnos también.-le dijo al peli-negro-.

Yami: Lo sé, nos vemos mañana.-se despidió con un gesto de la mano-.

Naruto: Hasta mañana.-respondió para que luego su compañero desapareciera con una cortina de pétalos negros-. Esas desapariciones personalizadas son geniales, creo que me haré una.-dijo pensativamente-. ¡Ya se!-y acto seguido desapareció en una llamarada-.

Espero que les haya gustado el Cap. Y sobre todo que dejen Reviews. Por cierto, arriba dice que no me gusta el Yaoi y es verdad, pero una amiga me dijo que eso parecía mas bien un "Bromance" (una relación de hermandad con ligeros toques de romance) por lo que quiero aclarar: Las principales parejas son NARUHINA y YAMIINO. Solo para aclarar. Bueno, nuevamente les dejo las preguntas que me gustaría saber que contestaran también.

¿En serio Yami puede comerse treinta platos de Ramen?

¿Qué clase de "ingresos extra" pudiese tener?

¿Y qué onda con lo de la amenaza?

¿Naruto se abrirá para contar su secreto más grande?

Y más importante, ¿de dónde carajo sacó Yami una Cámara digital de Última generación? (elijan ustedes el modelo, me da igual).

Todo esto y más en el siguiente Cap.-Primer encuentro-

Master Fuera Bye^^…


	7. 7 Chapter 6 Primer Encuentro

A la mañana siguiente, Yami despertó de manera perezosa puesto que la noche anterior había sido muy extenuante para él. Había llegado a la Mansión Yuse a las siete de la noche, pero se había ido a dormir a las dos de la mañana por tener que terminar de limpiar parte de su enorme hogar. Sin embargo apenas le había alcanzado para limpiar su cuarto, la cocina, la sala y el baño de su dormitorio; eso sin mencionar que estuvo revisando la Gran Bóveda Yuse.

Esa mañana empezaría a organizar los horarios de su entrenamiento junto con Konohamaru y Naruto y también sería su primera misión, por lo menos con un equipo. Si existe algo en el mundo que el peli-negro ama, eso sería comer ramen y Yakitori de carne o pollo, pero debía mantenerse en buen estado de salud, por lo que generalmente cambiaba de platillo con regularidad. Además que un pasatiempo que tenia era cocinar y no era algo que se le diese para nada mal. Ese día decidió preparar un delicioso arroz con atún, una ensalada de konnyaku y zanahoria con tofu, una sopa de miso con wakame, y terminó tomando una taza de té caliente de lavanda con miel y una cucharada de sake y limón acompañado de un pincho con kiwi y piña.

Salió de su casa con paso tranquilo pero recordó que tenía una charla más tarde con Iruka aunque por suerte todavía tenía nos treinta minutos para poder llegar. La Mansión Yuse estaba un poco alejada de la aldea, pero no le tomaba ni diez minutos caminado para llegar a ella, pero debía pasar muy cerca del área de entrenamiento número diez. Como cosa del destino cuando pasaba por ese lugar, unos gritos de "¡kia!" de una voz femenina llamaron su atención. Siguió la voz solo para llegar al centro del área de entrenamiento, donde justo al lado de un poste de madera que parecía haber sido golpeado se podía ver la figura de una chica vestida de color morado y que tenía el cabello rubio bastante claro, la cual se encontraba apoyada de brazos y piernas en el suelo con la respiración agitada. No le tomó ni cinco segundos saber de quién se trataba por lo que decidió acercarse hacia ella.

Yami: Buenos días, Ino-chan.-saludó con amabilidad y cortesía, llamando la atención de la rubia que se había sobresaltado un poco-.

Ino: Bu-buenos días, Yami-san.-respondió con la respiración aun agitada-.

Yami: No seas tan formal conmigo.-pidió sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas y luego ella lo imitó-.

Ino: De acurdo Yami-kun.-dijo sonriendo un poco-.

Yami: Parece que seguiste mi concejo y empezaste a expandir tus limites.-comentó sonriendo-.

Ino: ¡Pues claro que sí, no pienso perder contra Sakura jamás, así que debo entrenarme!-contestó enérgicamente-.

Yami: Ustedes tienen una gran rivalidad por lo que puede ver.-dijo mirando hacia el cielo pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea-. Sabes, si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar.-se ofreció-.

Ino: Pero tú tienes entrenamiento con tu equipo y no sé si de verdad puedas enseñarme algo.-dijo sin saber con quien hablaba en realidad-.

Yami: ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el día de la organización de equipos?, les di una paliza a casi todos y ni siquiera me esforcé.-alardeó alegremente-.

Ino: ¿Por qué te me ofreces a mí y no a Sakura? Después de todo, ella está en tu equipo.-preguntoódudando del oji-oscuro-.

Yami: Porque si quisiese entrenar con ella lo haría durante nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, ella no me cae bien pero en cambio tu si, y mucho, aparte de que ella rechazaría alegando que le pediría entrenar a Sasuke.-se explicó asiendo ciertas muecas de resignación-.

Ino: ¿En serio puedes enseñarme bastante?-preguntó por última vez-.

Yami: Más de lo que podrías imaginar, pero como ya eres una Genin puedo ponerte un buen entrenamiento, pero no al cien por ciento.-contestó todavía sonriendo-.

Ino: ¿Por qué?-preguntó confindida-.

Yami: Porque podría matarte si lo llevo a ese nivel.-dijo haciendo que la cara de Ino se volviese completamente blanca-. No te preocupes, si voy suave avanzarás sin muchos contratiempos.-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla-.

Ino: ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó todavía con miedo-.

Yami: Claro, además jamás te lastimaría.-dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojase un poco-. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora para arreglar el horario?-preguntó-.

Ino: Esta bien.-contestó un poco más relajada-.

Yami: Entonces no vemos.-dijo tomando la mano de la chica para depositar suavemente un beso en ella, y luego sin soltarla se la acercó a la cara y le dio un beso en el borde izquierdo de sus labios. Al separarse simplemente sonrió y desapareció repentinamente en una capa de pétalos negros-.

Tras la acción del peli-negro Ino se había quedado muy aturdida y estaba bastante sonrojada. Para cuando despertó de su trance notó que en la mano que Yami había tomado tenía algo. Cuando observó, notó que lo que sujetaba era una rosa de pétalos negros pero que era muy hermosa.

Ino: Yami-kun…-susurró suavemente estando todavía sonrojada y luego esbozó una sonrisa tierna-.

Para el resto del equipo 7 la mañana fue muy normal. Se levantaron, se asearon, se vistieron y desayunaron para luego dirigirse al área de entrenamiento. Luego de su conversación con Iruka, Yami se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento donde solamente se encontraba Sasuke. Solo se saludaron y se pusieron a esperar en silencio. Pasados unos minutos sintieron que una presencia se acercaba al lugar, pero cual resultó ser su sorpresa cuando una especie de llamarada empezó a salir del suelo, que al disiparse se veía al rubio favorito de todos los fans de la serie.

Naruto: ¡Ohayo!-saludó tan sonriente y gritón como siempre-.

Yami: Linda entrada.-le reconoció causando un sonrojo imperceptible en el rubio-.

Naruto: Gracias, Dattebayo.-agradeció sonriendo-.

Sasuke: Parece que el dobe tiene más de una sorpresa.-reconoció también pero todavía con arrogancia-.

Naruto: ¡No me digas así, teme!-gritó devolviendo el insulto-.

Sasuke: ¡Dobe!

Naruto: ¡Teme!

Sasuke: ¡Dobe!

Naruto: ¡Teme!

Yami: Por favor, ya cálmense.-pidió tratando de detenerlos-.

Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Cállate, baka!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que Yami se enfureciera-.

Yami: ¡¿Cómo me llamaron, Dobe, Teme?-gritó fuertemente-.

Naruto/Sasuke: ¡Baka!

Y así comenzó una batalla de insultos donde el Dobe(Naruto), el Teme(Sasuke) y el Baka(Yami) se gritaban los unos a los otros. Ni siquiera notaron cuando llegó Sakura y extrañamente junto con ella venia Kakashi, que simplemente se quedaron viendo la escena como si fuese una muy bien ensayada parodia. Al rato de seguir así los tres Genin pararon de insultarse pero se estaban mirando entre los tres fijamente con una fuerte rabia. Pero pronto la cara de los tres cambió repentinamente, parecía que estaban tratando de aguantar algo hasta que no pudieron mas… Y se empezaron a cagar de la risa. Los tres, incluso Sasuke, se comenzaron a reír como si no hubiese mañana ante la atónita mirada del "tuerto" y de la oji-jade.

Yami: Lo admito, fue divertido.-dijo apenas entre risas-.

Naruto: Si, Dattebayo.-respondió-.

Sasuke: Es verdad.-admitió sorprendiendo a todos-.

Naruto: No sabía que tuvieses sentido del humor.-dijo para molestarlo-.

Sasuke: Y tú tienes varias cartas bajo tu manga así que estamos a mano.-respondió con su cara de "soy súper guay"-.

Kakashi: Chicos me parece que nos han dejado por fuera.-dijo llamado la atención de los tres-.

Skura: Verdad.-apoyó un poco molesta pero todavía sorprendida-.

Yami: Pues les parece bien, porque lo hicimos a propósito.-declaró de forma descarada-.

Sakura: ¡Deberías respetar mas a Kakashi-sensei!-gritó molesta a punto de golpearlo. Pero cuando lanzó su golpe, estando a unos centímetros de la cabeza del peli-negro una especie de resplandor negro apenas perceptible detuvo su avance para luego repelerla con fuerza.

Yami: Te recomiendo que no me ataques de esa forma, puedo liberar chakra de mis puntos de chakra en cualquier momento y pude haberte atravesado la mano por completo si hubiese querido.-advirtió seriamente-.

Kakashi: Creo que ya es suficiente.-dijo ya cansado de la situación-. Vine a decirles que tenemos nuestra primera misión y que quiero que vayan a la torre para poder ir por los detalles.-ordenó tranquilamente-. Nos vemos allá.-y despareció en una nube de humo-.

Yami: ¿Unas carreritas?-preguntó como si fuese un niño de siete años-.

Naruto: Me anoto.-respondió-.

Sasuke: Adelante.-apoyó de forma retadora y luego comenzaron a correr-.

Sakura: ¡Espérenme…!

Luego de haber corrido desde tan lejos ya se habían acercado mucho a la torre. Como tal, tanto Naruto como Yami estaban corriendo bastante lento para lo que era su velocidad original, pero querían jugar un poco con Sasuke y no querían llamar demasiado la atención. Por otro lado Sakura venia corriendo desde muy atrás y apenas alcanzaba a ver a los chicos. Pero algo completamente inesperado para todos sucedió. Cuando estaban pasando por una intersección ya que iban a gran velocidad no pudieron detenerse y chocaron con otro grupo. Apenas había alcanzado a ver que se trataba del equipo 8. Tras el choque Shino y Yami se encontraban sentados el uno frente a otro cada uno sobándose el lugar donde se habían golpeado, Sasuke ayudaba a Kiba a levantarse porque parecía que le dolía mucho el tobillo.

Yami: Lo lamento, veníamos corriendo y no nos dimos cuenta.-se disculpó tras ayudar a Shino a levantarse-.

Shino: No te preocupes, como equipo de rastreo que somos debimos darnos cuenta desde antes pero estábamos claramente distraídos.-justo cuando terminó de decir aquellos llego una exhausta Sakura al lugar-.

Sakura: ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó al punto del desmayo-.

Sasuke: Veníamos corriendo y chocamos entre todos.-explicó-.

Sakura: ¿Y Naruto?-preguntó buscándolo con la mirada-.

Kiba: Tampoco veo a Hinata.-dijo mirando a su alrededor-.

Yami: Por allá.-dijo señalando con una mano y en la otra tenía nuevamente su cámara de video-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Unos instantes antes…

Lo único que Naruto había podido hacer durante el choque fue como sentir como golpeaba fuertemente a algo que parecía ser muy suave, luego sintió como cayó al suelo rodando un poco para terminar sintiendo que su espalda daba contra el suelo y que había algo extremadamente suave y cálido sobre él.

Naruto: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-se preguntó abriendo lentamente los ojos para encontrarse directamente con un par de pozos de color perla que lo miraban fijamente-.

El reconoció rápidamente a quien pertenecían esos hermosos orbes que tenia frente a él, lo que lo hizo querer inspeccionar un poco más. La niña dueña de su corazón se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, tenía la cara sonrojada y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Le llegó también un dulce olor que parecía provenir de ella, el cual reconoció como lavanda, uno de los olores más dulces que hubiese conocido. Sabía que su cara estaba bastante colorada y sentía como su corazón latía como desenfrenado, pero eso ya era una reacción natural para él con solo verla. De hecho lo que más le sorprendió fue sentir que el corazón de su querida oji-perla latía con la misma intensidad.

Hinata no estaba en una situación muy diferente. Cuando voy su cercanía con el rubio, y más cuando voy como el abría lentamente sus grandes zafiros se sintió perdida en un mundo donde solo existían ellos dos. Tuvo la misma reacción al sentir la fuerza del movimiento del corazón de kitsune menor pero no se movió en lo mas mínimo. A ella también le llegó un suave olor similar al durazno y sintió que una de las manos de chico estaba en su cintura, mientras que la otra se encontraba sobre su espalda. Por otra parte las de ella se encontraban una en el pecho de su amado y la otra se encontraba en una de sus mejillas, la cual inconscientemente se encontraba acariciando. Ante la cercanía y la tierna caricia que recibía, Naruto empezó a perder un poco el autocontrol que tenia y se fue acercando lentamente su labias hacia los de ella mientras ella comenzaba lentamente a repetir la acción. Apenas lograron unir sus labios por dos segundos, cuando un súbito grito los hizo apartarse.

Aldeano1: ¡Maldito monstro te dijimos que no te acercaras a nadie y ahora sales con esto, esta si no te la vamos a dejar pasar!-gritaba con una furia tremenda-.

Ninja: ¡De esta sí que no te salvas!-gritó corriendo hacia el rubio-.

Pero al igual que la otra vez, Yami volvió a interferir golpeando al Shinobi que se avecinaba hacia su protegido.

Yami: Parece que no aprenden su lección.-dijo con frialdad-.

Nija2: No te metas niño, no querrás salir herido.-"aconsejó" con arrogancia-.

Yami: Si ustedes siguen con esto, solo habrán muertos y esos serán ustedes.-respondió-.

Ninja1: ¡Hokage-sama solo exagera contigo, solo eres un tonto niño y si no te mueves, te moveré!-dijo lanzándose contra Yami-.

Cuando ya estuvo llegando a su objetivo, lanzó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas pensando que con eso sería suficiente pero no tenía previsto que el joven Yuse tomaría fácilmente de su antebrazo con una sola mano. Un segundo más tarde se escucho el aterrador sonido de un crujido seguido con el aun más aterrador grito del Shinobi al que Yami sujetaba. Tras soltarlo solo le dirigió una mirada despectiva y comenzó a hablar.

Yami: Fueron advertidos pero no hicieron caso.-habló con una frialdad impresionante. Lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano con dos dedos extendidos. Cuándo estuvieron justo enfrente de su cara, estos comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca medio azulada mientras que de estos salían unas especies de chispas de electricidad-. Tomen.-susurró para que de sus dedos saliera un rayo azulado, el cual golpeo en la pierna de otro Ninja dejándole un hueco en ella-. Y ahora…-fue interrumpido-.

Naruto: ¡Yami, ya basta!-gritó con terror en la voz. Ante esta orden, el peli-negro paro de cargar un segundo rayo y se volteó a mirarlo-.

La imagen lo entristeció un poco. Hinata se encontraba en los brazos del rubio, temblando mientras este la consolaba. Sakura estaba en el suelo con una mirada de profundo terror y Sasuke se encontraba a su lado solo que de pie con la misma mirada. Kiba estaba consolando al pobre Akamaru y Shino lo miraba con gran sorpresa.

Yami: Lo siento.-murmuró apenas y luego se desplomó en el piso-.

¿?: ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-preguntó una fuerte voz-.

Cuando voltearon a verla se encontraron con nadie mas y nadie menos que Hiashi Hyuga. Este tenía una mirada endurecida con una posición firme.

Yami: Hacia tiempo que no lo veía Hiashi-sama.-saludó con un tono de formalidad. El líder Hyuga dirigió su mirada al peli-negro y tras inspeccionarlo un poco pudo reconocerlo-.

Hiashi: Es igualmente un gusto, Yami.-contestó-. ¿Pero podrías explicarme que pasa aquí?-pidió con seriedad-.

Yami: Al igual que ayer estos insectos trataron de atacar a Naruto y en esta ocasión posiblemente a su hija, por lo que tuve que demostrar lo que sucedería.-dijo mirando a los aldeanos de forma despectiva-.

Hiashi volteo a mirar a su hija que todavía se encontraba abrazando al rubio. Pero apenas dirigió la vista hacia ese lugar Naruto soltó rápidamente a la peli-azul y se alejó un poco de ella, pero lo que sorprendió un poco fue que su azulada mirada reflejaba un gran miedo hacia la presencia de Hiashi. El mayor apartó la vista de ellos y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo pero con un semblante triste que duro una milésima de segundo y que paso desapercibido por casi todos los presente.

Hiashi: Será mejor que se vayan ahora, que por lo que veo se dirigían a la torre.-habló dirigiéndose al oji-oscuro-. Y ustedes.-dijo dirigiéndose al resto de aldeanos y ninjas-. Les advierto que Hokage-sama ha decretado que cualquier daño hecho hacia Naruto Uzumaki desde ahora será penalizado con el castigo 15-D.-comentó haciendo que ellos se asustaran-. Y estos castigos serán ejercidos por Anko Matarashi, Ibiki Morino y Yami Yuse, aquí presente.-dijo señalando al joven Yuse, cuya cara ahora parecía de de un completo psicópata-.

Yami: Eso será divertido.-dijo con una voz macabra-.

Hiashi: Ahora mejor váyanse.-ordenó empezando a caminar, pero luego recordó algo más que tenía que hacer-. Yami-san, el consejo me ha ordenado que te entregara esto.-dijo sacando un pergamino y entregándoselo-. Hasta luego.-se despidió-.

Yami: Ya oyeron, mejor nos vamos.-dijo a los Genin que apenas se recuperaban del trauma mientras sonreía un poco. Los demás solo lo siguieron porque no tenían más opción hacia dónde ir, pero sino la mayoría hubiese salido corriendo-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

¿Qué querrá el consejo de Yami?

¿Estará yendo enserio con Ino?

¿Hubo suficiente NARUHINA para el comienzo?

¿De qué se podrá tratar el castigo 15-D para que los más expertos en tortura y mayores psicópatas de la aldea lo tengan que realizar?

¿Y cuando me cansaré de hacer estas patéticas preguntas? Pues Nunca!

Todo eso y más en el siguiente Cap. De Pokemon, digo Trigun, digo de este Fanfic que poco a poco se va apoderando de sus mentes hasta quitarles la voluntad y convertirlos en mis esclavos personales!… Digo, que está hecho para que pasen un buen rato^^´´.

Hasta la próxima. Next Cap.-Primeras Explicaciones-

Master Fuera Bye^^…


	8. 8 Chapter 7 Primeras Explicaciones

Mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea, el grupo de Genin se encontraba sumergido en un silencio muy incómodo, cada uno sumergidos en distintos pensamientos. La mayoría de los Genin que por ahora no tienen importancia ( Shino, Sakura y Kiba) solo pensaban en lo ocurrido con Yami, en la manera tan despiadada que se comportó, la facilidad con la que venció a dos Shinobis superiores de una forma tan despreocupada y despiadada, y en sus increíblemente rápidos cambios de humor.

Sasuke mantenía lo mismo en la cabeza, pero había algo que no encajaba. De alguna manera él podía muchas veces saber, con bastante exactitud, el estado de ánimo de una persona, cosa que en cierta forma era una ventaja y a la vez una rareza en alguien tan seco de ellas. Varias veces había visto que detrás de las sonrisas de Naruto se ocultaba un gran sufrimiento. Una inmensa soledad. Eso le hacía pensar que tenían algo en común y que por lo menos sabia de alguien que en realidad lo entendía. Pero Yami es un caso más complicado. Por lo que pudo ver, los Yuse son unos expertos con las emociones, ¿pero no había sugerido el mismísimo Yami que él solo podía esconderlas tras un mascara de frialdad y no poder fingirlas? Pues eso era lo extraño. Cuando lo conoció, eso fue lo primero que pensó y lo primero que aclaró. Pero veía que con Naruto se comportaba de manera demasiado amable, casi como si lo tratara como a un hermano, y él podía ver que cada acción del otro peli-negro era verdadera. Pero, luego su comportamiento con los aldeanos había sido frio, tal cual como el primer día, pero sus palabras llevaban consigo una furia y un instinto asesino que dejaría a Itachi como a una anciana indefensa y eso ya era mucho decir. (Nota: Quiero aclarar que en realidad le tengo un gran respeto a las viejecitas de aspecto apacible porque en ocasiones son más peligrosas de lo que parecen. Yo lo aprendí a la mala TT-TT) Definitivamente Yami sería un desafío si se trataba de comprender que pensaba. Por suerte a Sasuke Uchiha le encantan los desafíos.

Hinata tenía sus pensamientos divididos en dos. Por una parte estaba muy asustada del joven Yuse. Su comportamiento tan agresivo y calmado a la vez le recordaba a algunas historias que escuchaba de los Shinobi de rango S de afuera de la aldea, además le costaba creer que alguien que en un principio parecía alguien agradable, con ciertos toques de rareza incorporada, se haya convertido tan de repente en una especie de asesino en serie. Por otra parte también observaba como el rubio parecía debatirse entre sí hablar o no con el peli-negro. Mirar al oji-azul le hizo sonrojarse al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hacia poco. Recordaba la mirada de sorpresa, que luego fue cambiada por una de inmensa ternura, recordaba ese dulce olor de durazno que le llegó a sus fosas nasales, pero lo que más recordaba era la suave sensación en los labios que sintió por al menos dos segundos. Hubiese deseado que durara mas, por lo que en algún recóndito lugar de su ser, pensaba macabramente que todos esos aldeanos y Shinobi merecían lo que Yami les hizo… y más.

Naruto tenía los mismos pensamientos que Hinata con respecto a lo que sucedió con ella, obviamente desde su punto de vista. Pero lo que más increíble le parecía, no era precisamente la reacción que el joven Yuse tuvo sino la manera tan despiadada de cómo podía actuar. Sería mentira si decimos que no tenía ganas de preguntarle quien, qué y cómo era en realidad. Finalmente tomó el valor necesario y se acerco al peli-negro, que iba caminado al frente del grupo. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo primero que notó era que Yami estaba comiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Naruto: Explícate.-ordenó llamando su atención, pero solo logró una mueca de duda en el peli-negro-. ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera? Primero pareces ser tan "inocente" como cualquiera de nuestra edad, de repente cambias para ser una especie de asesino despiadado, cuando llega el padre de Hinata-chan te comportas un poco más amable que como el día que te conocimos para luego tener una cara de psicópata, ¿Quién y que eres?-terminó preguntado-.

Yami: Simple: soy Yami Yuse, ultimo de mi clan con vida, el más grande genio de la historia de éste, uno de los tres elegidos de la profecía de mi clan, guardia de la Gran Bóveda Yuse, el actual psicópata número uno de la aldea, algo más que luego te digo-¡pero no pienses nada raro!- y usuario de dos de las técnicas de línea sucesorias más fuertes. Pero para no alargarlo, soy El Mensajero de La Luz y La Oscuridad.-respondió sonriendo-. Ah, y también soy, según yo, tripolar y un fantástico músico-.

Sasuke: ¿Te habían dicho que confundes a la gente en vez de aclarar las cosas, que eres extraño y que estás loco?-preguntó haciendo notar que también se había acercado-.

Yami: ¿Quieres la lista de todas las personas que lo piensan?-preguntó divertidamente-.

Naruto: ¡No cambies el tema, Dattebayo!-dijo un poco más molesto-.

Yami: Está bien.-respondió con una ligera sonrisa y con una gota estilo animé-. Creo que lo primero se entiende perfectamente; con lo de la profecía, se refiere a algo que sucederá en unos años y yo tengo una especial participación junto con otras dos personas, con respecto a lo de psicópata: es que a pesar de mi edad, mi mente es mucho mas retorcida que cualquiera de los encargados de los equipos de tortura-[Pensamiento: Aunque Anko-neechan también es una perfectísima enferma]- También como soy el último Yuse vivo no me queda más que cuidar de la Gran Boveda Yuse, la cual el es almacén y biblioteca más grande de todo el mundo y tiene toda la información y secretos de toda Konoha, incluyendo los clanes…

Sasuke: ¡¿Todo acerca de los clanes, incluido el Uchiha?-interrumpió sorprendido-.

Yami: Absolutamente todo, de aquí y de los aliados de la hoja.-respondió con tranquilidad-.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?-cuestionó-.

Yami: Porque éramos el clan más fuerte y Konoha nos debe más de lo que piensas.-contestó con naturalidad-.

Naruto: No entiendo.-dijo confundido-.

Yami: Es demasiado profundo para que lo entiendas tan fácilmente, así que ya no pregunten.-respondió sonriendo-.

Sasuke: ¿Por qué no dejas de actuar?-dijo sorprendiendo a los otros dos-.

Yami: No entiendo.-contestó-.

Sasuke: Que no actúes como si te agradáramos, hace rato mostraste como eres en realidad.-comentó causando disgusto en el segundo peli-negro-.

Yami: Yo no estoy actuando, solo tengo cinco formas de tratar a la gente y no me gusta tener que ser falso con alguien al menos que sea necesario.-respondió subiendo un poco el tono-.

Sasuke: Como ahora.-sentenció-.

Yami: No es así, si una persona me cae bien la trato con respeto y algo de aprecio; si una persona me cae mal pero esta de mi lado lo respeto y lo trato solo lo necesario; si es un enemigo debo, en lo posible, eliminarlo; si es un superior lo trato con seriedad; y si es una persona a la que desprecio trato de hacerle sentir lo miserable que es.-explicó-.

Sasuke: Entonces, ¿desprecias a los aldeanos?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: A la mayoría.-contestó con seriedad y frunciendo el seño-.

Naruto: ¿Por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad, pero Yami solo volteo a verlo con una mirada penetrante y calculadora, como queriéndole decir algo-.

Yami: Porque son unos estúpidos ciegos, que solo se dejan llevar por el miedo y la ignorancia, no ven las cosas como son el realidad las cosas.-dijo sin despegar la mirada del rubio-.

Naruto: [Pensamiento: A veces pienso que él sabe más de mil de lo que aparenta].-se dijo a sí mismo-.

Sasuke: Entonces, en verdad no actúas, sino que tratas a la gente de forma natural.-añadió-.

Yami: Esa es la mejor forma de resumirlo.-contestó sonriendo de nuevo-.

Sasuke: También odio admitir esto, pero eres demasiado fuerte para ser normal-.

Yami: En primer lugar, nunca dije que yo fuese completamente normal, pero preferiría que por lo menos ustedes me traten como a un igual.-pido bajando un poco los ánimos-.

Naruto: ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó-.

Yami: Normalmente me tratan con mucho respeto, incluso fuera de la aldea gracias a mi apellido, pero la mayoría de las veces ese respeto también está acompañado de un poco de miedo porque piensan que soy un arma.-dijo entristecido-.

Hinata: A-a mi no me pa-pareces un arma.-dijo haciendo notar su presencia, lo que provocó que Yami diese un respingón-.

Yami: Gracias, ¿pero acaso todos ustedes son expertos para ocultar su presencia?-dijo con sorpresa-.

Sasuke: No tanto, estabas tan concentrado en tu monologo autocompasivo que no te diste cuenta. De hecho el mejor en esa área de alguna manera resultó ser Naruto.-mencionó con cierta indiferencia-.

Yami: con ese mono naranja brillante me sorprende.-dijo escéptico-.

Naruto: ¡Es verdad, saque A en siempre en esa materia!-se apresuró a decir-.

Yami: Si tú lo dices.-dijo burlonamente-. Pero creo que nos desviamos un poquito del tema-.

Sasuke: No en realidad, por lo menos para mí ya es suficiente.-contestó serenamente-.

Naruto: Igual para mí, ó-.

Hinata: Lo-lo mismo d-digo.-susurró apenas-.

Yami: Entonces, ¿estamos en paz?-preguntó extendiendo las manos a ambos lados-.

Naruto: Estamos en paz.-dijo estrechando su mano mientras sonreía ampliamente. Sasuke lo imitó-. Pero la próxima no masacres a los aldeanos-.

Yami: No prometo nada.-dijo con voz inocente-. Y tu Hinata, ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

Hinata: ¡Hai!-fue todo lo que dijo-. [Pensamientos: La próxima solo mátalos de una].-pensó macabramente-.

Mientras esto ocurría el otro grupo de Genin solo los miraba bastante extrañados por la rara actitud del cuarteto.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

El resto del día había pasado muy normal para todos luego de aquel percance. En el equipo 7 Sakura había decidido no hablar de ello con su sensei al ver que ambos peli-negros y el rubio actuaban como si nada. Tuvieron tres misiones ese día, más de lo que era normal para un equipo de Genins recién graduados. La primera misión consistió en reparar un tejado, lo cual terminaron en veinte minutos cuando se sumaba la fuerza de Yami y de Naruto, más la Técnica de Clones de Sombra y la puntería de Sasuke al lanzar los clavos en los puntos marcados.

La segunda misión consistió en cuidar por un rato a los alumnos recién ingresados en la Academia, entre los cuales estaba Konohamaru, que no dejaba de alardear sobre sus "Maestros" y no dejaba de pedirles que mostraran sus técnicas. Mientras eso, Sakura entretenía a las niñas con temas sin mucha importancia y a Sasuke en ocasiones algunos niños le pedían ciertos consejos para ser el mejor de la clase.

La tercera misión fue un poco más tardada y tediosa. Tuvieron que cuidar por el resto de la tarde a un grupo de ancianos que no dejaban de quejarse de tener muchísima hambre. Sakura decidió prepararles algo, pero esta de mas decir que sería mejor comer frijoles crudos de un escusado en un baño público, sumado al hecho de que tardó dos horas en prepararlo, solo logró que los ancianos se pusiesen más molestos y algunos tuvieron un severo ataque de diarrea. Por este motivo, Yami tuvo que preparar dos tipos de platos. Uno para los diarreicos y otro para los no-diarreicos. Para los enfermos solo preparó arroz blanco con zanahorias y les dio una supuesta medicina que los curaría para el siguiente día. Para los demás, incluido su equipo, preparo unos rollitos de col con pollo y varios Surimi shumai. Cabe destacar que todo le quedo bastante bien y que todos quedaron satisfechos.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Una vez que terminaron las misiones, cada uno se retiró para sus casas excepto Yami porque el pergamino que se le fue dado lo citaba con el Consejo de la Aldea lo antes posible.

Llegó a la torre y simplemente fue directo a la sala de reuniones, tocó la puerta y tras escuchar la orden, entró.

Allí se encontraban todos los líderes de los clanes Ninja de la aldea junto con el Hokage y los consejeros. Tomó asiento en una silla que se encontraba en el centro, y tras esto, fue Hiashi quien comenzó a hablar.

Hiashi: Como sabrás, desde la partida tuya con Akaru-san, este consejo ha estado incompleto y sin uno de los lideres más importantes de la aldea.-contaba siendo atendido por todos-.

Yami: Eso ya lo sé, Akaru-nii-chan representaba a mi clan tras la muerte de nuestros padres, y hasta que solo quedábamos él y yo lo estuvo haciendo.-dijo restándole importancia-.

Hiashi: Desde entonces nuestro segundo miembro más importante estuvo ausente, por eso es que te hemos citado.-dijo haciendo que Yami se interesase mas-. Esta aldea debe demasiado al clan Yuse, y además necesitamos a alguien que pueda administrar la su Bóveda.-comentó-.

Yami: En otras palabras, que me una al consejo.-resumió aburridamente-.

Sarutobi: Creo que debimos comenzar por ahí.-habló en anciano-.

Yami: Si, debieron.-apoyó-. Está bien, acepto su propuesta siempre y cuando se cumplan tres condiciones-.

Danzou: ¿Qué clase de condiciones?-preguntó la momia-.

Yami: Tendré el mismo poder que los que hayan estado antes que yo, haré misiones con mi equipo tal cual como me corresponde, y si se van a tomar decisiones de gran importancia, que tengan que ver principalmente con Naruto Uzumaki se me hará saber de inmediato, caso contrario simplemente los mataré.-amenazó con un extraño tono de serenidad-.

Danzou: ¿Eso es una amenaza?-preguntó con algo de enojo-.

Yami: Mas bien una advertencia, le recuerdo que tengo el completo control de la Gran Bóveda Yuse y que soy el Shinobi mas fuerte pisando esta aldea. Además tengo muchos aliados muy poderosos, por lo que no les conviene tenerme de enemigo-.

Hiashi: Se cumplirán tus condiciones mientras mantengas tu lealtad a la aldea.-comentó tranquilamente-.

Yami: En ese caso no hay de qué preocuparnos.-sentenció-. Pero recuerden que tengo que cumplir una misión y no me importa a quien o a cuantos tenga que matar si se interponen en mi camino-.

Hiashi: De acuerdo, entonces te digo desde una vez que tienes el apoyo del consejo y lo tendrás también de mi clan-.

Yami: Gracias-.

Sarutobi: Ahora que ya eres parte del consejo debemos atender un asunto muy importante.-comento-. Danzou toma la palabra-.

Danzou: Hace poco me ha llegado un informe de lo ANBU que vigilan al Jinchuriki del Kyubi...-fue interrumpido-.

Yami/Sarutobi/Hiashi: Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.-contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo con un tono muy severo-.

Danzou: Como decía.-continuó-. Según el informe, él ha presentado habilidades que no habían sido vistas antes…-nuevamente lo interrumpieron-.

Yami: Eso ya lo sé, yo mismo he estado presente y no han sido habilidades que alguien normal tendría, pero no es algo que sea muy alarmante.-dijo seriamente-.

Danzou: Al contrario, tengo entendido que también ha tenido problemas violentos con los aldeanos-.

Yami: En primer lugar, los problemas fueron empezados por los aldeanos; y en segundo lugar, si hubiese un problema empezado directamente por Naruto, los aldeanos se lo tienen más que bien merecido.-sentenció con una mirada severa-.

Danzou: Pero no es algo que se quiera, por lo que habría que tomar medidas.-trató de convencerlo-.

Yami: Si se tomasen medidas, deberán ser preventivas y para eso estoy yo-.

Danzou: Pero si lo pudiésemos enviar a otra aldea, pudiese crecer como un niño normal-.

Yami: Claro, entregar el poder del Kyubi a una aldea que pudiese convertirse en nuestro enemigo.-dijo sarcásticamente-.

Danzou: Puede ser una desmilitarizada.-sugirió-.

Yami: Eso también sería estúpido, existe un grupo criminal conformado por Shinobi de Rango S, entre los cuales están Itachi, y tengo entendido que Orochimaru. Este grupo quiere el poder de los Bijus, y enviarlo a una aldea desmilitarizada, una vez enterados de su paradero, haría más fácil su captura.-siguió argumentando contra la momia-.

Danzou: Pero…-fue interrumpido-.

Sarutobi: Ya ha sido suficiente.-demando con algo de molestia-.

Hiashi: Estoy de acuerdo con Hokage-sama, además parece que Yami-san tiene una respuesta para cada cosa que digas.-comentó con una sonrisa de entre superioridad y burla-.

Sarutobi: Creo que lo mejor será que el consejo se someta a votación.-ordenó-.

Sarutobi y Yami votaron por dejar permanecer a Naruto en la aldea, otra sección de consejo prefirió mantenerse neutral mientras Danzou y los consejeros votaron por la expulsión. Entre Sarutobi y Yami sumaban el 50%, ya que cada uno eran un 30 y un 20% respectivamente. Por culpa de los neutrales, la expulsión había ganado otro 30% de los votos. Solo faltaba Hiashi, que equivalía a otro 20% desde la masacre de clan Uchiha.

Hiashi: Yo opino que Naruto Uzumaki sea…-en realidad ya tenía su respuesta clara desde un principio, pero quería jugar con la tención del momento-… Dejado estar en la aldea.-dijo finalmente-.

Danzou: P-pero Hiashi-sama, no entiende que…-pero lo interrumpieron por cuarte vez-.

Hiashi: Ya tomé mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla.-dijo con una voz serena pero muy firme-.

Yami: Hay tiene Momia-sama, digo, Danzou-baka, digo, Danzou-sama, nosotros sumamos el setenta por ciento de los votos, así que ganamos.-declaró con superioridad-. [Pensamiento: ¿Y ahora que mosca le picó a Hiashi?].-se preguntaba con algo de confusión-.

Sarutobi: Ya ha sido suficiente, se levanta la sesión y Buenas Noches.-terminó finalmente la reunión-.

00o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Yami había llegado finalmente a su casa. La reunión había sido, cuando menos, fructífera; pero no hacía que fuese menos estresante, por lo menos habían aceptado sus condiciones y le dejó en claro a esa momia con quien se metía. Estuvo recorriendo los pasillos de su mansión hasta llegar a una puerta doble, una de color blanco y otra de negro. Abrió lentamente para darse cuenta de que no había tanto polvo como esperaba. Este cuarto había sido el único capricho que él y su hermano habían pedido y era el sitio que más le relajaba. El cuarto de música.

La gente del clan Yuse había sido desde siempre maestros para tocar el piano, pero tanto Yami como Akaru habían desarrollado un talento y un amor tan grande hacia la música como su propio talento de Shinobi, por lo que aprendieron a tocar más instrumentos. En esa sala se encontraban distintos tipos de instrumentos de viento, percusión, cuerda y teclado. Aunque algo llamo su atención. En el centro de la sala, dentro del símbolo del clan, que era un sol con una luna sobrepuesta, se encontraba un magnifico piano de cuarto de cola de color negro. Lo extraño era que antes de irse le habían puesto una manta encima. También a su lado se encontraban un estuche de un violín, una guitarra apoyada en el piano, y sobre él, una flauta (Nota: De las que se tocan de medio lado) y varios libros con los títulos "Guía para tontos de como tocar el piano", "Guía para tontos de como tocar el violín" y así con cada uno de los cuatro instrumentos.

Yami: Parece que alguien ha estado aquí, pero lo único que ha hecho es tocar música.-dijo en voz alta como si alguien fuese a responderle. La verdad es que cuando estaba solo solía hacerlo-.

Finalmente decidió investigar después y se sentó en el piano, donde tras quitar el protector de las teclas cerró los ojos y comenzó a interpretar una canción que había escrito hacia tiempo.

(Nota de Master: Una sorpresa que les tenía preparada era que pondría música, pero como yo no escribo canciones, les dejare mis favoritas. Eso sí, los estilos de música pueden variar).

.com/watch?v=Y-Ua_Xp8FGA

Lithium(Acústica)

Autor: Evanescence

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold  
just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow

Don't want to let it lay me down this time  
drown my will to fly  
here in the darkness I know myself  
can't break free until I let it go  
let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone  
and in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside  
lithium- don't want to forget how it feels without  
lithium- I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
oh but God I want to let it go

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Esepro que hayan disfrutado del Cap. Y de la Musica, la cual jugara un papel un poco importante.^Por cierto, se que este Cap. Se concentra mas en Yami pero no se preocupen que los próximos lo harán mas en Naruto pero todavía falta un poco para que se concentren en Hinata

¡Anuncio!

En el próximo post que ponga será… "LA PRIMERA ENCUESTA A LOS PERSONAJES". Así que si leen, y quisiesen preguntarle algo a los personajes esta es su oportunidad. Tienen un máximo de tres preguntas para CUALQUIER personaje que ya haya aparecido. Solo ponen:

Para Yami: ¿No te parace que…? O

Para Naruto: ¿me podrías explicar…?

Eso si, también me incluya a mi. Nos leemos Luego!

Y Ahora… Las Clásicas preguntas!

¿Tras Yami haber revelado parte de lo que es, seguirá Naruto su ejemplo?

¿Qué tantos Secretos pueden haber en la Boveda?

¿Por qué Hiashi es tan bueno?

¿Qué podrá suceder ahora que se sabe que Yami no solo cuanta con poder físico y económico, sino también político y miltar?

¿Les gustó la canción?

Todo eso y más en el siguiente Cap. Que se que todos han esperado con ansías a que llegara-Misión al País de Las olas. Part-1-

Master Fuera Bye^^…


	9. Chapter 8 Mision al Pais de las Olas1

HOLA NUEVAMENTE FANFICTION! Se que he estado mucho tiempo sin poner Cap. Nuevo, pero no es porque no los tuviese listos, sino que por alguna razón perdí los archivos donde estaban todos completos. Sin embargo fui capaz de recuperlos gracias a la indispensable ayuda de DARK RYUUKEN! (Inner: Por favor aplausos a este magnifico héroe). Así que como los he hecho esperar tanto, decidí poner tres Cap. De una sola vez. Al final del ultimo Cap. Estarán las preguntas, pero de verdad necesito que me contesten algunas. No quiero molestarlos mas, así que por favor un nuevo aplauso a Ryuuken-san y disfruten del Fic.

Han pasado solo unas pocas semanas desde la primera misión que fue asignada al equipo 7. Varias semanas en las que han ocurrido varias cosas interesantes como aburridas. Pero creo que entre ellas solo cabrá resaltar dos.

*****Flash Back #1*****

Era la primera sesión de entrenamiento de Naruto, Yami y Konohamaru. El pequeño sabia moldear su chakra y sabia usar el Jutsu de transformación, por lo que Yami le enseñaría el Jutsu de Clonación y Naruto le enseñaría como ocultarse de verdad. Tras haber explicado las poses de manos y saber cómo moldear su chakra, dejaron que el nieto del tercero empezase a practicar. Mientras, el rubio decidió preguntar algo al peli negro.

Naruto: Oye, Yami.-habló llamando la atención del Yuse- Esa técnica que usaste hace unos días, con los aldeanos, ¿no necesitaste poses de manos?

Yami: No, porque era una técnica hecha por simple chakra elemental.-explicó con tranquilidad.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿tu chakra elemental es de Rayo y sabes controlarlo?-cuestionó.

Yami: Originalmente mi chakra tiene afinidad con el Rayo y el Agua, pero gracias a mi Kekke Genkai puedo controlar todos los elementos e incluso fusionar algunos.-respondió.

Naruto: Debe ser interesante.-murmuró- Y aparte del agua y el Rayo, ¿Qué elementos controlas?-preguntó intrigado.

Yami: La Tierra, el Fuego y he estado empezando con el Aire pero es difícil.-respondió. Pero en ese momento al rubio se le prendió el foco.

Naruto: ¡Tengo una idea!-gritó de repente sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes- ¡Tú me enseñas a controlar el Rayo y yo te enseño a controlar el Viento!-propuso al ahora sorprendido peli negro.

Yami: Pero tu chakra es de viento, y posiblemente de fuego, no podría enseñarte ese tipo de manipulación elemental, solo usuarios con es afinidad pueden usarlo.-debatió.

Naruto: Yo tengo afinidad con el Rayo, el Viento y el Fuego, y solo me falta controlar el Rayo.-respondió sorprendiendo un poco al Ojioscuro.

Yami: Bueno… Como por alguna razón fuera de mi comprensión no me parece raro que alguien tenga afinidad con tres elementos sin algún tipo de Kekke Genkai entonces acepto.-dijo sonriendo.

*****Flash Back #1 Ends*****

*****Flash Back #2*****

Yami e Ino también habían empezado a entrenar por las mañanas. Decidieron encontrarse todos los días a las cinco de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número 10, entrenarían unas tres horas y la última la usarían para descansar, ya que Ino se reunía con su equipo a las 9. Durante los primeros días estuvieron practicando el control de chakra, cosa que le tomo a la rubia menos de lo esperado. Tras haber completado el ejercicio con éxito el Ojioscuro la llamó.

Yami: Muy bien Ino, como ya sabes subir los arboles, empezaremos con dos cosas nuevas: Caminata sobre el Agua y Afinidad Elemental.-dijo lentamente.

Ino: ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó aunque entendía un poco los conceptos.

Yami: El primero es un ejercicio de control de chakra más avanzado y muy importante para un ninja, y creo que el nombre lo explica bastante bien. El truco es enviar la cantidad de chakra necesaria a tus pies y luego mandar un constante flujo chakra de estabilidad variable. También quiero enseñarte Ninjutsu Medico que será muy útil en las misiones si alguien sale lastimado. La Afinidad elemental se refiere a ser compatible con un elemento, lo que hará que puedas controlarlo a voluntad y que si usas un Jutsu de ese elemento puedas aumentar el poder.-explicó tranquilamente.

Ino: ¿Y cuál es mi afinidad?-preguntó. De forma inesperada, el peli negro estaba sujetando un pergamino blanco con los bordes verdes.

Yami: Con este pergamino lo sabremos.-dijo abriendo el objeto- Solo pon tu mano en el círculo del centro, moldea un poco de chakra y un símbolo aparecerá en él. En el caso de que tengas más de una afinidad, también aparecerá reflejada en el círculo.

Acto seguido la rubia sigue las órdenes al pie de la letra, para revelar que su afinidad es nada más, y nada menos que con el elemento Tierra.

Ino: ¡¿Qué, Tierra? Yo esperaba algo como Fuego y Rayo, son mucho más elegantes.-dijo bastante inconforme y haciendo un puchero.

Yami: A mí me parece que el elemento Tierra es muy útil, además de que técnicamente el único límite para ese tipo de técnicas es tu chakra. A menos que pelees en el aire, lo cual es muy improbable.

Ino: Es un buen punto, pero quiero algo que también se vea tan lindo como yo.-sostuvo haciendo el papel de niña mimada sacándole una gota estilo anime al peli negro. Aunque admitía que la Tierra no era un elemento muy… llamativo… no le parecía excusa suficiente. De hecho solo había una forma de mejorar ese elemento…

Yami: ¡Lo tengo!-gritó asustando a la rubia, que lo miraba con cara de "WTF"- ¡Existe una forma de mejorar el elemento Tierra, es incluso más fuerte y sé que te gustara!-exclamó emocionado.

Ino: ¿Cómo?-preguntó emocionada también.

Yami: Te lo voy a tener de sorpresa, pero tendrás que esforzarte muchísimo con la manipulación elemental.-contestó retadoramente.

Ino: ¡Pues que así sea!-respondió aceptando el desafío.

*****Flash Back #2 Ends*****

Tras esto solo han pasado dos semanas, pero las habilidades de todos aumentaron exponencialmente. Pero como no es el punto en esta Capitulo hablar de sus avances, iremos directo a lo más importante. El equipo 7 ya se había cansado de las misiones de rango D, especialmente los tres Genin varones, que exigían "algo más a su nivel". Ese día, tras las incesantes quejas del rubio combinadas con la mirada de "Por el amor de Kami, mi equipo es perfectamente capaz de volver mierda a cualquiera" por parte de Yami lograron hacer que el Sandaime les asignara una misión de rango C. La misión consistía en servir de Guarda Espaldas a un constructor de un puente y tenían tres horas para prepararse antes de salir.

Hora y media más tarde, todos los Genin estaban reunidos en el punto espera, el cual era una plaza cerca de la entrada de la aldea. Una media hora más tarde, se escucho el horrendo sonido de una bestia a punto de atacar a su presa.

Naruto: Tengo hambre.-se quejó sobándose el estomago- En seguida vengo.-dijo levantándose a punto de salir corriendo, cuando una mano lo detiene sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Al sentir esto fue como si su mente se desconectara. Reaccionó sujetando la mano de su agresor, lo jaló fuertemente, y antes de que cualquiera se diese cuenta, Naruto tenía sujeto a Yami, con el pecho en el suelo, doblando uno de sus brazos para dejarlo inmóvil y con sus garras activadas apuntando justo a la Yugular de éste.

Yami: ¡Wau, cálmate! Lo único que quería era saber a dónde te dirigías.-dijo rápidamente haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

Naruto: ¡Yami, l-lo siento, no quería…!-reaccionó sorprendido y apenado mientras soltaba al peli negro para que este se reincorporara- De verdad, lo siento, Dattebayo. Es solo que…-pero fue interrumpido.

Yami: No te preocupes, con lo que me contaste me sorprende que no hayas intentado matarme.-dijo sonriendo un poco- Solo quería saber a dónde ibas, se supone que tenemos que esperar a Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto: Es que me dio algo de hambre y quería ir a comer a Ichiraku.-respondió sobándose el estomago mientras sonreía tontamente.

Yami: ¿En serio solo comes ramen?-preguntó algo anonadado.

Naruto: También como Sopa de judías rojas, pero no muy seguido.

Yami: Deberías comer más que eso, las verduras, las frutas y el pescado tienen nutrientes y vitaminas esenciales que no se encuentran en otros alimentos. Es increíble que no te haya dado raquitismo o escorbuto.-le reprendía cual hermano mayor.

Naruto: ¿Y eso es…?-preguntó confundido.

Yami: Enfermedades relacionadas con la malnutrición que los marineros sufrían cuando hacían viajes largos sin el alimento adecuado.-respondió- Pero eso no quita el problema de que no comas bien. Si no incluyes alimentos frescos en tu dieta puede hacerle daño a tu salud.-siguió regañando pero con un tono algo suave.

Naruto: Bebo leche cada día.

Yami: Es un buen comienzo, además, si no comes adecuadamente, eso también afecta negativamente a tu crecimiento. Al menos claro que quieras quedarte con esa estatura siempre.-añadió burlonamente haciendo palidecer visiblemente al rubio- Solo trata de variar tu dieta y no habrá ningún tipo de problema, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó sonriendo a lo que el Ojiazul simplemente asintió- Perfecto, entonces toma.-dijo dándole un obento unas tres veces más grande de lo normal.

Naruto: ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó increíblemente alarmado.

Yami: De bolsillo mágico de Doraemon, ¿Qué importa? Solo come, que esta bueno, ¿a que si?

Naruto: Eres raro.-dijo sonriendo.

Yami: ¡Lo sé!

El equipo 7 ya había salido de la aldea junto con el constructor del puente, Tazuna. Llevaban cerca de dos horas caminando con la guardia en alto. Kakashi y Sakura iban adelante, Tazuna estaba en el medio mientras que los restantes estaban al final. Durante todo ese tiempo Naruto había tenido su Onigan activado solo por precaución, y como el cambio en sus ojos no era visible sino de cerca nadie había preguntado nada. Gracias a su Doujutsu, pudo detectar un Genjutsu a varios metros de distancia, el cual estaba disfrazado como un simple charco de agua.

Naruto: [Pensamiento: Que tontos, nadie caería en ese Genjutsu].-pensó burlándose- [Pero por si acaso, creo le diré a Sasuke y a Yami]-se dijo a sí mismo- Oye, Teme.-susurró llamando la atención del Uchiha.

Sasuke: ¿Y ahora que quieres dobe?-preguntó en voz baja.

Naruto: ¿Vez aquel charco de allá?-Sasuke solo asintió- Es un Genjutsu.-informó haciendo sobresaltar a su compañero.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó fríamente.

Yami: Porque no ha llovido en semanas así que no tiene sentido que ese pozo esté allí.-irrumpió en la conversación haciendo notar que también se dio cuenta.

Naruto: Exactamente.-confirmó.

Sasuke: No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir, y hasta lo considero una señal del fin del mundo pero… t-tie-tienes ra-ra-ra-razón, Dobe.-dijo con gran dificultad.

Naruto: Ojala hubiese tenido una cámara para poder grabarlo.-se lamentó.

Yami: Por suerte yo siempre cargo una y ya lo grabé.-dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke: Yo no veo ninguna cámara.

Yami: Ya la guardé.-respondió sacando la lengua- Pero el problema ahora es si decirle a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura.

Sasuke: Mejor no, Kakashi-sensei podrá darse cuenta y no es necesario que le avisemos a Sakura. No es normal que ninjas ataquen ninjas sin motivo, así que solo nos mantendremos en guardia.-sugirió y los otros dos asintieron.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban pasando cerca del "pozo", cuando de repente de este aparecen dos Shinobis, cuya primera acción fue atrapar a Kakashi con su cadena, para después, destriparlo. Sakura gritó. El primero en actuar fue Yami, quien sin que se dieran cuanta, tomó a los Chuunin y los lanzó contra un árbol, haciendo que la cadena que los unía se enredase en él. Tras esto, aprovechando la posición de los enemigos, Sasuke sujetó la cabeza de ambos Shinobis y los hizo golpearse rompiendo las mascaras de ambos y dejando a uno inconsciente. El restante, soltó la cadena y se lanzó directo hacia Tazuna. Sakura, viendo que el asesino se aproximaba, se colocó frente al constructor con un kunai en la mano. Pero por suerte para ella, el asesino jamás llego. Abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que el Chuunin estaba frente a ella, a poco más de un metro, perfectamente consciente pero completamente inmóvil, que al fijarse bien, era por causa de varios hilos, que al seguirlos, se veía que cuatro salían del Chuunin y se dirigían a cuatro Narutos alrededor de ellos.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó todavía sorprendida.

Yami: Estos ninjas estaban tratando de matar a Tazuna-san, el charco de hace rato era un simple Genjutsu y esos ninja eran unos debiluchos. Nos encargamos de ellos y ya estamos a salvo.

Sakura: Pero Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: Aquí estoy. No te preocupes, Sakura.-dijo saliendo de entre los arbustos.

Sakura: ¡¿Kakashi-sensei, pero como?-preguntó sorprendida.

Kakashi: Solo use una Sustitución.-contestó con su ojo sonriente.

Sakura: ¿Pero por que asustarnos de esa manera?-cuestionó más tranquila pero con molestia en la voz.

Kakashi: En realidad, Sakura, tú fuiste la única que se asustó.

Naruto: Nosotros nos dimos cuenta desde un principio, Dattebayo.

Kakashi: Pero a pesar de eso las acciones de todos fueron las más idóneas para la situación.-dijo sonriendo nuevamente-Por otro lado, no me explico porque nos atacaron estos sujetos.

Yami: Yo me encargo de eso.-dijo sonriendo.

Acto seguido agarró el rostro el rostro del Chuunin, que seguía siendo sujetado por los rubios, e hizo que lo mirase directo a los ojos. A los veinte segundos, el asesino comenzó a gritar con demencia, de manera aterradora mientras trataba de liberarse los agarres. Otros treinta segundos más tarde el cautivo paró de gritar, Yami soltó su cabeza y este simplemente cayo haciendo parecer que estaba inconsciente. Kakashi revisó sus signos vitales, llegando a una interesante conclusión. El ninja atacante estaba muerto.

Kakashi: ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó seriamente.

Yami: Una técnica para obtener información. Este Genjutsu me deja entrar en la mente de las personas y mientras más se resisten, mas les afecta. Es una variación de un Genjutsu que me enseñaron Ibiki-san y Anko nee-chan, pero mucho muy superior.-contestó sin dirigirle la mirada- Este tipo tenía una mente fuerte, solo de esa forma pudo haber hecho que el Genjutsu lo matase. Pero nadie resiste tanto.

Kakashi: Una técnica tan fuerte debe tener debilidades.

Yami: Tres: la primera es que requiere una cantidad de chakra bastante elevada; la segunda, causa un fuerte mareo o incluso nauseas y la tercera es que si logra ser rota, cosa muy difícil, el usuario de la técnica tardara varios segundos en recuperarse. Eso, en tiempo Shinobi, es suficiente para morir.-contestó con algo de frialdad.

Kakashi: ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste?

Yami: Preguntémosle a Tazuna-san.-dijo y todos fijaron su mirada en el viejo.

Tazuna: Yo emm… Yo…-tartamudeaba nerviosamente.

Yami: Si quiere puedo usar el Genjutsu en usted. No morirá porque no es tan fuerte para resistirlo, pero necesitaría terapia por un mes cuando mínimo solo para dejar de estar sentado en posición fetal.-habló con voz MUY tétrica.

Sin más remedio Tazuna contó a los ninjas acerca de la situación en el País de las Olas y de cómo su puente era la única forma de salvar a su gente. Los Shinobis estuvieron pensándolo durante unos momentos hasta que finalmente decidieron seguir el camino. Mientras avanzaban, se iban acercando poco a poco hasta un lago en el medio de un bosque, cuando de repente comenzó a rodearles una neblina muy espesa. De la nada, una gigantesca espada apareció volando casi degollando al equipo 7.

(Nota de Master: Prefiero saltarme la mayoría de la pelea, puesto que es básicamente lo mismo que en el kannon. Las únicas diferencias es que Yami estaba presente, pero no hizo nada hasta lo que están a punto de leer).

Para este punto Kakashi ya había caído en la prisión de agua de Zabuza y este último había creado varios clones de agua que simplemente lanzaban armas a los Genin.

Kakashi: ¡Corran, esta batalla terminó en el momento que fui atrapado si siguen aquí podrían morir!-grito desesperado tratando de salvar a su equipo.

Naruto: ¡No podemos hacer eso, no lo dejaremos atrás!-respondió gritando mientras bloqueaba un kunai.

Yami: ¡Abandonar una misión es de escorias, pero abandonar a un amigo te hace peor que la escoria así que por ningún motivo lo dejaremos atrás!

Sasuke: El problema será como podemos llegar hasta él.-dijo para que solo sus compañeros lo escucharan.

Sakura: Y esta niebla no facilita las cosas.

Yami: También es obvio que hay clones alrededor nuestro y no podemos dejar ningún punto ciego.

Naruto: Tengo una idea.-dijo llamando la atención de todos- Necesito que me cubran por un instante. Usare el viento para dispersar la niebla y creare clones que se encarguen de los de Zabuza.

Yami: De esa forma ustedes se pueden concentrar en proteger a Tazuna-san.

Sakura: ¿Cómo que "nosotros"? ¿Y tú qué?

Yami: Iré contra Zabuza-san y liberare a Kakashi-sensei.-contestó seriamente.

Sasuke: ¡¿Estás loco, es muy peligroso?

Yami: En primer lugar, si estoy loco. En segundo lugar, no tengo que arriesgarme demasiado solo lo tengo que liberar.-contestó decidido.

Naruto: Ya está decidido, cuando cuente tres empezamos. Uno, dos… ¡Tres!-gritó dando la señal.

Rápidamente el rubio se colocó en el centro de las formación, mientras que sus compañeros cambiaron a la formación en triangulo para poder cubrirlo. Velozmente formo el sello del tigre, acumuló chakra y luego lo liberó en forma de viento, el cual expulsó la neblina y de dejó ver que estaban rodeados de 10 clones de Zabuza. Luego cambió el sello de sus manos para formar el sello del carnero, tras los cuales se formaron veinte Narutos, los cuales empezaron a luchar de dos en dos contra los clones de agua. Tras esto, a una velocidad impresionante, Yami se dirigió hasta Zabuza, sacó un kunai y trató de apuñalarlo solo para ser detenido por la enorme espada de este.

Yami: Linda espada.-dijo sonriendo un poco.

Zabuza: Gracias, será un honor para ti morir por su causa.-respondió tétricamente.

Yami: Lo siento, pero declino la oferta. Pero enserio es muy bonita, desde este ángulo se nota su perfecto filo y su gran brillo, quien se tome la molestia de consentirla tanto debería estar muy orgulloso.-seguía alagando como si fuese una conversación normal.

Zabuza: Tienes razón, y gracias. ¿Sabes?, nadie se toma la molestia de reconocérmelo mu…-pero fue interrumpido.

Kakashi: ¡¿Van a luchar o van a conversar todo el día como un par de abuelitas?-preguntó perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Hace rato me hice el valiente para poner algo de drama, pero en realidad soy claustrofóbico!

Zabuza: Que carácter.-murmuró.

Yami: Ni me lo digas.-contestó sonriendo.

Así continuaron con la batalla. Todavía seguían ejerciendo fuerza, espada vs. Kunai, hasta que de repente el Genin salta, aun manteniendo el kunai contra la espada, y con una pirueta similar a la que había usado Naruto contra él, trató de asestar una poderosa patada en la Cabeza de su oponente. Sorprendentemente, Zabuza fue capaz de mover su espada para tratar de golpear a Yami logrando cortarle la pierna… Solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba de un clon de agua. Sin previo aviso, Yami salió del agua, por debajo del espadachín y logra asestarle un potente golpe en el estomago mandándolo a volar y liberando a Kakashi de la prisión.

Kakashi: Gracias por la mano… y el kunai… y el pie… y…-pero fue interrumpido cuando escuchó como lentamente Zabuza se reincorporaba, a varios metros de sus posición.

Zabuza: No eres para nada normal, niño.-habló lentamente.

Yami: No eres el primero que me lo dice.

Zabuza: Y tú, Kakashi, parece que tienes en tus manos a un par de alumnos prodigio.-reconoció pero su voz todavía era espeluznante.

Yami: Tres, Sasuke también es prodigio.-acotó de forma inocente.

Zabuza: Entonces, esto será más divertido de lo que pensé.-murmuró riendo un poco.

Kakashi: Yami, yo me encargaré de él. Ya he visto su técnica y no volveré a caer.

Yami: Con cuidado Kakashi-sensei.

(Nota: Y lo que sigue de la pelea el igual al kannon. Bueno, salvo una diferencia…)

Tras la partida del misterioso ANBU, todos decidieron continuar con su camino para poder llevar a Kakashi a casa de Tazuna para que pudiese descansar, dejando sin conocer el rostro de aquel extraño Shinobi… Salvo para una persona…


	10. Chapter 8 Mision al Pais de las Olas2

Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de Tazuna. Los ninjas de la hoja ya se habían recuperado del todo, ya que los Genin no recibieron ningún daño y aunque Kakashi había gastado todo su chakra, Yami tenía píldoras de soldado que hicieron su recuperación más rápida. En este momento estaban en una de las habitaciones de la casa ya que por alguna razón Naruto los había llamado.

Sasuke: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Dobe?-preguntó tajante-.

Naruto: No me molestes, Teme.-respondió molesto-.

Sasuke: Dobe-.

Naruto: ¡Teme!-gritó furioso al Uchiha-.

Sakura: ¡No le grites a Sasuke!-.

Yami: ¡No le grites a Naruto!-.

Sasuke: ¡No le grites a Sakura por gritarle a Naruto por gritarme!-.

Naruto: ¡No le grites a Yami por gritarle a Sakura por gritarme por gritarte!-.

Sasuke: ¡No me grites por gritarle a Yami por gritarle a Sakura por gritarte por gritarme!-.

Naruto: ¡No me grites por gritarte por gritarle a él por gritarle a Sakura por gritarme por gritarte!-.

Sakura: ¡No le grites por gritarte por gritarte por gritarle a Yami por gritarme por gritarte por gritarle a Sasuke!-.

Yami: ¡No le grites por gritarle a Sasuke por gritarle a Naruto por…!

Kakashi: ¡BASTAAAAAAA!-gritó tan fuerte que hizo estremecer todo el país de las Olas-.

-En Konoha-

Sarutobi: Juraría que escuché a Kakashi.-murmuró-.

-En Iwa-

Tsuchikage: Juraría haber escuchado al alumno del Rayo Amarillo.-murmuró y regresó a su trabajo-.

-En en Pais de las Olas-

Yami/Naruto/Sasuke: Wow.-fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir-.

Sakura: ¿Y se supone que yo grito mucho?-preguntó nerviosa-.

Kakashi: Lo siento chicos, creo que me pasé.-de disculpó con la mano en la nuca-. Pero por otro lado, Sasuke tiene razón, ¿para qué nos querías ver, Naruto?-preguntó curioso pero con semblante aburrido-.

Naruto: Zabuza sigue vivo.-contestó directa y seriamente-.

Sakura: ¡¿Acaso estás loco, baka? ¡Todos vimos como el ANBU lo mató!-gritó molesta-.

Yami: En realidad, solo vimos como le clavó dos Senbon en el cuello, en una zona donde se puede dejar inconsciente a la persona y en un estado de muerte falsa.-explicó antes de morder una galleta que sacó de donde solo Dios, el autor y él saben-.

Kakashi: ¿Sabes de Senbons?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: Aprendí en Kiri-.

Sakura: ¿Podrían explicar mejor?-dijo molesta. Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a explicar sobre el uso de las agujas-.

No les tomó mucho hablar acerca de las mortíferas armas y de cómo se podían emplear tanto para matar como para inmovilizar entre otras cosas. Yami acotó que eran una de sus armas preferidas gracias a su capacidad de matar devastadoramente combinada con su sutileza. Al final de la charla todos quedaron con la misma idea en la cabeza, Zabuza sigue vivo. Sin embargo eso hizo nido para una sorpresiva pregunta.

Sasuke: ¿Y tu como lo sabías, dobe?-inquirió haciendo sobresaltar al rubio e hizo que los demás le prestasen atención-.

Naruto: Yo… Em.…-trataba de inventar una excusa. La verdad era que él tenía su Onigan activado, lo que hizo que pudiese ver el chakra de Zabuza-. Bueno… Está bien, les digo.-accedió-. Quiero que vean bien en mis ojos.-dijo señalando para que se fijaran bien en su pupila. Cuando estuvo seguro de que observaban bien, activó su Onigan, haciendo que su pupila se alargase y sorprendiera un poco a los presentes-.

Sakura: ¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?-preguntó preocupada-.

Yami: Veo que decidiste decirles.-comentó-.

Sasuke: ¿Decirnos qué?-.

Naruto: Esto que ven, es el Onigan. Mi Doujutsu.-reveló dejando en K.O. a Kakashi, a Sakura confundida y a Sasuke molesto y curioso. Este último estaba a punto de preguntar, pero el rubio habló primero-. Hace tiempo estaba entrenando con mi otro Sensei, por accidente lo activé y eso lo sorprendió mucho, ya que es un Doujutsu perdido.-mintió sabiendo que toda la verdad sería demasiado-.

Kakashi: Nunca he escuchado de ese Doujutsu. De hecho solo sabia del Sharingan y el Byakugan, aparte de otros que otros Shinobis crean a base de su chakra, pero no son un Kekke Genkai -.

Sasuke: No entiendo como tú, de todas las personas, tiene un Doujutsu.-comentó algo celoso-.

Naruto: Mi Sensei tampoco entiende cómo pero me explicó lo que sabía.-esto no era una mentira. Él dijo que su Sensei le explicó lo que sabía, el hecho de que supiese TODO acerca de él era otra cosa. Tampoco mentía en el hecho de que, supuestamente, Kyubi no supiese porque lo tenía-.

Kakashi: ¿Y exactamente qué puede hacer tu Onigan?-preguntó ya más interesado-.

Naruto: Puede ver el chakra y me da una visión de 360 grados.-contestó simplemente-.

Sasuke: Y por lo que escuché ahorita, tu ya sabias, ¿verdad, baka?-preguntó refiriéndose a Yami-.

Yami: Tienes razón, Teme.-respondió devolviéndole en insulto-. Naruto y yo entrenamos todos los días con Konohamaru, en uno de los entrenamientos me lo mostró [Pensamientos: Pero me había dicho más. Tal vez no confía tanto en ellos, hm…]-.

Kakashi: En entonces gracias a eso pudiste ver el chakra en el cuerpo de Zabuza y como seguía fluyendo supiste que estaba vivo-.

Naruto: Sip, Dattebayo.-respondió con un sonrisa nerviosa. Kakashi se quedó pensativo un buen rato hasta que finalmente habló-.

Kakashi: Entonces, así se hará.-dijo llamando la atención de todos-. A partir de mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento.-anunció finalmente-.

*****A la mañana siguiente*****

Ahora nos encontramos en un bosque alejado de la aldea. Kakashi apenas había acabado de explicar sobre el ejercicio de caminar sobre los arboles y había pensado en retirarse para vigilar a Tazuna, pero cuando estaba a punto de partir, su rubio estudiante y su segundo alumno peli-negro lo detienen.

Yami: ¿Y nosotros que se supone que hagamos?-.

Kakashi: Pues el ejercicio.-respondió como si fuese lo más obvio-.

Yami: Pero yo ya domino eso y todos los ejercicios de control de chakra. Mi control es completamente perfecto que incluso supero a Lady Tsunade.-esta declaración dejó en un rotundo K.O. al pobre Kakashi-.

Naruto: Mi control no es tan bueno, pero yo también puedo hacer eso, Dattebayo.-dijo orgulloso-.

Kakashi: [Pensamientos: Definitivamente estos niños son unos frikis].-pensó, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un fuerte zape en la cabeza-.

Yami: Jamás vuelvas ni siquiera a pensar que soy un friki o haré que veas lo mas horrendo que pudiese existir.-amenazo tan fríamente que Kakashi casi se moja los pantalones y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba "¿Cómo supo que pensé eso?"-.

Naruto: Yami, ¿no crees que te pasaste?-preguntó un poco nervioso-.

Yami: No. La última vez que alguien me dijo que soy friki simplemente le di lo que se merecía.-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y hacia un puchero-. Pero recobrando el tema, yo tengo que terminar de revisar una información que tengo que discutir con el consejo apenas llegue así que creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya a vigilar a Tazuna-san y haga lo que tenga que hacer mientras.-sugirió y luego dio un mordisco a una galleta que apenas había sacado de… alguna parte-.

Naruto: Yo estoy trabajando en dos nuevos Jutsu, así que iré a entrenar, Dattebayo.-y sin esperar respuesta Naruto y Yami desaparecieron en una cortina de fuego y en el otro desintegrándose en pétalos negros, dejando a Kakashi en un estado mental muy malo-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: Todavía no entiendo como supo que pensé que era un friki].-pero apenas terminó su pensamiento un Senbon se clavó en su hombro derecho. En un principio pensó que los estaban atacando, pero luego vio una nota en la otra punta del arma. Cuando la leyó, su estado mental empeoró, ya que la nota decía "Dentro de poco vas a necesitar enserio usar esa mascara, luego de que te arranque la piel de la cara. Cariñitos, Yami^^"-.

*****Mucho, pero mucho más alejado de allí*****

Naruto se encontraba saltando de rama en rama por el bosque. Estaba buscando un lugar perfecto para poder entrenar hasta que finalmente encontró un sitio para poder hacerlo. Era un claro bastante amplio que era completamente verde y tenía varios kilómetros de largo.

Naruto: Parece que por fin encontré el lugar.-murmuró-. Bueno, creo que ya es hora de llamar a Kyu-sensei.-acto seguido utilizó una pequeña cantidad de chakra de viento para hacer una pequeña herida en su dedo, formó rápidamente los sellos y luego colocó su mano en el suelo-. ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyubi no Yuko: San! (Jutsu de Invocación: Zorro de Nueve colas: Tres).-al poner sus manos en el suelo apareció una gran nube de humo, la cual al dispersarse dejaba observar a Kyubi en su forma humana-.

Kyubi: Gracias por sacarme Cachorro, hacia una semana que no lo hacías.-dijo sonriendo un poco y poniendo su mano en la cabeza del rubio-.

Naruto: Lo siento Kyu-sensei pero sabe que no es tan fácil, solo puedo cuando voy a "ese lugar" y desde hace tiempo no he podido.-se disculpó un poco avergonzado-.

Kyubi: No te preocupes, sé que no es para nada fácil. Por lo menos has estado entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo. Yami-san te ha estado ayudando con tu entrenamiento y si sigues por este camino seguirás haciéndome sentir muy orgulloso.-dijo sonriendo-.

Naruto: ¡Gracias Sensei!-gritó lanzando para abrazarlo mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba feliz. Kyubi estaba orgulloso de él y eso lo hacía feliz. Después de todo, Kyubi era de los pocos que lo apreciaban y además… ¡Es el Rey de los Bijus, para decir que estaba orgulloso de él era casi cerca de como se sentiría si le dijesen que tenía que casarse con Hinata! Aunque como dije CASI-.

Kyubi: ¡Tranquilo, Cachorro!-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y reía un poco-. Mejor seguimos con lo que nos quedamos la ultima vez, ¿ok?-.

Naruto: Sip, Dattebayo.-respondió contento-.

Kyubi: Perfecto. Entonces vamos con el Fuuton: Eolo Shisoku-tachi no Odori y con Himitsu no tekunikku:-Hi no kyū-bi no senjutsu-.

*****En el puente*****

Yami había llegado al puente y ya había hablado con Tazuna. Le dijo que se mantendría en alerta, pero como necesitaba revisar cierta información clasificada estaría dentro de un Genjutsu y que si necesitaba algo solo dijese su nombre en voz alta. Fue a uno de los bordes del puente, activó su Genjutsu, sacó un par de sobres de… algún lado y comenzó a leer.

Yami: Informes de Misiones de Rango "S" de la ANBU.-leyó en voz alta el contenido del primero-. Informe de Secretos de Maldiciones y Sellos de Konoha.-leyó en segundo-. Itachi Uchiha… y Orochimaru…-.

+++++0+++++

Han pasado cinco días desde que comenzaron a entrenar, y a pesar del poco tiempo todos-excepto Kakashi y Yami- han estado mejorando bastante. Sasuke ya domina la técnica de caminata en los arboles y Kakashi aceptó enseñarle un Jutsu de Fuego: Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Soplido del Dragón Llameante). Yami había empezado a ayudar a Sakura con Genjutsu, viendo que lo único que sabía era lo de la Academia-cosa que no era TAN útil- y gracias a que tenía talento para esa área logró que aprendiera el Kasumi Jūsha no jutsu (_Técnica de los sirvientes de la bruma_) y el Kori Shinchū no jutsu (Técnica de la mente astuta), eso sin mencionar que le enseñó una forma primitiva y más débil del Puño de Chakra. Por último Naruto había dominado y perfeccionado sus dos técnicas, lo único era que la mañana del quinto del quinto día no regresó a la casa de Tazuna.

En un claro del bosque encontramos a nuestro rubio favorito tendido en el suelo. Dominar la técnica de viento no fue muy difícil, pero su nueva técnica secreta era todo un desafío. Pero eso lo mantendremos como sorpresa por ahora. El joven kitsune se había quedado inconsciente luego de entrenar, su ropa estaba algo quemada a pesar de que se notaba que como tal no había recibido el menor daño. Luego de un rato de que amaneciese escuchó una voz que parecía querer despertarlo.

¿?: Despierta, vamos joven, despierta.-decía una voz dulce y un poco femenina-.

Naruto: Hmm… ¿Qué?-murmuraba mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Al abrirlos, vio el rostro de una "chica" que lo miraba con curiosidad y con una sonrisa algo calidad-.

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó apartándose un poco mientras Naruto se reincorporaba-.

Naruto: Em… Si, solo quedé cansado por mi entrenamiento, Dattebayo.-respondió sonriendo-.

¿?: Ya veo, supongo que eres un ninja, ¿verdad?-.

Naruto: ¡Y de los mejores!-alardeó orgulloso pero sin sonar creído y presumido como cierto Uchiha sobreviviente de una masacre que tiene doce años, cabello amarrado con una coleta y una completa obsesión por matar a su hermano y con una fuerte tendencia a emo (Nota de Master: Esto no es Anti-Sasuke, pero no puede resistir la tentación de decirlo)-.

¿?: Ja-ja, eres bastante gracioso.-rió para luego ponerse de pié y comenzar a dirigirse a unas plantas que estaban cerca de donde comenzó a tomar algunas-.

Naruto: ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?-.

¿?: Claro.-respondió sonriendo-.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras buscaban las plantas que necesitaban la "chica". De repente esta comenzó a hablar haciendo una pregunta muy interesante.

¿?: ¿Tienes a alguien que sea importante para ti?-preguntó llamando la atención del rubio para que le mirase a la cara-.

Naruto: ¿Alguien importante?-cuestionó confundido-.

¿?: Alguien a quien quieras proteger de todo daño, alguien por quien estés dispuesto a dar tu vida con tal de ver sus sueños hechos realidad.-explico con voz seria pero con una sonrisa cálida-.

Naruto: Si, si tengo esa clase de gente.-respondió haciendo uso de una sonrisa sincera-. Desde pequeño yo he sido odiado en mi aldea por algo de lo que no tengo culpa, sin embargo hace tiempo me di cuenta de que no es tan malo. A pesar de eso yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por mi aldea, pero más que nada…Hay cinco personas que son muy importantes para mí. Sandaime-Oji-san e Iruka-sensei estuvieron conmigo siempre y me reconocieron por lo que soy. Kyu-sensei me ha estado enseñando desde hace tiempo, se que le importo y él está orgulloso de mí. Yami es otro, el se preocupa por mí como si fuese mi hermano mayor aun con lo raro que es y con lo frio que a veces a comporta es muy buena persona, y así como el me ve como su hermano menor yo lo veo como mi hermano mayor, siempre dispuesto para ayudarme. La última y más importante es mi Hina-Hime, como yo la llamo sin que lo sepan. Ella es como una princesa y yo un simple paria de la aldea pero la amo tan profundamente que hasta duele. No debo acercarme a ella, pero la observo y la cuido siempre y juré hacerme fuerte para poder estar con ella algún día y hacerla feliz… Todos ellos son lo más importante que tengo y daría mi vida por ellos sin pensarlo ni un segundo.-cada palabra que decía estaba cargada con un sentimiento muy profundo, que sacaron una gran sonrisa en su acompañante y por poco hasta una lagrima-.

¿?: En ese caso, te puedo asegurar que te harás muy fuerte.-dijo sorprendiendo un poco al rubio-.

Naruto: ¿De veras lo crees, amiga?-.

¿?: Claro, todos nos hacemos fuertes cuando tenemos algo porque pelear o a alguien a quien queremos proteger por lo que te aseguro que te harás muy fuerte-.

Naruto: Supongo que es lo mismo contigo y Zabuza.-ante tales palabras el castaño se sorprendió y saltó rápidamente tomando una posición de defensa-. ¡Wau, tranquila, nosotros no somos enemigos en este momento!-dijo rápidamente moviendo sus manos frente a su cara-.

¿?: ¿Cómo se que no esperas que baje la guardia?-preguntó desconfiado-.

Naruto: Porque puede haberte atacado desde un principio en lugar de decirte que ya sabía quién eres.-con esta respuesta el subordinado de Zabuza se calmó un poco pero quiso mantener la guardia alta-.

¿?: ¿Cómo descubriste quien era?-preguntó seriamente-.

Naruto: Mis ojos ven mas allá de lo que parece.-contestó con simplicidad-.

¿?: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-.

Naruto: Hablar con Zabuza.-respondió sonriendo y confundiendo a la otra persona-.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres con él?-pregunto con voz intranquila-.

Naruto: Solo para decirle que estoy seguro de que Gatoh pretende traicionarlos, y que sería mejor que se uniesen a nosotros.-dijo como si fuese algo obvio-. Piénsalo; si tú y Zabuza pelean contra nosotros ganaríamos, somos más y la verdad es que la ultima vez no peleamos muy enserio. Si se enfrentan a nosotros perderían muy rápido, y aunque tuviesen la mas mínima oportunidad de ganarnos Gatoh acabaría traicionándolos. En cambio si se unen a nosotros, podemos pelear juntos ¡y definitivamente ganaremos, Dattebayo!-explicó sonriendo tanto que finalmente su acompañante comenzó a confiar en él-.

¿?: Hablaré con él, porque la verdad ya habíamos considerado esa posibilidad-.

Naruto: Entonces nos vemos después. Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-.

¿?: Mucho gusto, Naruto-kun. Mi nombre es Haku y por cierto, soy varón.-remarcó la última palabra-.

Naruto: Ya lo sabía, solo te estaba probando. Si aceptan nos vemos en el puente en unos dos días, hasta luego.-y tras despedirse desaparece en una cortina de fuego-.

Haku: Naruto Uzumaki… Eres definitivamente alguien muy interesante.-diciendo estas palabras, procedió a marcharse-.

-Veinte minutos más tarde-

Naruto: ¡Ya llegué!-gritó al abrir la puerta y la primera en recibirlo fue una molesta Sakura-.

Sakura: ¡Baka, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-.

Naruto: Es que me quedé dormido después de entrenar.-se excusó avergonzado con la mano en la nuca-.

Yami: Sakura, cálmate. Naruto es lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarse así mismo, siempre lo ha hecho.-dijo con voz algo cansina-.

Sakura: Tú no eres nadie para reprocharme eso, cuando casi comentes una masacre en publicó solo para defenderlo.-escupió molesta, pero el joven Yuse ni se inmutó-. Además, actúas como si fuese una especie de hermanito tuyo, ¿y luego dices que lo deje solo?-.

Yami: En primera: No los iba a matar, solo les dejaría un ligero trauma parmente, nada muy severo. En segundo lugar: no tiene nada de malo que lo vea como un hermano menor, siempre quise tener uno y en tercera, no dije que le dejemos solo, solo dije que está bien preocuparse pero no significa que él sea un simple niñito-.

Sakura: Como sea.-fue lo único que dijo al no tener como ganar a ese argumento-.

Kakashi: Aunque admito que Yami tiene un punto, Sakura tiene otro. Por ver el estado de tu ropa podría decir que tu entrenamiento fue muy exhaustivo, así que te recomiendo que descanses si quieres poder enfrentarte a Zabuza.-recomendó pero con semblante aburrido mientras leía "Icha Icha Paradise"-.

Naruto: Si, si…-respondió sin darle importancia-.

Yami: Vamos Otouto, descansa un rato, come luego y te enseñaré otra Técnica de Sello.-pidió tratando de convencerlo-.

Naruto: Solo porque tú me lo pides Aniki.-aceptó y subió para descansar dejando abajo el comienzo de una conversación-.

Kakashi: ¿Acaso dijiste Técnicas de Sellados?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: Exactamente. Hace unas semanas pensé que sería bueno tener un maestro de Sellos en la aldea y como tengo varios pergaminos de Sellos, y otros que explican cómo crear propios se los presté-.

Kakashi: También dijiste "otra", ¿Cuántas sabe?-.

Yami: Siete, cuatro que aprendió conmigo de los pergaminos y tres que él mismo creó.-ante la declaración Kakashi abrió con sorpresa sus… Ejem… quiero decir su ojo-.

Kakashi: ¡Pero a un Jonin le costaría semanas aprender solamente dos Sellos, le hubiese tomado meses aprender eso!-con esa declaración Sakura (Nota: Que milagro de Dios se había mantenido callada) y Sasuke (Nota: Que en estos momentos no vale lo suficiente para que lo tome tanto en cuenta) dijeron "¡¿Qué?"-.

Yami: Pues por alguna razón Naruto tiene muchísimo talento para los Sellos incluso más que yo. Créame cuando le digo que solamente dos de los Sellos que creó son terriblemente devastadores.-dijo sonriendo-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: ¿Es que no pueden ser más frikis?].-pero apenas terminó su línea de pensamiento su frente fue a dar contra el suelo por un zape dado por el Yuse-.

Yami: ¿Qué fue lo que dije acerca de que me dijeses friki?-preguntó con voz de ultratumba-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: ¿Cómo lo supo? TT-TT]-.

Sakura: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Kakashi-sensei?-gritó molesta para después lanzar un golpe a la cabeza del peli-negro. Pero al igual que la última vez un extraño resplandor negro apenas perceptible detuvo el ataque e hizo retroceder a la peli-rosa-.

Yami: Ya te había dicho que no intentes eso.-reprochó con cierta burla-.

Sasuke: Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.-exigió con su actitud arrogante-.

Yami: Lo siento pero no. Eso me lo enseñaron los Hyuga y solo ellos te la pueden enseñar-.

Naruto: Sip, pero la gran mayoría pareciese que tuviese un palo metido en el…-empezó a decir desde el piso de arriba, pero fue interrumpido por la peli-rosa-.

Sakura: ¡No necesitamos saber eso, gracias!-.

Yami: Como digas.-contestó sin tomarla mucho en cuenta-. Bueno, nos vemos en un rato.-dijo mientras se comenzaba a levantar de su asiento-.

Kakashi: ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó con algo de curiosidad-.

Yami: Como hoy no me toca cuidar de Tazuna-san iré a casa de una viejita que conocí ayer que tiene un piano en su casa.-respondió yendo hacia la puerta-.

Sakura: ¿Tocas?-preguntó interesada-.

Yami: Sip, es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos y una actividad cultural de mi clan.-tras estas palabras salió de la casa-.

+++++0+++++

Ya han pasado los dos días que Naruto le había propuesto a Haku, y ya era casi hora de que saber su respuesta de los Shinobi de la Niebla. Convenientemente, ese día decidieron que el rubio se quedaría a cuidar de la familia de Tazuna, cosa que le ponía su plan de unirse con Zabuza y Haku de cabeza. Finalmente no importó cuanta protesta diese, al final Naruto se quedaría. Eso pensaron. Un poco antes de irse, Yami alejó a Naruto de los demás, lo suficiente para que no los pudiesen ver. Tras un rato de insistencia, Naruto accedió a contarle al peli-negro acerca de su trato, cosa que comprendió casi instantáneamente, por lo que hicieron un trato. Yami se transformaría en Naruto y Naruto el Yami, a cambio de cinco galletas con chispas de chocolate. Cuando regresaron con el resto, ninguno se dio cuenta del cambio y se fueron enseguida.

Al rato de estar caminado y estaban bastante cerca del puente. Ya estaban a punto de llegar cuando un hombre se les acerca gritando algo sobre "niebla", "demonio" y "muertos". El equipo Siete junto con Tazuna apresuró el paso, solo para que cuando llegaran al puente se viesen rodeados por una densa niebla. A los pocos momentos dos figuran aparecieron, que eran indiscutiblemente Zabuza y Haku. Zabuza estaba

Zabuza: Parece que finalmente llegaron, Kakashi.-dijo con voz monótona-.

Haku: Así es, ¿pero dónde está Naruto-kun?-preguntó con curiosidad-.

Kakashi: ¿Qué es lo que quieren con él? ¿Y como saben su nombre?-devolvió con seriedad-.

Haku: Me encontré con Naruto-kun Hace unos días, no estaba usando mi mascara pero de alguna manera me reconoció. Hablamos un poco y al final nos propuso una alianza a la que deberíamos responder hoy -.

Kakashi: ¿Por qué Naruto no me diría algo como eso?-preguntó casi susurrando-.

Yami (Naruto): No creí que me apoyara.-dijo para que luego una nube de humo lo cubriese dejando ver después al kitsune menor con una sonrisa en la cara y los brazos tras la cabeza-.

Sakura: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó sorprendida-.

Naruto: Viendo que no se maten los unos con los otros.-respondió sonriendo-.

Haku: Un gusto verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun.-pese a la máscara se podía decir que estaba sonriendo-.

Sasuke: Muy bien dobe explícate. ¿De dónde los conoces?-.

Naruto: Bueno, hace dos días estaba durmiendo en el bosque, soñando que ponía langostas vivas dentro del pantalón de Kakashi-sensei, cuando…-y así comenzó a contar acerca de su trato con Haku y después la idea de que tuvo con su "Aniki" para poder ir-.

Sasuke: Déjame ver si entiendo. De alguna manera que no nos quieres explicar reconociste a este sujeto porque de alguna manera su máscara no te engañó.-Naruto asintió ante esto-. Le propusiste que se unieran a nosotros mientras nosotros estábamos matándonos en el entrenamiento porque supuestamente nos enfrentaríamos a dos Shinobis muy fuertes.-el oji-azul volvió a asentir-. No nos habías contado nada pero cuando no podías venir tú le contaste a Yami, quien sorpresivamente, estuvo de acuerdo. Luego cuando llegamos y ellos aparecieron tú te quitaste la transformación y después nos contestes todo.-finalizó por fin-.

Naruto: Emm… Si.-contestó sonriendo algo nervioso por cual podría ser la reacción de Sasuke-.

Sasuke: OK, solo confirmaba.-los demás cayeron de espalda-.

Kakashi: Aun no sé si podemos confiar en ustedes, pero parece que si están de nuestro lado.-dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillos, para luego sacar unos de sus libritos naranjas-.

Zabuza: ¡Icha Icha!-dijo algo emocionado-.

Kakashi: ¿Lo conoces?-preguntó con sorpresa-.

Zabuza: ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué clase de Ninja seria si no lo leyese?-dijo mientras sacaba un librito idéntico al de Kakashi-.

Kakashi: Sip, definitivamente podemos confiar en ellos.-murmuró haciendo que a sus alumnos le saliese una gota en la cabeza-.

Sakura: Oigan.-habló llamando la atención de todos-. Si ahora somos aliados, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?-.

Haku: Por ahora yo diría que esperar, Gatoh tiene pensado venir para ver si hicimos el trabajo que nos pidió. Tal vez pudiésemos preparar una emboscada.-sugirió-.

Kakashi: Eso será lo mejor por ahora.-se decidió finalmente-.

Así decidieron pasar el, planeado una estrategia para acabar con los matones de Gatoh. Tras haber terminado con el plan, decidieron simplemente hablar un poco. Sakura hablaba con Haku acerca de cualquier cosa pero cuando repentinamente tocaron el tema sobre algún chico que les gustase, la pobre Sakura quedó con un fuerte impacto cuando el castaño le dijo que era varón. Naruto estaba hablando con Zabuza acerca de la Kibikiribocho ya que, por alguna razón, había decidió especializarse en algo mas que no fuesen sus garras. Kakashi estaba leyendo su librito y Sasuke estaba… Siendo Sasuke, mientras que a Tazuna lo habían enviado al pueblo acompañado de un par de clones de rubio.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Gatoh acababa de bajar de su bote esperando ver con ansias el trabajo que Zabuza había prometido. Tras él se encontraba un enorme grupo de mercenarios estaba a sus espaldas, bien para completar es trabajo del ninja de la Niebla o bien para asesinar a Zabuza de ser necesario. Apenas caminaron un poco cuando una espesa niebla se formó mientras que al mismo tiempo les llegaba el inconfundible olor a sangre fresca. Dos sombras comenzaron a formarse de la neblina, una mas grande que la otra, y al dispersarse lo suficiente dejaron ver a Zabuza y Haku, ambos manchados con un espeso liquido rojo, algunas cortadas y se notaba que ambos estaban bastantes cansados. Nuevamente la niebla se despejó un poco mas, dejando ver al equipo Siete tirado en el suelo, con enormes heridas y completamente bañados en sangre. En otras palabras, aparentemente estaban muertos.

Gatoh: ¡Aja, Zabuza! Veo que lograste hacer lo que ordené.-dijo visiblemente contento y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Zabuza: Te dije que no habría ningún problema. ¡Ahora quiero mi dinero!-exigió.

Gatoh: Bueno, si, sobre eso. Como ya no me eres de utilidad simplemente te mataré y luego iré por el resto del pueblo.-dijo para luego reír como todo un maniaco.

Haku: En primer lugar, necesitas terapia.-dijo como si las palabras de Gatoh no le importasen. De hecho no le importan.

Zabuza: En segundo, tú no eres una amenaza para nosotros.-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

Kakashi: Y en tercero, no estamos muertos.-habló tranquilamente mientras se observaba que los "cadáveres" desaparecían y el Equipo 7 menos Yami reaparecían al lado de, los ahora en perfectas condiciones, Zabuza y Haku.

Haku: No esperábamos que fuese tan fácil engañarte.-se burló mientras retiraba su mascara.

Naruto: Creo que ahora es cuando la cosa se pone buena, Dattebayo.-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

Sasuke: Al fin algo que vale mi tiempo.

Gatoh: Como quieran. ¡Mátenlos!-gritó dando inicio a la batalla.

Así la batalla entre los mercenarios del enano gordo y de los súper Shinobis comenzó. Zabuza agitaba su zambato, Haku lanzaba sus agujas a toda velocidad, Sasuke lanzaba golpes, patadas y kunais a sus oponentes mientras Kakashi destapaba su Sharingan listo para unirse a la batalla y Naruto activó sus garras y su Onigan y se lanzó directo a la acción.

Zabuza estaba decapitando y descuartizando a diestra y siniestra, mientras esquivaba los múltiples ataques que se le venían con algo de dificultad y trataba de encontrar un espacio para poder realiza algún jutsu.

Haku había activado su Técnica de los Espejos de Hielo y se encontraba por encima de sus contrincantes lanzando, asestando y matando a todos los que pudiese. Por ahora estaba bien pero si continuaba con el uso de los espejos su energía no duraría por demasiado tiempo.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban manteniendo a raya a los Samurái que se les venían enzima. Sakura había utilizado el Kasumi Jūsha no jutsu (Técnica de los sirvientes de la bruma)-y apenas lo podía mantener lo suficiente y sobre tantas personas consumiendo píldoras de soldado- para que así el Uchiha pudiese encargarse de ellos con mas facilidad, mientras que este también se encargaba de que ninguno se acercase demasiado a Sakura para que así ni se liberasen los demás ni para que se fuese la ventaja que por ahora llevaban. Algo de lo que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta era de que poco a poco los ataques que veía parecían ser más lentos.

La situación con Kakashi no era muy diferente. Mientras había logrado acabar con varios en un principio, tuvo que después utilizar la Técnica de Clones de Sombra para crear un par de clones que le permitiesen abrirse algo de espacio y poder utilizar algunos jutsus de fuego.

En cualquier caso, Naruto era el que estaba en mejor condición. Él estaba usando sus garras, cada una con chakra de fuego o viento, para poder causar más daño a todos los que pudiese, y gracias a su Onigan había logrado mantener a todos a raya sin llevar el más mínimo daño.

Lentamente pasan los minutos, pero por cada dos Samuráis que derrotan parecen venir cuatro más. Los ninjas se encontraban ahora todos juntos, los unos a lado de los otros en una formación circular. Los que estaban en mejor condiciones eran Naruto y Zabuza mientras que los demás seguían tratando de pelear con todo lo que tenían.

Kakashi: No pensé que Gatoh tuviese tantos hombres, si las cosas siguen de esta forma perderemos y dudo que Yami pueda solo contra tantos.-dijo el peli plateado mientras evadía una katana.

Zabuza: ¿No me digas que el "Ninja que copia" ya se cansó?-dijo burlonamente.

Naruto: Zabuza, no es momentos de bromas, ¡Y LO ESTOY DICIENDO YO!-reprochó un tanto histérico- Si pudiésemos hallar una salida podría usar mi nuevo jutsu y podría acabar con todos de un soplido, literalmente.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei necesito salir rápido, he usado demasiado chakra y no se cuento mas pueda durar.-pero apenas terminó de decir aquello y cayó de rodillas por el enorme cansancio físico que tenia.

Haku: ¡Sakura-san, cuidado!-gritó haciendo que la peli-rosa levantase la vista, solo para ver como cinco Samurái venían hacia ella, con sus espadas levantadas, listos para acabar con su vida. Cerró los ojos estando preparada para su temprana muerte y esperó a su final… El cual nunca llegó. Justo cuando pensó que llegaría su muerte, escucho un fuerte gruñido de dolor que hizo abrir los ojos y frente a ella, dándole la espalda a los Samuráis, con una cara que parecía aguantar un dolor infernal… Se encontraba Sasuke… Con cinco espadas enterradas profundamente en su cuerpo.

Sakura: ¡SASUKE!-gritó desgarradoramente mientras atrapaba al peli negro mientras caía de rodillas frente a ella-. Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué? ¿Por que me protegiste?-preguntaba mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos y lo arrastraba al interior de circulo que formaban los demás.

Sasuke: Es… extraño. Sentí… que mi cuerpo se movía solo… que debía protegerte.-respondió mientras veía como Naruto se acercaba a él.

Naruto: ¡Sasuke!-dijo mientras se arrodillaba al otro lado de él y Zabuza, Kakashi y Haku cerraban el círculo para que el peli negro pudiese decir sus últimas palabras en paz.

Sasuke: Naruto… siempre fuiste… cof… un reverendo idiota… pero creo que jamás conocí a alguien que de verdad compartiese mi dolor… cof… aparte de ti.-dijo mientras lentamente cerraba los ojos.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke, no me dejes por favor!-pidió desesperada por el temor de perder a su gran amor.

Sasuke: Mi hermano… me prometí vivir hasta que lo mate… ese se convirtió en el propósito de mi vida.-decía cada vez mas débil hasta que finalmente cerró lo ojos.

Sakura/Naruto: ¡Sasuke!-gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver como ya no respondía.

Mercenario: Ah… Su amiguito se murió y ahora van a llorar.-se burló como si fuese cualquier cosa.

Mercenario2: No se preocupen, nosotros lo enviaremos con él mu…-pero no puedo terminar al sentir como una fuerte presión lo hizo callar al instante.

El era del lugar se tornó frío mientras que un instinto asesino comenzaba invadir el área. Era una fuerza gigantesca la que se cernía sobre todos los presentes y el origen de esa fuerza era Naruto.

Los mercenarios empezaron a dar pasos para retroceder, o eso intentaron, ya que cuando quisieron mover sus piernas se vieron paralizados por el miedo que les producía. El resto de los ninjas se empezaban a sofocar por la intensidad del poder que emanaba del rubio preguntándose que podría ser.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: No puede ser, ¿Acaso el Sello se habrá roto…? No, espera. Este instinto es diferente pero igualmente fuerte. ¿Qué CARAJO eres Naruto?]-pensaba angustiado por el estado del rubio.

Haku: [Pensamiento: ¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun?]-se preguntaba preocupado.

Sakura, que era la que estaba mas cerca del rubio en ese momento, enfocó su vista en su compañero rubio, solo para darse cuenta que por sus ojos caía un líquido espeso, que fue lo que la hizo asustar más. Naruto estaba llorando… Lagrimas de sangre.

Sakura: ¿Na-Naruto?-estaba a punto de terminar su pregunta pero todas sus palabras se atoraron al verlo de frente. Efectivamente de sus ojos caían lagrimas de sangre, un aura blanca también había comenzado a rodearlo por completo sin embargo, el mayor de todos los cambios fueron sus ojos. Estos habían cambiado por completo y en lugar de ser del típico color zafiro ahora parecía como una serie de discos de un color metálico los remplazaban por completo.

-Mientras-

En la casa de Tazuna las cosas estaban un poco mas "tranquilas". Yami se encontraba comiendo una de sus clásicas galletas, pensando si podría relajarse un poco cuando llegase a Konoha encargándose de algunas sesiones de tortura mientras tanto. Todo esto cómodamente sentado sobre el par de mercenarios que habían mandado a capturar a la familia del constructor.

Yami: No entiendo, de los cincuenta mil hombres bajo el mando de Gatoh yo esperaría unos cincuenta guerreros, no dos.-se dijo con un aire de decepción.

Mercenario: ¡Escúchame bien niño, mas te vale que me dejes ir o sino…!

Yami: Cállate.-le interrumpió para luego darle en la cara con una sartén.

Mercenario: ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te juro que en lo que salga de esto…!-pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por otro golpe con la sartén.

Yami: Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña.-empezó a cantar infantilmente mientras seguía golpeando al pobre sujeto.

Mercenario: [Pensamiento: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?]-pensaba mientras se imaginaba el sufrimiento que le aguardaba al lado de este psicópata.

Repentinamente un extraño presentimiento invadió al peli negro. Del interior de su chaqueta, algo comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras que trataba de salir del interior de la prenda. Una vez afuera se vio que el objeto estaba atado de cuello de Yami como un collar. Y efectivamente era un collar. Era una especie de placa, que tenia forma de circulo con una especie de aureola a su alrededor, con lo que parecía ser una media luna sobrepuesta. La zona que correspondía al Sol estaba brillando fuertemente mientras que se elevaba hasta quedar a la altura de Yami.

Yami: No puedo creerlo, el poder ya se activó pero eso significa… ¡Que todos están en peligro!-gritó al darse cuenta.

Mercenarios: [Pensamientos: Eso significa que nos va a dejar en paz].-pensaron creyendo que se habían salvado. Pero no saben cuan equivocados estaban.

Yami: Bueno, como no los puedo dejar libres así como así, entonces los amarraré con esta cadena.-dijo con un tono infantil mientras sacaba dicho objeto de algún lugar bajo su capa-. Y solo para estar seguro amarraré la cadena a esta yunque.-dijo mostrando ahora un yunque sobre su mano, para después amarrar la cadena al yunque y después a los mercenarios.

Mercenarios: [Pensamiento: ¿Qué clase de friki es este?]-se lamentaron otra vez.

Yami: Y solo por pensar que soy friki y como bono extra los tiraré al agua.-dicho esto arrojó el pesado objeto hacia el agua que tras unos segundos fue seguido por los pobres hombres-. Como ya me encargué de la basura creo que ya me voy.

-Mientras en el puente-

Naruto: Ellos mataron a mi compañero.-dijo con una voz de ultratumba haciendo que Zabuza casi moje sus pantalones-. Por eso… -tras esto su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar fuerte mente. Tras unos segundos, para horror de los presentes, algo parecía salir de la espalda del rubio y tras unos instantes su chaqueta se rompió dejando ver un par de alas completamente blancas. Se levantó lentamente con la cabeza hacia abajo, se volteó y luego levantó su vista hacia los mercenarios-. Yo los mataré.-declaró con una voz tan horrenda que Ibiki, Anko, Gaara y Orochimaru estarían orgullosos. Tras esto extendió sus alas y las agitó despegando del suelo hasta estar a unos quince metros del suelo-. Shinra…-comenzó a decir, lo que dio tiempo para que todos los Ninjas se agruparan alrededor de Haku, que al instante activó un jutsu que los cubrió con un gran escudo de hielo-. ¡Tensei!-gritó Naruto desplegando una enorme honda que mandó a volar a todos los mercenarios y a Gatoh en un instante. Tras esto, fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo donde tras tocarlo cayó de frente completamente exhausto.

Todos: ¡Naruto!-gritaron todos para luego dirigirse al rubio.

Llegaron hasta él, Kakashi cargando el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras que los demás veían el estado del kitsune menor. Estaba vivo, su chakra casi completamente acabado, inconsciente, con manchas de sangre en los ojos.

Sakura: ¿Qué f-f-fue eso, Kakashi-sensei?-preguntó tan sorprendida como asustada.

Kakashi: No estoy seguro, pero luego tendremos que averiguar lo que paso.- tras decir eso se escuchó varios sonidos de gruñidos de dolor. Voltearon a sus lados solo para darse cuenta que todavía había varios mercenarios que se habían recuperado un poco del ataque.

(Nota: ¿No pensaran que le daré todo el poder del Rinnegan tan rápido verdad? Ese ataque si acabó con varios, pero como no controla todo su poder como es debido, desperdicia demasiada energía y el daño es más reducido).

Zabuza: Parece que esto todavía no se acaba.-murmuró.

Kakashi: Esto es malo, ya no estamos en condiciones para una batalla.-dijo para que solo los demás ninjas lo escuchasen.

Haku: No podemos simplemente quedarnos sin hacer nada, por lo menos deberíamos tratar de luchar.-dijo mientras de ponía en pose de pelea y Kakashi y Zabuza lo imitaban.

Mercenario: Parece que el niño ya está muerto, aprovechemos y acabemos con ellos.-dijo mientras todos se ponían en posición de ataque-. A la cuenta de tres… Uno… Dos… Tres… ¡Mátenlos!-y con un grito de guerra todos los mercenarios se lanzaron al ataque directo al grupo de Shinobis.

Kakashi: Prepárense.-dijo mientras se alistaba para la envestido que les venia.

El grupo de mercenarios, ya reducido, ya se encontraba a quince metros de los ninjas y con sus armas levantadas, cuando repentinamente-aun con las armas levantadas- se detuvo.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó al aire.

¿?: Parece que llegué justo a tiempo.-habló una voz desde atrás de ellos. Lo único que se podía ver de la figura era una capa blanca que le cubría hasta media cara, una capucha negra que tapaba en resto y un par de sandalias negras. También se podía ver que tenía sus dos manos extendidas y que caminaba a paso lento hacia el cansado grupo.

Kakashi: ¿Quién eres tú?-demandó seriamente.

¿?: Te doy una pista: Soy el único miembro de tu equipo que usa una capa blanca y es quien remplazó a Orochimaru de su puesto del psicópata número uno que Konohagakure haya tenido.

Kakashi: Ni idea.

¿?: Te juro que si no tuviese las manos ocupadas de arrancaría los dedos uno por uno.-murmuró pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyeran-. ¡Soy Yami!-dijo con clara furia en su voz.

Kakashi: Ah…

Sakura: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó un poco aliviada.

Yami: Supuse que no seria bueno que los matasen sabiendo que Sasuke me debe dinero.-dijo con notoria sarcasmo.

Sakura: No, en serio.

Yami: Sentí que estaban en peligro, por el camino me encontré a Tazuna que me dijo que lo enviaron a casa para que estuviese seguro, luego ayudé a la misma anciana de la otra vez y después vine para acá.-respondió sin bajar sus manos ni un segundo.

Haku: ¿Por qué estas en esa posición tan extraña?-preguntó algo confundido.

Yami: Tengo mi Kekke Genkai activado, lo que me permite tener a esos sujetos tal y donde están.

Kakashi: ¿Qué hace exactamente?

Yami: Me permite… ¡Que te importa!

Zabuza: [Pensamiento: Que carácter…].-pensó con miedo de hacerlo enojar.

Yami: ¿Saben? Esto se hace cansado, así que les recomiendo que si no pueden ver un asesinato masivo y poder recuperarse rápidamente cierren sus ojos en los próximos diez segundos. Uno, dos tres…-comenzó a contar.

Sakura: ¿De que hablas?-cuestionó confundida.

Yami: ¡Diez!-gritó y en ese momento sus manos de cerraron pero aparentemente no pasó nada.

Sakura: No entiendo a que te referías hace un momento con lo de…-no terminó de hablar cuando, al Yami bajar los brazos, cayeron de inmediato todos los cuerpos al suelo… Estando decapitados.- ¡Ahhhhhh!-gritó antes de caer desmayada.

Yami: Yo le avisé.-dijo con un tono algo infantil.

Kakashi: Acabas de matar a un gran grupo de hombres de yo-no-se que forma, ¡¿Y te lo tomas tan a la ligera?-preguntó algo histérico.

Yami: Déjame pensarlo… Si. No es que me encante matar… [Pensamiento: A menos que se lo merezcan…] Pero si me veo obligado no duraré en hacerlo.-respondió con algo de seriedad-. Además, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

Kakashi: ¡Suficiente!, hablaré con Hokage-sama una vez que lleguemos a la aldea.

Yami: De nada serviría, Hokage-sama está muy bien enterado de mi poder y de mis… peculiaridades… mentales y de comportamiento. Además, también existen varias razones-las cuales no pienso explicar-de porque estoy en este equipo y no solo es el hecho de que este sea un equipo de cinco personas… Pero bueno, eso está fuera de discusión, así que volviendo con lo importante, dame a Sasuke para que pueda curarlo.

Kakashi: ¿De que hablas?, cinco espadas lo atravesaron y no le sentí pulso y…-fue cortado cuando sin pleno aviso se le fue arrebatado el "cadáver" del Uchiha por una extraña fuerza que parecía ser invisible.

Yami: Puedo sentir que está vivo.-dijo mientras con su mano parecía guiar a esa extraña fuerza que hacia levitar el cuerpo. Señaló con su mano y ahora Sasuke se encontraba acostado boca abajo en frente de Yami-. Ahora si, déjame ver…-dijo mientras se agachaba.

Una vez que lo estuvo unió las palmas de sus manos, de las cuales, a los pocos segundos, comenzó a brotar un chakra verde y si te fijabas bien podías ver unos muy ligeros trazos de blanco. Puso sus manos cerca del peli negro caído y el chakra lentamente comenzó a envolverlo. Lentamente las heridas se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta hacerlo por completo.

Yami: Con esto será suficiente.-dijo tras un suspiro-. Ahora me toca ver a Naruto.-se levantó y fue a ver al rubio.

Sakura: ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste?-preguntó confundida.

Yami: Ninjutsu Médico. Sasuke vivirá pero tendrá que tomarlo suave por unos días- respondió tranquilamente mientras se arrodillaba para revisar al rubio, que se encontraba cerca de Haku, quien hasta hace unos momentos lo tenía sujetado.

Sakura: Gracias.-dijo apenas audible mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y luego corría a ver a Sasuke.

Yami: A ver, que sucedió aquí.-esta vez utilizó una sola mano bañada en chakra para revisarlo-. No parece tener nada grave excepto por una gran exaustación de chakra y esas extrañas marcas de sangre en los ojos. También los revisé y parecen estar normales, y también me parece raro que su chaqueta esté destrozada pero no tenga ningún tipo de herida.-comentó pensativo-. Por ahora será mejor que nos vallamos a descansar y me cuentan que pasó después.-dijo finalmente mientras se por fin se quitaba su capucha. Así finalmente todos decidieron regresar a casa de Tazuna, donde descansarían, hablarían de lo sucedido y se prepararían para las cientos de dudas que estaban por salir.


	11. Chapter 9 Revelaciones

Han pasado tres días desde la batalla/masacre del puente y sin Gatoh las cosas marchaban perfectamente. El puente esta casi terminado, Sasuke se recuperaba tranquilamente, Kakashi y Zabuza hablaban sobre la importancia de Icha Icha para el Jonin moderno, Sakura daba consejos de imagen a Haku para que no se viese tan femenino y Yami descubrió que la ancianita que conoció fue una gran maestra de tortura antigua y mantenían constantes charlas. El único que no estaba del todo bien era Naruto.

Cuando despertó, un día después de lo del puente, había preguntado que pasó luego de que cayó inconsciente. No se sorprendió cuando Sakura le contó acerca del Rin´negan y se preguntó si por estar tanto tiempo con Yami ya no le parecía raro que haya asesinado a un grupo tan grande sin el mas mínimo remordimiento, pero le llamo la atención tanto el aura blanca como las alas del mismo color. Le preguntó a Kakashi si sabía algo pero este simplemente se quedó callado pero la mirada que tenia, una mirada que parecía ser de sentimientos encontrados, no era algo que pudiese callar. Esto solo lo hizo pensar que el peli-plateado sabía algo.

Ahora se encontraba alejado de todos los demás. Estuvo pensando bastante acerca de todo aquello y había considerado en quien pudiese saber. Kakashi-sensei parecía saber algo pero no quería decirle-aunque bien podría sacarle la respuesta a la fuerza, no parecía una buena idea considerando los problemas que podría traer-así que decidió no tomarlo en cuenta; Sandaime-jiji de seguro que sabría algo pero tampoco estaba seguro de que respondiese, lo que le dejaba una sola persona más que pudiese saber: Kyubi. Que ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo era posible que Kyubi supiese del Onigan y el Rin´negan? Aun estando dentro de su cuerpo no debería ser posible que supiese tanto. Así que para tener esa información, Kyubi seguramente sabría más… Y eso era algo que pensaba averiguar…

Esa noche, a la madrugada, despertó y salió de la casa. Decidió ir primero al lugar que había usado antes para entrenar. Eso sin darse cuenta que las sombras lo parecían perseguir. Llegó al sitio y sin perder tiempo hizo una cortada en su dedo, realizó rápidamente las poses de manos y convocó al zorro.

Kyubi: Cachorro, ¿Por qué tienes que despertarme a esta hora.-preguntó bostezando-.

Naruto: Lo siento Kyu-sensei pero necesito hablar contigo y creo que ya sabes de qué.-dijo a su maestro, su voz seria pero demostrando su respeto-.

Kyubi: Sabia que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Supongo que lo prefiero más temprano que tarde.-respondió algo resignado-.

Naruto: Entonces, sabes cómo tengo todos esos poderes, ¿verdad?-preguntó con voz esperanzada-.

Kyubi: Así es. El Onigan fue un doujutsu creado por los zorros y los dragones, y que fue entregado luego a un grupo de humanos que se encargarían de usarlo para bien, de mantenerlo vivo y guardar sus secretos. Este grupo de humanos de confianza fueron… El clan Uzumaki.-dijo seriamente-.

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?-gritó ante la revelación-.

Kyubi: Como escuchaste. Tu apellido es el de un clan bastante prestigiado. El hecho de que tengas el Onigan, tengas una afinidad elemental de Viento a un nivel tan grande y que tienes un talento anormal en sellos son las características de un Uzumaki.-explicó al sorprendido rubio-.

Naruto: Pero Sandaime-jiji me dijo que mi apellido era en honor a una mujer muy importante que murió el día que del ataque.-dijo mientras que internamente se preguntaba porque le mintieron-.

Kyubi: Eso no es mentira. Tu apellido viene del nombre de soltera de aquella mujer, una de las kunoichis mas fuertes que he conocido y una de las pocas personas que no solo se han ganado mi respeto sino mi aprecio. Tu madre: Kishinau Uzumaki-.

Naruto: ¡¿Conociste a mi madre?-preguntó atónito-.

Kyubi: En realidad, a tus dos padres.-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Naruto: ¡¿A mi padre también? ¡Tienes que decirme quien era!-.

¿?: Creo que eso me corresponde más a mí.-dijo una voz a la espalda del rubio, haciendo que este se asustara ya que no ha había sentido ninguna presencia-.

Naruto: ¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz-.

¿?: Solo un mensajero, Otouto.-habló el ser desconocido pero esta vez el kitzune menor lo pudo reconocer-.

Naruto: ¿Yami?-preguntó sorprendido de que no haya podido notar su presencia hasta ahora aun con lo cerca que estaba y asustado por el hecho de que Kyubi estaba allí y el peli-negro de seguro lo había visto-.

Yami: Fundido en la oscuridad, para servirte.-respondió con un tono alegre-. Un placer conocerlo finalmente, Kyubi-sama.-dijo con un tono de respeto que asombró al ojo-azul pero aparente el kitzune mayor no lo estaba. Entonces se notó como una especie de figura se materializaba de la propia oscuridad hasta que finalmente se apreció por completo la imagen del joven Yuse-.

Kyubi: Puedo suponer que desde un principio has estado enterado de mi presencia.-dijo con un tono normal-.

Yami: Desde que tengo cinco. Después de todo soy el guardián de Naruto.-dijo sonriendo-.

Naruto: ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿A qué te refieres con lo de guardián?, ¿Cómo es que conoces de Kyubi?, y si lo sabes que tienes cinco, ¿Quién rompió la ley?-.

Yami: Nadie la rompió. En el clan Yuse existe una profecía del fin del mundo en la cual, como dije antes, yo, junto con otras dos personas tenemos una participación muy importante…-luego procedió a cantarle los mismos versos de cuando habló con Iruka-. Como vez, cada descripción es perfecta...-cada palabra era completamente seria y Naruto podía casi literalmente sentir el peso de casa una de ella-… Siendo el caso de que la segunda se refiera a ti-.

Naruto: Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces si tiene muchísimo sentido.-dijo con semblante serio y pensativo-.

Yami: Completamente-.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿solo has estado actuando desde que nos conocimos?, ¿me odias como todos los demás pero no tienes otra opción que tratarme bien?-preguntó entristecido al temer por la respuesta-.

Yami: Al contrario.-aseguró haciendo que el rubio levantase la cabeza-. Yo conozco a otros Jinchuriki y no los odio. Por ejemplo, Bee-san es excelente persona, aunque sus rimas son pésimas…

-En alguna otra parte-

Bee: ¡!

-De regreso al país de las Olas-

Yami: Desde un principio sabia que tendría que protegerte y cuando supe que eras un Jinchuriki sabía que sería más divertido y quise conocerte más a fondo. En especial porque eras el Jinchuriki de Kyubi-sama.-terminó y para este punto el rubio ya estaba más relajado, pero algo que dijo el moreno le llamó la atención-.

Naruto: ¿Por qué era tan importante que Kyu-sensei estuviese dentro de mi?-preguntó curioso-.

Yami: Luego te explico.-contestó restándole importancia-. El punto es quien era tu padre-.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es que sabes quién era?-cuestionó dudoso-.

Yami: Como dije, soy tu guardián, así que tengo que saber muchas cosas con respecto a tí.-respondió calmadamente-. Se supone que te lo deberían decir para cuando fueses Chunnin porque supuestamente es cuando serás más maduro por otras muchas otras razones las cuales considero cobardes y por eso mismo me parece que Sandaime-sama ha sido soberanamente estúpido en mantener el secreto por simple miedo… Pero me estoy desviando del tema nuevamente. El punto es que tu padre era Minato Namikaze, también conocido como el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y…-.

Naruto: El Yondaime Hokage.-terminó la frase un tanto triste-.

Yami: Así es, pero no debes odiarlo. El te quería mucho y en serio era la única cosa que podía hacer-.

Naruto: También era porque estaba destinado a que estuviese dentro de mí-.

Yami: Es verdad, pero no de esa forma-.

Kyubi: Muy cierto. Antes del ataque yo andaba por la calles de Konoha, hablando y disfrutando de ella junto con tus padres, solo que en mi forma humana y nadie sabía quién era en realidad. Yo estaba destinado a estar dentro de ti pero no bajo tales circunstancias. Yo no quería que mi propio nieto sufriera tanto.-agregó sorprendiendo al rubio-.

Naruto: ¿Nieto?-preguntó asombrado mirando al peli-rojo-.

Kyubi: Todos saben que los clanes Senju y Uchiha provienen de los hijos de Rikudo Sennin. Lo que no se sabe es el origen de los clanes Yuse y Uzumaki. El clan Uzumaki proviene del momento en nació un hanyou llamado Arashi, hijo de una de las hijas gemelas de Rikudo Sennin y mío. De esa forma el clan fue creciendo hasta llegar a ser tan grande como los Uchiha y Senju, pero por desgracia fueron casi completamente erradicados durante la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, quedando muy pocos sobrevivientes, entre ellos tu madre, quien luego fue transferida a Konoha debido a la poderosa alianza que tenían. Cuando supe lo que pasó fui a Konoha de inmediato a cuidar de ella y más tarde de ti. Algo que debes saber es que cada cierto tiempo, mi primera esposa regresa a la Tierra y normalmente volvemos a tener hijos que mantienen la sangre lo más pura posible. Considerando esto, deberás saber que no solo soy tu ancestro, soy tu bisabuelo y tú eres un hanyou, solo que no sabes controlar tu poder-.

Naruto: ¿Y qué hay del clan Yuse?-preguntó mirando a Yami tratando de aguantar un MUY cercano paro cardiaco-.

Yami: La otra hija de Rikudo fue la primera vez que el espíritu de la luna cobró forma humana y el espíritu del Sol perteneció a otro clan, el clan Namikaze-.

Naruto: ¿Clan Namikaze? Ese el clan de mi padre, ¿verdad?-preguntó curioso y pensativo-.

Yami: Mas una familia muy numerosa, ya que no era muchos. Ese Namikaze, como dije antes, fue la primera forma humana del Sol y desde entonces se comenzó con la formación de mi clan-.

Naruto: ¡Espera! Si mi padre era un Namikaze y yo soy un Namikaze y uno de tus ancestros también lo era, ¿significa que de alguna manera tú y yo somos familia?-.

Yami: Sip. De hecho mi bisabuelo era el hermano mayor del abuelo de tu padre, así que somos algo así como primos segundos.-contestó sonriendo un poco-.

¡THUD! Fue lo que se oyó cuando el rubio se desmalló.

Yami: Sinceramente, esperaba que eso pasara.-comentó tranquilamente-.

Kyubi: Creí que lo haría cuando le dije que soy su abuelo-.

Yami: Será mejor que lo lleve a para la casa de Tazuna-san.-dijo cargando al rubio en su espalda-. Por cierto, Kyubi-sama-.

Kyubi: Dime-.

Yami: Yo se que Naruto es fuerte, pero no se qué tan fuerte es en realidad, ¿podría decirme?-preguntó con genuina curiosidad-.

Kyubi: Por lo menos tan fuerte como los tres Sannin juntos con solo el Onigan en el primer nivel y solo el 70% de su poder. No sabría con que mas compararlo excepto tal vez un biiju.-respondió sorprendiendo al peli-negro-.

Yami: Eso es increíble.-murmuró-.

Kyubi: Y solo deja que termine su entrenamiento…-.

Yami: Y controle sus líneas de sangre…-.

Kyubi: Mas mi poder y el de los dragones…-.

Yami: Será el Shinobi mas fuerte de todos los tiempos... Creo que será mejor que dejemos de hablar de esto, tanto poder casi puede hacerme llorar-.

Kyubi: Te entiendo…-.

O0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días más tarde…

Kakashi: Gracias por la estadía, Tazuna-san.-dijo con su ojo sonriente-.

En estos momentos todos, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS los habitantes del pueblo se encontraban en el puente. Solo les había tomado dos días más para poder terminarlo y ya era hora de que los ninjas se fuesen.

Tazuna: Al contrario, toda la prosperidad regresará a la aldea una vez que empecemos con el comercio una vez más y todo gracias a ustedes. Les agradezco en nombre del pueblo por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.-contestó y él, junto con el resto de las personas presentes, hicieron una reverencia a los ninjas en señal de agradecimiento-.

Yami: Fue un placer, Tazuna-san. Si necesita algo nuevamente no dude en recurrir de nuevo a Konoha, y puede preguntar específicamente por nosotros.-dijo sonriendo. Con eso, los ninjas de Konoha y los Shinobi de Kiri partieron del País de las Olas-.

Tsunami: Padre, ¿Cómo llamaremos al puente?-preguntó la peli-negra-.

Tazuna: ¿Qué tal… El Súper Puente que Tazuna construyó?-dijo con n voz bastante cómica que hizo que todos lo miraran con cara de "WTF?"-. Ya enserio, creo que el mejor nombre seria "El Gran Puente de Tenshi-Naruto".-dijo esta vez con voz más seria y llena de orgullo-.

Tsunami: Pues le queda bien. Fue él quien prácticamente trajo esperanza al pueblo nuevamente y la verdad solo le faltarían las alas para verse como un ángel.-comentó con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Tazuna: Ya las tiene, ¿Por qué otra razón crees que lo llamé así?-dijo a su hija con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Tras la despedida, los Shinobis siguieron su camino, y ya que no tenían a un civil con ellos, podían ir por lo arboles al más puro estilo ninja. Paraban cada cierto tiempo para descansar un poco, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke todavía tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. Cuando el Uchiha quiso protestar, alegando que no quería ser una carga, Haku y Yami le dijeron que bien podría ser una verdadera carga si se esforzaba de más y hacia que se tuviesen que detener por más tiempo o en su defecto tener que ser cargado.

Continuaron su camino por un par de horas más, hasta que repentinamente Yami se detiene y de un salto aterriza en un pequeño claro del bosque donde estaban, con los demás siguiéndolo.

Kakashi: ¿Qué sucede ahora, Yami?-preguntó con un tono aburrido pero con algo de curiosidad-.

Yami: Tenemos compañía.-dijo simplemente-.

A los pocos minutos todos los demás pudieron sentir cuatro presencias aproximándose y a unos segundos más tarde cuatro sombras aparecieron a unos 10 metros de ellos-.

Las cuatros personas eran hombres, de edad entre los 25 y 30 años. Uno tenía el cabello negro con ojos marrón claro, el segundo tenía el cabello rubio muy oscuro con ojos grises, el tercero tenía el cabello y los ojos verdes, y el último tenía tanto el cabello como los ojos de color castaño claro. Todos usaban la banda de con el símbolo de Iwa y uniformes Jonin estándar de esa aldea.

Jonin1: Miren que tenemos aquí.-dijo el peli-verde con voz algo arrogante-.

Jonin2: Un grupo de ninjas de Konoha y un par de Kiri.-dijo el peli-negro en un tono aburrido-.

Yami: ¿Qué hacen ustedes en el país del fuego?-preguntó con un tono frio que hizo que los Jonin lo tomasen en serio-.

Jonin3: Este es el camino más corto para nuestro destino, Genin-san.-respondió el castaño con un tono amable-.

Yami: El borde con el país de la Tierra está después del país de la Hierba, el cual queda en línea recta justo hacia atrás de nosotros, mientras que ustedes vienen en línea recta desde Konoha.-remarcó asustando un poco al grupo de Iwa por lo exacto que era-.

Jonin4: Venimos desde Konoha.-aseguró el Jonin rubio-. Los exámenes Chunnin serán pronto así que nos enviaron a asegurar la presencia de Iwa.-dijo con tranquilidad-.

Yami: Dice la verdad.-dijo al resto del equipo-. Nadie puede engañar a un Yuse sin ser descubierto-.

Kakashi: En ese caso no hay razón para ponernos a pelear.-dijo con su ojo sonriente-.

Mientras.

Jonin1: Oye, ¿no crees que ese rubio se te parece a alguien?-susurró al peli-negro-.

Jonin2: Ahora que lo veo bien, se parece mucho al Rayo amarillo de Konoha.-respondió calladamente pero se podía sentir el veneno en la voz -.

Jonin1: El parecido es tan exacto que considerando todo lo posible ese niño debe ser su hijo.-murmuró-.

(Nota: Si hasta los de Iwa se dieron cuenta en menos de 5 minutos ya podemos deducir que la estupidez del 90% de Konoha es colectiva¬¬)

Jonin2: Hay que matarlo o por lo menos capturarlo.-sugirió-.

Jonin1: Eso podría generar un guerra.-le recordó-.

Jonin2: Ellos todavía están débiles del ataque del Kyubi y sin su Yondaime no podrán ganar nuevamente-.

Jonin1: ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó dudoso-.

Jonin2: Completamente-.

Jonin1: Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó-.

Jonin2: Usa tu velocidad para atraparlo y una vez que lo tengas usa un Shushin para venir a mi lado, luego de eso usaremos mi técnica de transporte subterráneo y no iremos a Iwa de inmediato-.

Jonin1: ¿Qué hay de los demás?-preguntó genuinamente preocupado por sus compañeros-.

Jonin2: Están lo suficientemente cerca para que mi jutsu funcione en ellos también-.

Jonin1: De acuerdo.-dijo pero en su voz todavía había algo de duda-.

Justo cuando terminaron de planear todo el resto de los ninjas habían terminado de hablar y se estaban preparando para irse.

Zabuza: Deberíamos irnos yendo, ya hemos gastado mucho tiempo.-dijo aburrido de seguir esperando-.

Sasuke: Estoy de acuerdo-.

Jonin3: Entonces hasta luego y espero verlos en los exámenes Chunnin.-dijo el castaño-.

Jonin2: Si, hasta luego.-fingió despedirse de forma amable-.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de emprender su camino, Kakashi y Zabuza escucharon un sonido como de que alguien corría en su dirección. Apenas les dio tiempo de ver que el Jonin peli-verde venia directo a ellos, o más específicamente, a Naruto. Antes de que pudiesen moverse o siquiera hacer algo, el ninja de Iwa se encontraba con la cara al suelo, con varias agujas de hielo en algunos puntos específicos de su cuerpo y otras clavadas al suelo, sujetándolo firmemente por la ropa.

Jonin4: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienen a nuestro compañero de esa forma?-exigió saber con algo de furia en la voz-.

Yami: Según parece, tu compañero estaba intentando atacar a MI compañero, a quien resulta veo como mi hermano menor.-dijo acercándose al Shinobi que estaba en el suelo. Se puso a su altura y colocó su mano en la cabeza del Jonin. El equipo 7 esperaba que al igual que la otra vez su víctima se pusiese a gritar hasta finalmente morir, sin embargo, este solo se retorció un poco y luego parecía caer inconsciente-.

Kakashi: ¿Está muerto?-preguntó seriamente-.

Yami: No... Encontró la manera de trabajar con este Genjutsu así que como premio lo dejaré vivir.-respondió con tranquilidad, pero su mirada y una pequeña porción de su instinto asesino estaba enfocado en los ninjas de Iwa-. Sin embargo encontré la información que necesitaba. Ese sujeto…-apuntando al Jonin peli-negro-… Quería capturar a Naruto. Al escuchar que se despedía pude sentir la mentira y simplemente estuve en guardia y también le dije a Haku que lo estuviese.-apenas terminó de hablar desapareció de la vista de todos, solo para aparecer unos segundos más tarde en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes, pero esta vez estaba sujetando al ninja de peli-negro de Iwa-.

Kakashi: [Pensamiento: ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? ¡Incluso con mi Sharingan me hubiese sido difícil seguirlo con esa velocidad!]-se dijo completamente estupefacto-.

Haku: [Pensamiento: Ningún Genin debería ser capaz de moverse tan rápido, ni siquiera Zabuza-sama es tan veloz]-.

Yami: Por esta ocasión los dejaré vivir… pero solo a tres de ustedes.-su voz sonaba fría pero su tono tan casual como si estuviese hablando meramente del clima-.

Jonin3: ¿D-de que hablas?-por alguna razón se sentía aterrorizado por la sola presencia de ese "simple" niño-.

Yami: De esto.-contestó, y repentinamente el Jonin al cual sujetaba-que no se había movido por el Shock-comenzó a gritar de sufrimiento, tratando de quitar las manos de Yami, pero estas se mantenían firmes como el acero. Unos momentos más tarde la cabeza del sujeto… reventó. Tal y como al reventar una nuez, dejando a la vista una enorme cantidad de sangre, huesos del cráneo y lo que se podría distinguir como el cerebro de ese pobre y triste infeliz-. Diantres… Ahora tengo toda la mano llena de sangre. Debí matarlo de otra forma-.

Jonin4: ¡T-t-Tú esta-a-ás enfermo!-dijo con la cara verde y un enorme terror en la voz-.

Yami: Y eso que fui dulce, pude darle una muerte más dolorosa.-respondió sonriendo sádicamente. Luego se acercó al Shinobi que estaba inconsciente, lo tomó del cuello del uniforme y lo lanzó con algo de violencia hacia los demás que apenas pudieron reaccionar para poder atrápalo-. Ahora si nos iremos y si vuelven a intentar algo se las golpearé tan fuerte que les van a explotar.-todos los que estaban presentes menos Sakura entendieron inmediatamente a que se refería-.

Finalmente luego de que no hubiese más intentos de ataque, el grupo siguió hacia Konoha pensando en sus propias cosas.

Naruto: [Pensamiento: Enserio, tanto tiempo con él y uno se acostumbra a ese tipo de cosas].-pensó para sí recibiendo un asentimiento de Kyubi-.

Sasuke: [Nota mental: jamás hacer molestar a Yami].-el simple hecho de pensar en lo que el Yuse podría hacerle casi hace que se moje-.

Sakura: [Creo que voy a vomitar…].-pensó mientras su cara se ponía de un corlo casi imposible de verde-.

Haku: [¿Solo se preocupa por mancharse de sangre? Ni siquiera Zabuza-sama es tan despiadado].-se dijo algo asustado del peli-negro pero aliviado de que estuviesen en el mismo bando-.

Zabuza: [Tanta crueldad e indiferencia al matar; todo ese instinto asesino, sed de sangre y esa forma de matar tan sádica, fría, violenta y tan… ¡Magnifica! ¡Ese niño es mi héroe!-pensó mientras tomaba de ahora en adelante a Yami como su ejemplo a seguir-.

Kakashi: [¿Y se supone que estaba siendo dulce? ¡Con razón remplazó a Orochimaru como psicópata #1 de Konoha!]-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Horas más tarde el grupo había llegado a Konoha. Cuando cruzaron la puerta, varios ANBUS aparecieron de inmediato demandando que entregaran a Zabuza. Se necesitó que Kakashi impusiese su autoridad como ex capitán ANBU, Yami la suya como miembro Shinobi del consejo y que este último le rompiese ambos brazos a uno de los cazadores .

Un rato más tarde todos se encontraban en la oficina de Hokage dando el reporte de la misión y explicando el deseo de Zabuza y Haku de unirse a la aldea, cosa que Sarutobi aceptó pero ambos debían ir a un interrogatorio con Ibiki y estarían un mes bajo vigilancia. Ante esto Yami ofreció que se quedaran en su casa, debido a la enorme cantidad de espacio que sobraba.

Cuando ya terminaron de hablar todos empezaron a retirarse, yendo cada uno para sus hogares menos Kakashi, que acompañaría a Zabuza y Haku por un rato para que no hubiese ningún otro problema. Sin embargo dos personas se quedaron dentro con el anciano.

Sarutobi: ¿De qué mas desean hablar?-preguntó pensando que mas podrían querer el par de "Genins"-.

Naruto: Quiero saber dónde está la casa de mi padre, así como todos sus pergaminos y los de mi madre. Básicamente todo lo que me pertenece por derecho.-respondió dejando de lado su idiota, dando espacio a su faceta más seria, pero el anciano creyó que Naruto solo jugaba-.

Yami: Yo también tango interés en los pergaminos de clan Namikaze.-cuando dijo eso el Sandaime entendió que el rubio hablaba enserio y tomó también una actitud más seria-.

Sarutobi: Puedo suponer que tu le dijiste.-acusó mirando a Yami-.

Yami: Le dije absolutamente TODO.-enfatizó por dos razones: la primera porque era verdad y quería hacer saber al Hokage que no le tenía miedo; la segunda viene como consecuencia de la primera: quería saber qué medidas tomaría el anciano-.

Sarutobi: ¿Y sin mi permiso?-cuestionó con la voz llena de molestia tratando de que el peli-negro se asustase un poco, cosa que no funcionó. Sin embargo ambos jóvenes, que eran expertos en sentir las emociones (Nota: Bueno Yami lo es, Naruto en muy bueno tanto por propia experiencia como por entrenar con el peli-negro pero todavía no está a su nivel), les fue posible escuchar algo de resignación y miedo en si voz-.

Yami: Yo no necesito su permiso para hablar de mi familia o de asuntos concernientes a mi clan-.

Sarutobi: ¿Familia?-preguntó confundido-.

Yami: Si revisa el árbol genealógico Yuse verá que mi bisabuelo y el bisabuelo de Naruto eran hermanos, lo que significa que también soy un Namikaze.-explicó sorprendiendo al anciano-. Así que necesito que nos de todo lo que nos pertenece-.

Naruto: Por favor Oji-san.-pidió tratando de convencer al anciano-.

Sarutobi: Pero no sé si pueda darte mi aprobación para eso. Puede que tu sí, pero no sé si Naruto...-fue interrumpido por el peli-negro, que sinceramente estaba algo cansado de lo cobarde que puede ser Sarutobi-.

Yami: No estoy preguntando por su permiso sino por su apoyo. Además como Naruto ya sabe quiénes son sus padres el no solo puede, sino DEBE tener lo que le corresponde. De hecho, él debió haberlo sabido desde hace mucho y no pienso permitir que se le sea negado lo que le pertenece-.

Sarutobi: Pero…-.

Yami: Nada. Ya me estoy cansando de esto, así que le pido una vez más que solo me entregue los pergaminos y todo lo demás… Créame que no dudaré ni un segundo si tengo que matarlo-.

Sarutobi: ¿Enserio lo harías?-preguntó con algo de miedo. Él podrá ser el Hokage, conocido como el "Shinobi no Kami" pero este niño de apenas doce años podría vencerlo tan fácilmente como un Jonin como Kakashi vencería a un Genin, aun cuando este fuese un prodigio-.

Naruto: No te mataría porque yo le pedí que no, pero le dije que no había ningún problema con algunos huesos rotos.-respondió con una sonrisa zorruna-.

Sarutobi: Esta bien, les daré todas sus cosas. Pero por favor Naruto, entiende que todo lo he hecho por tu bien y perdóname por haberte ocultado todo esto por tanto tiempo.-se disculpó mirando con pena al chico que consideraba como su nieto-.

Naruto: Solo por esta te la dejo pasar Oji-san.-dijo forma bromista.- Enserio, solo esta.-dijo con un tono extrañamente serio-.

Yami: Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado mejor no vamos. Por cierto Otouto.-dijo llamando la atención del rubio-. Ya que se supone que somos familia y todo, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir a la mansión Yuse conmigo, Zabuza y Haku?-ofreció sonriendo-.

Naruto: ¡Eso sería genial, Aniki!-respondió alegremente-.

Yami: Perfecto. Entonces ve al área de entrenamiento 10 en tres horas y agarra todo lo que quieras o necesites de tu apartamento. También, como mañana tenemos el día libre vamos a comprarte algo de ropa nueva, ese naranja solo dice "¡mátame!". ¿Y recuerdas que te dije que tengo ingresos extra aparte de las misiones?-el oji-azul asintió-. Bueno, mañana te muestro de que-.

Naruto: De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego Oji-san, Aniki!-se despidió para luego usar un Shushin, desapareciendo en una llamarada azul-.

Sarutobi: ¿Aniki? ¿Otouto?-.

Yami: ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente me ve como a su hermano mayor-.

Sarutobi: Eso es bueno, después de todo necesita a alguien así. Ojala tuviese una figura paterna.-murmuró algo entristecido-.

Yami: Ya la tiene, pero no pregunte.-contestó con una sonrisa algo similar a la de Naruto-.

Sarutobi: Okey.-aceptó sabiendo que si un Yuse no quiere hablar entonces jamás habla-. Por cierto, mañana habrá una junta del consejo con respecto a los temas que estaban en los documentos que te dimos antes de irte. Después de eso te daré todo lo concerniente con los Namikaze y las cosas de Kushina-.

Yami: Perfecto.-contestó y comenzó a dirigirse por la ventana-. Una cosa más.-llamó la atención del anciano-. Trate de no tomar decisiones tan cobardes, entiendo que es el Hokage pero estoy seguro que todos sus años de experiencia le debieron de haber enseñado que no todo se puede solucionar de la forma más pacífica. Créame que no me gusta que las cosas sean de esa forma pero se cuando debo mancharme las manos con sangre de ser necesario.-con eso se empezó a retirar desintegrándose en pétalos negro, dejando a Sarutobi muy pensativo-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Y eso ha sido el fin por ahora. Espero que los hayan disfrutado.

Ahora mis increíblemente tediosas preguntas!

¿Esperaban que dejase vivir a Zabuza y Haku?

¿Qué habrán sido las alas y el aura blanca de Naruto?

¿Y porque Yami también tenía el aura blanca?

¿Se imaginaron en algún momento que Yami y Naruto fuesen primos?

¿O que Kyubi fuese el bisabuelo del rubio?

¿A quién llamará Naruto "Otuo-san"?

Todo eso y más lo descubrirán mientras más lean el Fic!

Y ahora, las preguntas que si necesito que respondan.

¿Con quién debería emparejar a Haku? Los personajes disponibles son:

-Sakura

-Ayame

-OC

Sigo planeando revivir a Minato. Pero ustedes eligen

-Si

-No

-Que importa, solo quiero un bote de pollo frito

¿Cómo quieren que termine Sasuke?

-Bueno

-Malo

-Sorpresa súper especial.

¿Debería seguir golpeando un poco más a Sarutobi?

-Si

-No

-No mucho tiempo

-Hasta que muera pero Yami termina mostrándole su respeto

Es su elección mis queridos lectores. Piensen bien cuál será su respuesta.

Una última vez, quiero dar un agradecimiento a Ryuuken-san

Nos leemos pronto

Master Fuera Bye^^…


	12. Chapter 10 Formando Lazos

Ok, ok, se que ha pasado algo d tiempo desde mi última actualización, pero de verdad me ha sido complicado escribir. Sé que yo había prometido una actualización a algunos para hace dos semanas, pero no fue para nada fácil. No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que habrá cosas que los van a impresionar en este Cap. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión me siento obligado a hacer esto.

Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kishi-sama hasta que descubra como obtener los derechos de autor. Otros personajes de cualquier otra serie tampoco me pertenecen, solo los uso de diversión. Solo poseo los derechos de Yami y de otros personajes que aparecerán a medida que pase el tiempo. Tampoco me pertenece cualquier canción usada en este Fic. Solo las uso con el mismo propósito de todo lo demás.

Tres horas después de la reunión con Hiruzen encontramos a los recientemente anunciados primos en camino hacia la aldea. Decidieron comprar la nueva ropa de Naruto primero, considerando que era mejor salir de eso de una vez. Un poco antes de llegar a la zona comercial el rubio se detiene y pregunta.

Naruto: Aniki, ¿Cómo se supone que compremos la ropa si no me aceptan en ninguna tienda?-.

Yami: ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que gano dinero de otra fuente aparte de las misiones?-el oji-azul asintió-. Bueno, los Yuse también tienen una tienda cerca del centro de Konoha. Si no te quieren atender, los despido. Además, los que están encargados son buenos amigos míos y no creo que haya problema. Créeme, ellos tienen una mente muy abierta.-dijo sonriendo un poco-.

Naruto: Si tú lo dices…-respondió inseguro-.

Siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Era un edificio de color blanco; las puertas parecían ser mecánicas y estaban hechas de vidrio glaseado. En la parte superior de la puerta se leía "Shinigami" en letras rojas. Las puertas tenían grabado el mismo símbolo que Yami portaba en su collar.

Naruto: Yami, ¿No es ese el símbolo de tu clan?-.

Yami: Sip. Las razones por la que mi clan tenia tanto poder en el consejo es porque proveíamos a la aldea de muchos ANBUS, la Gran Bóveda Yuse , una cosa más que te cuento luego y esto. "Shinigami" es la tienda departamental más grande de todo el país del Fuego y posee una variedad de artículos gigantescos; desde ropa civil e instrumentos musicales hasta armas, ropa ninja y comida-.

Naruto: Y como eres el ultimo Yuse todas las ganancias van para ti.-dedujo poniendo una mirada zorruna-.

Yami: Exactamente.-respondió con tranquilidad-. Vamos, quiero presentarte a unos amigos míos-.

Entraron al edificio, y lo primero que vieron era que el lugar estaba dividido. En el centro del lugar había un camino hecho de cemento y piedras de distintos colores, el cual llevaba a unas puertas de lo que parecía ser un elevador. En la mita derecha de la tienda se podía ver un gran número de armas como espadas y shuriken. En la parte izquierda lo único que se veía eran instrumentos musicales; desde los más pequeños como flautas y armónicas hasta instrumentos de cuerdas, de teclado y percusión.

En el centro de cada mitad había lo que se podría llamar una isla, donde se encontraban los cajeros despachando a las personas. También en una esquina de la sección de música, en lo que parecía un pequeño escenario había una piano de pared de color blanco.

Yami: El interior de este piso fue remodelado por mi hermano. Las armas representan la guerra y los instrumentos la paz. El contrario del uno del otro, luz y oscuridad, Ying y Yang.-comentó mientras se adentraban un poco-. ¡Ya llegué!-gritó repentinamente, lo que hizo que se ganara la mirada de todos los de la tienda-.

Naruto: ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó confundido por la acción del peli-negro-.

¿?: Finalmente te apareces por aquí Yami.-dijo una repentina voz que asustó un poco al rubio. Cuando voltearon vieron que se trataba de un joven de unos 18 años. Tenía el cabello revuelto de color negro y algo largo porque le llegaba a los ojos. Sus ojos eran de color negro y su mirada parecía algo perdida aunque mostraban al mismo tiempo una gran inteligencia. Su piel era pálida, mucho más que la de Sasuke. Su ropa consistía en una camisa manga larga de color blanco que parecía estar muy usada, unos jeans azules muy gastados y unos zapatos de color blanco que parecían estar en mal estado (Nota: Literalmente "L" de DEATH NOTE)-.

Yami: Lamento no haber pasado antes, L.-contestó sonriendo un poco mientras le ofrecía una mano-.

L: Han sido unos largos 5 años.-respondió aceptando el saludo-. Veo que traes un amigo.-comentó al ver al rubio-.

Yami: Es mas como mi hermano menor.-dijo volteando a ver al rubio-. Naruto, te presento a L, Jonin de elite y una de las mentes más brillantes del mundo, tal vez la más brillante. Él es uno de los jefes de inteligencia y del departamento de estrategias de la aldea, habiendo resuelto casos y misterios en la aldea y fuera de ella que nadie había resuelto antes. L, se que ya lo conoces, pero te presento formalmente a Naruto Uzumaki-.

L: Es bueno conocerte cara a cara, de cerca se ve que eres más de lo que pareces.-dijo fijando su mirada en el rubio-.

Naruto: Es igualmente un placer, L-san.-dijo algo nervioso por la extraña actitud del mayor-.

Yami: L, ¿se encuentra Misa-Misa?-preguntó curioso-.

L: Creo que está arriba con Light.-respondió mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca-.

Yami: Pues vamos, de cualquier forma teníamos que subir-.

Los tres se montaron en el elevador y subieron hasta el segundo piso. Este no era muy diferente al primero, excepto que una mitad estaba llena con ropa civil y la otra mitad con ropa ninja.

Yami: ¡Misa-Misa, Light!-gritó otra vez-.

¿?: ¡Ya vamos!-contestó una voz femenina-.

Unos minutos más tarde, saliendo de una puerta al fondo de la sección de ropa civil, salieron dos personas. La primera era una chica rubia, la cual el oji-azul tuvo que admitir que era muy linda, y el segundo personaje era un joven castaño de unos 18 años.

La chica vestía una comisa de tirantes negra, unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color que le llegaban un poco más arriba de los codos, unos pantalones y botas negros, y un cinturón lleno de puntos de metal, excepto la hebilla que tenía un diseño algo extraño. En él traía una especia de cinturón de color negro hecho de cuero y un collar de plata con una cruz.

El joven estaba vestido con un estilo similar al de L, solo que su camisa de color negra, sus pantalones eran de un color más oscuro y tenían un agujero en la rodilla derecha, y sus zapatos era de color negro y no estaban tan gastados.

Lo raro de ambos es que venían con el cabello algo despeinado y con la ropa un poco fuera de lugar.

Misa: ¡Yami-kun, que bueno verte!-saludó emocionada dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-.

Yami: Me alegra verte también Misa-Misa.-contestó sonriendo-. Hola Light, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó mirando al castaño-.

Light: Bastante bien.-respondió devolviendo el saludo-.

Yami: Fijándome en el estado de su ropa, ya lo creo.-dijo causando que la pareja se sonrojara-. Por cierto, quiero presentarles formalmente a alguien.-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiesen ver mejor al rubio-. Como ya sabrán, él es Naruto Uzumaki. Podrían considerarlo como la figura de mi hermano menor-.

Misa: Un placer, Naruto-kun. ¿Sabes?, eres más lindo de cerca.-comentó causando un pequeño sonrojo en el ojo-azul-.

Light: Tu fama te precede hasta cierto punto pero viéndote de cerca se ve que eres más de lo que aparentas.-comentó extendiendo su mano, cosa que el rubio aceptó-.

L: Yo le dije exactamente lo mismo.-comentó más para sí mismo-.

Yami: Naruto, ella es Misa Amane o Misa-Misa como le llaman algunos. No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, ella es una Jonin experta en asesinato y una de las Kunoichi más fuerte, peligrosa y hermosa de la aldea pero te das cuenta de que es muy amable y encantadora con solo conocerla unos minutos. Se le considera tan peligrosa como Anko Matarashi pero no es una psicópata. Créeme que aunque tiene una personalidad inocente es alguien a quien JAMAS debes tomar por tonta. También lleva el sobrenombre del segundo KIRA.-ante esta mención Naruto se quedó impresionado. Todos en la aldea conocían acerca de ese tal KIRA y sabían de la existencia de un segundo KIRA. El rumor decía que sus capacidades para matar eran del nivel de Minato Namikaze, Akaru Yuse e Itachi Uchiha, pero estos tres últimos eran los únicos que sabían como lo hacían-. En segundo lugar te presento a Light Yagami, la única mente lo suficientemente brillante para estar a la par de L. Es otro de los jefes de los jefes del departamento de estrategia y en ocasiones actúa como interrogador llegando casi a mi nivel. Él es el primer KIRA.-terminó finalmente y el joven hanyou se quedó viendo al castaño con una mirada de respeto y admiración-.

Naruto: ¡Genial, ustedes tres son increíbles, Dattebayo!-exclamó haciendo que Misa se sonrojara un poco, Light simplemente sonrió un poco por el cumplido y L se mantuvo indiferente-.

Misa: ¿No es una lindura?-preguntó con un tono alegre-.

Light: Gracias pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Ser capaz de pintar la montaña Hokage y no ser descubierto hasta que terminases es impresionante por si mismo.-comentó mientras recordaba como se había reído cuando vio la "obra de arte"-.

Naruto: Je-je. Gracias, Dattebayo.-respondió poniendo la mano tras su cabeza-.

L: Yami, no nos has dicho a que has venido.-dijo de repente llamando la atención del resto-.

Yami: Es verdad.-dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón-. Vinimos a comprar nueva ropa ninja para Naruto, la que tiene está muy gastada y ese naranja tan brillante se tiene que ir-.

Misa: Si se trata de ropa yo soy la encargada.-se apresuró a decir-. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia, Naruto-kun?-preguntó mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta (Nota: ¡No ESA libreta!) para poder anotar-.

Naruto: Yo…-pero fue interrumpido por el dueño de la tienda-.

Yami: Me tomé la libertad de escoger varios atuendos que se que están en la bodega y que se que te van a gustar.-respondió mientras entregaba un pergamino a la rubia-. Busca absolutamente todo esto, luego de que se los pruebe que elija los cinco que más le guste y dale cinco de cada uno. Yo vengo en un rato.-y sin mediar palabras se desintegro en una cortina de pétalos que salió por una ventana-.

Misa: Ya escuchaste a tu Aniki, entra en el vestidor y espera a que te traigamos las cosas.-dijo mientras lo empujaba a un pequeño cuarto al fondo de la sección de ropa ninja-.

Mientras…

Yami había salido rápidamente cuando sintió en la cercanía un chakra muy familiar. Se subió a cima del edificio y se puso a observar un rato hasta que identificó a su objetivo. Un punto negro y amarillo resaltaba del mar de personas que estaba bajo sus pies, y esta persona venia acompañada de otros tres personajes, que aunque los reconocía no los tomó en cuanta. Calculando la ruta a la que se dirigía rápidamente se movió de su punto vía desintegración hasta que llegó a la rama de un árbol del que se sujetó con chakra. Se quedó en silencio esperando el momento perfecto para hacer su aparición, tratado de no alertar a la persona ni a ninguno de sus acompañantes; de los cuales uno era un Jonin. Esperó unos segundos más hasta que la persona estaba a punto de pasar por debajo, e impulsándose para adelante cayó, quedando frente a frente con esa persona.

Yami: ¡Hola, Ino-chan!-saludo, viendo a los ojos de la sorprendida rubia. En la posición en la que estaba su cabello caía por completo dejando su frente despejada; su capa también caía pero el peli-negro usaba sus brazos para mantenerla tras de sí-.

Ino: ¡Yami-kun…!-exclamó apenas la oji-azul por la sorpresa. Desde el tiempo que ella y el peli-negro comenzaron a entrenar juntos, Ino había cambiado bastante. En primer lugar había abandonado casi por completo su aptitud de fan-girl, excepto por muy raras ocasiones. Su personalidad seguía siendo la misma pero ahora era más calmada y estaba más pendiente de sus alrededores. Su atuendo también había cambado dramáticamente; ahora usaba un conjunto que era idéntico al anterior excepto porque esta era un poco más largo y todo el morado era sustituido por negro, cosa que acentuaba su color de piel. Su figura también había mejorado; al ver que sus dietas hacían poco por restablecer su energía para entrenar comenzó a comer en mas cantidades pero gracias a la actividad que hacia todo se había ido a los lugares correctos (Master: *¬*; Yami: ¡Oye, ella es mía!)-.

Yami: Hola, Asuma-san, Nara-san, Akimichi-san.-saludó tranquilamente aun colgado-.

Asuma: Tú debes ser Yami, mi padre me ha hablado bastante sobre tu clan y aunque nunca nos presentaron yo era amigo de tu hermano.-dijo con un tono algo respetuoso-. Por cierto, mi más sincero pésame, me enteré que Akaru murió antes de venir y…-.

Yami: Esta bien Asuma-san, su sacrificio no fue en vano y además yo también había escuchado de ti.-respondió sonriendo-. Pero no vine para esto-.

Choji: ¿Entonces para… que… viniste?-preguntó comiendo sus papitas-.

Yami: Para dos cosas, la primera: tomen.-dijo mientras entregaba a los tres miembros masculinos del equipo una galleta-.

Shikamaru: ¿Para qué nos das esto?-preguntó mirando con confusión la galleta-.

Yami: Porque quiero la opinión de un Akimichi con respecto a mis galletas. Las preparo yo mismo y aunque a mí me saben muy bien, siempre sirve tener una opinión extra-.

Shikamaru: ¿Y para que mas viniste?ó despegando su vista del dulce-.

Yami: Necesito a Ino-chan un momento, espero que no les molesta.-tomó del hombro a la rubia, y antes de que alguien dijese algo mas desaparecieron pero esta vez en una cortina de rayos-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

De regreso en la tienda…

Misa: A mi parece que este atuendo te queda muy bien, Naruto-kun. Es parecido tu ropa anterior pero mucho más seria.-comentó sonriendo-. ¿Ustedes que piensan?-preguntó a los otros dos chicos-.

L: Te ves más serio pero sin perder el aire de bromista.-contestó con voz algo indiferente-.

Light: Opino lo mismo-.

Naruto: Tienen razón, y la verdad me gusta mucho.-respondió mientras se terminaba de ver en un espejo-.

Actualmente el rubio estaba usando el ultimo atuendo de los que le había escogió su "hermano". Este consistía en un pantalón largo de color negro con varios bolsillos, una chaqueta completamente naranja oscuro idéntica a la de su atuendo anterior, solo que tenia mas bolsillos, una bufanda blanca de la cual un pedazo llegaba un poco mas debajo de su cintura; sandalias ninja negras, dos pistoleras naranja en cada pierna y un porta-shuriken en la parte trasera de la cintura. Su insignia de Konoha la traía atada en el hombro derecho con una cinta blanca, dejando que varios mechones de su cabello le cayeran sobre los ojos

Misa: Entonces, ¿te llevas este?-preguntó, a lo que el rubio asintió-. Entonces ya son cinco y te sugiero que te lleves este puesto, te queda muy bien-.

Naruto: Gracias Misa-san.-dijo con su sonrisa zorruna-.

Misa: Puedes decirme Misa-Misa y no hay de qué. Light, ¿puedes ir a buscar el resto de la ropa de Naruto-kun a la bodega?- el castaño asintió-. L, ¿puedes ir haciendo el inventario?-.

L: Esta bien.-dijo con un tono monótono-.

Misa: Bueno, Naruto-kun, necesito que me prestes la chaqueta un momento para coserle el espiral de la otra chaqueta.-.

Naruto: ¿Para que necesitas hacer eso?-preguntó confundido-.

Misa: El espiral blanco que tienes en tu chaqueta es el símbolo de los Uzumaki, y si te das cuenta, hay una especie espiral azul con unas alas detrás de la que traes puesta, que es el símbolo de los Namikaze -.

Naruto: Ohhh…-pero a los segundo es que se dio cuenta de las palabras de la rubia-. ¿Pero t-tú como s-sabes…?-antes de terminar fue interrumpido por la fémina-.

Misa: Light, L, Akaru y yo éramos algunos de los ANBU que estuvimos presentes cuando sellaron a Kyubi-sama dentro de ti y escuchamos las últimas palabras de Minato-sama. Al ver cómo te sostenía, ver el estado de su cuerpo y el de Kushina-sama, combinado con el hecho de que tenías un poco de la sangre de ambos sobre ti, era fácil notar que te habían protegido mas por el hecho de que tú eras más importantes para ellos que la aldea misma. Si a eso le sumamos el parecido físico y mental que tienes de tus padres no era muy difícil deducir quien eres.-dijo terminando de guardar las cosas-.

Naruto: ¿Ellos me protegieron porque me querían y no por el bien de la aldea?-preguntó confundido-.

Misa: Yo creo que un tanto de las dos, más de la primera que de la segunda.-dijo sonriendo-.

Antes de que alguien dijese algo mas, una especia de relámpago cayó a unos pocos metro de donde estaban los rubios asustándolos un poco. Cuando se dispersó el humo se pudo ver claramente a Yami pero en sus brazos traía cargada a una rubia-platino vestida de negro, la cual parecía algo mareada.

Naruto: ¿A dónde te fuiste?-fue lo primero que dijo-.

Yami: No pensé que te importara una segunda opinión de una mujer, así que traje a Ino.-dijo soltando a la fémina-.

Naruto: ¿Ino?-preguntó sorprendido al ver su cambio-.

Ino: ¿Naruto?-dijo asombrada por cómo se veía el rubio. Había crecido varios centímetros, debía tener la misma altura que Sakura; la grasa de bebe había desaparecido casi por completo, se notaba que su masa muscular había aumentado un poco a pesar de la chaqueta, su cabello estaba un poco más largo, y como no estaba usando su banda parte de su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, dándole un aspecto más atractivo que por alguna razón le recordaba al Yondaime-.

Yami: Si, si, ambos se ven diferentes desde la última vez que se vieron yadda, yadda, yadda.-dijo con claro sarcasmo-. Y tomaré tu impresión, Ino, como que te parece bien el cambio de Naruto-.

Ino: Le queda bien.-dijo sonriendo y luego se le dirigió la mirada a la otra rubia-. Hola, Misa-san.-saludó haciendo un gesto con la mano-.

Light: Ya tengo todo.-dijo mientras entregaba un pergamino a Naruto-. Todo está sellado ahí adentro. Supongo que como eres un Uzumaki conoces de sellos-.

Naruto: Tengo más talento que Yami en esa parte.-contestó con un tono alegre-.

Yami: Presumido…-murmuró haciendo un puchero-.

Naruto: Mira quién habla.-se defendió-.

Yami: Hnmp.-se limitó a decir-.

Naruto: ¿Ahora estás siguiendo los pasos del Teme?-preguntó inocente-.

Yami: ¡Ahora si…!-pero fue interrumpido por la rubia-platino-.

Ino: ¡Naruto, Yami-kun, basta!-gritó con tono autoritario mientras se ponía entre los dos chicos-.

Naruto/Yami: Pero…-.

Ino: ¡Nada!-.

Naruto/Yami: Pero…-.

Ino: ¡Nada!-.

Naruto/Yami: Pero…-.

Ino: ¡NADA!-gritó más fuerte, asustando enserio a los adolescente y llamando la atención de la gente-.

Yami: Mandona.-murmuró haciendo un puchero mientras sacaba un pote de helado de chocolate de la nada-.

Naruto: Ni que lo digas.-respondió haciendo lo mismo, pero en lugar de helado sacó varios Pocky de chocolate-.

Ino: ¡¿Qué dijeron?-preguntó con un tono que prometía dolor si elegían mal sus palabras-.

Yami/Naruto: ¡Nada!-respondieron asustados-.

Ino: Mas les vale.-dijo mientras fulminaba a ambos con la mirada-.

L: Eres una de las pocas personas a las que veo que Yami obedece.-dijo apareciendo de repente-.

Ino: Una chica debe saber cómo controlar a su hombre.-contestó pero nadie notó un pequeño sonrojo aparecer en la cara del Yuse-.

Misa: ¡Así se habla, hermana!-apoyó mientras le daba los cinco a Ino-.

Yami: Cambiando de tema por el bien del fic.-todos lo miraron en ese momento como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza-. Solo por curiosidad, ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó ignorando las miradas-.

Naruto: Son 20 para las seis de la tarde.-dijo mirando su reloj-.

Yami: En ese caso mejor me voy. Tengo reunión con el consejo a las seis-.

Ino/Naruto: ¿Puedo ir?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo y le luego se voltearon a ver el uno al otro-.

Yami: Su pongo que no hay ningún problema.-dijo tras pensarlo un poco-. Pero no creo que puedan entrar a la sala, solo miembros oficiales pueden entrar o los herederos siempre y cuando sean invitados por su respectivo Líder de Clan-.

Ino: No importa, solo vamos.-dijo comenzando a arrastrar a ambos jóvenes por el cuellos de la chaqueta hasta el ascensor-.

Naruto: ¡Espera, todavía no he pagado!-dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre-.

Yami: No tienes qué. Esa ropa es de una de las bodegas especiales. Todo lo que está ahí te pertenece.-dijo sin parecer importarle que Ino lo arrastre-. ¡Sayonara L, Misa-Misa y Light!-.

Grupo "Death Note" (Nota: LoL): ¡Sayonara!-se despidieron-.

Naruto: ¡Gracias por todo!-dijo con su sonrisa marca Naruto Uzumaki-.

Luego de que todos se despidieran, tres de nuestros Genin favoritos se dirigían hasta la torre del Hokage. Iban sin prestarle mucha atención al camino, cuando sin previo aviso escucharon a un hombre gritar.

Civil: ¡Vuelve aquí rata ladrona!-gritó llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas. Estos se voltearon a ver al hombre que tria un cuchillo en la mano y vieron que más adelante venia corriendo un niño de unos cinco años, con ropa andrajosa, cabello descuidado y que tenía algo entre los brazos-.

El pequeño venia corriendo tan rápido y sin notar por donde iba, por lo que apenas se dio cuenta cuando chocó con alguien.

Naruto había sufrido un lapsus mental cuando escuchó lo que decía ese hombre. Memorias de lo que había tenido que hacer para poder sobrevivir llegaron tan repentinamente que el rubio se congelo por un momento y solo fue sacado de su cuando el pequeño chocó contra él. Obviamente por la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, Naruto hubiese podido estar de pie sin problemas pero al estar vulnerable por su estado mental no pudo evitar caer cuando el niño chocó contra él.

Niño: ¡Auch!-exclamó mientras estaba de rodillas en el suelo y se sobaba le nariz-. Eso dolió-.

Naruto: Ni tanto.-respondió mientras permanecía en el piso-. ¿Estás bien, niño?-preguntó con algo de preocupación-.

El menor levantó la cara, viendo directamente a los ojos de rubio. El joven Hanyou se impresionó a ver algo que solo había visto en su reflejo o en los ojos de Sasuke. Soledad, dolor, furia, rencor, miedo, entre otras cosas. Los ojos verde olivo de este niño reflejaban tantas cosas negativas que Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un punzada de dolor en el corazón.

Cuando el menor vio los ojos del rubio no puedo evitar sentir que algo familiar venia de ellos. Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí. Tenía que correr; escapar del hombre que lo perseguía. Así que sin mediar palabras tomó las manzanas que se le habían caído y comenzó a correr, pero no había dado ni el segundo paso cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la camisa, firme pero sin rudeza.

Yami: ¿Sabes que es grosero chocar con alguien y no disculparse?-preguntó con un tono aburrido mientras alzaba al niño para que estuviese a la altura de su cara. Vio perfectamente lo mismo que había visto su Otouto pero no lo demostró-.

Hombre Civil: ¡Al fin te atrapé pequeña rata!-dijo con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que hubiese causado repulsión hasta a Orochimaru (Nota: Tengo más respeto a Orochimaru de lo que tengo a la mayoría de la población de Konoha)-. Ahora no te escaparas de mí.-dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar al niño-.

Éste de inmediato puso una cara de terror por lo que estaba seguro le llegaría, sin embargo antes de que algo pasara vio que una chica rubia vestida de negro se puso frente a él.

Ino: ¡No pondrá ni un dedo en la cabeza de este niño hasta que no me diga que está pasando!-dijo con un tono peligroso y empezaba a irradiar un poco de Instinto Asesino (Nota: Le voy a decir "KI" desde ahora que es más corto y viene del inglés "Killer Intent" que significa "Instinto Asesino")-.

Hombre Civil: ¡Esa rata robó de mi puesto otra vez y no lo pienso dejar escapar!-gritó enfurecido-.

Naruto: ¿Es verdad, pequeño?-preguntó con un tono cálido mientras buscaba su mirada-.

Niño: S-si, por-porque mi hermano e-e-está enfermo y ne-necesita co-com-mer y na-nadie n-no-nos ayuda.-tartamudeó. Estaba nervioso de lo que podrían hacer estos completos desconocidos-.

Yami: ¿Y el orfanato?-preguntó extrañado de que no se encargasen de los niños-.

Niño: N-nos cor-rrió la directora.-respondió mas asustado, habiendo captado un tono algo peligrosos en la voz del Yuse. También pudo notar un chispazo de furia cuando dijo lo de la directora en los ojos de Naruto-.

Mientras, el joven rubio tuvo por un instante el recuerdo de esa maldita anciana. Ella era la que lo había echado a él y era la que lo peor lo trataba de todas las mujeres que atendían el lugar. También recordó que muchas de las mujeres que lo atendían siempre eran cálidas con él o por lo menos lo trataban con algo de indiferencia como a otros niños pero no eran directamente crueles. Sin embargo esa vieja fue despidiendo a las encargadas y las sustituía por otras tan malas como ella. A pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en la aldea, Naruto deseaba la muerte a demasiadas pocas personas, pero esa anciana estaba en su lista incluso antes de Madara Uchiha, y planeaba matarla con sus propias manos.

Hombre Civil: ¡Eso es lo segundo mejor que he hecho esa mujer desde que echó al otro demonio!-eso fue lo último que dijo cuando un rayo de color azulado lo golpeó en el hombro derecho, haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo que traía y que callera al suelo. En su hombro la piel había desaparecido, la carne estaba carbonizada y se podían ver unos pequeños puntos del hueso-.

El aldeano se encontraba en el piso, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor por la gran quemadura de cuarto grado que se había formado hasta que finalmente se desmayó por el dolor. La gente comenzó a acercase al lugar, acompañados de varios ninjas que iban dese Genin hasta Jonin y algunos ANBU en los edificios.

Por el otro lado, Ino se había movido un poco de su posición inicial, el niño ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto viendo con sorpresa al aldeano y luego cambio su mirada hasta el Yuse, quien tenía un brazo y la punta de los dedos extendidos y de estos salía un poco de humo. La mirada que el infante le regalaba era de admiración, sorpresa y algo de terror. Naruto miraba a su Aniki algo sorprendido y después simplemente suspiró.

Naruto: No tenias que matarlo.-comentó con un tono de resignación-.

Yami: No lo maté… Aun.-dijo con un tono frio y seco-. ¡ANBU!-gritó repentinamente y varios cazadores aparecieron de rodillas frente a él-.

(Nota: Voy a llamar a los ANBU por el animal de su máscara)

Pantera: A sus órdenes, Yami-sama.-dijo de inmediato uno de ellos-.

Yami: Quiero que lleven a esa basura que se hace llamar aldeano al cuartel de Inteligencia, arreglen la sala 5 y díganles que se preparen para el castigo 15-D.-ordenó y los ANBU estaban a punto de cumplir pero fueron interrumpidos-. Y una cosa; pude sentir su presencia antes de que todo esto pasara. ¿Por qué no ayudaron al niño?-dijo con una voz que prometía dolor si no contestaban correctamente-.

Halcón: Vimos que la situación estaba siendo controlada por usted-.

Yami: ¿Han ayudado a este niño antes?-.

Pantera: Yo sí, Yami-sama. He estado al tanto de su seguridad y me he hecho cargo de llevarlo al orfanato junto con su hermano en tres ocasiones. Tengo entendido que él se ha escapado antes junto con su hermano pero nunca he sido permitido hablar con ellos.-el peli-negro asintió y después preguntó-.

Yami: ¿Quién te he dicho que se escapan?-preguntó con un tono peligroso-.

Pantera: La directora y algunos de mis compañeros ANBU, señor-.

Yami: ¿Has hablado con los niños fuera del orfanato?-.

Pantera: Admito que no.-respondió y bajó un poco la cabeza-. De las pocas oportunidades que he tenido siempre han estado inconscientes-.

Yami: [Extraña coincidencia, y más raro aún es que no está mintiendo…].-pensó por un instante y luego habló-. Bien, claramente no me estas mintiendo. Llévate a esa basura y que se cumplan mis órdenes. Tú eres inteligente pero si uno de tus hombres…-.

Lince: ¡Ahem!-dijo en alto, señalando que ese ANBU en particular era una mujer-.

Yami: Mis disculpas; si uno de los otros ANBU trata de trata el listo déjalo también en la sala-.

Pantera: Como diga, Yami-sama.-con eso, él y el resto de los ANBU se retiraron-.

Ino: ¿Cómo es que puedes darle ordenes a los ANBU?-preguntó sorprendida-.

Yami: Los Yuse tenemos ese privilegio hasta cierto punto, además soy parte del Consejo Shinobi y una de las cabezas del Cuartel de Información y Tortura.-volteó a ver al pequeño y con una mirada mas cálida y una sonrisa le dijo-. No te vamos a llevar al orfanato, así que no tienes que preocuparte.-el pequeño, aun en los brazos de Naruto, se relajó cuando le dijeron esto-.

Niño: ¿Y-y mi h-herma-mano?-preguntó preocupado-.

Yami: Tienes razón.-asintió y dirigió su mirada a Ino-. ¿Puedes acompañarlo a buscar a su hermano y luego los llevas al área de entrenamiento 10?-la rubia asintió-.

Ino: ¿Vienes entonces?-preguntó mirando cálidamente al infante. Éste por alguna razón, movió su cabeza para mirar a quien lo sujetaba, dudando si decir algo o no. Esto no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, y usando un pequeño jutsu que ella misma había inventado leyó por un momento la cabeza de é que se encariño contigo Naruto y quiere que nos acompañes.-dijo divertidamente-.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

Niño: A-Akira.-contestó bajando la mirada-.

Naruto: Bueno, Akira-kun no puedo acompañarlos porque tengo que ir a ver algo con Yami, pero puedo mandar a un clon si tu quieres.-propuso mirándolo con gracia como la cara del oji-verde cambiaba de tristeza a confusión-.

Akira: ¿Un clon?-preguntó inocente-.

Naruto: ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!-exclamó, y sin hacer ningún sello de manos apareció un clon de sombras, para el asombro de los tres presentes-.

Yami: No sabía que podías hacer clones sin la necesidad de los sellos.-comentó aun impresionado-.

Naruto: Estoy trabajando en ello porque no es que no confíe en Kakashi-sensei, pero tengo entendido que él ha copiado muchos Jutsu sin importarle mucho de quien sean-.

Yami: Y como el Sharingan literalmente necesita ver los sellos para copiar el Jutsu…-.

Naruto: No lo podrá copiar si no los uso.-terminó su explicación-. Además, este Jutsu fue prácticamente hecho para mí y ayuda cuando el enemigo no sabe que técnica vas a realizar.-agregó con una sonrisa zorruna-.

Yami: Buen punto-.

Naruto: Entonces, Akira-kun, ¿Qué te parece si vas con Ino-chan y mi clon a buscar a tu hermano? Te prometo que nos veremos pronto y que a partir de ahora van a estar bien.-aseguró sonriéndole, a lo que el infante asintió sonriendo y luego se pasó a los brazos del segundo Naruto-.

Ino: Entonces vamos.-dijo sonriendo por haber visto el tierno intercambio-.

Finalmente se fueron en caminos separados, Ino y el clon junto con Akira fueron a buscar a su hermano, y Naruto y Yami fueron a la torre. Tras unos minutos se encontraron con Kakashi, Zabuza y Haku, aprovechando de decirles que se encontrarían en el área de entrenamiento 10 en unas dos horas. Zabuza gruñó un poco por no tener nada que hacer pero fue convencido por Kakashi para que fueran directo al punto de encuentro y entrenar un poco. Siguieron caminado y en poco tiempo llegaron a la torre. Pudieron notar que en la entrada había dos personas, una más alta que la otra, y no les tomó mucho para fijarse que se trataba de Hiashi, el cual estaba acompañado de su hija, Hinata.

Al verla, Naruto pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían un poco y que su corazón empezó a latir con una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría por ver a su dulce Hina-Hime, y miedo al ver a la cabeza del Clan Hyuga. Se acercaron un poco más hasta que estuvieron a una corta distancia de los Hyuga.

Yami: Hola, Hiashi-dono, Hinata-dono.-saludó sonriendo y luego hizo una ligera reverencia-.

Naruto: B-Buenas tardes, Hiashi-sama, Hina-Him-Hinata-san.-dijo haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada al Hyuga mayor y una un poco más leve a la menor. Cuando se levantó sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento con los de Hiashi y después desvió la mirada, pero no pasó desapercibido para el Yuse un pequeño brillo de miedo cruzar los ojos azules de su Otouto-.

Hiashi: Buenas tardes, Yami-dono, Uzumaki-san.-el rubio quedó algo extrañado por la forma en la que se dirigió a su persona-.

Hinata: Ho-Hola, Yami-san, N-Naruto-kun.-dijo sonrojada cuando miró al rubio y observando los cambios no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz, cosa que limpio antes de que alguien lo notara-.

Yami: ¿Por qué están aquí afuera? Creí que la reunión ya estaría en marcha-.

Hiashi: Hokage-sama tuvo un asunto que atender de último minuto y tardará un poco. El resto, tanto los civiles como los líderes de clanes están adentro.-respondió con tranquilidad pero después dijo-. Sin embardo, esto me da tiempo para pedirte un favor.-esto llamó la atención del peli-negro, quien solo levantó una ceja pidiéndole que continúe-. Eres la única persona a quien podría pedir este favor y sé que cumplirías con tu objetivo.-hizo una pequeña pausa, solo porque le encantaba dar el efecto dramático-. Quiero pedirte que entrenes a Hinata.-dijo finalmente, esperando en realidad recibir un "no tengo tiempo" o que por lo menos le pidiese una razón del porque debería, sin saber que la peli-azul espera la misma respuesta-.

Yami: Esta bien.-dijo con toda naturalidad, dejando a Hinata y Hiashi sorprendidos de que haya aceptado tan rápido-.

Hiashi: ¿Por qué aceptaste tan rápido?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: Porque de cualquier forma te hubiese pedido entrenarla.-contestó con simpleza y antes de que el oji-perla preguntara dijo-. Asuntos del clan Yuse-.

Hiashi: Entiendo.-dijo pareciendo considerar sus palabras-. De cualquier forma, gracias-.

Hinata: Gracias, Yami-san-.

Yami: No hay problema. Entonces, a partir de mañana, campo de entrenamiento 10 a las cinco de la mañana y por la tarde campo de entrenamiento 5. Apenas termines con tus misiones y se hayan reportado, si no tienes nada más que hacer con tu equipo que no sea oficial te irás de inmediato al área de entrenamiento. Si te dicen sobre reuniones para celebrar una misión responderás que no, si te preguntan para que los acompañes para cualquier cosa extra-oficial que no sea en tus días libres dirás que no, ¿entendido?-la peli-azul asintió, un poco triste de no poder pasar tanto tiempo con su equipo-. Naruto, tú te nos unirás en el mismo horario.-la cara de Hinata se iluminó al escuchar esto. Perdería tiempo con su equipo pero lo recuperaría con creces estando con Naruto-. Una cosa más.-agregó llamando su atención-. Si alguien de tu equipo tiene problemas con esto, que lo hablan directamente conmigo pero adviérteles, en especial si se trata del Inuzuka que controlen su temperamento porque no voy a dudar en lastimarlos-.

Hinata: Esta bien-.

Hiashi: Bueno, creo que ya es hora de ir entrando la reunión está a punto comenzar-.

Yami: ¿Tiene idea de que se trata hoy?-.

Hiashi: Para dar el reporte diario y presentarte ante los miembros civiles-.

Yami: Entiendo. Por cierto, voy a necesitar que me secunde con algo que voy a proponer, espero no le moleste-.

Hiashi: Te debo un favor, así que está bien.-contestó y luego miró a su hija-. Regresa a casa y acuéstate temprano.-ordenó seriamente-.

Hinata: Hai, Otou-sama.-respondió haciendo una reverencia-.

Yami: Naruto, acompaña a Hinata.- el rubio estaba a punto de decir algo pero la mirada "atrévete a decirme que no quieres" de Yami lo cayó en el acto-.

Naruto: Esta bien.-contestó resignado, pero se volteó a ver la cara de Hiashi por un momento como buscado cualquier señal desaprobatoria; le sorprendió mucho no encontrar ninguna-.

Hiashi: Vamos.-dijo finalmente y así ambos miembros del consejo entraron a la torre-.

El joven rubio y la joven peli-azul se quedaron en el mismo sitio en el que estaban, no muy seguros de que hacer ni de qué decir, hasta que finalmente el rubio rompió el silencio.

Naruto: Creo que deberíamos irnos.-dijo con algo de nerviosismo-.

Hinata: N-no tie-e-enes que acompañarme s-si no q-quieres.-respondió tímidamente esperando que el oji-azul le tomara la palabra-.

Naruto: ¡No!-dijo rápidamente asustando un poco a la Hyuga-. Yo quiero acompañarte. Recuerda que Yami me lo pidió…-.

Hinata: [Solo hace esto porque se lo pidió Yami-san…]-pensó con un poco de tristeza-.

Naruto: …Y no estaría bien dejarte andar sola, algo malo podría suceder y no quiero que nada te pase.-dijo sin mirarla a la cara para que no se notara su sonrojo-.

Hinata alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo al escuchar esto.

Hinata: S-Se que –n-no le gustas a m-mucha gente en Konoha, -a-así que po-podemos ir por los t-techos si quieres.-dijo nerviosamente esperando la respuesta del hanyou-.

Naruto: Creo que tengo una mejor idea.-contestó tomándola de la mano, y a los pocos segundos ambos desaparecieron en un espiral de fuego blanco-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Muy pocos minutos después, en la entrada de los terrenos Hyuga un espiral de llamas blancas aparece de la nada. Cuando se dispersa se puede observar a Naruto y Hinata, tomados de ambas manos y mirándose directo a los ojos.

Naruto: Ya estamos aquí.-dijo son mover su vista de los bellos ojos perla que lo tenían en trance-.

Hinata: Lo sé.-respondió con voz ausente, mientras se perdía en aquellos zafiros que tanto amaba-.

Naruto: Debo irme pero creo que nos veremos mañana.-dijo comenzando a retirar sus manos, sin embargo las pequeñas manos de Hinata lo detuvieron-. Hinata, sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí.-dijo con un tono triste al no querer separarse de la peli-azul-.

Hinata: Es que hay a-algo que debo decirte.-dijo armándose de mucho valor-. S-se que no hablamos m-mucho en l-l-los últimos a-años, pero q-quiero decirte que yo t-te a-a.-pero fue detenida cuando Naruto puso un dedos sobre sus labios-.

Naruto: Por favor, no sigas.-dijo con una voz apagada con la cara mirando al suelo-.

Hinata: ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundida, pensando que su gran amor la estaba rechazando-.

Naruto: Porque duele muchísimo si dices esas palabras.-respondió levantando la vista, dejado ver a la oji-perla como se comenzaban a formar unas pequeñas lagrimas-. Duele porque sé que no importa cuánto lo queramos no podemos estar juntos. Duele saber que no importa lo que haga, jamás podré cambiar la opinión de tu padre. Duele saber que si estamos juntos podrías salir lastimada, solo por el hecho de estar conmigo. Y por sobre todo, duele saber que por culpa de lo que soy no puedo demostrarte lo mucho...-trago saliva dudando por un minuto si decirlo o no-. Demostrarte… Lo mucho que te amo.-dijo finalmente mientras las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas-.

Hinata se quedó congelada por un momento, procesando lo que le acababa de decir el oji-azul. Él la amaba, ¡Naruto Uzumaki estaba enamorado de ella! Sin embargo también recordaba todo lo demás que le había dicho. Es verdad que estar juntos era algo prohibido para ellos, pero si estaban juntos podrían sobreponerse ante cualquier cosa. Ella sabía que había algo más que Naruto no le estaba diciendo, porque en su corazón y en su mente la Hyuga sabía que había algo que Naruto ocultaba, y era ese algo lo que verdaderamente no les permitía estar juntos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no me importa lo que pueda pasarme.-dijo sin tartamudear y con completa determinación-. Si estoy contigo no hay nada que pueda dañarme excepto que me niegues tu amor y que no me permitas demostrarte el mío.-dijo colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Naruto y limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares-.

Naruto: Tengo miedo.-murmuró sin despegar su vista de sus ojos perla-.

Hinata: ¿Miedo de que?-preguntó confundida sin dejar de acariciarlo-.

Naruto: De que me odies.-dijo haciendo que la peli-azul lo viese con una cara de sorpresa y confusión-. De que que me odies por lo que soy y por los problemas que te puedo causar.-a Hinata le partía el corazón por escucharlo hablar así, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. Ya sabía que su amor era correspondido así que lucharía por ello; no importa el clan, no importa su padre, no importa la aldea; ya le habían quitado mucho, ¡pero esta vez no le quitarían a Naruto-kun!-.

Hinata: No me importa lo que nadie pueda pensar y no puedo odiarte, Naruto-kun. No importa lo que sea o lo que hagas, te amo y pienso luchar porque estemos juntos.-dijo con gran confianza dejando a Naruto muy sorprendido-. Naruto-kun, dime que es lo que te molesta, dime qué es eso que temes y no nos deja estar juntos-.

Naruto: Lo que soy.-respondió simplemente sin apartar la vista de ella-.

Hinata: ¿Odias lo que eres?-preguntó extrañada. Él era huérfano y un bromista pero eso no podía ser tan malo-.

Naruto: Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que soy y no lo cambiaria, pero sé que tú me odiarías si te lo dijese.-respondió los mas sinceramente posible-.

Hinata: Cuéntame.-pidió y Naruto no pudo resistirse a la mirada de suplica-.

Saltaron a un árbol cercano y se sentaron en una de sus ramas; Naruto manteniendo algo de distancia. El rubio activó una rápida combinación de Genjutsu y Fuinjutsu que les daría completa privacidad y comenzó a hablar.

Le contó absolutamente todo: que él es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el incidente de Mizuki, el entrenamiento con el zorro, el Onigan y el Rin'negan y hasta la conversación que tuvo con Yami en el país de las Olas. Decir que Hinata estaba impresionada era poco. Para el nivel de sorpresa que tenía debería tener su propia palabra. Sin embargo ahora lo entendía todo. El porqué del maltrato hacia el rubio por la aldea, porque su padre había insistido que se alejara de él, porque nadie lo ayudaba; todo se volvía más claro que el agua. Ella se quedó varios minutos con la vista algo perdida mientras pesaba en todo lo que le habían contado.

Naruto se quedó unos minutos esperando la respuesta de la oji-perla. Él esperaba que lo primero que hiciese fue llamarlo demonio, salir corriendo o atacarlo y luego gritar que lo odiaba. Estaba preparado para irse, cuando sintió como la suave mano de su acompañante lo tomó por la mejilla. Volteó su cara para verla directamente a los ojos, solo para encontrase que estos estaban llenos de calidez, ternura, comprensión, tristeza, y por sobretodo, amor.

Hinata: No me importa se eres mitad bestia, no me importa si tu padre es o no el Yondaime Hokage, no me importa si el Kyubi está en tu interior, si son familia o si lo vez como a un padre.-dijo con fuerza y confianza en su voz pero aun así con un tono suave-. Solo me importa que tú eres Naruto-kun, el mismo chico rubio que se convirtió en mi primer amigo, del que siempre he estado enamorada, y que no importa lo que pase, siempre te amaré.-acercó su rostro al de él y antes de que dijera algo selló su promesa con un beso-.

El joven hanyou abrió sus ojos por el repentino contacto pero pronto los cerró, dejándose llevar por la infinita felicidad que le causaba tan mágico momento. Comenzó a devolver el beso mientras deslizaba sus manos y las ponía en cada mejilla de su amada, de forma que pudiese profundizarlo. Apenas se separaron, tomaron un respiro y siguieron con su acción; esta vez Naruto mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Hinata, pidiendo permiso. Ella aceptó con gusto mientras la lengua de él se abría paso en su boca, y se desataba una lucha por dominancia. Cuando finalmente se separaron, el rubio habiendo ganado, se miraron a los ojos, observando cómo lagrimad de felicidad corrían por la caras de ambos y luego se abrazaron con fuerza, sujetándose como si su vida dependiera de ello en aquél momento.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

En el Consejo…

Yami:… Es por eso que pienso que…-de pronto fue interrumpido cuando sintió una poderosa pulsación. Igual que la vez anterior sintió como su collar empezaba a salir de su ropa-.

Todos los presentes se extrañaron cuando dejó de hablar, pero más extraño todavía les pareció cuando un objeto, que parecía estar levitando, salió de la capa del Yuse y comenzó a brillar, pero en ambas figuras del collar, un juego de luces blanca, azul, roja y negra. Este evento duró unos minutos, hasta finalmente paró. El collar descendió suavemente hasta la mano de su dueño, quien se le quedó viendo unos segundo y luego, en una voz baja pero que todos lograron oír dijo.

Yami: Finalmente sucedió, y mucho antes de lo que esperaba-.

Sarutobi: Exactamente, ¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó completamente confundido-.

Yami: Asuntos del clan Yuse que van mucho más allá de la jurisdicción del Hokage…-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

De regreso con la pareja…

Se fueron separando lentamente de su abrazo, ninguno verdaderamente queriendo hacerlo, mirándose a los ojos con profundo amor.

Naruto: No puedo creer que de verdad esto está pasando.-susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella-.

Hinata: Yo tampoco lo creo pero estamos aquí, Naruto-kun.-contestó sonriendo-.

Naruto: Prometo protegerte y hacerte feliz, no importa lo que me cueste-.

Hinata: Y yo prometo hacerme muy fuerte para que nada nos separe jamás-.

Naruto: Ni siquiera la muerte nos va a separar-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

En el inframundo

Shinigami: ¡No te preocupes Naruto, que yo me encargo que eso no pase!-dijo mientras veía la escena por un portal usando su playera de "NARUHINA FAN"-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

El rubio besó una vez a la oji-perla, pero esta vez de forma rápida y tierna antes de despedirse, para luego desaparecer en una llama de color blanco.

Hinata solo se quedó unos segundos más, saboreando lo que acababa de suceder hasta que finalmente decidió irse a casa. Se encontró con Neji en su camino pero no le prestó la mas mínima atención, llegó a su cuarto, se quitó las sandalias y la chaqueta, y aprovechando el momento de privacidad… Colapsó desmayada en su cama.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Un rato más tarde, en el área de entrenamiento 10…

Yami venia entrando al lugar, luego de terminar la charla del Consejo. Decidió ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku`s antes de regresar a casa, y de pasó compró lo que sería la cena. Cuando llegó al centro del área no se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio. Ino y Haku estaban teniendo un combate ligero, mostrando que ambos estaban en un nivel similar; Zabuza estaba con un grupo de clones de Naruto, enseñándoles varias poses con la Zambato, mientras que por otro lado el rubio original estaba sentado en la base de un árbol con dos niños que a simple vista eran idénticos.

Decidió acercarse a su Otouto primero y ver cómo estaban los menores. Apenas estuvo frente a ellos el kitzune menor lo saludo con un gesto de la mano, mientras que uno de los niños de acercaba un poco más a Naruto y el otro a Yami.

Akira: H-hola, señor.-saludó tímidamente-.

Yami: No me digas señor, me siento viejo.-dijo con algo de vergüenza para luego dirigir su mirada a al otro niño que aun se encontraba al lado de Naruto-. Su pongo que ese es tu hermano-.

Naruto: Así es.-dijo levantándose y cargando al niño. Luego se acercó hasta el oji-verde y lo alzó en su otro brazo-. Su nombré es Ueki.-dijo presentándolo-.

Yami: Mucho gusto, Ueki-kun.-saludó al pequeño, quien imitó su acción. Viéndolos detenidamente, se fijó que la única manera de distinguirlo era por sus ojos; mientras que los de Akira era verde olivo, los de Ueki eran de un perfecto color amatista-.

Naruto: Mejor será que nos vallamos yendo, los niños están cansados y todos venimos de un largo viaje.-sugirió y Yami estuvo de acuerdo-.

Fueron hasta donde estaban los demás, se despidieron de Ino y se fueron directo a la Mansión Yuse. En el camino, el joven Yuse notó como un extraño brillo de sorpresa aparecía en el rostro de Naruto, cosa que pasó al instante pero no desapercibido. Decidió preguntar por ello mas tarde. Cuando llegaron al lugar, todos menos Yami se quedaron sin habla. El estilo del lugar era algo como lo que nunca habían visto.

La estructura de la casa parecía ser la de un pentágono con la base extremadamente amplia, la altura del lugar era gigantesca, de por lo menos unos cinco pisos. No había un gran decorado, excepto por el símbolo del clan en el centro, un par de arbustos llenos de rosas blancas en la entrada y que curiosamente una mitad del edificio era blanca y la otra negra.

Entraron al lugar, notando que la mayoría de las decoraciones eran de color blanco, negro, gris, azul, rojo o purpura. Pasaron primero por las habitaciones de Haku y Zabuza; nada especial excepto que eran extremadamente amplias, tenían una cama enorme, una pequeña biblioteca y un baño bastante amplio.

Luego fueron a una habitación que tenía una puerta doble de color blanco y negro, detalles anaranjados, lavandas, rojos y azul oscuro. En el centro de la puerta estaba grabado el diseño del Clan Yuse en colores Oro y Plata.

Yami: Esta es tu habitación, Otouto. Este es el cuarto que todas las reencarnaciones anteriores han usado-.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿es un lugar importante?-preguntó con curiosidad-.

Yami: Se puede decir que sí. Es la habitación más grande del lugar, solo después del cuarto de música, y la energía que proyecta el sitio es extrañamente calmante. Aparte está diseñado para que ningún sonido salga. Estoy seguro que lo necesitaras pronto.-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que los niños se asustaran y que Naruto de dirigiese una mirada acusadora-.

Naruto: ¿Y a que te refieres?-preguntó lentamente-.

Yami: Solo digo que si piensas avanzar tan rápido en tu relación con cierta oji-perla peli-azul que conozco, tener una habitación a prueba de sonido sería útil. Especialmente porque las tímidas son la que más ruido hacen.-el rubio se sonrojó por completo ante esta mención mientras los gemelos parecían confundidos-.

Naruto: ¡Ero-Aniki!-.

Yami: No puedo contradecir ese argumento.-dijo riendo por lo bajo-. Ahora vamos a la habitación de Akira-kun y Ueki-kun-.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a una habitación más grande que las de Zabuza y Haku. Aparte del tamaño, la única diferencia de las otras era que esta tenía dos camas individuales. Dejaron a los gemelos en la habitación junto con un clon de Naruto, algo de ropa que era de Yami cuando era más pequeño (Nota: No pregunten de donde la sacaron) y también les ordenaron que se bañaran. Antes de salir del cuarto, Yami le entregó dos tazones de ramen al clon y le dijo que eran para los menores. Cuando salieron de la habitación, Naruto sintió que lo tomaron del cuello de la chaqueta pero en lugar de reaccionar como la última vez, éste simplemente volteó.

Naruto: ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó viendo que la cara de Yami mostraba algo de seriedad-.

Yami: Cuando veníamos me di cuenta que tu cara mostró un reflejo de sorpresa, y no exactamente por la forma tan rara de la mansión.-dijo con un tono sereno y el rubio solo suspiró-.

Naruto: No hay forma de que pueda mentirte así que mejor te digo.-dijo con un tono resignado-. La verdad es que yo he estado aquí antes, de hecho, varias veces.-confesó nervioso-.

Yami: ¿Qué hacías aquí exactamente?-preguntó sospechado-.

Naruto: P-pues, ¿recuerdas que dije que tengo un hobby que no les quise decir durante la presentación del equipo?-.

Yami: Si.-respondió asintiendo lentamente-.

Naruto: Obviamente ya sabes que mentí, tengo dos.-dijo sorprendiendo un poco al Yuse-. Me gusta tocar música y aprendí con los libros que están en el cuarto de música.-explicó sonriendo-.

Yami: ¿Y tu otro Hobby?-preguntó curioso-.

Naruto: Tengo derecho a la privacidad.-respondió con un tono infantil-. ¿No estás molesto?-.

Yami: Nah.-fue la muy sabia respuesta del peli-negro-. ¿Y exactamente que tocas?-.

Naruto: Guitarra, piano, flauta y violín. Aparte también me gusta cantar-.

Yami: Una última cosa.-dijo mientras parecía buscar algo en el interior de su capa-. ¿Esto es tuyo?-preguntó sacando unos papales y entregándoselos al rubio. El hanyou los miró por un momento y contestó-.

Naruto: Si. Son las partituras de una canción en la que estuve trabajando, pero es para dos voces.-explicó-.

Yami: Ven conmigo.-dijo comenzó a caminar-.

Yami guió a Naruto hasta el cuarto de música. Cuando llegaron, tomo una guitarra acústica de color negro que tenia algunos destellos rojos y él se sentó en el piano-.

Naruto: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-cuestionó extrañado por las acciones de su hermano-.

Yami: ¿No es obvio?-preguntó con sarcasmo-. Vamos a ver que tal suena la canción cuando se toca como se debe.-dijo sonriendo-. Yo empiezo y tú entras en el coro-.

Naruto: Ya que. De cualquier forma yo también tengo curiosidad.- Con eso dicho, cada uno comenzó a tocar las primeras notas que les correspondían-.

Cancion: Iridecent

Autor: Linkin Park

Album: A Thounsand Suns

**When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down  
Insides crying, "Save me now"  
You were there impossibly alone**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go  
Let it go**

**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel  
As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
You felt the gravity of tempered grace  
Falling into empty space  
No one there to catch you in their arms**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go  
Let it go**

**Let it go  
Let it go, let it Go (oh)  
Let it go!**

**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go  
Let it go**

Cuando terminaron la canción, cada uno se retiro para su respectiva habitación. Sin embargo cuando estaba pasando por la habitación de los gemelos, Naruto oyó un pequeño sollozo que venía del interior. Entro rápidamente preocupado por ellos y lo que vio lo dejó algo confundido. En una de las dos camas estaban ambos niños, uno de ellos parecía que estaba llorando mientras que su hermano trataba de consolarlo. Inspeccionó con los ojos a ambos buscando por alguna herida pero no encontró nada.

Ahora que ambos estaban limpios, pudo notar que su cabello era de un color naranja rojizo. El gemelo que estaba consolando a su hermano levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes delatando que se trataba de Akira, quien tenía una cara de gran preocupación. Cuando se acercó y se sentó en la cama, fue el turno de Ueki de levantar la cara, mostrando que esta estaba llena de lágrimas y que su cara tenía una expresión completamente triste.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasó Ueki-kun?-preguntó preocupado, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y comenzando a acariciarlo un poco-.

Ueki: No t-ti-tienes q-que preo-ocuparte.-dijo tratando de sonar fuerte-.

Naruto: Muy tarde, ya estoy preocupado. Dime qué te pasa y yo veré como ayudarte.-con un tono suave, sonriendo cálidamente-.

Ueki: Es que t-tuve una pesadilla en la que t-todos nos abandonaban a mi h-hermano y a mí, y q-que luego e-él moría y-y-.-no terminó de hablar cuando sintió que una par de brazos lo sujetaban firme pero suavemente y luego sintió como su cara pegaba contra en tibio pecho del rubio-.

Naruto: Ya, ya, no tienes porque soñar ese tipo de cosas, ninguno de nosotros te va a dejar, así que no tienes porque soñar con esas cosas.-dijo con un tono consolador mientras abrazaba al pequeño-.

Ueki estuvo sollozando un poco más hasta que finalmente se calmó. Por alguna razón se sentía seguro en los brazos del Hanyou, aparte de que él le trasmitía un sentimiento de familiaridad. De repente sintió como Naruto se levantaba, teniéndolo aun en los brazos y le dijo.

Naruto: Hoy dormirás conmigo para que no tengas más pesadillas.-luego se volteó a ver a Akira-. Tú puedes venir si quieres, Akira-kun.-ofreció con una sonrisa-.

Ni tardo ni perezoso el oji-verde se fue con el rubio y su hermano. Llegaron a su habitación, que era más grande que las otras, tenía una cama gigante donde podían caber hasta tres adultos, un librero bastante grande, un juego de muebles de color morado que confinaba bien con el blanco del suelo, dos puertas que una parecía se el baño y la otra, mucho más grande un closet. Les dijo a los niños que lo esperaban mientras se cambiaba. Cuando salió, usando un short verde con triángulos naranjas y una camisa negra, fue directo a los niños, los cargó y se acostó con cada uno a un lado de él.

Naruto: Buenas noches.-dijo comenzando a dormirse-.

Gemelos: Buenas noches, Otou-san.-dijeron antes de quedar profundamente dormidos. Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo al escucharlos, pero antes de poder decir algo sintió que perdía la conciencia y como era jalado hasta se mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el familiar panorama del campo de entrenamiento que había creado en su cabeza. Buscó un poco con la mirada, hasta finalmente encontró al peli-rojo, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas cerca del lago. Se acercó hasta él y le preguntó.

Naruto: ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Otou-san?-.

Kyubi: No necesito una escusa para ver a mi cachorro.-respondió sonriendo-. De cualquier forma, quiero preguntarte dos cosas-.

Naruto: ¿Y esas son?-cuestionó con curiosidad-.

Kyubi: ¿Has sentido algo raro cuando estás cerca de los gemelos?-.

Naruto: Aparte de un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad; no.-respondió tranquilamente-. ¿Por qué?-.

Kyubi: Solo preguntaba.-respondió algo ausente-. [¿Será posible…?]-.

Naruto: ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?-.

Kyubi: Pues… Exactamente, ¿Por qué me dices Otou-san?–ésta pregunta tomó un poco por sorpresa al rubio, pero de cualquier forma contestó-.

Naruto: Tú eres lo más cercano que tengo a un padre. Incluso antes de que supiera que estabas dentro de mí, siempre me cuidaste en todo momento y en muchas ocasiones, especialmente en noches de frio o cuando tenía una pesadilla, escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza que me consolaba o sentía que había una energía que me daba calor. En todo este tiempo, desde que comenzamos a entrenar me di cuenta de que siempre habías sido tú el que cuidaba de mí; es por eso que te llamo Otou-san.-terminó de explicar con una sonrisa sincera-.

El peli-rojo se había quedado sin palabras ante la declaración del menor. No supo en qué momento lo hizo, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, él se encontraba abrazando al rubio.

Kyubi: Siempre te he visto como a mi propio cachorro, y siempre pienso cuidar de ti como tal.-dijo mientras soltaba a su `hijo´-. Y parece que también voy a tener que cuidar de mis nuevos "nietos".-dijo recordándole al hanyou del cómo se despidieron de él los gemelos-.

Naruto: No creo estar preparado para algo como eso.-dijo algo desanimado-.

Kyubi: El instinto paternal te golpeará antes de que te des cuenta, especialmente por ser un hanyou. Lo mismo pasará con respecto a Hinata-chan. Tu instinto te hará extremadamente sobre protector con ella, especialmente cuando sientas que hay alguien que quiere meterse en su relación. Además, ¿piensas negarles a esos dos pequeños algo que tanto necesitan, algo que tú muy bien sabes lo horrible que es cuando falta?-preguntó mientras usaba la carta de la culpa-.

Naruto: ¿Y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser padre? Es decir, soy muy joven y no muy maduro-.

Kyubi: La edad no es un factor importante en esta ocasión; tomando en cuenta que eres un ninja, ya eres visto como un adulto en los ojos de la ley. Además, no hay nadie que pueda identificarse mejor con el pasado de esos niños, ni quien pueda cuidarlos mejor que tú, excepto tal vez Yami o Haku-.

Naruto: Creo que tienes razón…-dijo en voz baja-.

Kyubi: Por cierto, si fueses muy maduro no serias mitad zorro.-comentó sonriendo divertidamente, cosa que el rubio respondió con el mismo gesto-. Oyasumi, Cachorro-.

Naruto: Oyasumi, Otou-san.-con eso, salió de su subconsciente. Cuando abrió los ojos en el mundo real, ellos dieron con la vista de sus dos nuevos "hijos", los cuales se encontraban durmiendo con la cabeza sobre su pecho, y con una expresión bastante pacifica-. [No importa que pase, juro proteger a mi familia].-abrazó un poco mas fuerte los menores y besó la cabeza de cada uno antes de caer en un profundo sueño-.

¡WoW! Hacer esto me tomó mucho más tiempo de los que había pensado. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero entre la escuela y los severos casos de pereza o bloqueo para escribir, no había podido sentarme a escribir.

Vemos que en este Cap. las razones por la cual los Yuse tienen tanta influencia, o por lo menos algunas de las razones y vemos que Yami posee contactos con algunos de los ninjas más fuertes de la aldea.

Lo de los personajes de Death Note fue algo que había querido usar y que ha abierto ideas para otros fic que quiero escribir. Si, habrá mas personajes de esta serie y todos desempeñaran su propio papel. Para los que se pregunten, cual personaje me gusta más, les diré que L, sin embrago también me gusta mucho Light y tengo gran respeto hacia su nivel de inteligencia y el objetivo que tenia de crear un mundo de paz, a pesar de que no apruebo sus métodos, pero eso es conversación para otro día.

Ino finalmente hace un acto de presencia importante y como ya sabrán, va a ser uno de los personajes más importantes.

Para todos los que apostaron porque Naruto llamaría Kyubi "Otou-san" felicidades, ganaron.

Por si acaso quieren saber, habrá más escenas musicales.

Finalmente se sabe quien estuvo en la casa de Yami, y estoy seguro que nadie se esperaba del todo como se tornaron las cosas, sin embrago, todavía hay mucho que aclarar con respecto al rubio.

Hablando de él, se mostró en Naruto un pequeño lado oscuro, que es lo que le permitirá matar a algunas personas en algún futuro próximo. También se vio un lado más cálido de él, cuando estaba cuidando de sus nuevos hijos.

Y lo que todos habían esperado, unos de los momentos máximos para un Fan en los Fic del NaruHina… ¡FINALMENTE ESTÁN JUNTOS! Fue un poco raro para mí escribir algo como eso, pero hice lo que mejor pude.

Ahora… ¡Las mega preguntas!

¿Por qué hay una bodega con cosas que solo le pertenecen a Naruto?

¿Cuál será la espada que usará cuando termine con su entrenamiento para usar una Zambato?

¿Qué habrá sido lo que Yami habrá pedido su colaboración a Hiashi?

El peli-negro aplicará en castigo 15-D pronto, ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser?

¿Qué hace tan especial a los gemelos que hace que Kyubi está interesado en ellos?

¿Qué es ese sentimiento de familiaridad tan extraño que siente Naruto?

¿Cómo reaccionará la gente cuando sepan que ahora tiene hijos adoptivos?

¿Qué será lo que Naruto oculta de su pasado cuando se trata de Hiashi?

¡Casi nada de esto y más será revelado en el próximo Cap.!

Espero que hayan disfrutado del Cap., Que por cierto es más largo que la segunda parte del País de las Olas. Les mando un saludo a todos y espero que dejen review.

Master Fuera Bye^^…


	13. Chapter 11 Empieza El Entrenamiento

**¡Feliz Año, Fanfiction! Espero que me hayan extrañado porque si no me veré forzado a eliminar el Fic de esta pág.… ¡Es broma! Lamento no haber subido esto antes, pero estuve en casa de mi abuela y no hay compu… Ustedes me entienden. No tengo mucho que decir, así que disfruten^^.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el joven heredero Yuse despierta. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama y comenzó a realizar su rutina. Luego de haberse lavado la boca, se dirige la ducha para bañarse rápidamente; asegurándose primero de haber bañado de chakra el guante que le cubría el brazo izquierdo por completo. A veces le molestaba, pero sabía que no debía quitárselo. Cuando ya salió finalmente, se vistió pero sin ponerse su capa y fue en dirección al cuarto de Naruto, ya que tenían que ir a entrenar con Hinata e Ino.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar, vio una escena que no pudo sino sacarle una sonrisa. El rubio se encontraba dormido boca-arriba, los gemelos con la cabeza puesta sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaban suavemente y con una expresión de completa paz en sus rostros. El hanyou tenía por sí mismo un rostro pacifico mientras sus manos estaban sobre el revoltoso cabello peli-naranja de los menores.

Por mucho que le doliese romper el momento, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Así que después de tomar unas fotos con su siempre útil cámara decidió despertaros de la manara más delicada que se le ocurrió.

Yami: ¡ARRIBA TRIO DE FLOJOS!- gritó sacudiéndolos violentamente de la cama, siendo esa su forma tan delicada de despertarlos-.

Entre en grito, la sacudida y la caída al suelo, los tres bellos durmientes despertaron pero estaban un poco aturdidos. El primero en recobrarse fue Naruto, quien decidió pedir una explicación muy amable y amistosamente.

Naruto: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA YAMI?-gritó molesto-.

Yami: ¡TENEMOS ENTRENAMIENTO EN UNA HORA ASÍ QUE APUERENSE!-.

Naruto: ¡¿Y NO PUDISTE DESPERTARNOS DE OTRA FORMA?-.

Yami: ¡LA OTRA OPCION ERA TIRARLES ACEITE HIRVIENDO Y NO TENIA TIEMPO DE CALENTARLO!-.

Naruto: ¡ERES UN MALDITO SADICO!-.

Yami: ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE SERLO, Y DEJA DE GRITARME!-.

Naruto: ¡TU COMENZASTE!-.

Yami: ¡CLARO QUE NO, YO SOLO ENTONÉ MI VOZ!-.

Naruto: ¡PUES YO TAMBIEN!-.

Yami: ¡SOLO APURATE QUE EL DESAYUNO ESTÁ LISTO EN QUINCE MINUTOS!-.

Naruto: ¡GRACIAS!-.

Yami: ¡DE NADA!-y se marchó cerrando la puerta con un fuerte ` ¡THUD!´-.

Naruto: [Esa ha sido la forma más rara que he despertado en toda mi vida].-pensó mientras se formaba una gota estilo anime en su frente. Luego, se volteó a ver a los gemelos, quienes tenía una cara de gran confusión-. Buenos días, Ueki-kun, Akira – sonriendo mientras se ponía a su altura y abría los brazos-.

Los peli-naranja entendieron el mensaje, así que rápidamente se arrojaron a los brazos de su padre, quien los recibió con gusto.

Gemelos: Buenos días, Otou-san.-dijeron ambos alegremente-.

Naruto: ¿Cómo durmieron?-.

Gemelos: ¡Mejor que nunca!-.

Naruto: Que bueno.-contestó con una sonrisa cálida-. Pero ya escucharon al tío Yami. Si no queremos que se moleste mejor nos apuramos.-dijo nervioso pensando qué tipo de venganza buscará el mayor si lo hacen esperar para comer-.

Gemelos: ¡Esta bien!-.

Naruto: Tengo la sensación de que están hablando al mismo tiempo solo para fastidiarme-.

Gemelos: No tenemos idea de que hablas.-dijeron con una voz DEMASIADO inocente. A Naruto solo le salió una gota en la cabeza pero decidió no decir nada-.

Akira y Ueki se fueron a su habitación para cambiarse y el rubio hizo lo mismo en la propia. Diez minutos más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la mesa de la cocina, con la excepción de Haku y Zabuza. Naruto estaba usando el mismo estilo de ropa que el día anterior, Ueki tenía puesta una camisa color vino tinto con pantalones y sandalias negras, y Akira tenía puesta una camisa verde olivo con un pantalones blancos y sandalias marrón. Cuando se sentaron la mesa, se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba listo para que comenzaran, pero nadie tenía idea de que era la comida que estaban viendo.

Naruto: Yami, esto se ve delicioso pero, ¿Qué es?-.

Yami: Supongo que no puedo culparlos por no saber, no han tenido una alimentación balanceada después de todo.-dijo con una cara mostrando algo de resignación. De verdad le da flojera explicar que cocinó-. Los bol que están tapados tienen algo que se llama Teppanyaki con fideos y verduras, un poco de cordero al estilo japonés y las cosas marrones de allá son setas al vapor rellenas con pasta de surimi.-dijo mientras señalaba cada uno-. Ahora… ¡Itadakimasu!-dijo con entusiasmo y comenzó a comer, siendo acompañado poco después por el resto-.

Naruto: ¡ESTÁ BUENISIMO, DATTEBAYO!-.

Ueki: Es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.-dijo tratando de no lanzarse sobre la mesa y devorar todo-.

Akira: ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así, tío Yami?-preguntó con curiosidad, haciendo que su hermano y su padre se voltearan a ver al peli-negro-.

Yami: Todos los Yuse -y ninjas en general- deben saber cocinar decentemente pero creo que tomé eso de mi Oka-san, ya que ella era la mejor chef del clan y me enseñó muchos trucos.-explicó mientras su mirada se perdía unos segundos recordando lo dulce de su madre cuando era más pequeño-.

Ueki: ¿Qué pasó con ella?-preguntó inocente-.

Yami: Ella… Murió junto con mi padre cuando yo tenía cuatro años… Dejándonos al final a Akaru y a mí como los últimos de los Yuse.-respondió con un tono triste-. Dentro de unos días se cumplen cuatro meses de la muerte de Akaru… Él era mi hermano-.

Ueki: Lo siento.-se disculpó por hacerlo recordar algo tan triste-.

Yami: Está bien, solo tenias curiosidad y eso es algo que se necesita si quieres ser un ninja-.

Naruto: Yami, solo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo murió Akaru?-esta pregunta sorprendió al peli-negro, quien adoptó una expresión sin emociones antes de responder-.

Yami: Te cuento luego.-a pesar de su voz monótona y su rostro desprovisto de sentimientos, el joven hanyou pudo notar un inmenso dolor tras los ojos de su hermano-. Antes de que se me olvide, Akira-kun, Ueki-kun al lado del plato de los palillos hay unas pastillas que se tendrán que tomar por unas semanas para que puedan mejorar su condición física y su salud. Se la tomarán después del desayuno, todos los días hasta que se cumpla un mes.-los gemelos solo asintieron y continuaron comiendo-.

Terminaron de comer en un tranquilo silencio, dejaron los platos a lavar con un clon de Naruto y se fueron al área de entrenamiento 10, llevando apenas dos minutos de retraso. Al salir de la casa, ambos menores tomaron cada meñique de Naruto y caminaban junto a él; qué bueno que Yami siempre carga su siempre confiable cámara para grabar momentos como este. Cuando llegaron, vieron que Hinata e Ino ya habían llegado. Las féminas recibieron a los varones alegremente, Ino dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio (para la pequeña furia de Hinata) y a los gemelos, y dándole uno a Yami muy cerca de los labios, causando que éste se sonrojara ligeramente.

El joven Hanyou por su parte, para la sorpresa de casi todos los presentes, se acercó a su princesa oji-perla y la besó suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separó de ella, Hinata lo miró con algo de confusión antes de decir.

Hinata: Creí que querías mantenerlo en secreto-.

Naruto: Confío en todos los que están aquí.-le aseguró sonriendo-. Sé que lo mantendrán secreto, ¿verdad?-dijo con un tono de falsa amenaza-.

Ino: Solo si tengo derecho de decir que fui la primera en saberlo.-contestó cruzando los brazos, haciendo que a todos les saliera una gota estilo anime-.

Yami: Soy un Yuse, nuestro orgullo es mantener secretos ocultos-.

Akira: Otou-san, ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó completamente curioso. La princesa Hyuga quedó muy extrañada por el hecho de que le dijo "Otou-san"-.

Naruto: Vengan aquí.-dijo haciendo que se acercaran a él, quien luego los tomó en sus brazos-. Hinata-Hime, ellos son Akira y Ueki Uzumaki, son mis hijos adoptivos. Chicos, ella es Hinata Hyuga, heredera del clan Hyuga, la Hime más hermosa del mundo, y más importante, MI Hime.-presentó con una sonrisa. La Hyuga, a pesar de sorprendida no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la mención de que ella era SU Hime-.

Kyubi: Posesividad de un zorro.-murmuró riendo entre dientes en la mente del rubio-.

Ueki: Entonces, ¿Ella es Oka-san?-.

Naruto: Solo si Hina-Hime quiere.-respondió dirigiendo su mirada expectante a la Hyuga, quien quedó pensativa unos minutos para luego responder-.

Hinata: Claro seré su Oka-san.-dijo sonriendo-.

Gemelos: ¡SI!-gritaron emocionados mientras saltaban hacia ella-.

Hinata no hizo nada aparte de dejarse envolver por el abrazo de los dos pequeños, quienes estaban riendo sin control. Ella rió acompañando a los peli-naranja, hasta que sintió que los tres eran levantados, esta vez por Naruto que decidió unirse al abrazo familiar.

Ino: Se encariñaron con Naruto mas rápido de lo que pensé que sería.-dijo al peli-negro que se encontraba fotografiando el momento-.

Yami: Lo sé, incluso lo toman como a su padre y solo ha pasado una noche.-contestó sonriendo-.

Luego de que todos se calmaran, decidieron sentarse en la sombra de un árbol, ya que el Yuse les pidió que lo escucharan.

Yami: Ya que vamos a entrenar juntos de ahora en adelante, se me ocurrió que debemos conocernos mejor, así que las presentaciones están en orden. Sin embargo, lo contaremos todo-.

Naruto: ¿Cómo que todo?-preguntó algo nervioso-.

Yami: Mejor empiezo para que me entiendas. Mi nombre completo es Yami Samyueru Yuse, pero como mi bisabuelo era un Namikaze creo que mi nombre completo seria Yami Samyueru Yuse Namikaze. Eso me hace la segunda línea más cercana al Yondaime, ya que su abuelo y mi bisabuelo eran hermanos.-dijo sorprendiendo inmensamente a los que no sabían este detalle-. Como ya les habré dicho, mi clan era el más fuerte de Konoha, sin embargo era extremadamente secreto hasta que alguien pasó información de nuestra existencia a otras aldeas, quienes comenzaron a cazarnos. Para proteger a Konoha mi hermano y yo nos fuimos para entrenar, crear una red de espías y hacernos de un nombre que causara terror a las demás aldeas para que no nos ataquen. Dos meses antes de venir, fuimos atacados por un grupo de ninjas renegados. Por las condiciones en las que estábamos estuvimos perdiendo hasta que… Llegó un momento en el que Akaru murió.-paró por un momento, dejando que absorbieran lo que les había dicho-. Al ser el ultimo de mi clan, tengo el deber de cuidar la gran Bóveda Yuse; una especia de almacén que contiene innumerables objetos y conocimientos, con la seguridad más alta y eficiente de todas las naciones ninja. Gracias a esto y la influencia de los Yuse, ahora ocupo un puesto en el consejo Shinobi que es solo por muy poco inferior al del Hokage. La última cosa que tienen que saber de mí, es que estoy en búsqueda de dos personas que me ayudarán a asegurar la paz en el mundo. Ya encontré a ambos, pero solo uno de ellos lo sabe-.

Ino: Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, soy la heredera del clan Yamanaka. No he tenido una vida muy difícil, excepto por el hecho de que aunque sé que las personas de mi clan me quieren y respetan, muchos no creen que tenga lo que se necesita para ser una kunoichi. Desde pequeña, me gusta ayudar a la gente que tiene problemas de confianza, aunque eso se detuvo un poco luego de que me rebajé al nivel de una fangirl. También prefiero hacerme opiniones de la gente en lugar de escuchar lo que los demás dicen; eso llegó al punto de que ya casi no hablo con mi madre.-lo ultimo desconcertó un poco a todos, pero Yami tenía una muy buena idea del porque-. Desde que conocí a Yami-kun he estado entrenando, no para probar nada a nadie, sino para restablecer mi honor como ninja y para proteger a todos los que me importan. Eso es todo lo que tienen que saber de mí-.

Hinata: Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, y soy la heredera del clan Hyuga. Desde que murió mi madre he sido extremadamente tímida e introvertida, al punto de que me siento mal cuando la gente habla mal de mí. Soy considerada la más débil de mi clan por ser demasiado amable, al punto que dejo que mi hermana me gane en todos nuestros combates. La rama principal de mi familia me detesta, mi padre me considera una deshonra.-es comentario hizo que los ojos de Yami y Naruto se llenaran de furia por un instante-. Mi primo me odia sin razón aparente y aunque la rama segundaria me apoya, también me consideran débil.-como hubo un silencio cuando dejó de hablar, lo tomaron como que ya había terminado-.

Ueki: Creo que es nuestro turno.-dijo llamando la atención de los demás-. La vida de Akira-nii-chan y la mía es prácticamente lo mismo. Nos trataban mal en el orfanato, por alguna razón la gente de afuera nos odia y solamente nos ha ayudado una señorita de cabello morado y con ropa reveladora.-la imagen de Anko vino a la cabeza de Naruto y Yami-.

Akira: Nunca hemos estado completamente solos, porque nos tenemos el uno al otro, pero desde ayer hemos estado muy felices gracias a Otou-san y Oji-san.-todos los presentes sonrieron cálidamente a la inocencia de los niños y a como se referían al rubio y al peli-negro-.

Naruto: Creo que me toca.-dijo con una voz algo apagada-.

(Nota de Master: Voy a saltarme la de Naruto, ES DAMASIADO LARGA!)

Cuando el rubio terminó de hablar tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo. Le daba un poco de miedo lo que pudiesen pensar Ino, Ueki o Akira, y le daba aun más terror que alguno pudiese odiarlo. De repente, sintió como alguien se le abalanzaba en sima. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que ambos gemelos estaban con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

Akira: Otou-san estuvo solo mucho tiempo, por algo que no tuvo control.-dijo entre sollozos-.

Ueki: Pero no más, porque nos tiene a nosotros, a Yami-oji-san, a Oka-san y Kyubi-Jiji.-el rubio no hizo otra cosa más que abrazarlos fuertemente-.

Ino: Y no te olvides de mí.-dijo con un tono juguetón-. No voy a empezar a odiarte por algo como eso, he hecho mi propia opinión de ti y además se distinguir al pergamino del kunai. De paso, confió en las habilidades de sellado de Yondaime-sama para saber que no eres un peligro, y apuesto que te vez adorable en tu forma hanyou-.

Naruto: Gracias, Ino-chan.-respondió con total sinceridad-.

Ino: Ni lo menciones. Sabes, hasta las fangirls de nuestra clase podrían ver la diferencia; la única razón por la que nadie era tu amigo en la academia era por nuestros padres, sin embargo muchos, incluso de las chicas aunque algo escandaloso te encontraban simpático.-esta revelación hizo que Naruto se sintiese algo cálido por dentro, al pensar que más de una persona en la Academia quería ser su amigo-. Y ahora que recuerdo… ¡Sakura y yo ganamos una apuesta!-dijo emocionada, desconcertando un poco a todos-.

Yami: ¿Qué apuesta?-preguntó con curiosidad-.

Ino: En una ocasión, estaba hablando de tonterías con las otras chicas y por alguna razón dije que me recordabas al Yondaime. Sakura miró un libro y dijo que excepto por la marcas en las mejillas, eran idénticos. Así que entre las dos llegamos a la conclusión de que debías ser familia de él.-esta pequeña pieza de información hizo verdaderamente cuestionar el nivel de inteligencia de los aldeanos y la gran mayoría de los Shinobi de Konoha-. Un grupo dijo que era coincidencia, otras pensaron que podían ser familiares lejanos, y Sakura y yo pensamos que eran familiares más directos, ¡y qué directos, eres su propio HIJO!-gritó causando que a todos les saliera una gota en la cabeza-.

Naruto: ¿Sabes que no puedes hablar de eso públicamente?-.

Ino: Si, si. No se suponía que supieses hasta fueras un Jonin o tuvieses dieciocho. No sé qué le pasa al viejo Hokage, imagínate si hubieses muerto en las manos de los aldeanos, de nada hubiese servido tener tu identidad secreta para los enemigos de tu padre si no pudiesen protegerte de los idiotas dentro de Konoha; los Shinobis de alzarían contra el Hokage y ni siquiera él puede contra tantos; los civiles entrarían en un estado de depresión, locura y negación que llevaría a Konoha directo a la ruina.-la exasperación era muy notoria en su voz-.

Yami: No te olvides que parece que muchos ninjas le creen más al lado civil del Consejo, quienes no tienen idea en las artes ninjas, y menos aun en sellos, que es la rama mas difícil-.

Hinata: Si seguimos hablando de la incompetencia de los ninjas de Konoha y del Hokage vamos a terminar matándolos a todos.-habló tratando de dejar el tema-.

Yami: No parece tan mala idea.-dijo con una tono pensativo mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa sádica-. Tal vez pueda desollarlos pero manteniéndolos vivos y luego arrojarlos a un caldero gigante lleno de aceite hirviendo; después…-.

Gemelos: ¡Yami-oji-san es un sádico!-gritaron algo asustados-.

Yami: ¡Y estoy orgulloso de ello!-respondió felizmente-.

Todos se pusieron a reír ante el intercambio. Luego de calmarse, el grupo decidió segur hablando, esta vez sobre lo que les gusta hacer.

Ino: Me gusta mantenerme informada de todo lo que piensan todos en la aldea y tengo formas de conseguir la información, me encantan los tomates cherry y el pudin pero no me gusta el Sashimi. También me gustó Sasuke en algún momento, pero desde hace como un año aparento que me gusta solo para ayudar a Sakura a seguir adelante, ahora solo lo respeto como ninja y espero que en algún momento podamos ser buenos amigos. Entre mis hobbies están la jardinería, crear venenos, ir de compras, estudiar la mente de las personas y aunque no lo crean, se tocar el bajo.-terminó sonriendo-. Tu turno Hinata-.

Hinata: A mí me gustan los rollos de canela y el zenzai, me gusta la jardinería y presionar flores, leer, cantar y por alguna razón me gusta estar cerca del mar y cuando es de noche, especialmente de luna llena o cuando llueve, de alguna manera me siento más fuerte. Y por sobre todo amo a Naruto-kun y de ahora en adelante a Akira-kun y Ueki-kun también.-esto último sacó una risita de Yami-. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó pensando que se estaba burlando-.

Yami: Nada.-respondió sonriendo-. De cualquier forma, es mi turno. Me gusta comer y cocinar, las noches de lluvia, las tormentas eléctricas, torturar y humillar a mis enemigos, el arte efímero; entiéndase música y explosiones, los dulces, aprender nuevos tipos de chakra elementales, asustar a la gente con mi inestabilidad mental, pasar tiempo con los que son importante para mí, en ocasiones pasar tiempo a solas y hablar diferentes idiomas, especialmente para asustar o molestar a la gente, o simplemente porque es divertido, y a veces me gusta bailar un poco.-terminó de decir sonriendo-.

Naruto: Como todos saben, me gusta el ramen y la sopa de judías rojas, me gusta practicar mi Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Fuinjutsu muy seguido, me gusta el Pocky al mismo nivel que a Itachi Uchiha, también me gusta la música y toco algunos instrumentos, me gusta jugarle bromas a la gente, cocinar un poco, las mañanas muy soleadas, arboles muy altos a los que puedo escalar, los animales del bosque, en ocasiones humillar a los que me hacen enojar mucho y extrañamente me está empezando a gustar aprender idiomas, lenguas muertas y escrituras secretas. ¡Te culpo por lo último, Yami!-.

Yami: Culpa aceptada.-exclamó sonriendo-.

Naruto: Para finalizar, amo definitivamente a Hina-Hime y a mis dos pequeños, Ueki-kun y Akira-kun, y los protegeré aunque tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida.-terminando su explicación, procedió a tomar a los gemelos y a la Hyuga en un fuerte abrazo-.

Akira: A mí me gusta pasar tiempo con nuestra nueva familia, correr muy rápido y las frutas acidas, los animales y pasar tiempo en el bosque-.

Ueki: A mí también me gusta lo que dijo Akira-nii-chan, pero prefiero nadar y tratar de cargar cosas muy pesadas en lugar de correr-.

Siguieron hablando un poco más de ellos, hasta que llegó el momento de finalmente ponerse serios con el entrenamiento.

Yami: La forma en la que nos vamos a organizar es la siguiente: Hinata, tú entrenarás conmigo en Taijutsu y control elemental. Hiashi-dono me ha dado videos de tu forma de pelear y puedo ver que el estilo normal del Juuken no es apto para ti y tengo una muy buena razón para creer que tiene algo que ver con tu afinidad. Aprenderás Ninjutsu y Genjutsu pero todavía no estás preparada para eso; tu control de chakra es perfecto así que te enseñaré Ninjutsu medico una vez que tus reservas de chakra aumenten. Por la mañana trabajaremos en Taijutsu y por la tarde te dejaré para que trabajes en tu afinidad elemental. Si necesitas ayuda avísame, ya que estaré entrenado con Naruto en el control de chakra antinatural y el Seinaru Tsubasa.-explicó a la atenta Hyuga, que solo se limitó a asentir-.

Naruto: Por tu parte, Ino-chan, Aniki me dijo que tienes una afinidad elemental con el Doton que rivaliza con la de él en Raiton y Suiton, y con la mía en Fuuton y Katon. Sin embargo, él te ha enseñado algunos jutsu de agua y Ninjutsu medico. Yo te voy a enseñar algunas técnicas de Katon de bajo nivel y te ayudaré a aumentar tu velocidad en Taijutsu. Por último, te voy a enseñar Fuinjutsu, no como para que seas una Maestra de Sellos, pero que seas lo suficientemente buena para superar a un Jonin para el momento en que seas Chunnin-.

Ino: ¿El Fuinjutsu es tu especialidad?-preguntó intrigada-.

Naruto: Soy Maestro de Sellos; gracias a mi capacidad de chakra puedo convertirme fácilmente en uno de los mejores usuarios de Ninjutsu de Konoha-si es que no lo soy todavía…-.

Yami: Ya lo eres, rivalizas conmigo, el Sandaime y Jiraiya de los Sannin.-interrumpió al rubio, que lo miró por un segundo y solo asintió antes de continuar-.

Naruto: Y oficialmente, Maito Gai y Hiashi Hyuga son los más poderosos maestros de Taijutsu después del Hokage. Yo puedo destrozarlos con mi Taijutsu, el Kitsuken. La única razón por la que Yami y yo somos iguales, es porque el domina el Ryuuken, que es único estilo capaz de competir con el mío-.

Yami: No te olvides que yo te supero en fuerza, pero tú a mí en velocidad y agilidad-.

Ino: ¡Wow! Si ignoramos el hecho de que son Genin, yo diría que ustedes son más fuertes que el viejo Hokage.-dijo impresionada por el poder de ambos-.

Naruto: Por separado, cada uno de nosotros somos más fuertes que los tres Sannin y el Hokage combinados. Juntos, podríamos derrotar al Biiju de Cinco Colas y tres escuadrones ANBU al mismo tiempo.-declaró con la voz completamente seria-.

Gemelos: ¡Otou-san y Oji-san son muy fuertes!-gritaron emocionados-.

Yami: Y ustedes dos, se van a quedar con un clon mío y de Naruto, aprenderán primero a leer y escribir, posiciones básicas de Taijutsu y aprenderán a como manipular su chakra.-los niños asintieron entusiasmados-. Bien… ¡A TRABAJAR!-con esta orden, cada uno se fue a trabajar en su respectiva asignación-.

-Con Hinata y Yami-

Yami: Muy bien, Hinata, lo que quiero que hagas es que pongas chakra en este pergamino. Un símbolo aparecerá y nos dirá cuál es tu afinidad elemental.-cuando terminó de hablar le pasó un pergamino idéntico al que había usado con Ino. La peli-azul lo tomó, lo abrió, colocó chakra dentro del círculo y apareció…-.

Hinata: ¿Suiton?-cuestionó muy confundida. Ella esperaba que su afinidad fuese Doton; igual que el resto de los Hyuga-.

Yami: Justo como lo pensé.-anunció con una sonrisa-. La razón por la que el Juuken normal te cuesta tanto, es porque tu afinidad es contraria a la que necesitas. Los usuarios de Juuken ordinario deben ser firmes pero rápidos, ya que esto va acorde con la afinidad normal de los Hyuga. Por tu parte, al ser usuaria del Suiton, debes usar movimientos flexibles y veloces. En otras palabras, no es que seas débil sino que no te han enseñado bien.-a Hinata le costaba creer lo que escuchaba. Ella no era tan fuerte solamente porque su forma de ser instruida era errónea, lo que significa que su padre estaba equivocado con respecto a ella. Esa sola idea le parecía casi imposible, pero si Hiashi confiaba en Yami, quien de paso es un ninja de rango S a los doce años (Nota: Técnicamente desde los 7), ¿Quién es ella para refutárselo?-.

Hinata: Entonces, ¿tengo que buscar una forma de que mi Juuken de adapte a mi elemento?-.

Yami: Tendrías si no existiese.-contestó, confundiéndola-. Tu madre creó un tipo de Juuken para los usuarios del Suiton, por eso me sorprende que Hiashi no te haya dado los pergaminos-.

Hinata: Pero mi madre está muerta, no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar si me estanco en algo.-dijo bajando la cabeza y con un tono muy triste. Si no hubiese hecho esto, no se le hubiese escapado la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios del peli-negro-.

Yami: En eso te equivocas. Si tu madre estuviese con nosotros, tú serias la tercera persona capaz de usar ese Taijutsu.-expresó, ganándose por completo la atención de su alumna-. Yo soy el segundo usuario del Suiton no Juuken.-anunció haciendo la señal de paz-.

Hinata: Pero se supone que solo un Hyuga puede usar el Juuken por el Byakugan.-refutó rápidamente-.

Yami: No exactamente. Lo que hace al Juken tan exclusivo de los Hyuga, es que el Byakugan les permite emplearlo con facilidad pero no significa que alguien más pueda usarlo. Yo soy el único capaz de hacerlo fuera del clan Hyuga, porque el Ryuuken tiene varias similaridades. De hecho, la principal diferencia aparte de los katas, es que el Ryuuken puede usar la fuerza demoledora-.

Hinata: ¿No te costó trabajo aprender dos estilos de Taijutsu?-.

Yami: No, porque no aprendí dos estilos como tal, lo que hice fue aprender las técnicas del Juuken y su forma de atacar mientras que conservé la forma original del Ryuuken. Pero suficiente charla, lo primero que harás es…-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con Ino y Naruto…

Naruto: Muy bien, Ino-chan, lo primero que haremos es expandir un poco mas tu nivel de chakra; luego te enseñaré un poco de Katon Jutsu. Lo demás lo trataremos como pase el tiempo-.

Ino: ¡Claro que sí Naruto-sensei!-aseguró emocionada-.

Naruto: Y no me llames Sensei, mejor sería Sempai-.

Ino: Esta bien, Naruto-Sempai.-dijo sonriendo-.

Yami: Lo otro que quiero trabajar contigo es tu Taijutsu. Yami me dijo que tu afinidad elemental es Doton, pero como la tuya es más fuerte y… peculiar que las ordinarias, desarrollaste una flexibilidad natural que parece venir de las tierras suaves. Lo único que te falta es algo más de velocidad, precisión y que debes ser un poco mas impredecible-.

Ino: Supongo que por tu Taijutsu eres el mejor candidato para enseñarme.-sugirió pensativa-.

Naruto: La verdad es que Anko Matarashi también te podría enseñar, y de hecho creo que Aniki quiere que nos ayude luego en el entrenamiento. La única razón por la que Yami no te enseña es porque él es mejor enseñando a predecir. Lo que él tiene de impredecible es por su inestabilidad mental y sus tendencias suicidas-.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0

Por otra parte, los gemelos estaban con los clones de Naruto y Yami. Acordaron que la primera semana trabajarían solamente con control de chakra y lectura, de forma que pudiesen recuperar un poco de su salud física antes de hacer algo muy estresante.

Así todos pasaron la mañana entrenando y estudiando en su respectiva asignación. Lentamente pasaron las horas, y pronto se hicieron ocho; las kunoichis estaban exhaustas, los gemelos parecían un poco agotados mientras que Naruto y Yami no parecían muy agotados.

Habiendo sacado un plato lleno de sushi de salmón y gyozas a la plancha junto con un termo de té, Yami ofreció a los demás mientras se sentaban en círculo en el suelo.

Yami: ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Ino-Hime, Otouto?-preguntó antes de comer un trozo de sushi-.

Naruto: Pensé que lo mejor sería enseñarle Jutsu de rango C. La idea es que tenga algo que usar si necesita usar técnicas de fuego, no que se convierta una maestra en esa área-.

Ino: No es como si los Jutsu de fuego no fuesen tan fuertes; cualquiera es muy útil.-intervino-.

Naruto: Cierto, pero me temo que no podrás ser capaz de usar Katon Jutsu de rango A hasta que tus reservas no sean por lo menos de nivel ANBU porque sino gastarás demasiado chakra, incluso cuando tu control es tan desarrollado. Por ahora lo más que puedes aprender son rango C y algunos de rango B-.

Ino: No quiero un gran repertorio de Katon jutsu, solo algunos por si los necesito.-le recordó mientras le salía un gota tipo animé-.

Naruto: ¿Y qué hay de Hina-Hime?-inquirió con curiosidad acercándose a su novia-.

Hinata: Muy bien la verdad. Gracias a Yami corregí mis posturas para que el Juken esté de acuerdo con mi afinidad; solo me falta practicar para tener experiencia y pronto seré la mejor usuaria femenina de Taijutsu desde Tsunade Senju y Kushina Uzumaki.-dijo estando orgullosa de ella misma-.

Naruto: ¡Esa es mi Hime!-dijo abrazándola-. Y chicos, ¿Cómo estuvo la clase?-.

Ueki: Fue genial, Otou-san.-respondió sonriendo-.

Akira: Casi todo fue muy fácil. Dar con nuestro chakra fue fácil pero es difícil controlarlo si es muy poquito, y solo necesitamos más práctica para leer pero ya nos sabemos las silabas-.

Naruto: [Problemas para controlar poco chakra, facilidad para leer y mucha energía…Mn…]-.

Yami: [Según sé, a Naruto no le tomó casi nada de tiempo aprender a leer, e incluso los idiomas los está aprendiendo muy rápido… ¿Será posible?...]-.

Naruto: Pues estoy muy feliz por ustedes, sé que me harán orgulloso muy pronto.-dijo sonriendo-.

Gemelos: ¡Gracias, Otou-san!-.

Más rápido de lo que hubiesen querido se hicieron diez para las nueve, así que luego de despedirse Yami fue directo al área de entrenamiento 7 junto con sus sobrinos mientras Naruto llevó a Hinata al área de entrenamiento 8 vía Shushin. Cuando llegó al lugar, al ver que no había nadie besó los labios de su Hime antes de desaparecer en una cortina de llamas blancas.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En el área de entrenamiento 7 ya se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura para cuando el Yuse llegó. Los infantes que lo acompañaban se encontraban en sus hombros, un poco verdes ya que el peli-negro los había llevado la mitad del camino vía Shushin. Bajó a los gemelos y caminó hacia donde se encontraban al Uchiha y la peli-rosa, siendo flanqueado por los menores.

Yami: Hola.-saludó en un tono desinteresado-.

Sasuke: Hn.-es su lenguaje para saludar-.

Sakura: Hola, Yami buenos días.-respondió con sueño-.

Sasuke: ¿Quiénes son los enanos?-preguntó con su típico tono despectivo-.

Yami: Para que te lo cepas, ellos son mis sobrinos.-contestó mientras fulminaba al Uchiha con la mirada, haciendo que este se asustara un poco-. Sus nombres son Akira y Ueki Uzumaki.-presentó mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de cada uno-.

Gemelos: Mucho gusto.-dijeron alegremente-.

Sakura: El gusto es mío.-respondió sonriendo ante lo dulce que le parecía que eran. Luego, después de que su mente procesara los últimos minutos la conversación, inquirió-. ¿Dijiste sobrinos?-.

Yami: Si-.

Sakura: ¿Y Uzumaki?-.

Yami: También.-contestó sacando una galleta-.

Sakura: Significa que son… ¿Hijos de Naruto?-preguntó casi esperando acertar casi esperando equivocarse-.

Yami: Hijos adoptivos.-dijo como si se tratase de cualquier cosa-.

Sakura: Tengo entendido que es Hokage-sama el que sella los papeles de adopción. Sé que se lleva bien con Naruto pero, ¿dejarlo adoptar a unos niños?-su tono de voz demostraba incredibilidad-.

Yami: Legalmente no es oficial. Más tarde buscaré los papeles que anunciarán que legalmente Akira-kun y Ueki-kun son hijos de Naruto.-respondió antes de dar un mordisco al dulce que tenía en la mano. Después de tragar siguió hablando-. El viejo Sarutobi-san no tiene voz ni voto en esto. Como uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo de Konoha después del Hokage y al lado de Hiashi-dono tengo el poder para aceptar cualquier tipo de unión legal; ya sea matrimonio o adopción. Además, si el anciano se mete en esto voy a asegurarme de que no tenga más problemas de columna-.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo es que tienes un puesto en el consejo y yo no?-preguntó mas con curiosidad que cualquier otra cosa-.

Yami: La bóveda Yuse y la tienda Shinigami necesitan un representante. Como soy el único Yuse y por ende, el dueño, tengo que estar presente. Fui entrenado para ocupar ese lugar desde que soy muy pequeño. A ti te darán el puesto cuando seas Jonin o cuando seas Chunnin y por lo menos otros tres clanes deben apoyarte; así que no te preocupes, ya tienes el favor de dos y pronto de tres. En lo que asciendas de nivel se te ofrecerá el cargo.-esto último dijo con un tono un poco más contento mientras el otro peli-negro asintió en señal de satisfacción-.

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres con que Hokage-sama no tendrá que preocuparse por problemas columna?-cuestionó con miedo a la respuesta-.

Yami: No puede haber problemas de algo que no se tiene, ¿verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa sádica-.

Sasuke y Sakura palidecieron sabiendo que su compañero hablaba enserio. Aproximadamente cuarenta y nueve segundos más tarde, nuestro Hanyou favorito (Nota: Y no me refiero a Inuyasha) entra en escena. Yami estaba sentado con su típica expresión aburrida comiendo un tazón de helado de chocolate; Akira y Ueki estaban sentados cerca leyendo de un pergamino mientras que sus otros dos compañeros no hacían nada. El rubio decidió que mientras esperaba a Kakashi, lo mejor que podría hacer era trabajar en uno de los últimos sellos que estaba diseñando. Con esto en mente, se sentó en un árbol que estaba un poco alejado de donde estaban los demás y se puso a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde finalmente aparece el peli-plateado, quien fue muy amablemente recibido por nuestra en ocasiones no muy querida peli-rosa local.

Sakura: ¡LLEGA TARDE!-gritó con el 25% de su capacidad pulmonar-.

Kakashi: Lo siento, tuve una reunión de último minuto con el resto de los Jonin-sensei y el Hokage.-se disculpó después de recuperar su sentido del oído-.

Sakura: ¡ESO ES… Sorpresivamente convincente.-dijo con un tono más calmado-.

Sasuke: ¿Para qué se reunieron?-.

Kakashi: Durante dos días se dará una clase especial en áreas un poco más avanzadas del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu, aparte de clases en cosas en las que será útil si se familiarizan un poco como Kenjutsu, Tortura e Interrogación, Fuinjutsu y Ninjutsu Médico-.

Sasuke: ¿Cómo nos ayudará eso?-.

Kakashi: Como dije, es para que tengan más experiencia en esas áreas.-contestó usando su sonrisa de ojito patentada-.

Yami: Será en una semana a partir de ahora.-comentó de repente-.

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

Yami: Yo lo propuse ayer en el consejo y los Shinobis estuvieron a favor.-por alguna razón nadie quiso comentar-.

Kakashi: ¿Quiénes son los niños?-preguntó una vez que notó la presencia de los menores que veían la conversación muy atentamente-.

Naruto: Son mis hijos adoptivos, Akira y Ueki Uzumaki.-presentó con una sonrisa-.

Kakashi: Mucho gusto.-dijo sonriendo a los peli-naranja-.

Gemelos: Mucho gusto, Ojito-Feliz.-esta respuesta hizo que los Genin sacaran varias carcajadas-.

Kakashi: Ya veo que se parecen.-murmuró con una gota en la cabeza-.

Sakura: Eso era algo de lo que te quería hablar, Naruto.-dijo con un tono serio-. ¿No te perece que eres demasiado joven para tomar el papel de padre? Sé que has madurado bastante desde que salimos de la academia pero…-.

Naruto: El hecho de que haya adoptado a Ueki-kun y Akira-kun no es tu problema o de nadie más en cualquier caso.-el KI que estaba soltando inconscientemente en ese momento era suficientemente fuerte para asustar a Kakashi-. Su pasado es muy similar al mío y no voy a dejar que vivan los mismo que yo, y si alguien intenta separarlos de mi o hacerles daño….-en ese momento activa su Rin'negan, dándole un aspecto más escalofriante-. No solo destruiré su cuerpo, sino que personalmente me aseguraré de que su alma sea carbonizada en el fuego del infierno. ¿Queda claro?- La peli-rosa tenía demasiado miedo de decir algo así que solo asintió-.

Yami: [Que orgulloso siento de mi hermano].-pensaba mientras un chibi-Yami tenía cascadas en los ojos dentro de su cabeza-.

Kakashi: B-Bueno, y-ya que eso est-t-á aclarado, ¿Por qué no comenzamos?-habló nerviosamente-.

El entrenamiento fue bastante bien; comenzando por el ejercicios de trabajo en equipo hasta la parte de entrenamiento individuales.

Cuando se trataba de trabajo en equipo, los integrantes designaban normalmente las estrategias primarias a Sakura, quien recibía consejos de Yami cuando la situación era difícil; en ocasiones durante la ejecución del plan se algo salía mal, la planeación se la daban a Naruto, quien era mejor estratega durante la acción.

Durante la parte individual, Yami se encargaba de enseñarle a Sakura a perfeccionar su Puño de Chakra, ejercicios de control y manipulación de chakra, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu Medico o Jutsu elementales o no elementales de bajo nivel.

Hacía poco se enteraron de que Sasuke había despertado su Sharingan durante la misión a Nami, así que en ese momento Kakashi se encontraba enseñándolo a usar su línea de sangre.

Naruto por su parte estaba trabajando en controlar mejor el Rin'negan. Kyubi le había explicado tres de los seis caminos, pero solamente había aprendido a usar dos y todavía necesitaba práctica en el uso de los siete campos de visión. Por esta razón creó un ejército de clones, a quienes les dio la tarea de practicar y dominar por completo los dos primero caminos; solamente seis clones practicarían la visión y uno se encargaría de cuidar a los gemelos. Por su parte, el original se sentó en posición de loto y se puso a "meditar".

Esto se mantuvo por unas dos horas practicando, hasta que de la aparente nada apareció un ANBU, que por su contextura y su largo cabello morado supieron que era una mujer.

Kakashi: ¿Acaso sucede algo?-preguntó en un tono algo serio-.

ANBU: No. Solo tengo órdenes de Hokage-sama para entregarle este recado a Yami-sama.-dijo volteando a ver al peli-negro. Este asintió acercándose a ella, quien procedió a darle un pergamino-.

Yami: ¿Y esto es?-.

ANBU: La llave de los terrenos Namikaze-.

Kakashi: Yami, ¿Por qué Hokage-sama te entregaría algo como eso?-cuestionó seriamente. Después de todo era en ese lugar en el que estaban todas las cosas que pertenecieron a su sensei-.

Yami: ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-fue la muy inteligente contestación del Yuse-.

Kakashi: Em…-.

ANBU: También me pidieron que le avisara que la sala cinco ya está lista.-con esas últimas palabras desapareció-.

Kakashi: [¿La sala cinco? A lo único que me suena es a la quinta sala del departamento de tortura. Ni siquiera Ibiki está autorizado a usarla porque es como el terreno de juego de los tres más grandes maestros de tortura de la aldea. ¿Acaso Yami será uno de ellos? Mn… Por alguna razón no se me hace extraño].-la mente del ciclope estaba trabajando en saber cómo es posible que un Genin de doce años pueda tener un mente tan… tan… verdaderamente no sabía cómo explicarlo-.

Yami: Me voy.-habló mientras comenzaba a caminar-.

Kakashi: No te he dado permiso.-el joven psicópata se volteó a verlo; tenía un sonrisa DEMASIADO dulce pero al Jonin le parecía haber visto el rostro del Shinigami-.

Yami: No pedí permiso, dije que me voy.-y acorde con sus palabras, desapareció desintegrándose en pétalos negros-.

Akira: Tío Yami estará loco…-comenzó con un tono inocente-.

Ueki: Pero eso fue genial.-dijo terminando las palabras de su hermano-.

Naruto: Quiero que me enseñe a hacer eso.-comentó con un tono ausente-.

Sakura: A veces me pregunto que pasa por su cabeza-.

Sasuke: Algo me dice que no quieres saber-.

El equipo 7 decidió dejar pasar esto y siguieron con su entrenamiento.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

**(ADVERTENCIA: Comienzo de Gore. Si no quieres leerlo no te preocupes, no es necesario)**

**En el departamento de Tortura, más específicamente en la sala de interrogación y castigo número cinco, un pobre hombre se encontraba colgado con las manos tras la espalda, mientras las cadenas los mantenías firmemente sujeto con los codos en un ángulos muy incomodo, ya que sus brazos estaban completamente flexionados. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas los habían tenido en esa misma posición mientras trataban las heridas del ataque que recibió. Había escuchado a muchos ANBU diciéndoles que les daba lástima por lo que le iba a pasar.**

**El lugar era apenas alumbrado por unas pocas velas de cera negra; había instrumentos de diferentes clases y tamaños desde bisturís y espadas hasta agujas y clavos. La única cosa fuera de lugar enorme caldero negro que estaba debajo de él y no podía ver lo que tenía porque estaba tapado. Lo último que completaba la acogedora mazmorra era el intenso olor a sangre que estaba por volver al hombre completamente loco.**

**La puerta del cuarto donde estaba se abrió, y una sombra oscura rodeada por una luz blanca entró. La sola imagen le causaba terror, ya que quien fuera ese sujeto, su sola silueta expulsaba poder, superioridad y una sed de sangre que no parecía de por solo ser derramada, casi juraría que por ser bebida. Aquel sujeto le habló; su voz suave y aunque algo gruesa no podía pertenecer a alguien mayor de catorce. La tranquilidad que ésta tenía solo subía el ansia del encadenado.**

**Yami: Bueno, tenía pensado usar el castigo 15-D pero creo que eso sería demasiado dulce, así que pasé por aquí anoche y pedí que te prepararan para algo distinto. Hoy tendrás el honor de sufrir uno de mis castigos favoritos: El 99-Y.-una sonrisa sádica adornaba su rostro-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-cuando no recibió respuesta abofeteó con fuerza a su víctima-. ¿Cómo te llamas?-.**

**Hombre: S- soka-.**

**Yami: De acuerdo, Soka, ya es hora de empezar.-soltó una risa macabra que causó escalofríos al prisionero-.**

**Yami se acercó a una mesa, donde luego de dejar su capa colgada en un perchero que convenientemente se encontraba allí, empezó a mover algunas cosas que no pudo distinguir a simple vista; en algún momento el Yuse pareció haber encendido otra vela porque esa parte de la habitación se iluminó otro poco pero esto solo duró unos minutos. Cuando se volteó, casi podría jurar que estaba viendo a los ojos de la muerte y la sonrisa… Esa sonrisa que no debería estar en el rostro de alguien tan joven no hacía más que espantarlo.**

**Cuando el verdugo mostró lo que tenía en la mano casi perdió por completo el control de sus intestinos. El peli-negro tenía en su mano dos enormes clavos de por lo menos quince centímetros que estaban brillando al rojo vivo-preguntándose como es posible que no se queme-, un mazo mediano, un pedazo de papel con algo escrito y un bisturí. Vio cuando pusieron el pedazo de papel en su pecho y escuchó como Yami comenzó a hablar otra vez.**

**Yami: Ese sello es una creación de Naruto. Tiene almacenado chakra medico y eléctrico pero es solo para asegurarme de que no mueras tan rápido. Después de todo la idea es que sufras y no voy a divertirme si no lo haces.-en ese momento su voz recodaba un poco a Orochimaru-.**

**Soka: ¿Q-que me vas a hacer?-preguntó con miedo mientras su respiración se volvía un poco agitada-.**

**Yami: Um… Esto.-dijo alineando la punta de uno de los clavos con su hombro. Soka sintió el ardor de la punta quemando su piel. Un instante más tarde el dolor explotó-.**

**Yami, usando el mazo, clavó el ardiente pedazo de hierro en el codo de su víctima; su cara mostraba una sonrisa de enfermo placer al escuchar los gritos inhumanos del sujeto que estaba siendo torturado. Luego clavó el otro clavo y los gritos eran perores (o mejores dependiendo de quién eres).**

**Soka sentía que no podía haber peor dolor que lo que estaba sintiendo. El peli-negro se había asegurado de clavar el objeto en un punto donde alcanzaba la mayor cantidad de nervios, que combinado con la perforación en el hueso y las quemaduras en la piel y en la carne causaban un dolor imposible de aguantar. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, que moriría de un infarto o que sus pulmones colapsarían en cualquier momento pero el parecía que el chakra verde que salía del sello que tenia puesto prevenía eso.**

**Yami: No hemos terminado.-tomó el bisturí y bañó la punta con chakra. Luego, con algo de delicadeza sujetó el pie del encadenado. Soka no sintió el corte que le hizo el Yuse en el tobillo sobre el dolor de los clavos, pero definitivamente sintió cuando su piel comenzó a ser arrancada-. Solo voy a quitarte la epidermis, es un poquito complicado pero ya verás como vale la pena-.**

**Durante los siguientes minutos el prisionero lo único que tenía en mente era el horrible ardor de sentir la piel arrancada, un ocasional corte, la sangre que salía de su cuerpo y los pedazos de hierro perforando sus miembros. Cada minuto era agonizante, y cada grito de dolor y sufrimiento solo animaban más a su torturador. No se atrevía a ver lo que pasaba, pero sabía que una de sus piernas había sido despojada de la preciada capa protectora con la todo humano nace. Algunos extremadamente dolorosos minutos más tarde sintió que sus dos piernas habían sido completamente desolladas y luego escuchó una vez la tétricamente tranquila voz.**

**Yami: Mira mi obra de arte je-je-je.-dijo con un tono orgulloso. Soka se rehusó a ver manteniendo su cara viendo hacia el techo-. Si no cooperas solo harás que sea más divertido para mi.-el torturado seguía sin mover su cabeza. Yami suspiró ante la estupidez del hombre así que decidió que si no piensa ver por las buenas, los hará por las malas. Levantó un dedo y lo cargó con chakra eléctrico, con el que después tocó una de las ahora desagradables extremidades de su víctima-.**

**Soka sintió un corrientazo desde su pierna, y como si su cuerpo se moviese solo movió su cabeza y abrió los ojos, quedando la horrenda vista de sus destrozados miembros. La cara que tenia era un mezcla de enfermiza fascinación, dolor, angustia, nauseas y muchas otras emociones, que solo sirvieron para hacer más grande la sonrisa del Yuse.**

**Yami: Este es uno de esos momentos en que agradezco que tenga afinidad Raiton, perfecto control de chakra y capacidades medicas.-comentó con un tono de orgullos por sus propias habilidades-.**

**Soka: ¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO ENFERMO, UN MALDITO SADICO!-.**

**Yami: Ya, ya, no tienes porque alagarme de esa forma.-respondió con un tono divertido-.**

**Soka: ¡TE VAS A PUDRIR EN EL INFIERNO!-.**

**Yami: Mn… Ya he estado allí y créeme necesitan mejor decoración y un aire acondicionado.-dijo con un tono ahora un poco aburrido-. ¿Por qué mejor no continuamos?-"propuso" con voz amigable-.**

**Antes de que el encadenado dijera algo, vio que el peli-negro quitaba la tapa del caldero que tenia abajo, dejando ver una enorme cantidad de lo que aparentaba ser aceite hirviendo. El verdugo se alejó un poco, yendo hacia donde había unas especia de palancas de las cuales jaló una.**

**Soka escuchó el sonido de cadenas moviéndose, y luego sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a bajar... En dirección al caldero. Comenzó a moverse, tratando de alguna manera liberarse, pidiendo piedad pero no servía de nada, ya que Yami no estaba dispuesto a parar desde un principio. Cuando tocó por fin el aceite, sintió una explosión de ardor que lograron sacarle gritos aun mas inhumanos, desgarradores y horrorosos de los de hace unos minutos. Su cuerpo siguió bajando; los tobillos, las rodillas hasta que llegó a las caderas, quedando la mitad de su cuerpo engullido en la ardiente sustancia. No podía desmallarse porque el sello producía impulsos eléctricos que se lo impedían, no podía morirse de un infarto porque el mismo pedazo de papel lo prevenía y no podía intentar morderse la lengua porque lo único que podía hacer era gritar. Sintió como una mano lo agarró por fuerza del cabello, y luego se vio obligado a ver los ojos sedientos de sangre del último Yuse.**

**Yami: Solo falta el toque final. Espero que hayas disfrutado nuestro tiempo de calidad juntos y enserio, trata de convencerlos de que pongan un aire acondicionado.-dijo mientras comenzaba a bañar su brazo entero con chakra-.**

**Soka: Tú… tú… ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE IRÁ AL INFIERNO!-maldijo con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba-.**

**Yami: Hush, ya siento el vaporón.-fue lo último que Soka escuchó antes de que de que cabeza fuese hundida en el aceite. Trató de resistirse, pero no hubo forma de hacerlo, y no pasaron dos minutos cuando finalmente dejó de moverse. El peli-negro lo sacó y tomó su pulso, dándose cuenta de que no había-. Esto fue… Más estimulante de lo que había pensado.-dijo contento-.**

**(Fin del Gore)**

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Unas horas más tarde, encontramos a nuestro querido psicópata caminando hacia el área de entrenamiento cinco. Cuando había salido del departamento de tortura se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado. Ya eran aproximadamente las seis así que se apresuró porque debía enseñar a Naruto como controlar sus alas.

Cuando llegó, encontró una escena que no le sorprendió mucho. Ino estaba ayudando a Konohamaru en su entrenamiento para evadir, los gemelos estaban con un clon del rubio practicando caligrafía, el original estaba con Zabuza practicando con la Kibikiri mientras que Haku estaba teniendo un combate con Hinata.

Se acercó a su hermano, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en el kata. Decidió probar una cosa; así que sacando unos kunai, los lanzó hacia la espalda del desprevenido rubio. Para su sorpresa, estos fueron bloqueados con facilidad sin necesidad de voltearse.

Yami: ¿Cómo supiste que venían?-preguntó curioso-.

Naruto: Corrientes de viento.-respondió volteándose con una sonrisa-. Zabuza-sensei, creo que eso está bien por hoy.-dijo al Jonin-.

Zabuza: Está bien, estas avanzando rápido con esto. En poco tiempo tu estilo será lo suficientemente bueno para usar en batalla.-comentó con orgullo y se notó como una sonrisa se formaba debajo de los vendajes-. Los dejaré solos e iré a ayudar a Hinata con su manipulación elemental-.

Cuando el espadachín de la Niebla se fue, ambos adolescentes se voltearon a ver con un expresión mas seria.

Yami: Como te había dicho, hoy te voy a enseñar lo básico del Seinaru Tsubasa-.

Naruto: ¿Ese es el nombre del Kekke Genkai de los Namikaze?-.

Yami: Si. Significa Alas Celestiales y no se está seguro de su origen, sin embargo, es por esta razón que los Namikaze somos conocidos como los ángeles caídos. El aspecto que la mayoría tenía también ayuda.-explicó tranquilamente-.

Naruto: ¿Tú lo puedes usar?-preguntó confuso-.

Yami: Hasta cierto punto. Solo puedo sacar un ala pero si uso mi chakra antinatural puedo sacar la otra aunque con un aspecto algo diferente. Pero la verdad me queda mejor de esa forma-.

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres?-cuestionó con curiosidad-.

Yami: Ya lo verás.-respondió con un tono pícaro-. Primero te enseñaré como se activan. Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrar algo de chakra un poco más por debajo de los hombros, como unos cinco centímetros, y expulsarlo de golpe. No te preocupes por mandar más chakra, ya que una vez afuera las alas no necesitan un constante flujo ni siquiera para volar-.

Naruto: Entiendo. Déjame intentar.-dijo después de absorber todo lo que le dijo. Comenzó a llevar chakra al punto indicado, dejándolo concentrar un poco antes de expulsarlo. Lo que pasó luego fue impresionante-.

Un par de alas salieron de la espalda del rubio; blancas como las nubes o incluso más, con unos dos metros de largo y uno de ancho. Curiosamente no sentía que pesaran mucho y cuando la brisa pasaba por ellas le daba un sentimiento agradable. Lo único que el Oji-azul lamentaba era que su nueva chaqueta estaba rota.

Yami: No está mal. Parece que te adaptaste más rápido a ellas que yo, pero considerando que tu sangre Namikaze es más pura que la mía no me sorprende.-comentó mientras miraba con ojo crítico a las nuevas añadiduras del rubio-. Ahora, vuela.-ordenó con simpleza-.

Naruto: ¿Como se supone que haga eso?-cuestionó confundido-.

Yami: Agítalas un poco para sentirlas como parte de ti y luego trata de despegar. El resto viene por instinto.-respondió-. Por cierto, su envías chakra a tu ropa, esta se arregla sola, está diseñada para los usuarios de Kekke Genkai corpóreo.-agregó para el alivio del hanyou-.

Primero arreglando su chaqueta (Nota: Preguntándose cómo es posible que exista un material así), decidió probar su suerte con el vuelo. Agitó sus alas con algo de fuerza, aparentemente sin notar todo el viento que producía. Los segundos pasaron rápido, y antes de que lo notara, ya estaba a unos veinte metros por encima del suelo. Sus alas parecían moverse por sí solas, lo que era muy conveniente porque no tenía que prestarles mucha atención.

Comenzó a experimentar, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Primero algo lento y yendo cada vez más rápido, empezó a disfrutar de la experiencia. Volaba a diferentes velocidades, realizando piruetas en el aire y dando vueltas por donde quisiera. Esto era un sentimiento diferente. Nadie podía controlarlo allá arriba, no sentía el contante odio de los idiotas de la aldea ni la presión de someterse a la autoridad de gente más débil que él. Solamente sentía que era libre por completo, que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y que lo único que podría mejorar el sentimiento eran los labios de Hinata. Se mantuvo estático por unos minutos, absorbiendo todo lo que podía de estas nuevas emociones.

Yami: La libertad es increíble, ¿verdad?-.

Naruto: Si.-respondió algo ausente. Cuando finalmente computó el hecho de haber escuchado a peli-negro en un punto tan alto en el cielo. Se volteó a verlo con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad-.

Yami: ¿Qué? Te dije que yo también puedo hacer esto.-dijo con un tono burlón-.

Naruto: Lo siento, pero no es algo común para mí ver a alguien volando.-habló luego de recuperarse de shock-. Pero no es justo, tus alas son más geniales.-se quejó con un tono infantil-.

¿Y que podría estar causando tal comportamiento del rubio? La respuesta es muy simple. Debido a que Yami solo puede producir una de las alas, él aprendió a utilizar su chakra antinatural para alterar su ADN lo suficiente para poder producir una segunda ala. No es posible hacer esto con chakra ordinario, pero si con antinatural. Sin embargo, gracias a la presencia de ello, aunque el diseño de las alas es el mismo, el color es diferente. En conclusión, el último Yuse posee un ala de color blanco idéntica a la de su hermano, y la otra es de color negro como el de un abismo.

Yami: Ya viste la explicación de arriba, así que no me molestes con ello-.

Naruto: Bueno.-dijo sin dejar de hacer puchero-.

Yami: ¿Ya entiendes porque mi actitud?-esta interrogante sacó de balance al rubio-.

Naruto: No te entiendo.-el mayor suspiró y comenzó a explicar-.

Yami: Desde la primea vez que pude volar, me sentí lleno de algo que solo hizo que mis principios de individualismo se hiciesen más fuertes. Si desde un principio no me gusta someterme a alguien si no lo respeto, imagínate como habrá es eso aumentado por diez. Ese algo es libertad.-el Jinchuriki podía entender a lo que se refería-. Me di cuenta de que no quería perder ese sentimiento y desde entonces hago lo que tengo que hacer pero a mi modo; nadie me controla o tiene poder sobre mí. Solo obedecería a mi madre, quien me trajo al mundo, a mi padre, que me dio su sabiduría y su mente abierta, a mi hermano que siempre estuvo para mí, y a otros tres, especialmente a alguien que va por encima de todo-.

Naruto: ¿Quién?-preguntó curioso-.

Yami: Eso es una historia para otro día.-contestó eliminando la pregunta-. Como te decía, no le rindo cuentas a nadie y la única razón por la que aun obedezco al Hokage aunque no lo respeto es porque me daría fastidio tener que matar a los ANBU y luego tener que reconstruir el cuerpo ninja de la aldea. Bueno, eso y que tú lo aprecias.-esta declaración hizo darse cuenta al rubio, que él era una de las pocas razones por la cual no estaban buscando a un Godaime-. El hecho de que Sarutobi sea un cobarde incluso a esta edad , el hecho de que cargue su titulo de Hokage y de Shinobi no Kami de adorno me hace enfermar. Lo que más me molesta es por tu condición. Cuando mi hermano y yo nos fuimos de la aldea, planeábamos llevarte con nosotros pero Sarutobi nos ordenó que no lo hiciéramos porque este era tu hogar y para dar tiempo a los aldeanos para que te aceptaran. Estuvimos discutiendo y al final mi hermano aceptó, pero no sin antes amenazarlo de que si algo te pasaba, Akaru-ni-chan lo ejecutaría públicamente luego de que yo me divirtiera con él. Debido a todas las acciones del Sandaime y mi propia naturaleza he perdido todo el respeto hacia él. Ese es el porqué de mi actitud.-finalizó-.

Naruto: Es algo complicado y a la vez fácil de entender. Me sorprende que no hayas degollado a Jiji todavía-.

Yami: Primero voy a destruirlo políticamente. Además, quiero que sepas para que estés preparado. Durante el examen Chunnin habrá una invasión por parte de la Arena y el Sonido, y gracias a los espías que tengo, sé que Orochimaru, el líder de la aldea del Sonido y uno de los Sannin, planea atacar por si solo al Hokage. Incluso se que tiene planeado usar sus medios de forma que se enfrente él solo a Sarutobi. No pienso mover ni un dedo para ayudarlo a enfrentarse a esa serpiente, si es herido de gravedad no gastaré mi chakra en curarlo y si muere yo mismo arreglaré el funeral-.

Naruto: ¿Significa que no harás nada?-.

Yami: ¿Pero que podría hacer un simple Genin para ayudar a Hokage-sama?-preguntó en una falsa voz de preocupación-.

Naruto: ¿No te pueden encarcelar?-.

Yami: ¿Bajo qué cargos? ¿No hacer nada? Además, el único capaz de juzgarme seria el Hokage, y aparte de Jiraiya, los únicos posibles candidatos somos Light, L, Kakashi tú y yo. Yo no me voy a mandar a prisión, se que tu no me mandarás y los tres primeros tienen al Sandaime amenazado así que dudo que se pongan en nuestra contra-.

Naruto: ¿Lo tienen amenazado?-preguntó incrédulo-.

Yami: Hay un grupo que no está contento con el Sandaime. Saben que es viejo pero eso no justifica sus acciones o su falta de ellas. Desde dejar que el lado civil tenga tanto poder, no revelar tu identidad para mantenerte seguro de afuera pero no de adentro, entregar el cuerpo de Hizashi Hyuga cuando nosotros éramos la parte afectada, el apruebo de eliminar algunas partes importantes de la educación en la academia y sustituirlas, no encargarse de la decadencia en el sistema de educación y el no cumplimiento de castigos legales hacia los aldeanos ha causado furia de algunos Ninjas; de los más fuertes de hecho.-explicó con un tono serio-.

Naruto: ¿Crees que haya un golpe de estado?-.

Yami: Lo habrá. En Konoha se está formando un grupo llamado Nishoku. El objetivo es reordenar el poder de forma que Konoha se convierta en lo que el Shodaime quiso en un principio. No solo eso, pero también se está reconstruyendo Uzugakure, la aldea de la proviene tu madre-.

Naruto: ¿Quién es el líder?-.

Yami: No hay, pero existe un candidato-.

Naruto: Haces parecer que Jiji es corrupto.-dijo suspirando-.

Yami: No me mal entiendas, Sarutobi es un gran hombre pero se ha vuelto débil con el tiempo. Sé que un líder debe ser amable y entender a sus subordinados, y como Hokage a él se le enseñó que debe resolver las cosas de forma pacífica sin embargo él lo ha llevado DEMASIADO lejos.-suspiró otra vez calmándose un poco-. Por ahora dejaremos el tema y empezaremos con los mejorar tu velocidad de vuelo, ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con unas carreras?-inquirió con una sonrisa-.

Esa tarde, muchas personas en la aldea pudieron haber jurado ver dos figuras volando por el aire. Nadie estaba seguro de que fue aquello, pero algunos de los ANBU Hyuga que lograron observar un poco solo pudieron decir que fuese lo que fuese tenía silueta humana.

Cuando se le reportó esto al Hokage, éste dijo que no se preocupasen. Él ya sabía que se trataba y estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo temía por cosas que pronto serian reveladas.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

**¡Uf! Terminé. Este fue un capitulo muy… complicado de escribir. Esto principalmente era mostrar parte del entrenamiento por el que van a pasar todos. Con respecto a lo de la súper clase es una forma de mostrar lo que han avanzado los Genin, especialmente Hinata e Ino, junto con una sorpresa especial de un personaje. Luego de eso habrá un Cap. Un poco más corto (Que recién me doy cuenta de que los últimos han tenido por lo menos 30 páginas en Word) y luego vienen los exámenes Chunnin, en los que trataré que la primera parte sea lo más graciosa que pueda. **

**Ahora, algunas cosas que quiero aclarar:**

**-Alguien me dijo que Naruto en este Fic es DEMASIADO poderoso y algo OoC. Si es poderoso, pero, ¿esperaban de alguien que pasa por lo menos dos noches a la semana entrenando por un tiempo aparente cuatro años? Es lógico pensar que su avance sea muy elevado. Y con lo del OoC es simple. Este Naruto es comprensivo, pero no va a perdonar a los que se pasen de la raya y aunque no dirá sus secretos a quienes no confía, tampoco piensa negar nada. Prefiere ser aceptado por pocos pero que sean sinceros a vivir de mentiras, secretos, desconfianza y amistades a medias.**

**-La misma persona me hizo el comentario con respecto a Yami y argumentó que no podía ser posible que al final él sea un Jinchuriki y entrenara de la misma forma que Naruto, sería demasiado poder. Y tiene razón, pero Yami no es un Jinchuriki, y si no usa el método de los Clones de Sombra, debe haber otra razón para su poder. Me temo que la respuesta no será dada sino hasta la línea del tiempo de Shippuden pero quiero dejar una pista. En un futro él dirá la siguiente frase. "Yo muero pero no dejo de vivir gracias al Rin`negan". Y no, no posee esos ojos, es más un acertijo.**

**-Los gemelos parecen tener poca importancia. No. Son importantes, especialmente para después. Por ahora sirven para ayudar a Naruto a madurar, dan algo de… ternura en la historia y serán perfectos para otros papeles.**

**-Hinata parece más confiada. Si. No me agrada cuando hacen a Hinata tan EXAGERADAMENTE tímida e inútil. Aquí era débil porque no fue instruida bien y sin embargo avanzó bastante. Su naturaleza sigue siendo tímida pero es un poco más segura de si misa porque recibió apoyo de Naruto desde un principio aunque en secreto, y por otra razón que será explicada luego.**

**-Parece que tengo algo contra el tercero. Pero no piensen que es así. SEPAN que tengo algo contra él, pero solo un poco.**

**-Lo de Naruto con alas ya era algo que tenía en mente y finalmente me decidí cuando leí otro Fic. Si saben leer en ingles busquen en mi perfil de FanFiction "Naruto Ascendant"**

**Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora, pero si tienen dudas estoy abierto a las preguntas.**

**En este Cap. Mostré una fuerte cantidad de gore, pero no sé si cumpla con sus expectativas. Hay posibilidades de que tenga que ponerlo pronto en Rated "M" pero ya veré.**

**Recuerden, Yami tiene una fuerte inestabilidad mental que aunque la controla es lo que hace que sea tan sádico y demente.**

**Naruto no va a ser discreto con respecto a su paternidad con Akira y Ueki y dentro de poco ni se va a esforzar en esconder su relación con Hinata pero eso será hasta que ella se sea tan fuerte como por lo menos Haku. Creo que no necesito decirles que los aldeanos reaccionarán violentamente, pero aprenderán que con el rubio ya nadie se mete. Ya no le importa en lo absoluto la opinión de los aldeanos y solo se convertirá en Hokage por aquellos que le importa. Por esta razón esperen que comiencen a rodar cabezas pero lo mejor será después de examen Chunnin. ¡DUM-DUM-DUM! **

**¿Hago demasiada referencia a la comida?**

**¿Cómo Yami es capaz de usar el Juken?**

**¿Cuál será el nivel actual de Ino?**

**¿Qué tan rápido avanzará Hinata?**

**¿Qué cosas aprenderá el rubio del Seinaru Tsubasa?**

**¿Quién reconoce la Ova que hice durante la tortura?**

**¿Qué pasará en la "súper clase"?**

**¿Quiénes tienen al Hokage amenazado?**

**¿Quién es el posible candidato a líder de Nishoku? ¿Y quiénes forman parte de ello?**

**¿Quién será es espía de Yami en Suna y en Oto?**

**Todo eso y más en los próximos Cap. De Sol y Luna. Espero que hayan disfrutado del Cap. Y que dejen reviews para que me ayuden a comenzar feliz este nuevo año. También les aviso que tardaré un poco en poner el siguiente Cap. Porque tengo el comienzo de clases y todo eso. **

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Master Fuera…**

**Bye^^…**


	14. Chapter 12 Reunión de los Diez Novatos

**Hola mis queridísimas seguidores de Fanfiction, Fans y compañeros escritores. Luego de… Varios meses de la última vez que subí un Cap. Y dos meses después desde la última vez que pasé por aquí les traigo un nuevo Cap. No tengo forma de disculparme por mi tardanza salvo decir que estuve muy ocupado hasta finales del mes de Julio y lo peor fue que durante el mes de Agosto, cuando tuve inspiración tenia de visitas a un par de primas y una me ellas me sacaba de quicio (Y eso es en realidad algo difícil), y luego de que se fueran tuve un bloque masivo de inspiración hasta hace dos días en los que me fajé. No los aburro por más tiempo, así que por favor disfruten. **

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ha pasado una semana desde que Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Yami y los gemelos empezaran a entrenar. La velocidad con la que avanzaban era asombrosa.

Ino había aprendido a utilizar Katon Jutsu de bajo nivel pero con gran eficacia, entre los cuales estaban el **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu y Katon: Atatakai. **Su velocidad había aumentado bastante, su flexibilidad le daba una gran ventaja para esquivar ataques, su fuerza había aumentado ligeramente y se había vuelto lo suficientemente impredecible como para mantener a raya a Jonin bajos por lo menos unos minutos. Había empezado a aprender a usar armas, específicamente Tessen o abanicos (Nota: De tamaño normal no como el de Temari) y Wakiashi. Su Ninjutsu Medico era bastante bueno, lo suficiente para tratar músculos desgarrados, pero no como para encargarse de huesos rotos, la mayoría de los organos, tendones y nervios. Su conocimiento en venenos también aumentaba bastante. Su nivel de Genjutsu no era especialmente bueno pero era capaz de defenderse de Ilusiones de rango B. Por último, su arsenal de Jutsu de tierra había aumentado solo por uno, sin embargo este era su segundo Jutsu de Rango A, así que no se quejaría. (Nota: Estos dos son una sorpresita para más tarde). Todo esto, combinado con los Jutsus de su clan, la hacían una de las Kunoichis más peligrosas de la aldea. Según Yami, su nivel era de por lo menos un Chunnin medio o alto y que en dos semanas sus habilidades serian lo suficientemente altas para pasar el examen con relativamente poca dificultad.

Hinata jamás creyó que pudiese avanzar tanto en solo una semana. Desde poder acomodarse a la nueva forma del Juken hasta lo más básico de Ninjutsu medico lo había logrado aprender en muy poco tiempo. Sus reservas de chakra habían aumentado por lo menos un 50% y finalmente había perfeccionado su técnica de 8 Trigramas: 64 Palmas y estaba en camino de 8 Trigramas: 128 Palmas. También gracias a su aumento de chakra había logrado efectuar a la perfección el Kaiten y aprendió un par de Jutsu de agua de bajo nivel. Su nivel de Genjutsu ya era lo suficientemente alto gracias a Kurenai, y combinado con su Byakugan podía escapar de varias ilusiones de rango A. Su confianza había subido bastante gracias al tiempo que pasaba con los rubios, y aunque todavía mostraba algunas señales de nerviosismo, había aprendido a ocultarla gracias al Yuse. Lo que más mostraba su gran evolución fue el cambio de ropa. Cuando había ido a Shinigami, las Kunoichis rubias estuvieron buscando un atuendo perfecto para la Hyuga.

Y para su vergüenza pero secreto regocijo encontraron justo lo que querían.

Aparentemente el negro se estaba haciendo popular entre el pequeño grupo, ya que la nueva vestimenta tenia gran cantidad de este. En primer lugar estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas de color negra, la cual acentuaba su figura lo suficiente sin ser vulgar. Por debajo de ella tenía una camisa de maya que le cubría todo lo que no tapaba la camiseta, llegando hasta los brazos y las muñecas, mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos de color plateado. Estaba usando unos pantalones negros que tenia la zona de los tobillos en plateado, una pistolera en una pierna y un par de cinturones que estaban colgando desde la cintura del mismo color, sandalias negras y su protector en el cuello.

La pobre chica había sido víctima de comentarios de muchos jóvenes en la calle y en tres ocasiones algún valiente e idiota se había atrevido a invitarla a salir. No está demás decir que eso paró cuando Ino uso en Doton: Daichi Mae Geri (Estilo de Terra: Patada Mística Frontal) en las partes bajas del primero; Yami le rompió ambos brazos y ambas piernas al segundo, para luego hacerlo tragar frijoles crudos que fueron remojados en el agua de un escusado público, y el tercer imbécil… Nadie está seguro de lo que le hizo Naruto, pero por el estado físico y mental del sujeto todos sabían que no podía ser bonito.

Yami había aprendido un par de cosas nuevas durante esa semana, como el Jutsu de Invocación, luego de que su hermano hanyou lo haya permitido firmar el contrato de Zorros y Dragones. Pero lo que aprendió que fue un poco más interesante todavía fue uno de los Jutsu que sacaron de la mansión Namikaze.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron dentro de aquél lugar, las emociones que experimentó Naruto fueron extremadamente fuertes. En dos ocasiones había colapsado en llanto; la primera cuando entró en la habitación de sus padres, donde sentía todavía las presencias de sus progenitores. En la cama habían encontrado un par de fotos que no ayudaron mucho, una de Minato y Kushina cuando ella estaba embarazada, y otra de cuando Naruto apenas tenía unos minutos de haber nacido… A pesar de la sangre y moretones que tenían los fallecidos, una sonrisa estaba formada en sus labios al abrazar juntos a su pequeño*.

La segunda ocasión fue cuando entraron al que se suponía iba a ser el cuarto del rubio. Todavía estaba colgado un cartel que anunciaba su bienvenida al mundo*, docenas de juguetes y peluches; cosas que le encantarían a un bebe.

De no ser porque contaba con el apoyo de su hermano y de su figura paterna posiblemente estaría en un estado de depresión.

En la biblioteca de la mansión encontraron una cantidad de técnicas enormes, muchas de ellas siendo del Tsubasa, otras técnicas del tipo Raiton, Fuuton y Suiton especialmente, Genjutsu que serian perfectos para Naruto porque aunque requerían buen control de chakra- que de hecho ya tenía- también necesitaban una gran cantidad de chakra y eran de gran nivel, técnicas de Sellado, no solamente del clan Namikaze sino de los Uzumaki y muchas otras cosas.

Entre los Jutsu que encontraron, había dos muy especiales. Uno de ellos fue el del Haraishin, pero lo curioso de ello era que el estante donde debía estar estaba vacío. A Yami no se le pasó el nerviosismo del rubio ni a Naruto la tranquilidad del peli-negro.

El otro Jutsu especial y el que Yami en un principio se rehusó a aprender fue el Rasengan. Según él era el legado de Naruto y una técnica que pertenecía al clan Namikaze. El hanyou insistió, argumentando que Yami era uno de los únicos dos familiares que quedaban del Yondaime y que técnicamente él era un Namikaze así que estaba en todo su derecho de aprender.

Finalmente aceptó y ambos lograron completar la técnica en apenas una semana.

Naruto por su parte, además del Rasengan había aprendido a dominar el primer camino del Rin`negan, aprendió un Ninjutsu de rango S y desarrolló una técnica mas de Fuinjutsu.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Un gran grupo de personas se estaba moviendo en dirección a la segunda área de entrenamiento más grande de Konoha después del área 44, alias "El bosque de la muerte".

El área de entrenamiento número 55 era un espacio especialmente diseñado para la práctica de Jutsu de alto nivel o cuando era entrenamiento para grupos algo grandes. El lugar era bastante amplio y tenía no solo zonas boscosas sino también artefactos que servían para las prácticas del tiro al blanco, evasión, práctica para Taijutsu y un lago bastante grande para la práctica de Suiton y Katon.

Entre el grupo de personas se encontraban todos los miembros de los "Nueve Novatos" menos Naruto, Hinata e Ino con sus respectivos padres, más las cabezas del clan Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka y Hyuga, el Hokage, los Jonin sensei, varios ANBU y el padre de Sakura.

En un principio todos se habían reunido en la torre, antes de ir al sitio específico para entrenar. Cuando ya estaban presentes todos los antes mencionados, habían recibido la visita de Ryumaru, avisándole que los demás ya estaban allá. La gran mayoría estaba impresionada al ver al pequeño dragón; solo fue después de que Sakura y Sasuke confirmarán que ya conocían a la criatura que todos decidieron ir.

Cuando estaban cerca de llegar una voz femenina gritar: "**Katon: Kabu Hidan** (Estilo de Fuego: Flecha Ígnea)". Todos salieron corriendo en dirección al lugar de donde escucharon la voz, que convenientemente era hacia el área de entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron, vieron una escena que los asombró un poco.

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba en una rodilla, jadeando ligeramente. Una línea de fuego se extendía desde donde estaba hasta un muñeco de entrenamiento que aun se encontraba en llamas. La mayoría de los ninjas de clase alta miraron con asombro a la chica; ellos reconocieron el nombre de ese Jutsu y sabían que un Genin normal no debería ser capaz de usar algo como eso. El resto de ellos solo observaban impresionados el resultado del Jutsu. El primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa fue el Hokage, pero el que habló fue otro.

Inoichi: Ino, ¿Desde cuándo sabes usar Jutsu elementales?-cuestionó a su hija. El único tipo de Ninjutsu que el líder de los Yamanaka había enseñado a la rubia eran los del clan, aparte de que ese Jutsu ni siquiera estaba en su arsenal-.

Ino: Llevo algo de tiempo practicando pero eso no fue nada. Mi especialidad es Doton y en eso si soy poderosa.-contestó con una sonrisa y su voz llena de orgullo propio-.

Inoichi: ¿Tu le has enseñado eso, Asuma?-preguntó al sensei-.

Asuma: No.-respondió el adicto al tabaco-. Yo solo se Ninjutsu de viento y fuego, y no le he enseñado manipulación elemental a mis alumnos-.

Sasuke: Fue Yami quien te enseñó Doton y Naruto Katon.-el lugar de una pregunta hizo fue una afirmación-.

Ino: ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendida-.

Sasuke: Ellos dijeron que le estaban enseñando manipulación elemental a alguien con afinidad Doton y que era una de las de nuestra graduación. No sabía quién pero cuando vi al resto de los equipos supe que tenías que ser tú porque ni siquiera sabemos cuál es la de Sakura y Hinata es Suiton-.

Hiashi: Hinata no es usuaria del Suiton, todos los Hyuga somos Doton-.

Sasuke: Con razón era tan débil durante la academia.-murmuró-.

Hiashi: ¿Exactamente qué quieres decir?-dijo con un tono peligroso-.

Sasuke: Algo que aprendí de Naruto y de Yami: "No descartes lo obvio, pero si eso es todo lo que tomas morirás cuando vengan las sorpresas y seguirás siendo tan inferior y tú mente será tan cerrada como a aquellos que acusas de ello".-recitó como un mantra-.

Ino: Amen-.

Kiba: Como sea, ¿Dónde están el baka y el friki?-justo cuando terminó su preguntó fue repentinamente golpeado en la cabeza por un coco-. ¡¿De dónde salió eso?!-.

Ino: Yami sabe cuando le dicen o piensan que es un friki y se lo toma más apecho que Choji le digan la palabra "G".-respondió tratando de no reírse-. Síganme.-dijo mientras se ponía de pie-. Por cierto, Hiashi-sama-.

Hiashi: ¿Si?-preguntó con su tono serio pero algo irritado por las palabras del Uchiha sabiendo que lo que dijo es una gran verdad-.

Ino: Hinata si tiene afinidad Suiton.-afirmó sin voltear a verlo-. Su nivel es tan alto que se compara conmigo en Doton y algún día lograremos rivalizar a Naruto-nii y a Yami-kun en Fuuton y Katon, y Suiton y Raiton respectivamente-.

Hiashi quedó mudo. Sabía que Yami poseía un control sobre el Raiton que fácilmente sobrepasaba al Reikage y su maestría en Suiton por lo menos rivalizaba con el segundo Hokage. Escuchar que esas dos niñas, una de ellas su hija, podía llegar a tener un poder tan devastador era por lo menos increíble. Esto lo hizo pensar que quien estaba haciendo que Hinata fuese débil todo este tiempo fue él.

Hiashi: [Todo solo por cerrar mi mente y no probar su afinidad. Incluso su madre era usuaria de Suiton. Yo… Todo este tiempo había sido mi culpa. Hitomi estaría muy decepcionada de mi].-aunque por fuera su rostro era neutral, por dentro una inmensa tristeza lo carcomía-.

A medida que fueron avanzando comenzaron a escuchar un sonido que reconocieron fácilmente como música.

Ino: ¡Apresúrense, amo esta canción, Naruto-nii y Hinata-chan son excelentes juntos!-exclamó antes de comenzar a correr-.

Llegaron al lugar al lugar y la vista que encontraron fue… Interesante por falta de mejor termino.

Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados con la espalda pegada el uno al otro, el rubio sujetando una hermosa guitarra que tenía el borde de blanco y a medida que se acercaba al centro el color cambiaba a rojo. Cada uno tenía a uno de los gemelos recostados al lado suyo; escuchar la voz de sus padres acompañados de la guitarra acústica parecía relajarlos mientras una suave brisa acariciaba el cabello de los cuatro.

Canción: Broken

Artista: Seether con Evanescence

**Seether:**

**I wanted you to know that**

**I love the way you laugh**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away...**

**I keep your photograph and**

**I know it serves me well**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Seether and Amy Lee:**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Seether:**

**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore**

**Amy Lee:**

**The worst is over now**

**And we can breathe again**

**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**

**There's so much left to learn**

**And no one left to fight**

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

**Amy Lee and Seether:**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away...**

**Cause I'm Broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone...**

**Seether:**

**You gone away, you don't feel me here anymore **

Cuando la canción terminó la gente miraba con admiración y sorpresa a la pareja. No esperaban que fuesen así de buenos, de hecho ni siquiera que les gustara la música. Ino estaba aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa.

Ino: ¡No importa cuántas veces los escuche, son fantásticos!-exclamó emocionada-.

Naruto: Solo nos has escuchados tres veces y esta fue la tercera.-respondió con una gota estilo animé-.

Ino: ¿Tu punto es?-.

Naruto: Olvídalo.-dijo resignado-.

Sakura: ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que sabias tocar música?-preguntó con gran interés mientras ella y Sasuke se acercaban-.

Naruto: Nunca preguntaste.-contestó con una sonrisa zorruna-.

Sakura: Idiota.-dijo por lo bajo-. Hola, Hinata.-saludó volviendo su atención a la Hyuga-.

Hinata: Buenos días, Sakura-san.-devolvió sonriendo-.

Akira: Otou-san, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con voz perezosa. Aparentemente todo este tiempo ha estado dormido-.

Naruto: Ups, lo siento Akira-kun, no quería despertarte-.

Mientras cada uno de los Genin se acercaban a donde estaban los demás, entre los adultos surgió una pequeña charla por lo que acababan de oír.

Kurenai: Kakashi.-el peli-plateado se volteó a verla-. ¿Acaso ese niño llamó a NARUTO "Otou-san?".-preguntó con gran sorpresa en su voz-.

Kakashi: Si, Naruto los adoptó a él y a su hermano hace una semana. Yami se hizo cargo de la parte legal.-dijo con un tono despreocupado-.

Asuma: ¿No es un poco joven para tomar ese papel?-.

Kakashi: ¿No debería ser también demasiado joven para matar?-preguntó retóricamente-. Decir algo como eso es hipócrita considerando que a poca edad esperamos que los Genin se manchen las manos de sangre en su primea o segunda misión de rango C. Naruto es un Shinobi, por ende llegarán momentos en los que se verá obligado a matar; esto al mismo tiempo le da derecho a beber alcohol, entrar en clubes nocturnos y en casos como este adoptar a alguien.-todos los presentes sabían que tenían razón por lo que no pudieron pensar en cómo contradecirlo-. Además, Naruto de verdad quiere a esos dos, al punto que llegó a amenazar a Sakura a favor de ellos. Se nota que son felices los tres juntos y el hecho de que mi alumno está feliz hace que yo lo esté.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el rubio presentaba a los peli-naranja al resto de los Genin-. Supongo que no tengo que decirles que si alguien intenta algo será sobre mi cadáver.-su voz aunque tranquila seguía siendo amenazante-. Aunque no creo que haga falta considerando que Yami y Naruto dejaron claro su punto de vista hace unos días-.

Taro (Padre de Sakura): ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con genuino interés-.

Kakashi: ¿Recuerdan que se reportó que había un grupo de aldeanos y Shinobi que fueron encontrados despedazados hace unos días?-todos los adultos asintieron-. Pues… Intentaron atacar a los gemelos y a Naruto. En un principio solo se defendieron pero cuando le hicieron daño a uno de ellos… Solo digamos que Ibiki podría tomar lecciones de Naruto y Yami-.

Taro: ¿Por qué los ANBU o el consejos no han hecho nada al respecto?-.

Sarutobi: Kakashi junto con varios ANBU afirmaron que fueron los aldeanos y varios Shinobi los que comenzaron el ataque. El ataque a un ninja de Konoha como civil se paga con cárcel y si es por parte de otros ninja se considera traición pero como este ataque también tuvo involucrado a un miembro del consejo el castigo es muerte-.

Asuma: Dejando eso a un lado; me refería a que Naruto solo debe tener trece años a lo mas, no debería tener la madurez mental para ese tipo de trabajo.-dijo con voz preocupada-.

Kurenai: No es nuestra decisión y los niños parecen felices con Naruto. Además, él no es el único sobre protector con ellos; Hinata me contó que ella también es muy cercana a ellos y no quisiera saber qué haría si algo les pasara. Hinata ha cambiado esta última semana y hasta a mi me da miedo en ocasiones.-dijo recordando que luego de que el peli-azul cambiara su atuendo Kiba la estuvo molestando para invitarla salir. Digamos que después de dos horas seguidas la reacción de la oji-perla no fue muy… bonita-.

Hiashi: Tal vez deberíamos detenernos aquí.-habló de repente-.

Tsume: ¿Por qué?-.

Hiashi: Porque Naruto parase que quiere matar a tu hijo.-señaló a donde estaban los jóvenes-.

Cuando dirigieron su vista a ellos, observaron que Kiba se encontraba en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la mejilla, de donde estaba sangrando. Por otra parte, Naruto estaba siendo apenas detenido por Hinata, Ino, Sasuke y Sakura, al mismo tiempo que gritaba insultos y obscenidades al domador de perros. Por su puesto, dos clones estaban tapando los oídos de los gemelos para no traumatizar sus jóvenes e impresionables mentes.

Tsume: ¿Podrías explicarme porque intentas matar a mi hijo?-exigió con un tono de madre protectora-.

Naruto: Pues yo quisiera saber lo mismo con respecto a que le estás enseñando.-fue su contestación con una voz que prometía dolor-. ¡Yo no soy la persona más respetuosa del mundo pero al menos yo no trato de hacer a la gente sentir inferior solo por ser de uno de los clanes _menores_ de Konoha!-escupió en su cara demostrando que no le tenía miedo-.

Tsume: Mas te vale que te expliques si no quieres que te vaya mal.-dijo con un tono peligroso-.

Sasuke: El idiota de Kiba dijo que lo único que Naruto le enseñaría a los gemelos esa como ser estúpidos.-contestó poniendo sus dos céntimos. Personalmente siempre le cayó mal el Inuzuka, y además había desarrollado un pequeño punto suave por los gemelos-.

Tsume: ¡Kiba!-.

Kiba: ¿Qué? No escomo si no dijese la verdad.-se defendió pensando que eso era suficiente -. Además- .-fue interrumpido en ese momento cuando una mano tapó su boca y lo levantó a unos centímetros del suelo-.

Yami: Además, tú te callarás antes de que decida terminar tu carrera ninja en este instante.-la gran mayoría saltó de susto cuando el heredero Yuse apareció de la nada-. Por supuesto no es que tengas mucho a que aspirar.-su voz mostraba lo verdaderamente poco que le importaba la vida del Inuzuka-. Ahora, serás un buen chico y olvidaremos este asunto como si nada paso, o si no enviaré una descarga de chakra eléctrico que no solo destruirá tu nervios impidiéndote moverte para siempre, sino que también me aseguraré de que el dolor sea permanente. Me pregunto que tardará menos, ¿Qué tu mueras a causa del dolor o que aquellos cercanos a ti te maten?-todo esto lo dijo mientras una sonrisa macabra adornaba su rostro. También ayudaba con su aspecto que su cabello estuviera mojado y le tapara los ojos por completo-.

Ino: [Sexy…].-pensó mientras baba caía de su boca. Por alguna razón le parecía atractivo un chico con problemas de múltiple personalidad y con una gran sed de sangre-.

Hinata: Yami-kun, por mucho que me gustaría ver lo que acabas de decir…-todos se voltearon a ella con una cara de WTF-. Aun lo necesito para los exámenes Chunnin, luego de eso puedes sacarle el coxis por la boca por todo lo que me importa-.

Yami: Bien.-dijo después de asentir para luego voltearse Kiba-. Y si tú vuelves a molestar a mi familia te voy a arrancar el fémur y luego te apuñalaré con él, ¿Cappito?- lo único que el domador de perros pudo hacer fue asentir-. Perfecto.-respondió para después soltarlo sin cuidado-.

Tsume: Yami tu…-.

Yami: Si te atreves a decir que fui muy duro te rebano la lengua.-dijo rápidamente-. Eres de los muy pocos Inuzuka que me agradan y sabes que incluso si fuera solamente yo puedo hacer parecer la masacre Uchiha una comedia.-cuando terminó de decir eso se volteo a ver a Sasuke-. No me malinterpretes, Sasuke. La masacre Uchiha ha sido de las cosas que ha hecho que sienta dolor emocional, y puedo contar con las manos todas esas ocasiones. Pero entiende que Itachi jamás estará a mi altura cuando se trata de tortura, violencia y baños de sangre.-algo en la mirada del Yuse hizo que Sasuke le creyera-. Ahora, como dije antes, dejaremos este asunto de lado o puedo poner mi promesa en práctica.- un gran "¡NO!" fue escuchado por la mayoría de los adultos-. Buena esa-.

Shibi: ¿Podríamos comenzar con las sesiones de una vez?-.

Yami: Claro que sí, Shibi-dono pero primero debo explicar de qué se trata todo esto.-dijo e hizo que los presentes formaran un semicírculo frente a él-. Verán, la razón por la que sugerí este tipo de entrenamiento es muy simple; fuera de los clanes pero incluyéndolos en cierta forma el nivel de pelea de los Genin de Konoha es… Patético cuando mucho.-la reacción de todos fueron diferentes, algunos parecían ofendidos mientras otros los miraban con curiosidad-. Siendo sincero es la única forma de describirlo. Los Genin de otras aldeas son capaces de vencer a los Genin de Konoha con mucha facilidad, y lo único que da ventaja a los que son de clanes es el entrenamiento especializado. Sin embargo, si tomamos a un Genin de Konoha y los hacemos enfrentarse a uno de Iwa o Suna en un combate de Taijutsu y armas, Konoha perdería rápidamente. Las únicas excepciones en este caso son los Hyuga, los Uchiha, los Yuse y los Inuzuka. Si es por puro Ninjutsu sería peor; en Konoha solo se evalúan el Clon ordinario, Transformación y Substitución, nada de chakra elemental o Ninjutsu medico, no hay mediciones semanales de niveles de chakra desde la última Guerra Shinobi y no permiten a los estudiantes de la Academia buscar Jutsus _de bajo nivel_ en la biblioteca porque solo se le permite a ninjas de rango Chunnin. Esto significa que solo estudiantes de los clanes pueden aprender Ninjutsu durante todos esos años; esto a su vez significa bastante considerando que los únicos Jutsus con verdadera eficacia son nuevamente de los Hyuga, Uchiha y Yuse, eso sin contar a los Aburame por supuesto, y solo los Yuse y los Uchiha tienen Jutsus mas diversificados. Y si me preguntan por Genjutsu les diré que solamente los Jonin, con pocas excepciones dentro de los Chunnin y aun menos de los Genin reconocen su verdadero valor-.

Shikamaru: ¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?-.

Yami: Digo todo esto para bien. Cada uno de ustedes tiene fortalezas impresionantes pero se ven… Limitados… Por ejemplo, te diré las deficiencias y fortalezas de cada uno:

"Sasuke, dentro de todo eres un ninja excepcional, con gran dominio de las tres aéreas básicas de un ninja; Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y Taijutsu. Tu único problema es que eres demasiado confiado e incluso arrogante aparte de que aunque generalmente no lo demuestres no tienes tan buen control de tus emociones y es muy fácil hacerte enojar…

Sakura, tu control de chakra es excelente, tu capacidad para memorizar impresionante y tienes una mente astuta para las estrategias. Sin embargo tu control se debe a que tus reservas son muy pequeñas, tu memoria solo te puede ayudar hasta cierto punto, no tienes una gran capacidad para pensar en acción, tu concentración es más dividida de los que dejas notar, tu resistencia apenas está comenzando a aumentar y tienes menos control de tus emociones que Sasuke…

Shino, mientras que tus reservas de chakra y tu inteligencia son formidables haciéndote un usuario de Ninjutsu muy poderoso y un gran perceptor de Genjutsu sé que tu nivel de Taijutsu es apenas aceptable y que dependes demasiado de tus insectos…

Kiba, como luchador eres muy bueno pero como Shinobi… Ojalá fueses patético…

Choji, tienes una cantidad de chakra bastante grande para tu edad y tu fuerza es mayor a algunos Chunnin que conozco pero no tienes control y resistencia sin mencionar que eres tu Ninjutsu es virtualmente suicida…

Shikamaru, eres más inteligente de lo que dejas ver pero solo eso y un poco de Ninjutsu no te ayudarán para siempre, tus reservas no son muy grandes, no tienes conocimiento en Genjutsu aparte de poder disiparlos y ser muy bueno distinguiéndolos, tu Taijutsu es hasta peor que el de Sakura y si te enfrentases a un oponente con capacidades estratégicas solamente la mitad de buenas que las tuyas y con el poder para poner en práctica lo que planee significa que no durarías mucho…"

Cada uno se puso a pensar lo que le dijeron, varios dándole la razón. Se dieron cuenta de que era verdad lo que les decían y comenzaron a pensar en formas para remediarlo.

Kurenai: ¿Por qué no dijiste nada respecto a Naruto, Hinata, Ino o sobre ti mismo?-.

Yami: Naruto es la única persona a mi nivel y soy tutor de Ino y Hinata, así que por su puesto que ya he trabajado en hacerlas ninjas preparadas para todo tipo de situaciones.-contestó con simplicidad pero dejó de responder sobre si mismo apropósito-. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo con todo esto; hoy trabajaremos Taijutsu y Kenjutsu por la mañana y Ninjutsu por la tarde. Calienten un poco primero, yo voy a cambiarme y a traer algo de comer.-y sin esperar respuesta se desintegró en pétalos negros-.

Una hora más tarde, luego que todos se hubiesen preparados y que Naruto, Hinata, Yami, Ino, Akira y Ueki hubiesen comido todos estaban finalmente listos para comenzar.

Hiashi: A partir de ahora yo me encargaré hasta que terminemos la evaluación de Taijutsu.-habló con una voz de autoridad digna de su posición-. Durante este tiempo comprobaremos cual es su nivel y en que tienen que trabajar para mejorar su combate mano a mano. En el caso de que el Taijutsu no sea lo suyo el resto de la mañana será usada para la práctica con armas. También les diré que no solamente yo estaré evaluando su desempeño sino que tendremos a uno de los más grandes maestros de Taijutsu de la aldea como evaluador. Yami, por favor…-.

Yami: Damas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles a un ninja como ningún otro; lleno de energía y pasión; con un fuego permanente de vida les presento a…-redoble de tambores-. ¡LA SUBLIME BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA: MAITO GAI!-.

"¡JUVENTUD!"

Todos sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies temblar apenas escucharon el grito y a los pocos segundos vieron como se detenía frente a ellos un hombre con una apariencia muy extraña (Master: Seguramente no necesito decirles como es).

Gai: ¡Es un placer estar aquí juvenil gente y Hokage-sama!-dijo/gritó el juvenil Jonin-.

Yami: Gai-san, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de las Llamas de la Juventud, tenemos que comenzar ya mismo con los combates-.

Gai: ¡Por supuesto que sí, juvenil Yami, hay que dejar que los Genin demuestran su...!-no pudo continuar al ser golpeado en la cara por una espátula-.

Yami: Como seguía diciendo, vamos a comenzar. Hiashi-dono.-dijo como pidiendo que continuara-.

Hiashi: Serán combates de uno contra uno, solo Taijutsu sin el uso de armas de corto alcance, cinco minutos o hasta que uno de los contrincantes pierda. Las batallas serán decididas en orden aleatorio pero sin repeticiones… Y no se permite rendirse antes de comenzar ni durante el tiempo de pelea a menos que uno de los contrincantes quede incapacitado-.

Yami: Sin embargo cualquiera de los Jonin puede interferir en la pelea si se ve que la situación esta saliéndose de las manos.-luego sacó un sombrero de copa de ningún lugar en particular-. Para que las peleas sean justas y no digan que fueron arregladas Gai-san será quien saque los nombres-.

Gai: ¡Yosh! ¡Esperemos que los combates demuestren el poder de las Llamas de la Juventud de nuestros juveniles Genin!-dijo mientras sacaba dos papeles del sombrero-. ¡El primer llameante combate será entre el juvenil Sasuke Uchiha contra el relleno de juventud Choji Akimichi!-anunció con alegría-.

Naruto: [¿Es idea mía o le dijo gordo a Choji de forma indirecta?]-.

Sasuke vs. Choji.

Yami: Ya saben las reglas… ¡Hajime!-gritó el comenzó de la pelea-.

Sasuke se lanzó a su oponente sin perder un segundo. Sabía que Choji dependía más de su fuerza que de su velocidad, así que supuso que si lo atacaba rápidamente obligándolo a defenderse podría cansarlo y acabar rápidamente con él.

No le tomó nada al Uchiha estar frente a su oponente y cuando vio que la distancia era correcta lanzó un golpe a gran velocidad a su oponente. Choji fue capaz de atrapar el golpe pero apenas, sin embargo usó esa ventaja, sujetando el puño de Sasuke y lo jaló tratando de azotarlo contra el suelo. Pero el peli-negro fue lo suficientemente rápido para caer en sus pies, soltarse del agarre del Akimichi y hacer una patada de barrido para tumbarlo y después alejarse un poco. Cuando su oponente se puso de pié Sasuke arremetió contra él.

Mientras el combate se prolongaba se notaba que la ventaja la tenía Sasuke por ser más rápido, pero Choji se mantenía firme aunque recibiera cinco golpes por cada uno que daba. Sin embargo sus golpes eran algo más fuertes que los del Uchiha, lo que le daba cierta igualdad. Cuando se anunció el final del combate el Genin rellenito cayó sentado en el piso respirando fuertemente mientras que Sasuke apenas mostraba señas de una respiración algo agitaba.

El peli-negro ayudó al Akimichi a ponerse en pié y tras decirle que no había sido un mal combate regresaron con los demás para ver cuál sería el siguiente combate.

Ino vs. Kiba.

Antes de comenzar el combate Kiba le sugirió a la rubia que se rindiese y que a cambio la "premiaría" con invitarla a salir. La Yamanaka respondió que si tuviese un cuarto del coeficiente intelectual de la tapa de una botella y la mitad de lo atractivo de un pañal para adultos usado tal vez consideraría dejarlo estar a menos de tres metros de ella amenos que fuese que le estuviera dando una paliza.

Kiba no tomó muy bien ese comentario y apenas anunciaron el comienzo de la pelea él se lanzó con toda su velocidad hacia la rubia. Muchos pensaron que sería una victoria algo rápida para el Inuzuka debido a los récores en la Academia de ambos. Por eso la gran mayoría se sorprendió cuando Ino evadió el ataque moviendo su cuerpo hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para evadir el ataque.

Para el ojo inexperto hubiese parecido que esquivó de pura suerte, pero un ojo entrenado se daría cuenta de que el movimiento fue realizado con precisión y facilidad.

La pelea siguió por tres minutos, con Ino evadiendo con facilidad los ataques del chico, y él poniéndose cada vez más frustrado al no poder acertar ni un solo golpe. Cuando Ino finalmente se aburrió decidió terminar con la pelea rápidamente.

Sujetó el brazo del chico cuando este le lanzó otro golpe sin inmutarse, después de todo había tenido combates con Choji y él tenía más fuerza. Luego sujetó el otro brazo cuando él intentó golpearla de nuevo, lo jaló un poco y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que le sacó todo el aire; luego le dio una bofetada con mucha fuerza que hizo que callera al suelo bocabajo y una vez allí lo tomó de los brazos jalándolos hacia ella y luego se paró sobre sus piernas, dejándolo completamente inhabilitado para poder moverse.

Después de que Ino fuera declarada ganadora, ella se acercó al resto del grupo mientras Kiba se levantaba lentamente, enojado y con el orgullo pisoteado.

Sakura vs. Shikamaru.

Al anunciar el principio del combate ninguno de los oponentes se movió durante unos segundos. Fue Sakura quien hizo el primer movimiento y corrió hacia el Nara con la intensión de golpearlo. Cuando lanzó el golpe, Shikamaru lo detuvo con una mano pero tuvo que contener una mueca de dolor al darse cuenta de que la fuerza de la chica era más grande que la suya.

Sakura vio su oportunidad, e imitando un movimiento que había visto usar a Naruto en un combate de practica contra Kakashi, tomó de la muñeca de Shikamaru y agarró impulso con la piernas, dio un salto sobre él mientras hacia una pirueta y lo jaló, haciendo que cuando aterrizara ella se llevara consigo a Shikamaru, pasándolo por encima de su cabeza y azotara fuertemente el suelo.

En el combate con su equipo, Kakashi había sido lo suficientemente rápido para poner sus pies y evitar la caída pero el peli-negro no tenía tanta experiencia y no fue tan veloz por lo que chocó de cara contra el piso. Sakura se alejó un poco para dar espacio a su contrincante; después de todo la idea era ver el nivel exacto de Taijutsu de todos, así que vencer a su oponente desde un principio sería contraproducente.

Shikamaru se levanto lentamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la cara. Llevó su mano a la nariz, notando que cuando la tocaba el dolor era más intenso. Con un sonoro crujido la reacomodó y luego se colocó en una posición de defensa esperando a la peli-rosa.

Sakura notó que el Nara no tomaría la iniciativa en atacar, así que se abalanzó sobre para continuar con ello.

Golpes, patadas, piruetas, rodillazos, barridos; Shikamaru hacia lo posible para bloquear y evadir pero el Taijutsu de Sakura era mejor y más refinado, mientras que él de por si no tenía tanta experiencia en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Finalmente la chica Haruno decidió acabar con la pelea y tras romper nuevamente la defensa de Shikamaru lanzó un golpe a su barbilla que lo levanto unos centímetros del suelo, y luego dio otro con su segunda mano al estomago del chico mandándolo casi dos metros hacia atrás en el justo momento en el que anuncian el final de la pelea. Suerte para ambos porque el Nara no tenia intensiones de levantarse y la Haruno tenía la respiración muy agitada.

La gran mayoría había quedado impresionada por la destreza que la Kunoichi había mostrado. Hace un par de meses ella era un simple fangirl sin ningún talento más que su memoria pero ahora se daban cuanta que con un instructor más dedicado y con más tiempo libre, además de aumentar el nivel de las lecciones en la Academia, se podía sacar mayor potencial de los alumnos de la Academia. Todos los líderes de clanes tomaron nota de hablar con el Hokage al respecto y en el caso de que hiciesen falta recursos ellos se encargarían de costear lo que falte.

Los únicos que no estaban impresionados a mayor grado eran todo los del equipo 7. Ellos conocían perfectamente el nivel actual de Sakura. Es más, ella ni siquiera estaba usando todo su potencial. Entre las cosas que la oji-verde había aprendido estaban giros y llaves que le enseñó Naruto, amplificación de fuerza y resistencia por parte de Yami, un estilo de Taijutsu de Kakashi que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella y de Sasuke aprendió a mejorar su tiempo de reacción y era su principal compañero de práctica.

Shino vs. Naruto.

Ambos contrincantes se pusieron en posición para comenzar la batalla. Shino estaba en una pose avanzada del estilo de pelea de la mantis, el cual había aprendido de su madre, mientras que Naruto no parecía asumir ninguna pero tres pares de ojos pudieron distinguir que este no era el caso.

Hiashi, Gai y Yami, al ser maestros de los niveles más altos de sus respectivos estilos de Taijutsu (Gai sabe al menos 10 estilos diferentes y es maestro de algunos, Yami es maestro del Ryuuken y Hiashi es hasta el momento el Hyuga más poderoso) sabían que al aprender un estilo de pelea a un nivel sin pares salvo por otros maestros llega un momento en que aprenden un tipo de pose que no delata intensiones de pelear. En otras palabras, llegan a un nivel de maestría máximo, donde no necesitan una posición para defender o atacar en cualquier instante y si llegasen a estar en posición de pelea su contrincante no duraría demasiado al menos que su Taijutsu esté al mismo nivel.

Es por esta razón que Gai y Hiashi estaban sorprendidos, ya que si bien no saben que estilo va a usar el rubio, los máximos maestros de Taijutsu saben reconocer lo que se conoce como la posición "Neutro".

Cuando a Shino se le hizo evidente que Naruto no atacaría decidió lanzarse a la carga. Cuando llegó al rubio decidió hacer una patada de barrido utilizando el impulso de la carera, sabiendo que era una táctica poco usada per bastante efectiva. Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, que era que Naruto esquivara saltando, el oji-azul se agachó a agarró la pierna del Aburame con facilidad.

Sin perder el tiempo el Jinchuriki dio un golpe en la quijada de su oponente utilizando la palma de la mano pero teniendo los dedos flexionados como si fueran garras. Antes de que Shino saliese disparado, Naruto tomó su pierna y lo jaló, pasándolo sobre su cabeza para después azotarlo contra el piso. Una vez hecho esto, se levantó y se alejó de su oponente con un salto, dio una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó elegantemente.

Shino se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en la mandíbula. Él sabía que su Taijutsu no era tan fuerte como el de algunos pero siempre se había sentido tranquilo al ver al menos podía mantener a raya de Kiba (Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era tan fuerte), o a Hinata (No ha luchado contra ella con su nuevo estilo). Y aunque también sabía que Naruto era más fuerte de lo que había dejado ver en la Academia no se esperaba que pudiese darle una paliza sin él darse cuenta. Ni siquiera Kurenai era tan poderosa y ella es una Jonin.

Naruto observaba como el Aburame se ponía de pie muy lentamente, preguntándose si debería terminar la pelea de una vez o dejar que el peli-oscuro pelease. Lo meditó por un minuto y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

Repentinamente desapareció de la vista de todos, reapareció frente a Shino y volvió a desaparecer. El Aburame sintió como un par de brazos se posicionaban en su cuello y cabeza, acomodándose en una posición que no le daba movimiento.

Naruto: Ríndete.-dijo en voz baja-. En esta posición puedo dislocarte el cuello sin necesidad de matarte, pero requerirías de semanas para recuperarte-.

Shino solo pudo asentir, sabiendo que no poseía el nivel necesario para liberarse del agarre e incluso si lo tuviese Naruto de aseguraría de que quedara inconsciente al apenas moverse.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, estando la mayoría demasiado impresionados con el despliegue de habilidad que había mostrado el rubio.

Cuando ambos contrincantes dejaron el área se anunció el último combate.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Yami Yuse.

Ambos pelis-oscuros caminaron al lugar destinado para la pelea

Yami: Hinata, te recomiendo usar el Suiton no Juken.-dijo mientras abría su capa pero no se la quitaba y dejando sus brazos dentro de las mangas-.

Hinata: No planeaba contenerme al pelear contra ti de cualquier forma.-respondió sonriendo mientras se ponía en pose de pelea y activaba su Byakugan-.

Yami: Eso era lo que quería oír.-justo en ese momento Hiashi anunció la batalla-.

Ambos contrincantes se lanzaron al ataque y cuando llegaron a estar a poca distancia el uno del otro lanzaron un ataque con la palma. Ambas palmas chocaron y el aire se disparó alrededor de ellos. Hinata agradeció que Yami no estuviese usando casi nada de su fuerza porque si no le hubiese roto el brazo.

Luego de que el primer ataque de ambos chocara el uno con el otro, los Genin comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que debido a los movimientos, giros y contorciones parecía más bien que estaban bailando.

Mientras los minutos pasaban la batalla no bajaba de intensidad. Aquellos que estuvieron presentes en el primer encuentro de la chica Hyuga contra el heredero Yuse estaban impresionados por el increíble progreso que había hecho.

Hiashi tenía una mezcla de emociones muy fuerte. Por un lado estaba orgulloso de lo poderosa que se había vuelto Hinata; sorpresa era otra cosa que sentía por ver su progreso en tan solo una semana, y por ultimo sentía decepción hacia sí mismo por no ver el problema en los métodos de enseñanza que deba a su hija.

Mientras más avanzaba la batalla más pudieron notar algunos las diferencias entre ambos contrincantes. Hinata era más flexible, seguramente por el hecho de ser mujer pero su fuerza era mucho menor, se concentraba más en evadir y sus golpes eran extremadamente certeros pero nunca alcanzaban su objetivo. Por su parte, Yami, aunque flexible, no lo era tanto como la chica Hyuga pero era más rápido y sus golpes eran tan, o más certeros que los de ella, seguramente por la gran diferencia de experiencia, y estos llegaban a su blanco en algunas ocasiones.

Cuando la respiración de Hinata comenzó a ser laborada ambos herederos de clanes sabían que era el momento de poner final a la pelea. Ambos retrocedieron un paso y tomaron una pose que Hiashi reconoció enseguida.

Hinata/Yami: Estas dentro de mi Círculo de Adivinación.-dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras Hinata abría más los ojos y Yami, por alguna razón, cerraba los suyos-. **¡Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas!**-. Ambos se lanzaron con más fuerza y velocidad que antes. Cada palma chocaba la una con la otra en movimientos tan rápidos que casi nadie era capaz de seguir-.

Pasaron dos segundos después de que terminaran la técnica, y fue Hinata quien cayó de rodillas al suelo con la respiración agitada y los brazos como sin vida.

Hinata: ¿Co- Como…?-.

Yami: Si te preguntas como deshabilité tus brazos te diré que fue muy fácil.-explicó mientras se ponía de rodillas comenzaba a sanar sus brazos, su voz era lo suficientemente baja para que solo ella escuchara-. Mientras que no podía golpear más puntos que los de las palmas de tus manos si pude dirigir chakra eléctrico en cantidades minúsculas que se fueron depositando en tus nervios sin que lo notaras y solo necesitaba que usaras una gran cantidad de chakra para activarlo. Cuando diste el último golpe de las sesenta y cuatro palmas es cuando usaste mas chakra, y eso actuó como catalizador.-se paró una vez terminado su trabajo-. No es una técnica que se deba usar sin cuidado; se necesitan grandes conocimientos médicos y afinidad Raiton. Además, fui yo quien inventó esta técnica, si alguien intenta aprenderla sin mí… Podría destruir todos los nervios de su brazo junto con la mitad de del sistema de chakra-.

Hinata: Algo como eso se podría usar al contrario, y seria…-.

Yami: Devastador para el enemigo.-con eso regresó con los demás-.

-o-

Un rato más tarde, después de que todos hayan sido curados ya estaban por empezar las pruebas de Kenjutsu. La mayor de las fracturas había sido la nariz de Shikamaru pero Ino cargo de eso y de aliviar el dolor en la mandíbula de Shino, mientras que Hinata y Sakura curaban a los demás a modo de práctica.

Al área de entrenamiento también se habían presentado tres personas más. La primera siendo Ten-Ten, el miembro femenino de equipo de Gai y una especialista en armas de alto nivel que le otorgaba en rango de Ninja Asesino. Las otras dos personas que fueron eran Zabuza y Haku.

(Nota: Haku está usando su kimono de pelea pero no tiene puesta la banda en la cabeza).

Una vez que las presentaciones estuvieran hechas se empezó a explicar lo que se haría.

Ten-Ten: Para esta parte cada unos de ustedes podrá elegir entre diferentes tipos de armas para probar cuales les sienta más naturalmente o si se deben quedar con Shuriken y Kunais únicamente-.

Haku: Por mi parte, yo evaluaré su habilidad con armas arrojadizas.-algunos algunos que no conocían al peli-castaño estaban "chequeándolo"-.

Zabuza: Aquellos que prueben tener talento para armas más pesadas serán evaluados por mí-.

Ten-Ten: Y del resto me encargo yo. ¿Alguna duda?-.

Choji: ¿Dónde están las armas que vamos a usar?-esa era la única duda que tenia la mayoría tenia-.

¿?: De eso me encargo yo.-sonó una voz básicamente desprovista de emociones-.

Todos se voltearon a ver al dueño de la misma, encontrando que se trataba de L.

Yami: No es que no me alegre verte, L, pero creí que Light era quien vendría.-dijo con un tono que delataba confusión-.

L: Light-kun me ofreció un pastel de fresa con suspiro de chocolate cubierto de avellanas si venía en su lugar.-respondió simplemente. Casi todos se cayeron de espalda-. Como sea, aquí tienes.-dijo dándole un pergamino-.

Yami: Gracias… Pero quiero de ese pastel-.

En pocos minutos ya todo estaba listo para comenzar. Naruto tuvo que abrir el pergamino porque la secuencia que Light usó era algo complicada para Yami. El contenido del pergamino resultó ser un arsenal con suficientes armas para un ejército pequeño.

La gran mayoría no tenía una especialidad en un arma por los que muchos probaron por primera vez.

Hinata decidió que por ahora solo usaría agujas Senbon, ya que siendo una Hyuga no necesitaba armas del todo, y en cualquier caso todavía tenía tiempo para aprender, sin mencionar que primero quería una idea de que armas eran las más adecuadas para su estilo.

Kiba y Shikamaru no quisieron aprender el manejo de ningún tipo de armas, por sus propias razones que no quisieron explicar.

Shino demostró ser natural en el uso de Kamas, habiéndolas podido utilizar en su primer intento una confianza en sus movimientos que parecían de alguien ya experto.

Choji, como había sido dicho anteriormente, poseía una fuerza extraordinaria, lo que le permitió el uso de un mazo de acero casi tan grande como la espada de Zabuza.

Por su parte, Sakura demostró tener algo de aptitud para usar tonfas, cosa que se ajustaba lo suficiente a su estilo de pelea.

Una media sorpresa demostró Sasuke al tener habilidades en el Kenjutsu bastante impresionantes. El Hokage dijo que no estaba muy sorprendido, ya que su madre, Mikoto Uchiha, había sido una Maestra de Kenjutsu de muy alto nivel. Yami dijo que algunos de los combates más divertidos de Kenjutsu que había tenido habían sido contra Itachi antes de que se fuera de la Aldea. El Uchiha se sintió un poco afectado por el comentario pero otra pequeña parte se sentía alagado.

Ino ya tenía dos armas de finidas, por lo que solamente se dedicó a practicar con Ten-Ten. Lo mismo sucedió con Naruto quien se dedicó a practicar con Zabuza y Yami que ya tenía su especialización en armas pero dijo que prefería mantenerlo en secreto por un rato.

Pasaron las horas y llegó el medio día, señalando que era hora de un descanso para comer y relajarse antes de la práctica de Ninjutsu. Yami había llevado suficiente comida para todos (contando su propio apetito, mas el de Naruto y los dos Akimichi con los estómagos mas grandes de la aldea, deberemos suponer que la cantidad de comida era MUY grande).

Hubo un gracioso accidente concerniendo a Choji y un cordero rostizado que Naruto preparó, pero eso lo verán mas tarde.

Cuando llegó la hora de la evaluación de Ninjutsu se les pidió a todos que demostraran por lo menos uno de su arsenal.

El primero fue Shikamaru, quien demostró su "Técnica de Posesión de Sombras" sobre todos. El Nara, y prácticamente todos los demás, se sorprendieron cuando Naruto y Yami fueron capaces de romper su técnica sin problemas. Cuando se les cuestionó por ello la contestación de ambos fue.

Yami: Vos non potestis capere tenebris usura umbras-.

Naruto: Ubi lux lucet intensius possit existere sed non ostendas tenebris emergere-.

Casi todos los miraron con caras de extraños pero pensaron que era mejor no decir nada. Solo una persona había entendido lo que ambos chicos quisieron decir, y prefirió meditar su significado.

Luego del raro intercambio Shino pasó, demostrando que su habilidad con los Jutsus de Insectos era extraordinario para alguien de su edad.

Kiba pasó al siguiente, demostrando que era proficiente en el uso de las técnicas de su clan.

Choji vino después, e impresionó a más de uno mostrando que su "Jutsus de Masa Humana" era más fuerte que el de varios Chunnins del clan Akimichi.

Sakura dio una demostración interesante, mostrando no solamente que tenía un dominio del Jutsu de Clones a un nivel más alto de lo normal, sino que mostró un par de Jutsus de Tierra y Fuego, y algo de Ninjutsu Medico que había aprendido de Yami.

Sasuke, estando orgulloso de su herencia Uchiha, dejó a casi todos boquiabiertos al mostrar un total de cinco Jutsus de afinidad Katon y mostrando un gran control sobre ellos.

La heredera Hyuga pasó después. Ella enseñó el dominio que tenia sobre una total de cinco Jutsus Suiton, dos de ellos siendo de rango B; utilizó el Kaiten, dejando impactado a su padre por su logro. Terminó su demostración con el uso del "Bisturí de Chakra".

Ino hizo algo sorprendente al usar cinco Jutsus, cada uno de los diferentes tipos de afinidades elementales. Aparentemente Naruto se había tomado la libertad de enseñarle un Jutsu de tipo Fuuton.

Yami hizo una demostración similar; tras crear cuatro clones de sombra, él y sus copias usaron los Jutsus de Dragón de los cinco elementos.

Finalmente el más increíble fue Naruto. Creó en primer lugar un grupo de veinte clones y los hizo que se pusieran alrededor de él. Luego cada clon hizo poses de manos a gran velocidad, terminando todos por disparar al mismo tiempo diferentes Jutsus de tipo Fuuton, Raiton y Katon al rubio original.

Varios estuvieron preocupados, especialmente Hinata, los Gemelos e Ino pero Yami les dijo que su hermano sabía lo que hacía.

A menos de un metro de que los ataques chocaran con el Hanyou, éste puso sus manos en cruz en su pecho con las manos abiertas. Justo cuando los ataques estuvieron a treinta centímetros de él, se sintió como una gran fuerza salía desde el centro mismo de donde estaba parado el rubio, haciendo que todas las técnicas que se le venían encima se dispersaran y desaparecieran en el aire, y un segundo más tarde todos los clones salieran disparados y luego desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

Naruto había estado dándoles la espalda todo este tiempo, por lo que nadie pudo ver cuando activó su Rin´negan y las únicas personas al tanto de lo que había hecho en realidad eran Yami, Hinata e Ino, mientras que el resto del equipo 7 tenía sus sospechas.

Esta última presentación marcó el fin de la evaluación de Ninjutsu. Algunos de los Genin fueron elogiados, como Ino, Sasuke, Hinata e incluso Sakura, siendo Naruto de quien más comentarios hubo. Los gemelos alardeaban que su padre era el mejor de todos, sacando una sonrisa de algunos de los presentes.

0o0o0o0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o

Los tres días finalmente pasaron y casi todos los Genin fueron recomendados a un tutor por el resto del mes, al menos que tuvieran tutores permanentes como era el caso de Ino y Hinata.

Shikamaru fue recomendado al estudio de Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, siendo estas las áreas que mas necesitaban trabajo en el Nara. Él por si mismo poseía habilidades estratégicas altísimas por lo que no fue presionado en esa área.

Kiba fue recomendado a estudiar Rastreo, Ninjutsu y Estrategia. Sus capacidades de rastreo eran altas de por sí pero tenía mucho espacio para mejorar; su Ninjutsu era limitado y necesitaba trabajar mucho en su concentración y paciencia.

Choji fue recomendado a Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu. Principalmente necesitaba mejor control de su chakra y mejorar su resistencia física, mientras que fue Yami quien se quiso hacer cargo se instruirlo personalmente en el uso del Mazo de Batalla, diciendo que una de sus armas es bastante similar.

Shino fue recomendado a Ninjutsu medico, luego de que mostrara algo de interés y la capacidad para aprenderlo pero siendo enseñado en el hospital a diferencia de Hinata e Ino. También fue acogido como aprendiz de Light para aprender el uso de Kamas y técnica de Interrogación.

Sakura fue puesta en lecciones de Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu medico, siendo estas áreas más importantes y útiles para ella que otra cosa por el momento.

Sasuke fue puesto en Kenjutsu, Manipulación elemental y Estrategia. Esto último era para ayudarlo a controlar mejor sus emociones y a pensar mejor en batalla, cosa en que era prudente presionar para mantenerse a sí mismo en control.

Naruto y Yami no necesitaban tutoría, siendo de hecho ellos mismo tutores personales de Ino y Hinata, aparte del peli-negro enseñar manejo de armas a Choji y el rubio ser ayudante en las lecciones de rastreo.

Durante todo el mes el entrenamiento de los Diez Novatos (Nota: Yami fue incluido en el grupo a pesar de no ser precisamente un novato), fue bastante duro. Todas las mañanas tenían misiones, las cuales combinaban con trabajos en equipo y entrenamiento personal. Por la tarde tenían que reunirse con sus tutores y algunos se quedaban hasta tarde en la noche, siendo el caso de Naruto, Hinata, Yami, Ino, Choji y Shino. Estos dos últimos solían tener combates de entrenamiento, aparte de que Shino practicaba sus conocimientos médicos con las princesas Hyuga y Yamanaka.

Naruto y los Gemelos se conectaban más día a día. El rubio se sentaba con ellos a leer algunas historias infantiles, ellos practicando y él les ayudaba cuando se estancaban; todas las noches los acompañaba a la cama, y en algunas ocasiones dormía con ellos como la primera noche que se quedaron. Les enseñaba un poco de música y jugaba con ellos, y por supuesto que los reprendía en las pocas ocasiones que se portaban mal. Algunas noches se bañaban en las aguas termales que había en la Mansión bajo tierra. Por supuesto que casi siempre eran acompañados por el Oji-san de los gemelos, y en menos ocasiones eran acompañados por Kurama (Nota: A partir de este punto lo voy a llamar así).

A mediados de la segunda semana de entrenamiento las chicas comenzaron a quedarse en la Mansión. Yami prácticamente obligó a Naruto y a Hinata a compartir la habitación y la _cama_, creando en un principio una situación algo incomoda y divertida pero que la pareja pronto superó. Algunas noches dormían con los gemelos también, quienes estaban más que felices de tener a su madre para pasar la noche.

Por supuesto que Yami e Ino también fueron forzados a compartir la habitación, cosa que fue la rubia Yamanaka la que tuvo menos problemas.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con Yami e Ino.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, con Ino teniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del peli-negro. Ambos hablaban tranquilamente de cualquier cosa.

Ino: ¿Sabías que unos meses atrás no hubiese creído estar en esta situación?-preguntó con una voz tranquila mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y se relajaba-.

Yami: Se a lo que te refieres, lo que esperaba al llegar a Konoha era muy diferente a lo que me encontré y estoy muy feliz de que así sea-.

Ino: ¿Cómo esperabas que fueran las cosas?-interrogó genuinamente curiosa-.

Naruto: Esperaba que Naruto fuera un chico inmaduro sin casi conocimientos en las artes Ninjas, usando una máscara de idiota para ocultar su dolor; y en lugar de eso me encuentro que es un joven maduro sin miedo a enfrentarse a la vida, con altos niveles de moral pero dispuesto a ser un poco egoísta por su felicidad. Esperaba que Hinata fuera una niña pequeña, asustadiza, tímida y nerviosa pero en su lugar vi a una hermosa y poderosa joven atrapada en un cascaron que solo necesitó el empuje suficiente para mostrar sus verdaderos colores.- Hizo una pausa y acarició el cabello de Ino, quien se acurrucó mas a él-. Y sobre todo, encuentro a una hermosa chica que no tiene miedo de la mismísima oscuridad-.

Ino: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?-.

Yami: Es mi forma de decirte lo fantástica que eres por aceptarme como soy.-respondió sonriendo-.

Ino: Te quiero.-dijo en un tono bajo-.

Yami: Y yo a ti, Mon Amour.-dijo antes de quedar dormido-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con Naruto y Hinata,

Esta pareja estaba teniendo un intercambio con menos palabras.

Hinata se encontraba encima del rubio, devorando sus labios en un beso suave pero lleno de pasión mientras sus manos estaban sobre su pecho.

Naruto por su parte tenía sus manos en la cintura de su chica, disfrutando del cariño que esta le estaba dando. Tan perdido estaba en el placer que le daban los labios de Hinata y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo que no notó cuando una de sus manos se posó en… la reta guardia de la chica.

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la presión, mientras Naruto computaba lo que había hecho. Ambos tenían la cara rojísima y se miraban a los ojos con cara de vergüenza y confusión.

Hinata: N-N-Nar-Naruto-kun, ¿Q-Que h-haces?-preguntó avergonzada-.

Naruto: Hin-Hinata-chan, l-lo siento, no sé que me pasó ¡y no lo volveré a hacer más!-se disculpó esperando que ella no estuviese muy molesta-.

Hinata: Entonces, ¿Por qué no la has quitado?-cuando el rubio la empezó a remover ella lo sujetó de sorpresa, asustando un poco al rubio-. Yo no dije que la quitaras.-susurró en su oído y luego le comenzó a besar el lóbulo. Paró luego de unos segundos y le volvió a hablar-. Esto solo será cuando estemos completamente solos, ¿de acuerdo?-no esperó respuesta para volver a besar al rubio pero esta vez en los labios-.

Naruto se sentía en la novena nube, sintiendo las caricias y los besos de Hinata no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar. Tomó a Hinata firmemente del trasero y llevó su otra mano a la nuca de ella, obligándola a profundizar el beso.

Sin previo aviso la peli-azul siente como su novio los hace cambiar de posición, quedando ella debajo, y continuó besándola con fuerza y pasión. Luego comenzó a bajar lentamente, besando su barbilla, y su cuello. Hinata solo podía emitir unos pequeños sonidos de placer ante la administración que el rubio le estaba dando.

Antes de que la Hyuga se diera cuenta Naruto comenzó a desabrochar lenta y suavemente un poco de la blusa que traía puesta, hasta llegar a revelar su pecho pero no lo suficiente para mostrar su sostén. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero él besó la recientemente expuesta piel de la chica en el lugar justo por donde está su corazón para después recostarse sobre ese mismo punto y dar un contento suspiro al escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Naruto: Buenas noches, Hina-Hime. Te amo.-dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormido-.

La oji-perla dio una suave risilla y contentó.

Hinata: Buenas noches, Naru-Tenshi. También te antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

**Finalmente lo pude terminar. Pero valió la pena. Estoy seguro que más de uno pensó que esto iba para más jejeje. Pervertidos. Aunque yo no tengo derecho a hablar mucho.**

**Yami: DAMN RIGHT!**

**¡CALLATE! Como sea, la sorpresa especial era que Shino se convertiría en el aprendiz de Light, pero mientras escribía se me vino la idea de que Choji aprendiera a usar el Mazo de Batalla, como del tipo que usa Amy Rose en Sonic the Hedgehog pero masculino obviamente. Y como una de las armas que usa Yami es similar preferí que él le enseñara. Y no, ni Shino ni Choji se unirán como tal al grupo pero ellos son algunos de los personajes que mas me gustan así que los voy a tratar bien. Y sé que Shino perdió muy rápido en su combate pero no tenía mucha imaginación para esa pelea considerando a los contrincantes.**

**Creo que pude mostrar las fortalezas que habían alcanzado las chicas en esa semana. Por ahora no voy a decir quién de las dos es más fuerte. Sakura también mostró un buen crecimiento, después de todo no las voy a tratar mal en todos mis Fics. **

**Siento que estoy dejando muchas cosas de por fuera, así que pregunten si tienen alguna duda. **

**Con respeto a las otras Historias pues les anuncio que el ganador es, el cual voy a escribir en conjunto con "¿Padre a los Trece?" y "Sol y Luna" es con una victoria de dos puntos…**

**¡EL REGRESO DE LOS PADRES!**

**Equipo Doujutsu y el Aprendiz del Shinigami quedaron en empate, por lo que en el caso de que tenga un espacio podría escribir uno de esos dos. Pero eso se ve luego. Comenzaré a trabajar en ambas historia lo antes posible y trataré de ver si puedo adelantar el próximo Cap. De Sol y Luna que es mucho más corto. **

**También quería mencionar respecto al tema de los Fics. Por lo que leí, no son los creadores o moderadores de la Página los que están cerrando las cuantas. Por lo menos no directamente. Parece que hay un grupo llamado "Critics United" o algo así que son los que denuncian historias simplemente porque no van acorde con lo que ellos piensan es debido, y hacen cerrar historias injustamente sin importarles un comino. De paso parece que los creadores no las tienen para hacer algo al respecto. Un Autor con un enorme número de Fans propuso que deberíamos de buscar cuáles eran sus historias favoritas y denunciarlos a ellos, haciendo que sus autores favoritos los culpen… Suena divertido… Pero buen, por ahora no tengo más información al respecto, así que dejo esto hasta aquí.**

**Por cierto, no creo que lo hayan reconocido, de hecho solo esperaba gente de mi país que lo identificara. El en Cap. Anterior hice una OVA a los "Hermanos Fabulosos", ya que para ese momento había pasado poco tiempo desde la muerte de uno en aquel trágico accidente. Que en paz descanse su alma, soñar. Jejeje. ^^.**

**Quiero antes de despedirnos que se vayan con una sonrisa en el rostro, así que les dejo este pequeño…**

_**OMAKE **_

**Era la hora del almuerzo del primer día. Yami de alguna manera había guardado suficiente comida para que todos estuvieran satisfechos pero no tenían ni idea de en donde. No que les importara mucho.**

**Mientras todos se servían, a Choji le llamó la atención un plato lleno de carne de cordero. Se sirvió una cantidad considerable y se sentó a comer. Apenas probó la carne sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Todos notaron su expresión y fue una preocupada Ino quien hizo la pregunta.**

**Ino: ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Choji?-.**

**Choji: Yami-san, ¿Fuiste tú quien preparó toda esta comida?-preguntó con una voz monótona-.**

**Yami: La verdad eso lo preparó Naruto-.**

**Inmediatamente el Genin rellenito se levantó y se dirigió al rubio, quien se encontraba algo nervioso. Cuando estuvo frente a él se puso de rodillas con la frente tocando el piso.**

**Choji: ¡Por favor, Naruto-sama, perdóneme por haber arruinado tan exquisito platillo al haberlo degustado con mis innobles papilas, cuando solo los dioses deberían ser merecedores de tan divino manjar!-.**

**Naruto: Me estas asustando…-.**

**Choji: ¡Por favor, Naruto-sama, permítame castigarme por tan terrible ofensa que he cometido para con su majestuosa persona!-inmediatamente después se puso de pié y caminó hasta un árbol, el cual agarró con fuerza con ambas manos-. ¡No soy digno! ¡No soy digno! ¡No soy digno!-gritaba al tiempo que golpeaba su cara contra el árbol hasta quedar inconsciente-.**

**Todos se quedaron con miradas de asombro… Salvo Yami, que estaba que casi se le salían los intestinos de la risa. Cuando finalmente paró dijo unas palabras que no ayudaron mucho.**

**Yami: No me había reído tanto desde que Sugar-Mama le dio una paliza a Gantu-.**

**Finalmente todos siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Fin.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**Eso ha sido todo por esta ocasión. Espero que hayan disfrutado del Cap. Y que me dejen sus Reviews, que es lo que más me anima a continuar con este proyecto. No pondré las preguntas de siempre porque como que ya me cansé pero eventualmente volverán a aparecer.**

**Master Fuera…**

**Bye^^…**


	15. Cap13 Primera Prueba del Examen Chunnin

**Hola Fanfiction. Bienvenidos una vez más a Sol y Luna. He estado trabajando en la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tengo para tratar de complacerlos lo más pronto posible. En el momento en que escribo esto son las 1:30 en mi país. Parte de mi ánimo no está del todo bien, pero sé que recibir sus Review siempre me anima.**

**El Cap. De esta ocasión es uno que sé que todos han estado esperando con ansias y traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude. **

**Al comienzo se centra más en Naruto y después más en Yami. Solo como advertencia, llega un punto que no es necesario leer aunque es parte de la historia (Inner: Y no, no es Lemon). Es más bien un pequeño llamado de atención que siempre quise hacer en uno de mis Fic; siendo este el primero lo quise hacer aquí. Sabrán que comienza cuando Yami le diga a Ibiki que falto algo por explicar y termina cuando Kiba comienza a hablar. Si no lo quieren leer es su decisión.**

**Tsuki-chan y Kuro-san, este Cap. Va especialmente dedicado a ustedes. Mi Fan número uno, la primera persona que me apoyó en este proyecto mío (Tsuki-chan), y quien podría considerar mi Beta Reader y alguien que salvó el Fic en una ocasión (Kuro-san). Gracias por seguir **_**Sol y Luna. El Mensajero de la Luz y La Oscuridad**_** desde un principio. Una vez más, esto es especialmente en honor a ellos así que, ¡HONRENLOS!**

**Por favor, disfruten.**

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Son dos días antes del comienzo del examen Chunnin, un tiempo que los Genin usaron para poder relajarse y estar preparados.

Durante las últimas semanas los Genin habían entrenado más que nunca, y podían decir con orgullo que jamás habían sido tan fuertes. Cada uno había alcanzado una mejora que no creyeron posibles en tan poco tiempo.

No es necesario decir las fortalezas de cada uno ahora, pero todos los Jonin-sensei y sus padres sabían sin lugar a duda que varios se convertirían en Chunnin, y los que no, definitivamente llamarían la atención de muchos clientes.

En otros temas, los gemelos Uzumaki habían comenzado a atender a la Academia Shinobi, estando en el mismo grado que Konohamaru. En un principio, algunos habían estado algo consternados de dejarlos entrar tan jóvenes, incluso si no era una novedad. Y para más, unos pocos buscapleitos trataron de abusar de ellos. Dos factores fueron los que detuvieron todo eso de un principio: el primero el hecho de que ambos eran fuertes para su edad, tanto por su propio talento como por ser entrenados los dos Ninjas más fuertes de la aldea; la segunda razón fue que Konohamaru no iba a aguantar ningún abuso contra los hijos de su sensei y se convirtió en el Sempai de ambos. Si tan solo cierto ciclope peli-plateado hubiese sido así…

Pero ese no es el punto del momento, porque todos sabemos que en este capítulos aparece siento peli-rojo que todos queremos ver. Y alguien más…

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto se encontraba caminando solo por las calles de la aldea sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Los últimos días había estado pensando en lo que sucederá durante los exámenes Chunnin. Sabia lo de la invasión y que muy posiblemente el Hokage moriría, y mientras se sentía preocupado por lo primero, se sentía algo perturbado de que no sintiera algo de culpa respecto al destino del líder de la aldea. Había hablado con Yami al respecto y él le contestó:

"Has hecho paz con lo que va a suceder, sabes que es algo que tiene que pasar y aunque de hecho tienes la opción de detenerlo también sabes que todo lo que ocurra será por un bien mayor. Aunque… Si no quieres que el Hokage muera puedes salvarlo y yo no interferiré, e incluso si tú me lo pides… Lo salvaré".

Después de eso se sintió más tranquilo consigo mismo, pero todavía pensaba que si llegando el momento él decidiría salvar o no al Hokage…

Su cadena de pasamiento fue interrumpida cuando sintió que alguien estaba abalanzándosele encima. Tres personas estaban lanzándose sobre él, uno solo de los agresores por su punto ciego pero no importó de cualquier forma, ya que solo bastó una simple técnica de sustitución para evitar a sus atacantes, haciendo que dos de ellos chocaran cara acara pero el último se detuvo a tiempo.

Naruto: Te estás volviendo cada vez mejor con las emboscadas, Konohamaru.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-.

Konohamaru: No lo suficiente, jefe.-respondió con una mano en la nuca-. Todavía no te he podido atrapar con la guardia baja, y Yami-nii-chan siempre me atrapa incluso antes de que me mueva-.

Naruto: [Debería decirle que los Yuse nacen sin puntos ciegos… Pero lo haré otro día].-pensó buscando como cambiar el tema. Vio que los amigos de Konohamaru se estaban levantando, y recordando el fuerte golpe que se habían dado preguntó-. Udon, Moegi, ¿No se lastimaron mucho verdad?-.

Moegi: Estamos bien, Sempai.-dijo sobándose la nariz-.

Naruto: Si tú lo dices…-respondió no muy convencido-.

Konohamaru: Jefe, quería preguntarte algo.-dijo llamando la atención del Hanyou-. ¿Quiero saber si nos puedes ayudar en práctica con Shuriken?-.

Naruto: Yami te enseñó a lanzar Shuriken-.

Konohamaru: Si, pero solo una con cada mano, queremos aprender a tirar varias a la vez-.

Naruto: Será en otro momento, lanzar varias Shuriken a la vez le cuesta incluso a algunos Genin. Además, tengo que… Em…-comenzó a buscar alguna excusa para poder irse-.

Sakura: ¡Naruto!-llamó la peli-rosa que coincidentemente apareció en escena. Se acercó un poco a donde estaba, y empezó la conversación-. Te he estado buscando, Kakashi-sensei nos dio las formas para entrar en el examen Chunnin y me dijo que si los veía se las diera.-explicó con un tono tranquilo. Su actitud hacia el rubio había cambiado bastante las últimas semanas, haciéndolos a ambos buenos amigos-.

Naruto: Lo siento, es que tuve que ir a Shinigami a buscar unos litros de tinta que pedí.-respondió llevando su mano a la nuca-.

Sakura: ¿Para qué necesitas tanto?-preguntó extrañada-.

Naruto: Para terminar unos trabajos que estoy haciendo; que hablando de ellos, ya terminé las cosas que me pediste.-diciendo esto presionó dos dedos en su muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha y apareció una nube de humo, al disiparse reveló un pequeño pergamino-. Solo pon chakra en el sello y listo; también hay unas instrucciones de cómo usarlos-.

Sakura: Gracias.-dijo aceptando el pergamino-. Por cierto, toma.-le dio un par de papeles-. Son las formas de ingreso para el examen. Como vives con Yami espero que se la des también, no tengo idea de donde está-.

Naruto: No te preocupes, se la entregaré, Dattebayo.-contestó sellándolos en su muñeca-. Y no lo encontrarías nunca, está en la bóveda Yuse y ni yo tengo idea de cómo entrar, o siquiera donde queda.-comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa-.

Konohamaru: Oye, Jefe.-habló llamando a Naruto-. Esta es tu compañera de equipo, ¿verdad?-.

Sakura: Así es, Konohamaru-kun.-respondió ella. Naruto le contó que el menor detesta que le llamen algo como –sama-. ¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?-.

Konohamaru: Una vez dijo que eras una inútil fangirl, con una voz inaguantable y sin ningún talento salvo tu memoria y con un posible Kekke Genkai que te afecta las cuerdas vocales porque nadie debería tener una voz tan endemoniadamente alta.-respondió con toda sinceridad. Un pequeño movimiento en la parte inferior del ojo derecho de Sakura indicaba lo "contenta" que estaba-. Pero después me dijo al había madurado que ahora es una buena Kunoichi, también dijo que eras linda y que eres agradable cuando no te enojas-.

Moegi: También dijo que eres muy inteligente y que si necesitaba ayuda en cosas difíciles tú serias una de las primeras personas con las que debería ir-.

Sakura: [Al menos dijo algo buen o de mí…]-pensó con una sonrisa sabiendo que lo que dijo el peli-castaño era cierto. Ella no solía ser muy agradable anteriormente-.

Konohamaru: Pero lo que nunca nos dijo es lo de tu frente.-en ese preciso instante todos los pensamientos de la peli-rosa se detuvieron. Después de procesar dos segundos lo que había dicho preguntó-.

Sakura: ¿Exactamente a que te refieres?-en ese momento su voz estaba llena de curiosidad pero era tan monótona y fría que Yami se sentiría orgulloso-.

Konohamaru: Es que tu frente es TAN grande-.

Naruto: [Mierda…].-fue lo que pensó, preocupado por la posible reacción de Sakura y por el bienestar su pupilo-.

Konohamaru: Quiero decir, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga una frente de ese tamaño? ¡Es GIGANTESCA!-.

Naruto: Em… Konohamaru-.

Konohamaru: Es que simplemente no puede ser natural. ¿Naciste con algún tipo de mutación?-siguió sin darse cuenta del peligro que corría-.

Naruto: ¡Konohamaru!-finalmente atrajo la atención del menor-.

Konohamaru: ¿Qué pasó?-.

Naruto: ¿Qué tan rápido corres?-.

Konohamaru: Bastante rápido, ¿Por qué preguntas?-el oji-azul solo apuntó en una dirección-.

El peli-castaño volteó a ver qué era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, y se llevó una sorpresa no precisamente agradable: Sakura tenía los ojos blancos de furia, un aura roja la estaba rodeando y una gran cantidad de KI salía de ella.

Sakura: Yo… Voy… ¡A MATARTE!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas (Nota: ¡Auch!)-.

Konohamaru salió disparado corriendo, tratando de escapar de la peli-rosa. Sakura salió corriendo, su intención clara de querer estrangular el niño.

Naruto, Udon y Moegi los siguieron a prisa, esperando poder evitar que Sakura matara al nieto del Tercero.

Luego de haber cruzado algunas calles, debido al cansancio de correr por su vida, Konohamaru no notó que alguien estaba en su camino hasta que era muy tarde, así que no pudo evitar chocar con él.

Konohamaru: ¡Ouch!-fue lo único que pudo musitar al momento que caía al suelo-. Lo siento, no vi…-no terminó su frase cuando sintió que una mano lo agarró con fuerza de la camisa y lo levantaba del suelo-.

¿?: Deberías aprender a no tropezar con las personas de esa forma enano.-dijo una voz masculina amenazadora-.

¿?: ¡Kankuro, ya bájalo!-dijo una voz femenina con un tono autoritario-.

Kankuro: No te preocupes, Temari, no tardaré mucho.-dijo el ya identificado chico vestido de gatita que le roba el maquillaje a su hermana-.

Temari: Bueno, no pienso ser parte de esto.-contentó desaprobadoramente -.

Antes de que el chico soltara el primer golpe al menor que estaba sujetando, llegaron Sakura, Naruto y el resto del grupo de Konohamaru.

Sakura: ¡Oye, tú, suéltalo inmediatamente!-gritó la chica con fuerza. Mientras era ella la que estaba persiguiendo al peli-castaño ella no tenía la intención de hacer el daño que estaba segura le haría el sujeto que lo tenía agarrado del cuello-.

Kankuro: ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré solo porque me lo dices?-preguntó con un tono arrogante-.

Naruto: Porque si no lo sueltas ahora mismo te voy a arrancar los ojos con mis propias manos.-respondió con una voz solo lo suficientemente alta para que lo escuchara, usando un tono amenazador; su Instinto Asesino había bañado el aire y el terror que infundía era tremendo-.

Temari: [Este Instinto… Es tan malo… O incluso peor que el de Gaara].-pensó aterrorizada tratando de pensar que era l que pasaba-.

Kankuro tenía pensamientos similares pero antes de que fuera a hacer algo una pequeña piedra impactó en su mano, haciéndolo soltar al Nieto del Tercer Hokage. En ese mismo momento la presión que Naruto estaba ejerciendo se disipó.

Todos se voltearon a ver el lugar de donde había sido lanzada la roca. Al hacerlo, todos vieron que con la espalda recostada de un árbol mientras estaba de pié sobre una de sus ramas se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto: Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a hacer algo.-comentó sonriendo a su compañero-.

Sasuke: Tu KI me dio la oportunidad.-dijo con una minúscula sonrisa, que luego desapareció al dirigir su mirada a los dos desconocidos-. Tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que estabas a punto de hacer, ¿Verdad?-cuestionó en una voz muy seria-.

Kankuro: Mas de estas pestes siguen apareciendo…-murmuró irritado-. Ahora si les enseñaré con quien están tratando.-declaró, soltando de su espalda y poniéndolo frente a él-.

Temari: ¿No piensas usarlo enserio?-preguntó en una voz llena de preocupación-.

Kankuro: Estos niños ya me tienen cansado, lo voy a usar ahora.-dijo mientras se disponía a hacer lo que sea que quería hacer-.

¿?: Kankuro, estás siendo una vergüenza para la aldea.-interrumpió una voz tranquila y suave pero maliciosa y siniestra-.

Sasuke volteó a su izquierda, notando que donde antes solo había aire, ahora se encontraba un chico de su misma edad, peli-rojo y con un tatuaje a un lado de la frente con el kanji "Ai (Amor)".

Sasuke: [Este sujeto… Ni siquiera noté en qué momento apareció].-pensó sorprendido por la habilidad del peli-rojo-.

Naruto: [Su nivel de sigilo es muy alto, estoy seguro que solo Jonin como Kakashi-sensei deberían tener ese tipo de habilidad].-meditó, interesado por su increíble habilidad pero no estupefacto. Las habilidades de Yami y las suyas propias son superiores a las de un Kage, no habia mucho que lo sorprenda para este punto. Luego sintió una cuarta presencia en un árbol al otro lado de donde se encontraban Sasuke y el nuevo chico, pero por ahora lo ignoró-.

Kankuro: Gaara, yo…-trató de explicarse pero fue detenido-.

Gaara: Cállate o te mato.-dijo en un tono cortante-.

¿?: Vamos, Gaara, no seas tan malo con Kanku-chan.-dijo una nueva voz femenina-.

Por lo que esperan sea la última vez en el día, todos voltearon en la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

Sasuke, Konohamaru y Udon no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver la apariencia de quien había aparecido. Kankuro palideció por completo, Gaara se mostraba indiferente y Naruto aunque admitía que la chica era muy linda no había nadie en sus ojos que fuera más linda que su Hina-Hime.

La chica, que se encontraba sentada en la rama de un árbol, parecía llevar una extraña combinación de alegría y poder que era impresionante. Tenía el cabello rojo como el de Gaara, amarrado en dos coletas y con unos mechones adornando su cara, sus ojos eran de color aguamarina y su piel era algo blanca.

Viste una camisa ajustada al cuerpo color azul suave sin mangas, con el kanji "Kaze (Viento)", un short quince dedos arriba de la rodilla azul oscuro con detalles celestes. En el lado derecho de su cadera posee su porta Shurikens, y al otro lado una Katana de mango azul eléctrico. Traía su placa que la identificaba como ninja amarrada en su cuello en una cinta blanca.

Naruto: [Sus rasgos físicos son los mismos que los de esa chica… Temari, pero tiene un gigantesco parecido con Gaara]-.

Ambos peli-rojos desaparecieron usando un "Shunshin no Jutsu", ambos de arena, para volver aparecer frente los Ninjas de Konoha menos Sasuke y los estudiantes de Academia.

Gaara: Me disculpo por el comportamiento de mi hermano.-dijo en un tono cortés pero su tono igual de amenazante-.

¿?: Lo que sucede es que todavía es algo inseguro de su situación.-bromeó-.

Kankuro: ¡Oye!-exclamó cuando entendió de que se trataba la broma. Temari se rió descaradamente y Naruto no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas risillas-.

Naruto: No hay problema, solo tienen que darle mucho apoyo. Estoy seguro que si le muestran que lo quieren tal cual y como es, él comenzará a sentirse seguro de sí mismo.-respondió sonriendo-.

¿?: Opino lo mismo.-dijo y luego sacó una bolsita de frutillas de ninguna parte-. ¿No quieres una?-preguntó ofreciendo de su golosina, a lo que el rubio negó-. Como volteó al resto de su grupo-. Escuchen, Baki-sensei nos está buscando para terminar con la cuestión del papeleo, ¡así que muévanse derechito al hotel!-ordenó dando un completo salto de personalidad-.

El grupo de cuatro comenzó a dirigirse en otra dirección pero antes de que avanzaran mucho fueron detenidos por la peli-rosa del equipo 7.

Sakura: ¡Esperen!-gritó llamando su atención-. Puedo ver por sus bandas que son de Sunagakure, y aunque los países del Fuego y del Viento son aliados los ninjas de las respectivas aldeas no pueden entrar en la otra sin un permiso-.

¿?: No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Rosita.-dijo sacando de un bolsillo un papel con el sello de Konoha y algunas letras-. ¿Ves? Estamos aquí por el examen Chunnin-.

Sakura: Eso imaginé pero nunca se está muy seguro cuando se trata de la seguridad de la aldea.-respondió con un tono más tranquilo-.

Gaara: ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-habló dirigiendo su mirada específicamente a Naruto y Sasuke-.

Naruto: Mi nombre el Naruto Uzumaki-.

Sasuke: Soy Sasuke Uchiha.-respondió con orgullo-.

Sakura: Sakura Haruno-.

Gaara: ¿Van a participar en el examen?-Naruto meditó por un momento como responder la pregunta-.

Naruto: Si.-dijo al darse cuenta que ese pedazo de información no era tan importante-.

Gaara: Mi nombre es Subaku no Gaara, espero pelear contra ustedes en el examen.-declaró con voz monótona-.

Sasuke: ¿Y el resto de ustedes?-cuestionó al resto del equipo de Suna-.

Temari: Subaku no Temari, lindo.-respondió guiñándole el ojo-.

Kankuro: Subaku no Kankuro.-respondió con un gruñido-.

¿?: Mi nombre es Subaku no Kumiko.-dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Es el día del examen finalmente, y podemos ver que todo el equipo 7 se había reunido en la entrada de la Academia (Nota: Creo que es donde se hizo la primera parte del examen, no me acuerdo). Sasuke y Sakura tenían los ojos llenos de determinación y estaban preparados para todo; Naruto estaba pensando sobre qué medidas tomaría para asegurar el bienestar de sus hijos debido a un incidente el día anterior, y Yami estaba pensado en una canción para tocar cuando volviera a casa.

Los tres varones del equipo parecían ser los mismo de hacia un mes; solo el miembro femenino había cambiado un poco su apariencia. Mientras que la mayor parte de su ropa era la misma, ahora Sakura lleva un par de guantes azul marino y sobre estos unas guardias de metal, las cuales llevaban varios sellos con varias cosas guardadas en ellos, especialmente Shurikens, Kunais, Senbon y kits médicos. Los guantes habían sido un regalo de Sasuke y las guardias de Naruto. Por encima de la ropa traía una capa muy parecida a la de su compañero Yuse pero está en lugar de ser completamente blanca tenía varios dibujos de pétalos rosados del árbol de cerezos y en lugar de tener un cuello alto traía una capucha. Yami se la dio también como regalo y dijo que podía aguantar incluso algunos Jutsu de tipo Katon y Fuuton. Por último la parte de atrás de su cabello estaba recogido en una elegante cola de caballo.

En opinión de sus compañeros se veía como una verdadera Kunoichi: Hermosa, peligrosa y misteriosa.

Los cuatros jóvenes ninja estuvieron avanzando por los pasillos del edificio en busca del salón 301. Cuando pasaron por el segundo piso notaron que había un gran grupo de Genin amontonados en un solo lugar, en una puerta que decía salón 301.

Había un par de chicos interrumpiendo el paso, y Yami fácilmente los reconoció como Izumo y Kotetsu, quienes empujaron a un chico quien supo que era Rock Lee, el aprendiz y alumno favorito de Gai.

Recordaba muy bien el intercambio de palabras que habían tenido junto con el resto del equipo 9.

-Flash Back-

Lee había terminado de contar cual era su sueño al joven Yuse, quien lo estaba viendo con una cara imposible de leer.

Yami: Lee-san, con todo respeto… En tu situación es completamente imposible para ti ser un ninja.-fueron las palabras que finalmente dejaron su boca-.

Gai: ¡Yami!-gritó el maestro-. ¡Lee ha demostrado ser un Shinobi esplendido y llegará muy lejos en su carrera!-defendió a su alumno con furia evidente en la voz-.

Yami: Nunca dije lo contrario, solo que en sus circunstancias no puede ser un ninja.-respondió fríamente-.

Neji: Te lo dijo, Lee, un fracasado siempre será un fracasado. Está escrito en el destino-dijo con arrogancia-.

Yami: Cállate, Hyuga.-dijo con una voz aun más fría que antes-. Una persona tiene más de un destino, y siempre se puede escoger cual es el que se quiere tomar. Actitudes como la tuya solo llevan al verdadero fracaso, algo de lo que seguro tu vida está llena. Serás el hijo de Hizashi pero no eres como él, solo eres un cobarde-.

Neji estaba viendo rojo de la furia y estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero una advertencia hecha por parte de Hiashi le hizo reconsiderarlo.

Lee: Aun no explicas el por qué no puedo ser un ninja-.

Yami: Simplemente no puedes en tu condición y ya.-respondió simplemente-. Piensa en mis palabras y no me malinterpretes.-con esto simplemente se desintegró en pétalos negros y se fue del lugar-.

Todos los miembros masculinos del equipo se quedaron llenos de molestia y dudas, sin embargo, Ten-ten estaba pensando exactamente a qué se refería Yami.

Ten-ten: [No estoy segura, pero dijo que Lee no podía ser un ninja. Sin embargo estuvo de acuerdo cuando Gai-sensei dijo que era un esplendido Shinobi… Y no entiendo; hizo énfasis en condición… Definitivamente se está contradiciendo o es un simple tecnicismo].-en el momento no lo sabía pero su cadena de pensamientos era muy acertada-.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Cuando el peli-negro terminó de recordar se dio cuenta de que su compañero Uchiha estaba a punto de decir algo. Su instinto le dijo inmediatamente que iba a decir lo del Genjutsu que estaba puesto en el letrero. Por suerte Naruto le detuvo antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

Siguieron su camino hasta el tercer piso, donde encontraron a Kakashi recostado de la pared leyendo su libro de siempre. Al verlos, este les explicó que el examen normalmente solo se puede tomar de a tres Genin, pero que ese año era una excepción debido que no eran los únicos en un equipo de cuatro. Se despidieron de su sensei y finalmente entraron en el salón 301.

Al hacer esto, vieron que una gran cantidad de Genin ya se encontraba en el lugar. La mayoría se había volteado a verlos y los estaban fulminando con la mirada, esperando que el Instinto Asesino de todos juntos los asustara.

Sakura: ¿De verdad piensan que esto nos va a afectar?-preguntó incrédula a su equipo-.

Yami: La mayoría de los Genin no han sido bombardeados por el KI de personas que superan a un Kage, Sakura. –respondió con tranquilidad dando una mirada aburrida por todo el aula. Si hubiese sido otra persona todo el mundo hubiera notado un brillo de reconocimiento pasar por sus ojos-.

Naruto: ¿Lo hago?-preguntó a su equipo, quienes solo asintieron-. Perfecto-.

Inmediatamente después una inmensa ola de KI arrasó al esfuerzo combinado de todos en el lugar. Muchos pudieron ver su propia muerte pasar frente a sus ojos, sus respiraciones se detuvieron y su sangre se congeló.

Tan rápido como vino tan rápido como se fue, para el gran alivio de todos.

Yami: [Ese es mi hermano].-pensó con alegría y orgullo-.

Kiba: ¡Veo que finalmente se dignan a aparecer!-exclamó el domador de perros apareciendo de la nada-.

Naruto: Veo que finalmente decidiste expandir tu vocabulario.-le lanzó de vuelta sonriendo-.

Shikamaru: No comiencen ahora.-habló el Nara por detrás del equipo 7-.

Ino: ¡Yami-kun!-gritó la rubia lanzándose a los brazos del peli-negro, quien la atrapó con gusto-. No te había visto en los últimos días, ¿dónde estabas? -.

Yami: Lo siento, mon cher, estuve ocupado y no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa.-dijo sonriendo un poco esperando que lo perdonara-.

Ino: Bueno, pero la próxima vez avísame-.

Yami: Bien sûr, mon cher.-respondió con el acento francés que Ino tanto adoraba-.

Por su parte, Naruto estaba teniendo una conversación con su propia Hime.

Naruto: Entonces, ¿los ancianos de tu clan han estado fastidiando?-preguntó con simpatía-.

Hinata: Si, dicen que quieren probarme cuando termine el examen Chunnin para ver si tengo lo que se necesita para ser heredera haciéndome pelear contra Hanabi.-explicó con fastidio-. Esos viejos se están poniendo seniles si no pueden notar que me contengo cuando peleo contra ella. En ocasiones me provoca matarlos con mis propias manos-.

Naruto: No vayas a hacer eso, Hina-Hime.-la peli-azul lo miró a los ojos con una ceja levantada pidiéndole que se explicara-. No tienes que manchar tus manos innecesariamente o perder tu tiempo. Sabes que si me lo pides lo haré por ti.-dijo tomándole una mano y besando uno de sus nudillos con delicadeza-.

Hinata: Sabes que te podrías meter en problemas con eso.-contestó sonriendo ante las afecciones de su novio-.

Naruto: No que como si hubiese alguien que pudiese hacer algo contra mí en esta aldea salvo Yami, y sabemos que él más bien o me ayuda o me da ideas.-siguió hablando mientras depositaba besos en la palma de su mano-.

Así el grupo de Genin de los 10 novatos se mantuvo conversando un pequeño rato, hasta que un desconocido vestido de morado se les acercó. (Nota: ¿No se preguntan quién podría ser? ¬¬)

¿?: Deberían tratar de bajar la voz, ¿Saben? Esto no es un picnic-.

Kiba: ¿Quién te creer para decirnos eso, cuatro ojos?-preguntó el Inuzuka con un tono defensivo-.

¿?: Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, y solo se los digo por su bien.-respondió con un tono relajado y sonriendo un poco mientras levantaba las manos en señal de que no era una amenaza (Nota: Si claro ¬¬)-. ¿Ven a esos ninjas de allá?-preguntó señalando a un grupo que miraba a los novatos como si quisieran matarlos-. Son ninjas de la Lluvia, y tienen un mal temperamento-.

Shino: Si un ninja no puede controlar sus emociones no vale la pena que se convierta en Chunnin.-comentó de improvisto-.

Kabuto: Tal vez tengas razón.-contestó sonriendo amigablemente, aunque en el fondo estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el Aburame-. Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a mí la primera vez que participé-.

Sakura: ¿Es tu segunda vez en este examen?-preguntó curiosa-.

Kabuto: No, la séptima.-dijo con su siempre presente sonrisa-.

Naruto/Hinata: [No está mintiendo].-se dijeron a sí mismos con gran sorpresa-.

Yami: [Dice la verdad para encubrir una mentira aun mas grande, la mejor clase de mentiroso pero… ¿Qué podría está ocultando?].-pensó al momento de sentir la verdad pero al mismo tiempo sentía que había algo más. Tendría que buscar respecto a este sujeto en la Bóveda Yuse-.

Choji: ¿Estos exámenes son tan difíciles?-.

Kabuto: Si, pero no se preocupen, ustedes son los mejores en muchas generaciones. Es más, los voy a ayudar-.

Sakura: ¿Qué tienes en mente?-.

Kabuto: Estas son mis info-tarjetas.-dijo sacando un mazo de cartas-. Al colocar chakra en ellas se puede ver toda la información que tengo de todos los que participan en el examen. Pero solo funciona con mi chakra-.

Sasuke: Como un sistema llave-cerradura.-afirmó-.

Kabuto: Exactamente.-dijo tomando una tarjeta-. Por ejemplo, veamos lo que tengo de ti, Sasuke y de tu equipo…-.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Tienes doce años y eres parte del grupo de los _10 Novatos_. Has completado un total de 25 misiones: 20 de rango D; 4 de rang de rango A. Bastante impresionante para un Genin recién graduado. Estás en el equipo 7, junto con Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Yami Yuse, siendo el equipo de cuatro Genin de Konoha en 5 años. Su sensei es Kakashi Hatake.

Dentro de tus habilidades se sabe que tienen un nivel excepcional de Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, conocimientos en Kenjutsu y se sabe que posees el Sharingan pero no se sabe hasta qué nivel lo dominas. Como datos curiosos eres el último Uchiha leal a Konoha y aunque eres el Novato del Año se dice que eres el segundo más fuerte del grupo de los 10 Novatos."

"Sakura Haruno. Doce años y eres parte del grupo de los 10 Novatos. Tienes el mismo número de misiones de Sasuke.

Te graduaste como la mejor Kunoichi de tu clase debido a tus conocimientos en las áreas menos físicas, y dice aquí que tu nivel de pelea ha aumentado considerablemente desde que saliste de la Academia. Como habilidades especiales se te atribuye gran control de chakra, lo que te hace gran usuaria de Genjutsu y Ninjutsu Medico. Como dato curioso se sospecha que posees un Kekke Genkai que afecta tus cuerdas vocales."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Doce años y parte del grupo de los 10 Novatos. Tienes un total de 26 misiones: 20 de rango D; 4 de rango C; 1 de rang de rango A.

Tus habilidades actuales contradicen tu record en la Academia, de donde se sabe que eras incapaz de realizar el _Bushin no Jutsu, _sin embargo eres perfectamente capaz de utilizar el _Kage Bushin no Jutsu. _Según reportes eres un usuario de un Taijutsu no conocido, un poderoso usuario de Ninjutsu y el actual Maestro de Sellos de Konoha. Como datos curiosos, eres aprendiz de uno de los Espadachines de la Niebla, padre por adopción, se rumora que posees un contrato de Invocación y aunque te graduaste como el último de tu clase, compartes en el primer puesto como el más fuerte de tus compañeros de los 10 Novatos con tu compañero Yami Yuse."

"Yami Yuse. Trece años y aunque no eres parte del grupo de graduación perteneces a los 10 novatos. Tienes un total de 65 misiones: 20 de rango D; 15 de rango C; 10 de rango B; 15 de rang de rango S. Algo imposible de ver en un Genin pero no tan extraño en un Yuse de tu edad.

Tus habilidades a profundidad son clasificadas, pero se sabe públicamente que tienes una fuerza imposiblemente grande, afinidad Raiton y posible Suiton, conocimientos médicos avanzados y un tipo de _Shunshin no Jutsu_ bastante particular. Como datos curiosos están el hecho de que eres el último de un clan llamado Yuse, el cual era secreto hasta hace unos veinte años, tienes un segundo nombre, el cual es Samyueru, eres un experto en tortura, dueño de una de las tiendas más grandes del país del Fuego y sufres de bipolaridad."

Todos los que habían escuchado al "Cuatro ojos", como muy elocuentemente lo había llamado Kiba, estaban observando al Yuse como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Las excepciones por supuesto eran Naruto, Hinata e Ino.

Yami: Kabuto-san, creo que cometes un error.-al escuchar esto todos se tranquilizaron, esperando que fuera referente al número y rango de misiones-. Yo tengo tripolaridad-.

Kabuto: Lo corregiré en seguida.-aceptó relajado. Sin embargo en su cabeza se preguntaba que era la tripolaridad-.

El peli-negro notó que la mayoría lo miraba con cara de incredulidad.

Yami: No me vean de esa forma, si lo creen o no, la verdad es que no me importa. El buen crédito se da a quien se lo merece y no es como si necesitara su opinión y aprobación para sentirme bien conmigo mismo.-dijo despectivamente como si no le importara. Que la verdad lo le importa, siendo honesto-.

Kabuto: Aparte de eso…-comenzó llamando nuevamente la atención de los demás-. También tengo información del resto de las aldeas. De la única que no tengo información es de la Aldea del Sonido. En una aldea muy nueva y débil, no vale la pena ni siquiera mencionarla-.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar tres figuras se movieron a gran velocidad al Genin vestido de morado, con claras intenciones de atacarlo. Kabuto evitó al primer ninja que se le vino encima, sin embargo cuando evitó al otro se quedó paralizado por un momento. Un segundo más tarde sus lentes se rompieron y su oído comenzó a sangrar.

Oto-Genin: No deberías subestimar a alguien si no sabes nada.-habló el que parecía una momia-.

Oto-Genin 2: Nosotros, el equipo del Sonido, vamos a pasar este examen con facilidad.-dijo un sujeto de pelo azul puntiagudo-.

Oto-Genin 3: Y eso ténganlo por seguro.-dijo una chica peli-azul con mucha confianza-.

Mientras decían esto, Sakura se había acercado a Kabuto, tratando de ver cuál era el daño y si podía ayudarlo con algo. Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, una nube de humo apareció en el fondo del salón, y una voz llena de fuerza y autoridad habló gentilmente.

¿?: ¡Escúchenme bien, delincuentes con caras de niños! ¡Soy Ibiki Morino y seré el examinador de la primera fase del examen Chunnin, y no habrá peleas sin permiso a menos que quieran ser colgados de sus lenguas en el Monumento de los Hokage!- (Nota: ¿No es adorable?)-.

Yami: [Esto solo se pudo más divertido].-pensó con emoción mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro-.

Unos diez minutos más tardes, todos se encontraban sentados en sus asientos asignados, con una hoja de papel frente a ellos. Por el lado que las estaban viendo estaba en blanco. Ibiki usó unos minutos para explicar las reglas del examen, y una vez hecho eso esperó unos segundos antes de dar la señal.

Ibiki: ¡Comiencen!-gritó, y al instante todos los Genin voltearon sus papeles-.

Con Naruto…

Naruto: [A ver… Primera pregunta: Resolución de código en clave… Parece molesto, pero seguro que lo puedo resolver después; pasaré a la siguiente].-analizó el rubio-. [Segunda pregunta: "La parábola B representa la distancia máxima de una Shuriken lanzada por un ninja enemigo, A. Este se sitúa a 7 metros. Calcule la trayectoria de la que el ninja enemigo puede ser observado por los puntos suspensivos que se formó junto al Shuriken y calcule la máxima distancia de lanzamiento si es en una región plana. Justifique su respuesta."].-cuando leyó el problema estuvo en el momento muy agradecido de las intensas clases de matemática, física y geometría que le había dado Kurama-.

Con Sakura…

Sakura: [Estas preguntas son… Demasiado difíciles para alguien de nivel Genin… Incluso de Chunnin… Debo calmarme, dos de mis compañeros son Genios y Naruto se dará cuenta de que hay que copiar y su Onigan será perfecto para el trabajo].-al recordar a su compañero rubio decidió dedicarle una mirada. Notó que él se encontraba trabajando intensamente en su hoja-. [Si, solo debo tener confianza en ellos. Naruto no nos defraudará y Sasuke-kun y Yami deben estar igual de concentrados].-se dijo con confianza y se puso a trabajar-.

Ella estaba en lo correcto respecto a su compañero Uchiha pero sobre su compañero Yuse…

Yami: […_Living life in peace; you may say I´m a dreamer…_]-. Si tan solo Sakura supiera-.

Cada uno de los aspirantes a Chunnin estaban concentrados en su tarea, muchos no tuvieron problemas en darse cuenta que había que copiarse para poder obtener las respuestas. Aquellos que lo hacían de manera muy obvia eran anotados y varios ya habían sido votados del examen.

A la media hora Naruto ya había terminado con ocho de las nueve preguntas, faltándole solo la primera. Pasó unos minutos tratando de figurar el código pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba al nivel de poder descifrarlo. Era una combinación de cuatro idiomas, y dos de ellos eran lenguas muertas pero solo identificaba una de ellas como Arameo. Sin embargo sabia de una persona que podía resolverlo.

Activó su Onigan y enfocó inmediatamente a Yami. Luego dirigió su mirada a la hoja de examen que estaba frente a él. Estaba vacía.

Naruto: [¡¿Pero que está pensando Yami al no hacer nada?!].-se preguntó en pánico-. [Debo calmarme, él nunca hace las cosas o deja de hacerlas sin un motivo, así que algo debe estar planeando o sabe algo que los demás no pero… No importa, necesito su ayuda en esta pregunta y sé que él puede ayudarme]-.

Pensó por un momento como comunicarse y recordó cual era la habilidad especial de su hermano que no le permitía tener puntos ciegos.

En el clan Yuse existían dos tipos de personas: aquellos que representaban la luz, que eran reconocibles por si cabello e irises blancos, y los que correspondían a la oscuridad, siendo los que tenían el cabello y los ojos de colores oscuros. Yami obviamente pertenece al segundo.

La habilidad de estos permite que sobre cualquier superficie donde haya sombras ellos puedan detectar lo que hay. Una persona puede tener un tatuaje o cicatriz en su piel, y si esta está tapada de forma que no entre casi o ninguna luz Yami sabrá que está ahí.

Con esto en mente el rubio hizo algo relativamente sencillo. Agradeciendo nuevamente las innumerables horas de práctica que había tenido para dominar su elemento Viento, creó diminutos cuchillos de viento, y enfocando su vista en el brazo derecho de su hermano, comenzó a escribir sobre su piel.

El Yuse sintió los cortes cuando comenzaron a aparecer en su brazo, y tomó medidas para asegurarse de no sentir dolor. Como se dijo antes, no necesitaba ver lo que había debajo de su chaqueta. Claro que tampoco necesitaba preguntarse quien había sido.

"Necesito ayuda con la primera pregunta" decía el mensaje que su hermano hanyou había escrito sobre su piel. Suspiró con algo de fastidio pero no iba a dejar a su hermano sin ayuda.

Miró la prueba por primera vez y leyó la pregunta. Le pareció curioso que Naruto no fuera capaz de resolver un código pero al leerlo de dio cuente del porque.

Yami: [El código Nippon, creado cuando las Naciones ninjas tenían ese nombre; creado por el espadachín Susano y el artista Issun. Este tipo de código se dejó de usar desde comienzos del reinado del Sandaime. Solo algunos pocos Jonin conocen de él pero no saben descifrarlo, e incluso al Hokage y a los consejeros les tomaría por lo menos una hora decodificarlo].-pensó mientras analizaba el escrito-. [El código se compone de cuatro anagramas en cuatro diferentes idiomas y un anagrama final en un quinto idioma diferente. El primer idioma es español, el segundo japonés, el tercero es Akkadio y el cuarto Arameo. Los dos últimos son lenguas muertas, es por eso que Naruto no puede descifrarlo, él no conoce el Akkadio y apenas comenzó a leer Arameo. Al resolver los cuatro primeros anagramas queda uno en un nuevo idioma: Sanscrito. Al resolver el último anagrama se resuelve el código]-.

A diferencia del Hokage y los consejeros, Yami podía descifrarlo con facilidad. Akaru lo había puesto a estudiar diferentes tipos de código de manera exhaustiva, y aparte este era el método que usaba para comunicarse con los principales espías de su red. Cinco minutos más tardes ya lo había resuelto. Ahora solo le quedaba idear una forma de pasar el mensaje.

No podía usar el viento de la misma forma que Naruto. Podría escribir sobre su piel de la misma forma que él lo había hecho pero su capacidad para sanar borraría el mensaje antes de que termine de escribir la segunda palabra… Pero el mensaje no se borraría tan rápido en la suya propia.

Comenzó a manipular la oscuridad bajo su manga para poder escribir la respuesta del código, y una vez terminado manipuló las sombras debajo de la ropa de Naruto creando un pequeño corte que sin duda atraería su atención.

El rubio sintió el dolor y lo tomó como señal de que su hermano estaba listo. Volvió a activar su Onigan y lo dirigió a la hoja de papel, esperando ver allí la respuesta. Sorprendentemente la hoja seguía vacía. Dirigió su vista al brazo de Yami, y fue allí donde encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Escribió rápidamente lo que necesitaba sin cuestionar los motivos del Yuse. Una vez hecho esto apoyó su barbilla en su mano izquierda y esperó hasta el final del examen.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ya habiendo pasado el tiempo para completar el examen, Ibiki explicó las reglas de la última pregunta, y lo que pasaría en el caso de no contestarla o fallar al hacerlo.

Ninguno de los miembros de los 10 Novatos estaban nerviosos, ellos se quedarían hasta el final sin importar lo que pasara; tenían fe en ellos mismos y en sus compañeros de equipo, y sabían que no iban a fallar.

Lentamente varios Genin se fueron retirando del aula hasta que solo quedaba la mitad de los que habían entrado en primer lugar. Fue en este momento en el que Naruto decidió hablar.

Naruto: ¿Podrías terminar con tus ridículas tácticas de una vez?-preguntó con voz irritada-. Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos confianza en lo que vamos a hacer y sabemos lo que nos estamos jugando y tu patético juego ya se hace cansado. Has la pregunta de una vez y terminemos con esto, Cara Cortada-.

Todos aquellos que hasta ese momento tenían dudas volvieron a ganar su confianza. Un fuego de determinación apareció en sus ojos mientras veían con impaciencia al examinador.

Ibiki: [Solo unas palabras y todos tienen de nuevo su confianza. Definitivamente tiene madera de líder].-como notó que no tenía sentido seguir prolongándolo comenzó a hablar-. Para todos aquellos que siguen aquí para este punto, solo debo decir… Que están aprobados-.

Automáticamente preguntas y protestas salieron de las bocas de los aspirantes a Chunnin. Ibiki exigió silencio y luego explicó el objetivo del examen y la forma de aprobar. Todos los Genin parecieron satisfechos, menos uno.

Yami: Ibiki, olvidaste explicar dos cuestiones más respecto al examen.-repuso el Yuse ganándose la atención de todos-. En primer lugar está lo que dijiste sobre que si contestábamos mal la pregunta tú podías tomar la decisión de que ninguno pudiese ascender a Chunnin nunca en la vida o que no podríamos presentar el examen nunca más. En primera, existe como forma de ascenso alternativa, las promociones de campo; si un Genin demuestra tener lo que se necesita bajo determinadas circunstancias es posible que lo eleven al rango Chunnin. Una gran cantidad de Jonins obtienen el rango de esa forma en lugar de participar en los exámenes Jonin. Luego de eso está el hecho de que tú no puedes tomar las decisiones respectos a exámenes futuros, ya que mientras eres alguien de autoridad en _esta _aldea no significa que el Hokage apruebe tu decisión, mucho menos los _Kages_ de otras aldeas, sin mencionar que no tienes la capacidad de estar al tanto de quienes participan en todos los exámenes Chunnin que sean sujetos en otras aldeas. Tal vez los de Konoha sí, pero no creo que, por ejemplo, Iwa o Kumo te vayan a facilitar esa información-.

Los presentes se quedaron perplejos ante esta declaración, dándose cuenta que lo que decía era cierto. Los únicos que nos estaban sorprendidos eran los del equipo de Suna, los otros miembros de los 10 Novatos, el equipo de Neji, el equipo del Sonido, los Chunnins presentes en el salón y el propio Ibiki.

El examinador estaba fulminando con la mirada a Yami, sin embargo este más bien se divertía con su reacción.

Yami: En segundo lugar, hay un vacío legal dentro de las reglas del examen para poder pasar.-solo una persona no se sorprendió por lo que dijo, y curiosamente no fue Naruto. Aparte de Ibiki por supuesto, que sabía a lo que el peli-negro quería llegar-. Según las reglas de examen, repito y cito: "Se comienza con un total de diez puntos y si se contesta un pregunta de forma equivocada se pierde un punto".-todos mantuvieron su expresión de confusión-. La gran mayoría se dio cuenta que hacía falta copiar para obtener las respuestas, todas estaban por encima del nivel incluso de Chunnins, es más, ¡la única persona en la sala que puede resolver la primera pregunta soy yo y puedo contar con ambas manos los que pueden hacerlo en Konoha entera! Casi ninguno posee la capacidad para contestar al menos seis preguntas pero los hay que si pueden. Otros tenían la capacidad para copiar sin ser detectados pero, ¿y aquellos que no poseían ninguna de las dos características? Simple. La segunda forma de pasar requería de "ver más allá de los aparente", en este caso, un tecnicismo-.

Los ojos de Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten y Temari se abrieron de golpe; los varones y la chica de Suna al computar y entender a que se refería el Yuse finalmente, mientras que los de la chica peli-castaña se abrían por una razón completamente diferente.

Ten-Ten: [Tenía razón, lo que se refería a que Lee no puede ser un ninja es un simple tecnicismo].-pensó conectado todos los puntos respecto a los que había dicho Yami-.

Kiba: Aun no entiendo a que te refieres con todo eso, ¡solo ve al grano!-exigió molesto-.

Yami: Por supuesto que no entiendes, tu capacidad para ver más allá de lo aparente está excepcionalmente cegada por tu ego.-le contestó fríamente-. A lo que me refiero es a esto: Se comienzan con diez puntos, si contestas bien la pregunta conservas un punto y si no la contestas bien lo pierden, ¿me siguen?-todos asintieron-. ¿Qué pasaría si no contestaras?-.

Sakura: Se perdería igualmente el punto.-respondió como si fuera lo más simple de mundo-.

Yami: Eso sería verdad en un examen normal; esto es un examen ninja. Si no contestas significa que no estarías respondiendo la pregunta de forma correcta, pero tampoco te estás equivocando porque _no hay respuesta_-.

Sakura: Eso no tiene sentido.-le reclamo sin entender todavía, aunque no era la única-.

Yami: Si no contestas, _técnicamente _no te estás equivocando, y solo puedes perder el punto si la respuesta que _escribes _es incorrecta, por lo que al no contestar la pregunta todavía conservas el punto. En otras palabras, si no tenían como responder el examen no tenían que hacerlo -aclaró y finalmente todos entendieron de lo que estaba hablando-.

Ibiki: No has perdido tu toque para hacer que las reglas estén a tu favor, Yami.-dijo con una voz seria y ojos que prometían muerte-. Lo que dijo es verdad, si hubiesen tenido la astucia para ver eso hubiesen sido capaces de pasar sin hacer nada en realidad. Por supuesto, ese tipo de capacidades analíticas son raras incluso para un Jonin-.

Justo en ese instante una de las ventanas cerca de Ibiki reventó en pedazos al mismo tiempo que un objeto entraba disparado en el aula. Une norme cartel negro con letras blancas sujetas al suelo y al techo con cuatro Kunais se expandió, y en él decía…

"Segunda examinadora del examen Chunnin. La sexy y soltera, Anko Matarashi"

Seguido de eso apareció una mujer con una ropa bastante reveladora que hacía honor a la afirmación en el cartel. (Nota: Estoy más que seguro que no tengo que describirla, especialmente para el público masculino).

Anko: ¡No se relajen, niños y niñas, porque ahora todos ustedes son todos míos!-gritó con entusiasmo la Kunoichi (Nota: La muy sexy Kunoichi)-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

A diferencia de lo usual en los exámenes, se le dio a los Genin las instrucciones de que fueran con sus sensei para que les explicara de qué se trataba la siguiente parte del examen.

Por esta razón los 10 Novatos pasaron el tiempo juntos hasta mediados de la tarde antes de reunirse con sus respectivos sensei. Durante ese tiempo también fueron acompañados por los Gemelos Uzumaki, ya que Naruto decidió sacarlos temprano de la Academia para no tener que volver más tarde.

Cuando se separaron, el equipo 7 mas los Gemelos fue directo a Ichiraku, donde esperaron pacientemente por una hora antes de que Kakashi. Al llegar, luego de la dulce bienvenida de Sakura, dio a su equipo las instrucciones necesarias para la segunda fase del examen Chunnin, así como también les entregó las formas que quitaban la responsabilidad a la aldea por su seguridad.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando finalmente salieron del pequeño local y el sol ya casi no se veía en el horizonte. Naruto, Ueki, Akira y Yami se fueron por un lado mientras que Sasuke por primera vez se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa. (Nota: Me imagino sus caras al leer esto. Serán las mismas que tienen Naruto y Yami en ese momento).

Mientras estaban en el restaurante el joven Jinchuriki y el joven Maestro Yuse habían sentido que alguien los observaba pero no le dieron importancia. Notaron también que desde que habían salido este alguien los seguía. Al estar lo suficientemente oscuro Yami pudo sentir por la oscuridad quien era. Por esta razón le pidió a Naruto que se adelantara. Sabía que no corrían peligro, pero tenía asuntos personales con este sujeto. Pasado unos minutos de que su hermano y sus sobrinos se fueran habló en una voz fría y seria.

Yami: Ya puedes salir, tus habilidades de rastreo son increíbles pero nadie se me escapa cuando esta tan oscuro.-dijo volteándose a hacia un árbol a varios metros de él-. También me gustaría saber que estás haciendo con la Aldea del Sonido… Jun-nii-san-.

Inmediatamente después un joven no mayor de dieciséis años apareció en la escena.

Llevaba puesto un atuendo ligero de color negro con detalles blancos (Nota: Busquen a Yoh Asakura con su traje de Fubari Onsen, solo que el lugar de las letras hay un dragón bordado de colores blanco y plateado). Su cabello era de color azul oscuro, sujetado por una banda en la cabeza de color blanco con el símbolo del Sonido en él. Una espada estaba amarrada a su cintura con la funda puesta y un collar idéntico al de Yami colgaba de su cuello. Sin embargo, su rasgo más resaltante era que uno de sus ojos era rojo mientras que el otro era verde.

Jun: Yami-nii, yo…-no terminó cuando tuvo que esquivar un rayo que salió de la punta de los dedos del Yuse-.

Yami: Responde la pregunta.-exigió con autoridad-.

Jun: Es una misión.-contestó. No sabía porque Yami actuaba de esa forma pero estaba seguro de que no lo mataría. Él era un de las pocas personas a las que Yami enserio dudaría en matar. -. Hokage-sama me mandó a investigar sobre Otogakure cuando era una aldea recién fundada. Cuando me di cuenta de que el líder era Orochimaru me quedé para averiguar todo lo que pudiese. Yo sabía que Akaru-nii y tú tenían una misión más importante…-.

Yami: Pero aun así hubiésemos hacho espacio para ti. Eres familia y cualquiera de nosotros te hubiese podido ayudar-.

Jun: ¡No soy el niño pequeño, débil y desconfiado que encontraron hace unos años!-le reclamó molesto-.

Yami: Nunca dije que lo fueras, pero dejo que pocas personas sean cercanas a mí. Cuando vine y nadie sabía dónde o como estabas me sentí enfermo porque pensé que había perdido a alguien más.-le contestó con voz monótona. Pero Jun era capaz de ver a través de ello, notando que Yami tenía una mezcla de alivio, tristeza y dolor que lo carcomía-.

Jun: No te entiendo, pero tampoco pienso disculparme por hacer mi trabajo.-justó cuando terminó de decir eso sintió un golpe en la mandíbula que traía consigo una fuerza que hacía años que no sentía-.

El peli-azul salió volando unos metros antes de ser detenido de golpe por un árbol, el cual se partió y se derrumbó debido a la presión del impacto. Jun sentía un dolor sin paralelos en el lugar donde había sido golpeado, y aunque había recibido en muchas ocasiones anteriores gran cantidad de daño en la espalda, eso no disminuía en dolor. No podía abrir los ojos por la agonía pero pronto sintió una presencia sobre él y sabia que se trataba del Yuse.

Se preparó a sentir aun más dolor, sin embargo, en lugar de eso, sintió una energía cálida recorrer su cuerpo y unos minutos después tarde todo el dolor había desaparecido, así como cualquier daño que hubiese tenido. Abrió los ojos y vio el par de poso de oscuridad que su agresor y sanador tenia por ojos. Estaba seguro que si fueran de otra persona hubiera visto lágrimas, pero sabía que Yami solo puede llorar en las situaciones más extremas.

Yami: Lo siento.-dijo con un tono de voz mucho más suave que antes-. Si nos hubieses contactado lo más seguro es que te hubiésemos sacado de allí y eso hubiese arruinado tu misión; es solo que… Yo… Solo… Estoy feliz de que estés bien.-tras decir esto abrazó al peli-azul por el cuello antes de dejarlo ir abruptamente varios segundos después-. Nadie sabrá de esto-.

Jun: ¿Saber qué?-preguntó con una sonrisa-.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y comenzaron a caminar a casa de Yami. Por el camino Jun hizo una pregunta que el Yuse esperaba contra la razón que no hiciese-.

Jun: Yami-nii, ¿Cómo está Akaru-nii-san?-su tono era de genuina e inocente curiosidad-.

Yami: Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.-dijo con una sonrisa agridulce-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

**Ha sido un Cap. Difícil pero divertido de escribir, en ocasiones borraba cosas que me gustaban pero que no quedaban y en otras fue lo contrario, no me gustaban pero era lo que quedaba. Me di cuenta que pasé la atención de un personaje a otro algo rápidamente, no sé… Pero no importa, me gustó como quedó al final.**

**Finalmente aparecieron dos OC que tenia guardados. Pero el crédito de ellos no va para mí. Fueron Tsuki-chan y Kuro-san los que crearon a los personajes. No se los quise decir antes pero estos personajes que crearon se alinearon perfectamente con la historia de forma que no tuve que hacer prácticamente casi nada para integrarlos de forma que funcionara. Dejaré una pequeña ficha para que los conozcan mejor.**

**Subaku no Kumiko: **_**Es la hija del Kazekage, hermana gemela de Temari y mayor de Kankuro y Gaara. A pesar de las diferencias en el pelo y los ojos, Kumiko y Temari tienen estructuras esqueléticas casi exactamente iguales.**_

_**Kumiko es alegre, cómica y desordenada pero extremadamente peligros en batalla. Una Kunoichi genio pero una chica desastrosa, fiel y dispuesta a todo por los que ama. Como amiga excelente; como enemiga de temer. Presenta síntomas constantes de bipolaridad. Molesta constantemente a Kankuro por el hecho de que usa maquillaje (Kankuro: ¡PINTURA DE GUERRA!) Tiene la misma costumbre de Yami de sacar su golosina preferida (Nota: Frutillas) de ninguna parte.**_

**Por otra parte, les presento a…**

**Jun Muramasa: **_**Es proveniente de la aldea de la Niebla, y debido a la purgación de los clanes, es el último miembro del clan Muramasa. Presenta heterocromia. El clan Muramasa eran expertos en Kenjutsu, y Jun honra a su clan siendo un genio en este arte. Tiene un Kekke Genkai y una habilidad especial.**_

_**Debido a traumas de su niñez era básicamente un anti-social, pero debido a la convivencia con los hermanos Yuse (Nota: Yami y Akaru), ahora es una persona tranquilla y relajada de personalidad, pero serio, calculador y por encima de eficiente cuando necesita serlo. Le gustan el mismo tipo de comida que Yami mas el helado de café y el pescado asado pero no tanto las galletas. Lleva tres recuerdos consigo: la espada de su padre, una pulsera negra que era su madre y un collar con el símbolo Yuse. Siente que tiene una deuda con Yami y Akaru, y aunque está consciente que ellos piensan lo contrario nada lo detiene en tratar de saldarla.**_

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora, y quisiera dejar mis preguntas porque otra vez tengo ganas de ponerlas**

**Yami: Tienes problemas.**

**Master: Acepté eso hace mucho tiempo y estoy feliz por ellos, así que, ¡JÁ!**

**¿Qué les pareció el examen?**

**¿Esperaba que Yami tuviera tantas misiones?**

**¿Será peligroso ese tal Kabuto?**

**¿Pensaron que haría que Naruto fuera capaz de responder casi todas las preguntas él solo?**

**¿Qué piensan del código? Yo diseñé la teoría de cómo está compuesto, y unos amigos y yo estamos usando nuestro tiempo libre estudiando anagramas para poder formas nuestro propio código combinando español, inglés y francés.**

**¿Y de verdad pensaron que los dejaría irse sin un…?**

_**OMAKE…**_

**Residencia Yuse: 2:00 Pm**

**Gemelos: ¡Por favor Kurama-Jiji! ¡Por favor!-chillaron los menores mientras le agarraban de la camisa-.**

**Kurama: ¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO!-replicaba con fuerza el Kitsune mayor. Entendía porque Naruto lo dejó con los niños, después de todo no los podía llevar con él a Interrogación y Tortura, y la Academia estaba cerrada y los peli-naranja insistieron en quedarse con su abuelo. No lo malentiendan; amaba a los Gemelos como no tienen idea, pero ellos sabían cómo sacarlo de sus casillas… Y eso los divertía-. ¡Y NO ES NO!-.**

**Ueki: ¿Por favor?**

**Kurama: ¡No!**

**Akira: ¿Por favor?**

**Kurama: ¡NO!**

**Gemelos: ¿Por favorcito con crema en la punta?-preguntaron por última vez usando ojos de cachorro y la voz más tierna que pudiesen usar-.**

**Kurama: Grr... ¡ESTÁ BIEN!-accedió finalmente-. ¡PERO SOLO ESTA VEZ! ¿QUEDA CLARO?-.**

**Gemelos: ¡SI!-gritaron felices-.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**Media hora más tarde...**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**Akira: ¿No es divertido Kurama-Jiji?-preguntó emocionado estando sentado en los hombros del mayor mientras jalaba dolorosamente su precioso cabello-.**

**Kurama: Grr...-gruñó el MUY malhumorado Kitsune-.**

**Ueki: ¡Anda Jiji! ¡Solo estamos dando un paseo!-dijo feliz-.**

**Kurama: Está bien...-se resignó finalmente con un suspiro-.**

**Caminan unos metros por las calles de Konoha; los gemelos van saludando a la gente que ven pasar... Ya llevan media hora cuando...**

**¿?: ¡ALLÍ ESTÁN PAR DE DEMONIOS!-gritó alguien de repente-.**

**¿?: ¡ATRAPENLOS!**

**Varios aldeanos venían con armas en mano y ojos asesinos directos hacia los tres demonios que ellos conocían como los Gemelos (Nota: No saben quién es Kurama). Los muy asustados niños se colocaron detrás de Kurama, y éste se coloco en posición neutra de Taijutsu.**

**Kurama: "¡NADIE atacara a mis nietos!"-pensó muy enfadado.- ¡POR TODAS LAS COLAS DEL JUBI! ¿¡QUE COÑO CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO!?-.**

**Aldeano 1: ¡Nos desharemos de ese par de chiquillos infernales!-.**

**Aldeano 2: ¡Solo nos traerán problemas a largo plazo!-.**

**Iban a seguir protestando pero el Kitsune no se izo esperar en especial porque sentía ciertos chacras muy cerca...**

**Kurama: ¡Anda que le den!-las garras metálicas aparecieron en las manos del Kitsune-¡EL QUIEN SE ATREVA A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A ESTOS NIÑOS…!-Amenazo con su voz macabra; ósea la normal-¡ME ASEGURARE QUE MUERA EN VIENDO A SU ABUELA EN BABYDOLL!-sonrisa sádica-¡Y LUGO ME ASEGURARÉ QUE UN BIJU LOS TRAGUE Y LOS VOMITE Y DESPUES (CENSURADO),( CENSURADO) Y (POR EL AMOR DE LAS DONAS CON JALEA, DEFINITAMENTE CENSURADO)!-añadió expulsando un KI que comenzó a hacerse muy notorio tanto para los aldeanos como para los niños-. Por favor tápense los oídos y los ojos.-le dijo a sus nietos con una voz completamente contraria a la de hacia unos segundos-.**

**Minutos después…**

**Aldeanos: ¡Auxilio! ¡Ninjas! ¡ANBU! ¡Hokage! ¡MAMÁ!-gritaron mientras huían, algunos con los pantalones mojados. La ropa completamente desgarrada y algunos completamente ensangrentados-.**

**Kurama: Y es por eso que nadie se mete con mi familia.-sonrió de medio lado, con las garras humeantes-.**

**Lo que no se había dado cuenta, era que Naruto y Yami habían visto todo.**

**Yami: No estuvo mal, su técnica es buena pero sus tácticas dejan mucho que desear.-comentó como si hablaran del clima-.**

**Naruto: La forma en la que hizo gritar a los aldeanos fue divertida pero pudo haber hecho que muchos se desmallaran o quedasen en posición fetal desde un principio-.**

**Yami: Los Bijuus de ahora ya no son como los de antes-.**

**Naruto: Cierto, antes daban más miedo-.**

**Kakashi, quien había estado todo este tiempo al lado de los Genin no puedo evitar pensar que eran un frikis enfermos.**

**Yami: ¡Te dije que no me llamaras friki!-gritó golpeando al peli-plateado con una sartén de cerámica antiadherente-.**

_**Fin…**_

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**El crédito del OMAKE va especialmente a Kaira Raiton Kurama. Muchas gracias y… ¡HORENLA TAMBIEN!**

**Ahora sí ha sido todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de todo esto tanto como yo.**

**Nos leemos pronto…**

**Master Fuera…**

**Bye^^…**


	16. Chapter 14 De dos a dos y medio

**Hola Fanfiction. ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Tras un mes de trabajo, flojera e inspiración para escribir en los momentos más inoportunos les traigo aquí el nuevo Cap. de Sol y Luna.**

**En un principio pensé que sería diferente, con la cuestión del segundo examen, pero la verdad esto es lo que pude pensar. Personalmente no es una de mis partes favoritas de la serie. Solo espero poder satisfacerlos con esto. Por cierto, un personaje en particular se va a lucir bastante esta vez. ¿Adivinan? **

**No los detengo más tiempo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

El día de la segunda parte del examen Chunnin había llegado.

Todos los Genin que habían podido pasar la primera parte se encontraban enfrente del área de entrenamiento numero 44.

Anko había terminado de indicar cuales serian las reglas para el examen. Solo existía una variante en este año debido a que había más de un equipo de cuatro células; esta consistía en que mientras todos los equipos de tres reciben un pergamino del Cielo o de la Tierra; aquellos en un equipo de cuatro no recibían ninguno, dando que su objetivo sería encontrar dos pergaminos.

Se dieron treinta minutos para que los Genin firmaran sus papeles correspondientes y revisaran todo el equipo que tenían. Naruto usó ese tiempo para mandar un clon a Haku, Zabuza, L, Misa y Light para que cuidaran a los gemelos en los siguientes días. Hinata, Ino y Sakura estaban revisando el equipo el equipo médico que llevarían. La mas ocupada al respecto era Ino, porque Hinata no era la única medico de su equipo y Sakura tenía a Yami para casos difíciles.

Hablando del peli-negro, él y su compañero Uchiha estaban poniendo unos sellos especiales en todos los miembros de los 10 Novatos. Era un diseño de Naruto que Yami pudo aprender con facilidad, y mientras Sasuke no era tan bueno con sellos, podía usar su Sharingan para poner es diseño con el pincel y el Yuse luego se encargaría de activarlo.

El sello era simple de comunicación por el cual, al ponerle chakra, transmitía una señal de ayuda. Estos sellos tenían dos objetivos: el primero era que si los miembros de un equipo se separaran, pudiesen ser capaces pedir ayuda a su equipo o de encontrarlos con facilidad. En segundo lugar si se transmitía chakra a otro sello, el resto de los 10 Novatos estarían al tanto y buscarían la forma de ayudar al equipo.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Han pasado diez minutos desde que todos los equipos entraron al Bosque de la Muerte, sin embargo, por ahora solo nos concentraremos en el equipo 7.

Ellos apenas se habían adentrado unos metros en el bosque, deteniéndose un momento para planear que hacer.

Sasuke: Yami, creo que deberías tomar liderazgo esta vez.-dijo el Uchiha-.

Yami: ¿Por qué piensas eso?-cuestionó genuinamente sorprendido-. Normalmente dejamos que Sakura haga los planes o sea el líder-.

Sakura: En esta ocasión es mejor que tú te encargues. Tienes mucha más experiencia y en este tipo de situación si no usamos lo mejor que tenemos podríamos morir-.

Naruto: Además, ya has estado aquí antes-.

El Yuse suspiró por haber perdido el argumento. Cerró los ojos, y un segundo más tarde los abrió, un brillo de seriedad sobre ellos que significaba que estaba formando una idea.

Yami: Ya tengo un plan.-al decir esto hizo una serie de poses de manos a gran velocidad. Una corriente de chakra pasó alrededor de ellos al siguiente instante-. Puse un Genjutsu sobre nosotros, así nadie nos va a escuchar.-aclaró antes de que preguntaran-. Para este punto estamos a una distancia de veinte kilómetros alejados de la torre. Esa distancia la podríamos recorrer en poco tiempo saltando por los arboles, y volando, podríamos llegar incluso más rápido. Sin embargo, debemos encontrar ambos pergaminos. Lo que haremos es esto: avanzaremos cinco kilómetros y luego de eso descansaremos por poco tiempo. Una vez avanzada esa distancia, nos dividiremos; Sasuke, tú y Sakura irán juntos, Naruto y yo iremos cada uno por caminos separados-.

Sakura: Espera, ¿Por qué Naruto y tú van solos cada unos?-interrumpió sin entender su lógica-.

Yami: Tú y Sasuke hacen buen equipo, Naruto y yo podemos cuidarnos solos y de ser necesario podemos usar el Jutsu de Invocación y técnicas de clones.-respondió con la misma seriedad con la que había empezado-. Luego de que nos separemos iremos separados unas cuantas horas antes del anochecer. Naruto, como tienes reloj, quiero que a las seis en punto utilices el Seinaru Tsubasa, el Onigan o lo que sea, y encuentres a Sasuke y Sakura. Descansen un poco, y si a las ocho de la noche en punto no me he reunido con ustedes vayan a la Torre. Ahí nos veremos con ambos pergaminos.-terminó finalmente de explicar-.

Naruto: Aniki, hay algo que me llama la atención.-intervino viendo al peli-negro-. Tu plan parece estar basado de forma que terminamos el examen hoy mismo-.

Yami: Lo que sucede, Otouto-kun, es que _eso_ comienza en cinco días.-contestó vagamente-.

Naruto: ¿Te refieres a…?-comenzó a preguntar con una voz llena de sorpresa y algo de miedo-.

Yami: Exactamente-.

Naruto: Mierda-.

Sakura: ¿De qué están hablando exactamente?-cuestionó molesta por no entender de lo que estaban hablando. Y aunque no lo admitiera, Sasuke se sentía igual-.

Yami: No hay tiempo para hablar de eso. Solo sepan que por condiciones extremas nosotros tenemos solamente dos días para terminar esta prueba-.

Sakura: Aun no entiendo…-.

Yami: Cállate.-la cortó fríamente-. No hay tiempo para hablar. Hagamos lo que dije o puedo dejarlos inconscientes y Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de todo.-su mirada fulminante no daba espacio para argumentos, y aquellos ignorantes al respecto sabían que el Yuse haría lo que había dicho. Y seguramente con gusto-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Tardaron una hora en avanzar los primeros cinco kilómetros y solo tomaron un descanso de veinte minutos antes de salir cada uno por su cuenta.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con Sasuke y Sakura…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, ¿De qué crees que hablaban Naruto y Yami?-preguntó al peli-negro mientras saltaban por los arboles-.

Sasuke: Si te soy sincero no estoy seguro pero…-.

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa?-cuestionó interesada-.

Sasuke: He… pasado algo de tiempo con ellos y algo que noté en las historias en las que Yami contaba era que solía enfermarse cada cinco meses exactamente-.

Sakura: ¿Cinco meses exactamente? Eso parece… improbable…-.

Sasuke: Es algo de su clan, según recuerdo.-comentó sin interés-.

Sakura: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el ahora? ¿Y qué es lo que le sucede?-.

Sasuke: No tengo idea de cuáles son los síntomas pero… Si la fecha en la que murió su hermano y la última vez que estuvo enfermo son las mismas significa que faltan cinco días para que se cumplan nuevamente los cinco meses.-dedujo estando completamente seguro de que eso era lo que sucedía-.

Sakura: ¿Te diste cuanta de que lo que se refiere a él gira en torno al número cinco?-.

Sasuke: ¿Me creerías si te digo que no me había dado cuenta?-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto había mandado a un par de clones con el Rin'negan activado para buscar a equipos que tuviesen los pergaminos que necesitaba. A los pocos minutos, gracias a la vista compartida de sus ojos, pudo ver a un grupo de ninjas de Kumogakure. Los observó detenidamente unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que ninguno seria de algún problema para él.

Naruto y sus clones desaparecieron de donde estaban e inmediatamente después estaban rodeando al equipo de de Kumo en una posición de triangulo.

Naruto: Entreguen inmediatamente en pergamino si no quieren tener problemas.-advirtió mientras ponía una máscara de seriedad. Sabía que con esa expresión y su Rin'negan activado podía dar miedo a Jonin con mucha facilidad-.

El equipo de Kumo se puso rápidamente en posición de defensa, cada uno de los Genin mirando a un clon.

Genin-Kumo#1: Serás muy bueno escondiéndote pero no significa que nos asustes.-dijo falsamente confiado-.

Genin-Kumo#2: ¡Toma esto! **¡Fuuton: Renkuudan!**-gritó mandando una bola de aire comprimido a uno de los rubios. Sin embargo, el ataque se disipó cuando parecía que iba a ser contacto con él-.

Naruto: Deberías saber que no es sensato atacar a un Maestro del Fuuton con un Jutsu de ese nivel.-tras decir esto hizo sellos a una velocidad que los Genin no pudieron seguir, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo dijo el nombre de su Jutsu-. **¡Fuuton: Gyafuuku no Jutsu!**-con un movimiento del brazo, una poderosa ráfaga de viento fue lanzada por los tres clones, haciendo que el grupo de Genin chocaran con fuerza los unos a los otros-.

El Uzumaki mantuvo la técnica unos segundos hasta que supo que sus contrincantes estaban inconscientes. Una vez que ellos cayeron al suelo buscó el pergamino que tenían, satisfactoriamente encontrando un pergamino de la Tierra. Sonriendo para sí guardó el rollo y se dispuso a buscar más. Solo porque tuviera uno no aseguraba el éxito de ellos, además mientras menos equipos mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Yami estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las ramas altas de un árbol viendo como un equipo de Ninjas de Iwa y otro de Kusa peleaban por el pergamino del otro. Llevaba unos minutos en eso, dándose cuenta de que los de Iwa estaban ganando con gran facilidad. ¡Y como no si un par de ellos ya parecían que debían ser Chunnin veteranos!

Del equipo de Kusa solo quedaba de pie una chica de cabellos castaño con una ropa ninja típica de su aldea. Sus compañeros de equipo estaban detrás de ellas, inconscientes y con heridas muy graves. La Kunoichi apenas podía mantenerse de pie mientras sostenía un Kunai en la mano en un último intento por defender a sus compañeros.

Los Genin de Iwa se estaban divirtiendo con el dolor de la chica. Le comenzaron a insultar diciéndole lo débil y patética que era. Cuando uno de los Ninjas sugirió "divertirse" con ella y los demás accedieron, Yami supo que era el momento de actuar.

Un rápido disparo con sus dedos y uno de los Genin ya no tenía cabeza, muerto antes de que registrara cualquier cosa. Los otros con no tuvieron tiempo ni de tensarse cuando sintieron un fuerte impacto en el pecho que los mandó volando en línea recta por el suelo del bosque. Uno de ellos pegó con el tronco de un árbol, haciéndole una marca de enorme tamaño mientras que el otro simplemente desapareció de la vista.

Luego de que los golpeara a Yami no le importó asegurarse si estaban muertos. Ese solo impacto ya era suficiente para destruirles por completo la caja torácica y desprenderles con facilidad todos los órganos. Tampoco importaba buscarlos por el pergamino. El primero que había matado lo tenía y su cuerpo estaba cerca.

Se volteó a ver a la chica, que lo miraba con una expresión llena de miedo. Ella sabía que si este sujeto había matado a esos tres con tanta facilidad ella no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad, y menos en su estado.

Yami: No tengo intenciones de hacerte daño.-fue lo último que escuchó ella-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Un par de horas más tarde Naruto y Yami se encontraban esperando la a que fuese la hora correspondiente desde sus respectivos puntos de descanso.

Ambos habían conseguido dos pares de cada uno de los pergaminos, lo que significaba cuatro equipos menos. Uno de los cuatro que tenía el peli-negro era del equipo de Iwa que había matado y otro era del equipo de Kusa al que había salvado.

El hecho de que los hubiese salvado, curado y puesto un lugar seguro no significaba nada más que el cumplimiento de sus votos médicos, además de que seguían en una competencia.

Fue mientras comían su bien merecida merienda de Pocky (Naruto) y Helado de chocolate con galletas que ambos recibieron una señal desde el sello de auxilio que tenían en las manos, y por el sello del que había venido y el tipo de pulsación entendieron una cosa…

Sasuke y Sakura estaban en peligro…

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

El joven Uchiha y la joven Haruno estaban jadeando, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento. Desde hacia varios minutos se habían estado enfrentando a un oponente al que apenas habían podido golpear un par de veces. Sasuke solo podía vencer a un par de Chunnin; acompañado con Sakura, ambos podían vencer a un Jonin de hasta rango "B+". Pero este enemigo tenía que estar a un nivel demasiado superior. No tienen idea de cuanta razón tienen.

Quitando de lado cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo, hay que admitir que Orochimaru de los Sannin es uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo. Sus conocimientos en la ciencia, su ambición por conocer todos los Jutsu del mundo lo había llevado a conocer miles de ellos, y las modificaciones en su cuerpo a causa de experimentos lo había llevado a tener una resistencia mayor a la de muchos.

¿Por qué se molestaría en atacar a un par de Genin? Simple. Su objetivo era el Uchiha; quería probar su fuerza y ver si cumplía con sus expectativas para poder considerarlo el mejor de sus candidatos para ser su siguiente cuerpo. Y hasta ahora Sasuke no las había cumplido. Las había sobrepasado.

Gracias a sus técnicas y habilidades había podido vencer a una de sus serpientes, y con la ayuda de esa chica de cabello rosa (Que de hecho tenía algo de talento), había logrado golpearlo algunas veces. No de forma imprevista y definitivamente no la hacía casi daño pero el solo hecho de haber hecho contacto ya era bastante.

Por su parte, Sakura esperaba que la ayuda llegara lo más pronto posible. Fue ella quien activó el sello mientras Sasuke la daba tiempo para hacerlo. Sabía que el solo hecho de que Naruto o Yami llegaran será suficiente, ya que si juzgaba fuerza por el KI, Naruto y Yami tendrían la balanza de su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto había llegado al lugar que apuntaba la señal muy pocos minutos después de que fuera emitida. Sin embargo, al hacerlo parecía hacer llegado un poco tarde. Mientras estaba saltando entre los árboles, notó que había muchas partes quemadas y rasgadas, lo que le hizo el trabajo más fácil, pero como ha sido dicho, parecía que no sirvió de mucho.

Por una parte, sus dos compañeros seguían vivos. La parte mala era que su oponente había utilizado una técnica para estirar su cuello de una forma imposible y estaba mordiendo el cuello del Uchiha.

No tenía idea de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero por el momento no importaba. Y encontraría luego una respuesta a lo que fuese que haya hecho.

Esperó hasta que el sujeto volviese su cabeza a su lugar, y aprovechando que estaba ocupado hablando, concentró chakra de viento en su mano y luego lo movió en forma de semicírculo en dirección del sujeto, haciendo un arco de viento que se movía a gran velocidad.

Orochimaru apenas se percató del ataque y pudo moverse para poder evitarlo. Vio el daño que la técnica hacia al dejar una raya en el suelo y pasar por un árbol cortándolo casi en dos de forma limpia.

Naruto apareció frente a Orochimaru dando la espalda a sus compañeros. Su expresión era ilegible y si mirada impasible, mientras observaba a Orochimaru usando su Onigan.

Naruto: [Este sujeto es fuerte, diría que tan fuerte como el Hokage pero lejos de ser rival para mí].-pensó tras analizarlo bien. Con su vista de 360º observó a Sasuke, dándose cuenta de una anomalía en su chakra. Regresó su atención al Sannin y preguntó-. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke, bastardo?-.

Orochimaru: Solo le di un pequeño regalo. Pronto vendrá en busca de mí para poder tener más poder.-dijo con una voz maliciosa, una sonrisa en su cara pensando en el futuro. Luego comenzó a soltar una gran cantidad de su KI. Qué triste que no supiese a que se estaba enfrentando-.

Naruto: ¿A esto le llamas poder?-dijo despectivamente arqueando una ceja-.

Orochimaru: [¿Cómo en esto posible? El hecho de que Sasuke y la chica se hayan recuperado rápidamente de mi Instinto Asesino es una cosa, pero a este ni siquiera parece afectarle].-pensó sorprendido y ligeramente asustado por esto-. [No. Debo calmarme, después de todo sé que este es el Jinchuriki. Puedo usar algún sello si las cosas se ponen molestas].-se dijo a sí mismo ganando nuevamente su confianza-.

Naruto: ¿No piensas hacer nada? Bien.-inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a desprender una cantidad arrolladora de KI, que hizo que el Sannin entrara en verdadero pánico-. Si con eso te asustas, entonces eres patético-.

Repentinamente una segunda ola de KI bañó el lugar, y cuando ambos de voltearon vieron a un muy aterrador heredero Yuse con una sonrisa macabra en la cara.

Yami: Ya bueno, pero que agradable sorpresa encontrarte, Orochimaru.-dijo con un tono que se reconocería de algún tipo de psicópata (Nota: Que de hecho lo es ¬¬)-.

Naruto: [¿Orochimaru? ¡Ese es el tipo que Yami dijo iba a atacar a Konoha!].-pensó un poco alarmado-.

Orochimaru: Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku. Yami-kun, veo que me reconociste fácilmente.-habló con una voz divertida tratando de esconder lo aterrado que estaba-.

Yami: Sabes que no es fácil engañarme.-respondió sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro-. Veo que ya conociste a mi Otouto-.

Orochimaru: Si. Bastante impresionante su control sobre el Viento-.

Yami: Está a mi nivel de Raiton-.

Orochimaru: [¡Mierda! Si lo que dice es verdad no tengo ninguna oportunidad contra ellos].-meditó. Vio que el Yuse dirigía su vista a Sasuke, cosa que para cualquiera hubiese sido un suicidio por quitar la vista de él. Pero éste no es el caso-.

Yami: [Veo que ya le puso la marca… Orochimaru, que estúpido eres, solo has hecho a Nishoku más fuerte].-su sonrisa sádica solo se agrandó y sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el Sannin-. Mejor deberías irte, Orochimaru. No tenemos tiempo para ti-.

Naruto: ¡Pero este sujeto tiene planeado atacar la aldea, podemos vencerlo con facilidad!-debatió no entendiendo porque su hermano no lo mataba-.

Yami: Mientras eso sería una buena idea, lo necesito vivo hasta saber cómo contrarrestar luego lo que sea que le haya hecho a Sasuke. Además podemos matarlo en otro momento. Sin mencionar que tenemos que llevar a Sasuke a la torre para darle cuidados médicos y el tiempo no está de nuestro lado.-respondió con su cara mostrando una expresión seria-. Ahora vete, Orochimaru, antes de que decida que matarte vale más que la vida y seguridad de Sasuke-.

Orochimaru: Nos veremos en otro momento, y entonces te mataré.-declaró antes de fundirse con la tierra-.

Una vez que el Sannin se fuera Naruto se volteó a ver a su hermano con una expresión furiosa.

Naruto: ¿¡Cual es tu problema!? ¡Dejaste que se escapara!-reclamó-.

Yami: Lo que dije de Sasuke es verdad, no sé qué efectos puede tener su muerte en el Sello que Orochimaru haya puesto. Hasta entonces lo necesitamos vivo… Además, Orochimaru todavía tiene algo de utilidad para mí.-dijo fríamente acercándose a su compañera de equipo-.

Naruto: ¿Dejar que mate al Hokage?-.

Yami: Ya te dije que eso es algo que puedes detener; y no era como si te estuviese deteniendo como tal, pudiste haberlo matado de haber querido-.

Sakura: ¿Matar al Hokage? ¿Orochimaru? ¿De qué están hablando?-.

Yami: Nada delo que puedas recordar.-fue la respuesta que dio a la chica mientras se inclinaba a su altura-.

Sakura vio a los ojos del Yuse cuando este dijo esto pero a los pocos segundos de hacer contacto se comenzó a sentir débil. Vio que los ojos negros achocolatados de Yami eran remplazados por un par de lunas que luego se fusionaron para hacer una sola luna llena. Un segundo después perdió la conciencia.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ojos jade se abrieron de golpe, encontrando sobre ellos un techo de concreto. Levantándose con suavidad, notó que estaba en una habitación simple que era iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de una ventana que se encontraba a su derecha. Podía ver que ya había anochecido. Cuando reganó todos sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de que una muy suave música de flauta sonaba a su izquierda. Volteó a ver de qué se trataba, encontrándose con la escena de Naruto tocando, efectivamente, una flauta transversa. Cuando el rubio notó que la peli-sora se había despertado dejó de tocar.

Naruto: Que buena que despiertas.-comenzó sonriendo-.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó con voz rasposa, dándose cuanta en ese momento de lo sedienta que estaba-.

Naruto: Hay té a tu lado para que bebas. Te hará sentir mejor de la garganta y está muy bueno, es mejor que el de Yami.-la chica vio que había una jarra de un liquido rojizo con hielo y un par de vasos en una mesa a su lado. Se sirvió un poco y luego bebió, encontrando el sabor agridulce muy placentero-. Contestando tu pregunta: estamos en una habitación de la Torre en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte. Te desmayaste después de que el tipo de las Serpientes se fuera; no te dista cuanta por la adrenalina del momento pero estabas muy cansada y tenías varias heridas que aun estaban sangrando. Yami te curó y luego estabilizó a Sasuke. Esperamos una hora más hasta que se hizo oscuro y vinimos para acá. Como teníamos lo pergaminos pudimos entrar-.

Sakura: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida y que pasó con ese sujeto y Sasuke?-preguntó más tranquila al darse cuenta por el tono de Naruto que no había ningún peligro-.

Naruto: Desde las seis, ya son las dos de la mañana. Como dije el sujeto se fue y una vez que llegamos Yami curó a Sasuke por completo. Hubo un pequeño incidente pero se resolvió rápidamente y me encargué del sello que tiene Sasuke, por lo menos temporalmente-.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasó?-.

Naruto: Pues la verdad…-comenzó a decir algo nervioso-. Sasuke despertó hace unas horas, y por lo que pude ver el sello que tiene puesto le da mucho poder pero lo influencia de forma negativa. Como sea, se despertó, quería pelear, Yami no estaba de humor, Sasuke quemó una de sus galletas.-Sakura palideció cuando escuchó esto-. Y apenas tiene suerte de estar vivo-.

Sakura: ¿Qué tan malo fue?-casi deseaba no haber preguntado-.

Naruto: Aniki usó una cuchara de tal forma que ni siquiera el Ginosaji hubiese pensado posibles-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Han pasado los cinco días finalmente y todos lo equipo que habían podido pasar estaban presentes.

Resultó ser que el equipo 7 había sido el tercero en llegar después del equipo de Kumiko y el equipo 8. Naruto y Hinata habían pasado tiempo juntos, lo mismo que Yami e Ino, y Sasuke y Sakura (Nota: Sorpresivamente).

Una sorpresa resultó ser el hecho de que Yami y Kumiko se conocían. La peli-roja estaba segura que si el Yuse no hubiese dicho que la consideraba como a una hermana cierta rubia le hubiese cortado la cabeza. Y algo que decía que hubiese sido con cierto utensilio usado para comer cosas como sopa o cereal.

Regresando al punto.

Los equipos de la Arena, Sonido, 7, 8, 9, 10 y el equipo de Kabuto estaban todos reunidos en una gran sala con una enorme estatua de unos haciendo un sello. Alrededor del lugar había unos balcones a varios metros del suelo con unas escaleras para llegar él.

En ese lugar se encontraban los Jonin sensei y otras personas que quisieron estar presentes. Entre ellos estaban Zabuza, Haku y Kurama en su forma humana, porque quiso hacer acto de presencia de esa manera. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser un traje Jonin ordinario, solo que de color rojo sangre. En esa enorme recamara habían cámaras ocultas, que transmitían videos hasta unos televisores en cuartos especiales para que Chunnin y Jonin pudiesen verlos. Por esta razón muchas Kunoichis no pudieron evitar babear al ver al peli-rojo. Su cabello perfectamente desarreglado, su mirada rojiza como de fiera y su aire relajado pero que mostraba poder tenia la atención de muchas.

Si uno viera a los Genin mientras escuchaban el aburrido discurso del Hokage, hubiese notado que aparte de algo de suciedad en la ropa y algunos rasguños no había ningún cambio en los jóvenes aspirantes a Chunnin. Pero si lo llevamos a un punto más detallista, veremos que el comportamiento de algunas personas era algo diferente.

El más fácil de notar era Yami.

Mientras que su mirada normalmente reflejada tranquilidad y aburrimiento, esta vez estaba acompañado de una frialdad que parecía como se estuviera odiando al mundo de una forma fría mientras pensaba en como destruirlo. No solo eso, pero se veía que su respiración era más agitada de lo normal, su piel estaba algo pálida, sus labios secos y una ligera capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Cualquiera diría que estaba enfermo, y de hecho, así era.

Por otra parte, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kumiko y Jun parecían estar en guardia del Yuse. No porque el pudiese salirse de control, si no porque su poder estaba muy reducido a comparación con lo normal en ese momento.

Una vez terminada la charla y de que Hayate Gekko se presentara como el examinador, explicó de que se trataba la ultima parte del examen. Sin embargo, debido a la gran cantidad de Genin que había dijo que tenían que realizar una ronda preliminar. Se dio la opción para que se retiraran si querían pero nadie se fue.

En una gran pantalla en la parte más alta de una pared nombres empezaron a girar. Una vez que se detuvieron, mostrando los nombres Sasuke Uchiha y Yoroi Akado todos los demás fueron al balcón.

Ambos contrincantes estaban de pie frente al otro mientras Hayate explicaba las reglas de los combates:

1-Los participantes deberán pelear hasta que su adversario muera o no pueda continuar o hasta que decida retirarse.

2-Si el juez lo decide puede dar por terminado el combate e intervenir para detenerlo.

Una vez hecho esto se anunció el comienzo del combate

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado.

(Misma de la serie, solo que Sasuke no usa la marca porque el sello de Naruto previene su uso y evita los efectos segundarios del dolor. La razón por la que no usa su Sharingan es porque está tratando de probar que puede ser fuerte sin él. En lugar de irse con Kakashi, fue al balcón con su equipo)

Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi.

(Misma del animé. Shino no usó sus mejores técnicas porque no valía la pena).

Sakura Haruno vs Dosu Kinuta.

(Nota: A que no se lo esperaban ^^)

Cuando se anunciaron los nombres, Sakura se tensó un poco no esperando que fuese a pelear tan pronto. Trató de calmarse dando algunos respiros. Su equipo notó su nerviosismo, por lo que decidieron apoyarla.

Kakashi: Sakura, has crecido bastante en los últimos meses. Si das lo mejor de ti no tienes que sentirte mal independientemente del con un tono suave-.

Naruto: Demuestra de que estás hecha, ¡puedes ganar, Dattebayo!-animó sonriéndole-.

Yami: Recuerda que es un Ninja del Sonido; por algo es el nombre.-dijo con un tono más frio de lo normal-.

Sasuke: Solo da lo mejor de ti y tal vez considere llevarte a una cita.-esto definitivamente quitó cualquier miedo de la peli-rosa-.

Sakura: Dalo por hecho.-declaró con una nuevo fuego en los ojos mientras caminaba decididamente a donde su oponente la esperaba-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En la arena…

Hayate: Ya conocen las reglas. ¡Hajimé!-gritó y luego se movió un poco hacia atrás-.

Dosu: Deberías rendirte. Puedo ver que no eres tan fuerte como tus compañeros. Solo eres una niñita miedosa que no sabe lo que es ser un Ninja.-comenzó a hablar esperando bajar la moral de la chica-.

Sakura: Tal vez…-empezó a responder con la mirada estando en el suelo-. Tal vez tengas razón…-todos los que conocían a la chica se quedaron mudos ante esto, pero su siguiente proclamación los impresionó aun más-. Tal vez tengas razón si esta charla lo hubiésemos tenido hace unos meses.- Dosu estrechó la vista hacia la peli-rosa-. Pero en este tiempo he crecido, pasado por muchas cosas, aprendido bastante. Desde un principio no era más que una Fangirl. Vivía en una mundo lleno de fantasías.-una sonrisa burlona apreció en su rostro al recordar esos días-. Mi primera misión seria fue lo que me abrió los ojos. Me di cuenta de que tenía que ser fuerte para sobrevivir, así que comencé a entrenar como nunca. No tengo la fuerza ni la experiencia de Yami; la astucia y el numero de Ninjutsu de Naruto; el talento prodigioso de Sasuke pero… Tengo mi propia fuerza. Gracias a ellos la he estado desarrollando. A pesar de las muchas diferencias que teníamos, ellos me ayudaron a crecer, a confiar en mí misma y en mi propio poder. Si me rindo ahora, sería como escupir en todo lo que han hecho por mí, y en todo lo que he hecho para llegar al punto de no ser reconocida como una niñita frágil jugando a ser Ninja. Como dijo mi amiga Ino una vez, "Soy un capullo que un no florece".-la rubia abrió los ojos al recordar ese momento que aparentemente había marcado sus vidas-. Creo que ya ha llegado ese momento. No voy a rendirme, porque como dije, sería como escupir en las caras de mis compañeros, mis amigos. Voy a pelear para probar que he crecido, que he cambiado y que seguiré haciéndome más fuerte cada día. No solo por mi aldea, si no por mi familia, por Sasuke-kun, por Naruto, por Yami, por Kakashi-sensei y más importante… Por mí.-levantó la frente en alto-.

Un fuego intenso de determinación brillaba en sus ojos, y en ese momento todos aquellos que conocían la Sakura Haruno, especialmente el equipo 7, no pudieron sino sentirse más orgullosos que nunca de la joven mujer que florecía ante ellos.

Sakura se lanzó a correr contra su oponente a una velocidad que impresionó a muchos. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Dosu, éste levantó su brazo, haciendo que un fuerte sonido escapara del aparato que traía en él. La peli-rosa cayó al suelo con sus oídos sangrando, claramente fuera de balance.

Dosu: Tanta palabrería y caes tan fácil.-su confianza se disipó un poco cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la Haruno-.

Sakura: Tonto.-murmuró antes de explotar en una lluvia de pétalos rosados-.

Estos instantáneamente se pegaron del Genin del sonido y sintió como grandes cantidades de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo. Después, un fuerte impacto en la mandíbula lo lanzó volando un mar de metros.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y más todavía le costó poder levantarse. Pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que ya no había pétalos sobre él. Se levantó furioso, dándose cuenta de que el dolor en su rostro era muy fuerte pero no había señales del dolor producido por la descarga eléctrica.

Dosu: [Genjutsu…].-pensó mirando a su contrincante con furia evidente-.

Sakura por su parte seguía de pie en el mismo lugar donde Dosu antes estaba. Lo que había hecho era usar un Genjutsu que le hizo creer al Genin del Sonido que estaba corriendo hacia él para obligarlo a usar su Brazo Sónico. Ahora sabia cual era su efecto y rango. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Esta vez corrió en serio hacia su oponente, quien al asegurarse de que no era un Genjutsu volvió a atacar con su arma. Lo que no contó fue que la peli-rosa lograra detenerlo con una mano, la cual estaba bañada en chakra. Su sorpresa era grande, porque al estar en contacto con el Brazo Sónico la persona debería sentir efectos más fuertes que cuando no hay contacto.

Sakura: ¿Sorprendido? Vi el efecto de tu aparato cuando lo usaste con Kabuto y solo necesitaba saber su alcance. Para eso era el Genjutsu principalmente.-dijo sonriendo ante la mirada del él-. Y si te preguntas porque no funciona, Yami dedujo que si usaba mi propio chakra estando en contacto con esto, sería capaz de mitigar su efecto por completo-.

Dosu trató de soltarse, pero no podía escapar del agarre en el que estaba. Trató de usar su otro brazo, sin ningún éxito cuando éste fue detenido.

Sakura: Hablando de Yami, ¿recuerdas que dije que no tengo ni siquiera cerca de la fuerza que él tiene? Bueno, ¡de cualquier forma soy fuerte!-gritó mientras aplicaba más fuerza a la mano que sujetaba el arma de Dosu. El metal comenzó a doblarse bajo la fuerza de la chica, causando que pedazos de metal de incrustaran a su piel.

Luego, dejando ir ambos brazos, juntó sus manos por encima de la cabeza y los dejó caer sobre la cabeza de la momia en forma de un Golpe Mazo usando toda su fuerza.

Dosu cayó al instante y no se movió más.

Hayate revisó sus signos vitales, descubriendo que estaba vivo pero inconsciente.

Hayate: ¡La ganadora es Sakura Haruno!-anunció con fuerza-.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha aplaudieron ante esto, mostrando su orgullo y apoyo por la vencedora.

Sakura por su parte caminaba a hasta el balcón. Por el camino varios de sus compañeros la felicitaron. En un momento pasó frente a Ino, quien la tomó del brazo por un momento. Se volteó a verla, encontrándose con una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

Ino: Te has convertido en una hermosa flor, Sakura.-dijo con sinceridad-.

Sakura: Hay cosas que te debo a ti. Y no se te ocurra perder, quiero enfrentarte en las finales.-respondió con su propia sonrisa, a lo que la rubia asintió-.

Cuando fue recibida por su equipo, estos le dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Bueno, la mayoría, Yami solo dijo "Buen trabajo".

Jun Muramasa vs. Kabuto Yakushi.

Ambos varones estaban de pie frente al otro en la arena en cuestión de segundos. Ambas expresiones eran ilegibles, aunque se podía ver algo de arrogancia en la cara del cuatro ojos.

En el momento en que se anunció en comienzo, Jun desapareció de la vista de la mayoría y apareció un segundo más tarde blandiendo su espada tratando de cortar a Kabuto por la mitad de forma vertical.

El peli-plateado apenas fue capaz de moverse a tiempo salando hacia un lado, pero el siguiente movimiento no se lo esperó.

Jun: ¡**Kaminari**!-gritó al tiempo que extendía el brazo y los dedos índice y medio. Un rayo, idéntico a los que usaba Yami salió de los dedos del peli-azul-.

Por un momento parecía que Kabuto sería golpeado, pero una rápida sustitución lo sacó de apuros.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En el balcón…

Sasuke: Yami, ¿ese no era tu movimiento firma?-preguntó asombrado al ver como Jun había realizado una técnica que el Yuse era renuente a enseñar-.

Yami: Sí.-contestó cortantemente-.

Sasuke: Creí que solo tú podías hacerla porque eres único que sabe como.-debatió-.

Yami: Yo se la enseñé-.

Sasuke: ¿Y porque no a ninguno de nosotros?-se quejó estando celoso-.

Yami: Naruto la sabe, y solo se las enseño a quienes tengan la capacidad elemental de hacerla, **Y** de paso que sean muy cercanos a mí-.

Sasuke: Pero…-.

Yami: ¡Cállate!-siseó con rabia fulminándolo con la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para callarlo-.

Sakura: ¡No tienes que comportarte de esa forma!-reprochó más por el hecho que su actitud ese día era fatal-.

Naruto: Sakura, por favor.-intervino-. Aniki no se siente bien y eso afecta su carácter. No te puedo explicar bien, pero es mejor que simplemente no lo molesten por ahora.-pidió en un modo condescendiente, haciendo que la chica se calmara-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras esta charla ocurría, Jun y Kabuto seguían peleando con intensidad.

El peli-azul tenía cierta ventaja al poder usar su espada, pero debía que tener cuidado con los "Bisturí de Chakra" que estaba usando su oponente. Por suerte, al haber tenido varios combates de entrenamiento con Yami le habían dado mucha experiencia al pelear contra Ninjas con habilidades médicas.

Por su parte, Kabuto era capaz de defenderse con un Kunai pero le daba muy poco espacio para contraatacar. Solo su experiencia en combate era lo que le permitía seguir peleando, y aunque no estaba usando todo su potencial, sabía que su enemigo tampoco lo estaba haciendo.

Viendo que una pelea de cerca no los llevaría ningún lado por un rato, Jun se alejó unos pocos metros. Una vez hecho esto, cambio su pose a una que sugería defensa.

Sus piernas estaban separadas y ligeramente flexionadas. Con la mano derecha sujetaba la espada de forma que la estuviese en un ángulo de 45 grados con la punta yendo al suelo siendo detenida como apoyo por dos de sus dedos. Un ligero tono azul apareció en el arma.

Jun: ¡**Cuchilla de Buda**!-gritó al tiempo de realizar la técnica-.

Blandió la espada de forma vertical. Al completar el movimiento, un semi-arco de color azul claro salió en dirección a Kabuto, que se movió del camino sin esperar otro ataque pensando que no podría realizar otro en tan rápida secuencia.

Grave error.

Jun: ¡**Byakujin**!-inmediatamente después de agitar la espada, cientos de plumas fueron en dirección del peli-gris. Este cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor de heridas abriéndose en su piel, pero si no lo hubiese hecho se daría cuenta de que solo se trataba de un Genjutsu-. ¡**Kuzuryusen**!-solo se vio como Jun desaparecía de la vista de todos, volvía aparecer por un segundo frente a Kabuto y reaparecía en el mismo punto de antes-.

Kabuto se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, antes de que heridas se abrieran en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, de donde explotó una gran cantidad de sangre, la cual formó un pozo antes de que su cuerpo cayera sobre él.

Hayate se apresuró a revisar a Kabuto. Notó que estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente por lo que tuvo que llamar a los ninja médicos encargados durante el examen.

Hayate: ¡El ganador es Jun Muramasa!-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura: ¡Increíble!-exclamó asombrada por el despliegue de fuerza-.

Yami: No estoy seguro desde esta distancia pero creo que Kabuto puede sobrevivir-.

Kiba: ¿A qué te refieres? ¡La cantidad de sangre que botó era enorme!-.

Yami: El **Kuzuryusen **es una técnica que golpea nueve puntos vitales a una velocidad tan alta que parece ser un solo golpe.-explicó-.

Shino: Ninguno de los puntos que golpeó era vital, por lo que pude observar.-comentó recibiendo un asentimiento-.

Hinata: Le deben quedar unos cinco minutos como mucho.-intervino sin ningún tipo de interés. Luego volteó a ver la pantalla, revisando si ya habrían aparecido los nuevos combatientes-. Oh no…-.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa, Hime-chan?-preguntó preocupado-.

Hinata: Mira… apuntando a la pantalla-.

El monitor decía lo siguiente…

Yami Yuse vs. Subaku no Kumiko.

La mirada del peli-negro y la peli-roja se cruzaron en ese instante. Ella solo desapareció del sitio donde estaba y reapareció en el lugar que le correspondía.

Naruto: Aniki…-.

Yami: No importa. Mientras más rápido termine más rápido puedo descansar.-interrumpió restándole importancia-. Hazme un favor.-le dijo al rubio mientras extendía su mano derecha y revelaba lo que tenía bajo la manga, cosa que parecía ser un sello-.

Naruto: ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó sorprendido-.

Yami: Mi opciones están reducidas, solo hazlo.-insistió-.

Naruto: Bueno.-.

El rubio puso su mano sobre la muñeca de Yami y automáticamente un nube de humo apareció. Al instante una figura salió saltando de ella.

Yami aterrizó con tranquilidad en la arena, pero había algo que llamaba la atención de él. E su mano derecha había un arma que solamente Naruto y Choji habían visto.

El arma que estaba cargando consistía en una vara de metal de más o menos el doble de alto que él. La parte superior consistía de lo que parecía ser una enorme hacha pegada a un martillo y algunas cadenas atadas a ello. La parte inferior era más simple, debido a que el arma terminaba en forma de lanza. (Nota: El arma que usa el Majini de Resident Evil solo que con una terminación en lanza y sin sangre). Su color era como el del titanio, pero en la parte del mazo un kanji con su nombre estaba puesto en color negro.

Yami: Espero que estés lista, Kumiko-chan.-dijo con sarcasmo y frialdad-.

Kumiko estaba realmente nerviosa. Mientras que en una situación normal sabia que enfrentarse a Yami lo más que la llevaría era a estar inconsciente, en esta ocasión debería tomar las cosas mucho más enserio.

Ciertamente Yami estaba debilitado y enfermo pero su humor era horrendo, lo que lo hacía casi demasiado peligroso. Eso, sumando con el aire de odio tranquilo que emitía era suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

Aun así, pensó ella, nunca antes se había acobardado de una pelea y esta no sería la primera.

Kumiko: Tú eres el que debería prepararse; estás débil y yo tengo ganas de una buena pelea.-dijo sonriendo confiada. Desenvainó su Katana y se puso en posición de ataque-.

Yami no tenía intensiones de comenzar el ataque, por lo que Kumiko fue quien se aventuró a dar el primer asalto.

Trató primero con una estocada, pero un simple movimiento de la muñeca le bastó al Yuse para detenerla con el lado plano del hacha. Luego probó con numerosos ataques que consistían en girar su espada muy rápidamente cambiando el ángulo de ataque.

Normalmente esto sería buena estrategia, debido a que con armas grandes es difícil moverlas a gran velocidad para detener tantos ataques sucesivos. Pero Yami no tenía el más mínimo problema en bloquear con facilidad.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kurenai: ¿Cómo es posible que pueda mover esa cosa tan rápido?-preguntó a nadie en particular impresionada-.

Kakashi: Yami tiene una fuerza enorme, Kurenai. Me atrevería a decir que incluso mayor que la de Gai.-su contestación hizo que Naruto que se riera un poco-. ¿Qué pasa Naruto?-interrogó ligeramente molesto-.

Naruto: Yami no tiene solamente más fuerza que Gai-san, él podría literalmente dejar en ridículo a Tsunade Senju con mucha facilidad.-respondió sonriendo-.

Kurenai: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-.

Naruto: Por alguna razón desconocida, Yami nació con una fuerza física que si usada al 100%, combinadas con técnicas de expansión de fuerza como las de Tsunade o Gai-san, que de hecho creó la suya propia a base de ambas, haría que su fuera rivalizara con un Bijuu-.

Kakashi: ¡Eso es imposible!-refutó sabiendo que algo como eso era impensable-.

Kurama: No lo es. Tengo experiencia de primera mano con Bijuu y sé que la fuerza de mi Musuko es así de inmensa.-dijo poniendo su dos centavos-.

Kakashi: ¿Musuko?-cuestionó extrañado-.

Kurama: Veo a Naruto como a un hijo; él y Yami se tratan como hermanos, así que es solo lógico que vea a Yami de la misma forma.-aclaró alborotando en cabello del rubio quien solo sonrió-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En la pelea…

Kumiko seguía tratando sin éxito algunos de poder por lo menos rozarlo. Estaba lejos de estar cansada, pero eso no significa que no podía estar un poco frustrada.

Con un salto se alejó un poco del peli-negro y comenzó a hacer a gran velocidad poses de manos.

Kumiko: ¡**Doton Bushin no Jutsu**!-gritó mientras de la tierra se empezaban a formar seis clones de la peli-roja-.

Dos de ellos se lanzaron al ataque automáticamente, y otros tres tomaban posición en forma de triangulo alrededor del Yuse y los clones.

Yami podía mantener a raya a ambos clones con tranquilidad, pero hubiese sido cualquier otro, incluso un Zabuza, y éste estaría perdiendo.

Sin previo aviso uno de los clones se movió y enarboló su espada para poder cortarlo a la mitad. Yami la vio y fue capaz de moverse pero solo lo suficiente para poder esquivarlo y continuar su choque de armas con los otros clones. Otro clon más volvió a atacar y él logró esquivar otra vez pero solo apenas.

Esto continuó varios minutos más, con Yami defendiéndose de dos clones mientras los otros tres se alternaban para atacar. El último clon y la Kumiko original no se habían movido todavía.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto: Esa Kumiko es bastante buena.-comentó por lo bajo-.

Shikamaru: Ya debió darse cuenta de que eso no va a funcionar.-dijo aburridamente-.

Naruto: No creo que solo tenga planeado tratar de cansarlo. Si son amigos, Kumiko debería saber que eso no funcionará, incluso si Yami está enfermo-.

Zabuza: Los Doton Bushin necesitan un constante flujo de chakra para poder mantenerse, esa es su desventaja.-informó poniendo sus dos céntimos-.

Naruto: Por eso digo que debe tener algo más planeado, si continua así definitivamente cansará a Yami, pero no antes de que su chakra se acabe-.

Shino: Mis insectos me dicen que la chica tiene bastante chakra-.

Choji: No hace mucha diferencia excepto en el tiempo-.-dijo ausente-.

Shino: ¿Y no es cuestión de tiempo?-.

Naruto: Depende de a quién te refieras-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kumiko vio que ya era momento de poner su plan en acción.

Haciendo una señal que sus clones reconocieron, los tres que habían estado atacando de a uno se lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Yami no tenia forma de esquivar o golpear a cualquier clon en el estado en el que estaba, por lo que no tuvo más opción que saltar varios metros para poder esquivar.

Lo que no predijo fue el hecho de que una enorme roca café venia volando hasta él.

Pensando rápidamente, agita su hacha-mazo y rompe el objeto en mil pedazos, pero esto lo deja abierto para el verdadero ataque de la chica.

Kumiko: ¡**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu**!-un dragón de tierra se alzó con fuerza y se dirigió al heredero Yuse-.

En circunstancias normales Yami tendría cientos de formas para evitar el Jutsu, pero esta no es una circunstancia normal. Por esta razón la técnica golpeó de lleno a Yami y lo mandó hasta la estatua de sello creando una gran nube de polvo cuando este chocó.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ino: ¡Yami-kun!-gritó preocupada al ver a su novio ser golpeado por una técnica que ella conoce de primera mano lo poderosa que es, y luego chocar contra una estatua con mucha fuerza-.

Naruto: Cálmate, Ino-chan.-dijo tomándola del hombro-. No creas que Aniki puede ser vencido tan fácilmente.-aseguró sonriendo-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

La hija del Kazekage también pensaba que Yami no iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que estaba preparada para un ataque. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho.

De la nube de humo, que estaba todavía en pie, un enorme objeto salió disparado.

Kumiko lo esquivó, pero al fijarse que era no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Yami le había arrojado una de las manos de la estatua.

El gran pedazo de roca golpeó a dos de sus clones haciendo que se destruyeran. Esta se detuvo a unos pocos metros detrás de ella quedando incrustada en el piso. Luego, antes de que se pudiera recuperar de la sorpresa, la segunda mano salió disparada de la nube, la cual apenas estaba comenzando a disiparse.

Se movió para otro lado de la trayectoria del enorme objeto, pero algo pasó justo en el momento en que pasaba a un lado de ella.

La mano explotó. Y no solo esa, la segunda también.

Debido a la cercanía de ambas detonaciones, Kumiko fue arrastrada por la fuerza de esta combinada con pedazos de piedras que golpearon su cuerpo. Una nueva nube de humo se levantó en el lugar. Poco después algunos quejidos, el sonido de metal y el de un cuerpo cayendo fueron escuchados.

Se necesitaron cerca de tres minutos para que la nube se disipara. Y cuando lo hizo Naruto sonrió.

Kumiko estaba en el suelo con una mano bajo su espalda y la otra siendo pisada por el heredero Yuse, quien tenía puesto el gran filo de su hacha a pocos centímetros del cuello de la peli-roja. Ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, y aunque pudiera quitarle el arma a Yami, no había forma que se pudiese mover lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que ésta la degollara por culpa de la simple fuerza de gravedad. Dándose cuenta de esto, Hayate anunció.

Hayate: ¡El ganador es Yami Yuse!-.

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**He terminado. **

**La verdad creo que escribir peleas no es tanto lo mío. Tratar de poner lo que veo en mi cabeza en letras en difícil. Imagínense cuando tengo que escribir cuando Yami y Naruto se enfrente a… ¡Ups! Nada de spoilers. **

**Espero haberlos satisfecho con este Cap. Como dije, el Bosque de la Muerte no es una de mis partes favoritas y escribir peleas en difícil. En un principio pensé que el segundo examen me llevaría un solo Cap. Per quise acabar con eso lo antes posible y me quedó mucho espacio.**

**No tengo demasiado que decir, y en esta ocasión no los puedo dejar con un Omake. Les dejo las preguntas antes de despedirme.**

**¿Creen que el equipo de Kusa que Yami salvó tenga algún lugar en el futuro?**

**¿Creen que Naruto fue lo suficiente **_**Badass?**_

**¿Tiene sentido que encontraran los pergaminos tan rápido?**

**¿Qué podría querer Yami con lo Orochimaru para que lo haya dejado vivo?**

**¿Qué planes tiene para Sasuke ahora que tiene la marca?**

**¿Quién pensó que Orochimaru se acobardaría tan rápido ante Naruto?... Está bien, yo lo pensé ¬¬**

**¿Alguna idea de que autor debería buscar para la música de flauta? En realidad no conozco mucho al respeto…**

**¿Quién pensó que era Sakura la que se luciría?**

**¿Les gustó su pelea y su discurso de autoestima? Yo casi lloro escribiéndolo TT_TT**

**¿Qué les parecieron las habilidades de Kumiko y Jun?**

**¿Qué tipo de enfermedad podría estar sufriendo Yami?**

**¿Cuál era la canción que estaba cantando en el Cap. Pasado?**

**¿Por qué no lo pregunté entonces?**

**¿Y no les parece que estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas?**

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero hayan disfrutado y que valga algunos Review.**

**Por cierto, el Ginosaji es un asesino que aparece en un video, que literalmente usa una cuchara para matar a su víctima. DE VERDAD que es un video excelente, se los recomiendo. Lo único que está en ingles, pero creo que tiene una versión con subtítulos. Si lo quieren ver vayan a YouTube y escriban:**

_**The Horribly Slow Murderer With The Extremely Inefficient Weapon. **_

**O simplemente copian y pegan.**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Master Fuera…**

**Bye^^…**


	17. Chapter 15 Fase tres Completa

**Hola Fanfiction. Han sido creo que cuatro largos meses esperando un nuevo Cap. ¿No? Me disculpo. Comencé la Uni, y no es que no tenga tiempo, solo que me da mucho sueño después de que termino mis trabajos. Lo más que me siento a escribir son cinco minutos pero al menos avanzo.**

**Bueno. Hoy les traigo el resultado del Cap. Anterior. ¿Qué pasará con Yami? Pues ya lo verán. Así como varias otras cosas. Les pido lean lo que está al fondo. Cuando re-leí todos los Cap. Me di cuenta que tuve errores a la hora de decir el número de misiones del equipo 7. Abajo está eso.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

Hayate: ¡El ganador es, Yami Yuse!-.

Aquellos cercanos al peli-negro dejaron salir un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo. Aun con su enfermedad su velocidad física, su fuerza sobre humana y su experiencia le habían servido para ganar. Pero no sin un precio, después de todo Kumiko es una Kunoichi poderosa.

Yami tenía ahora la respiración tan agitada que parecía estarse hiperventilando, su capa estaba llena de tierra y por su mano derecha y la comisura de su boca había sangre escurriéndose.

Sin ninguna palabra se quitó de encima de la peli-roja, y solo se alejó unos metros antes de soltar su enorme arma… y luego caer de cara desplomado al piso.

Naruto/Kurama/Hinata/Ino: ¡YAMI!-.

No pasó ni un segundo después de que gritaran para cuando ya estaba abajo. Hinata estaba escaneando el daño en su cuerpo usando el Byakugan, preocupándose bastante por lo que veía. Ino hacia lo mismo con su "Jutsu de Escaneo Médico".

Hinata: Sangrado interno, cuatro costillas rotas y dos de ellas tienen peligro de perforar un pulmón.-se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que aun no poseía las habilidades para realizar curaciones de ese nivel-. [Pero su brazo izquierdo… No puedo verlo, es como si no estuviese, ni siquiera su chakra].-pensó aun más alarmada

Ino: No solo eso, su brazo derecho está roto y tiene aberturas de vasos menores. También tiene dos contusiones leves.-añadió tratando de no derramar lagrimas al ver la extensión del daño. Cuando trató de revisar el mismo brazo que Hinata no podía ver, notó que su chakra era negado esa zona-.

Fue en ese momento que los Ninjas médicos encargados del examen aparecieron, luego de haber chequeado que Kumiko no tenía ningún daño grave pero aun así era necesario que fuera a la enfermería.

Med-Nin: Por favor, denos un permiso, tenemos que llevarlo inmediatamente a urgencias.-pidió un de ellos-.

Naruto: No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes ponga sus sucias manos en mi hermano.-declaró con un tono defensivo -.

Med-Nin: Si no nos dejas actuar deberemos tomar medidas hostiles.-amenazó tratando disuadirlo. Triste que no sabe con quién está tratando-.

Naruto: Te mueves y serás tú al que llevarán al hospital-.

Sarutobi: Naruto.-dijo haciendo su aparición esperando poder calmar la situación-. No está permitido amenazar a otros Shinobi de la aldea, mucho menos al cuerpo médico. Ellos solo están tratando de ayudar-.

Naruto: Que guarden su chakra, mi hermano no lo necesita.-con eso le dio la espalda a ellos y se dirigió al caído Yuse-.

Aprovechando que su capa estaba abierta comenzó a abrirle la chaqueta para mostrar que debajo había una simple camisa negra de cuello en V. Luego, haciendo aparecer sus garras de metal, la cortó cuidadosamente para no causar más daño a Yami, hasta que pudo revelar su pecho y estomago. Hizo que sus garras desaparecieran, y en su lugar tenia sujeto un pequeño pote de tinta y un pincel; activó su Onigan y se puso en manos a la obra.

El resto de los espectadores miraban como el rubio trabajaba diligentemente en poner sellos en el torso de su hermano. Sin embargo, el ángulo en el que estaba Naruto tapaba la vista a los demás de lo que estaba haciendo y aquellos que observaban por las cámaras tampoco podían ver nada.

Fue Ino, quien preocupada pero curiosa, hizo la pregunta que estaba en la mente del resto.

Ino: Naruto-nii, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

Naruto: ¿Crees que Yami y yo no nos prepararíamos para una situación como esta?-preguntó retóricamente-. Él sabe que solamente tres personas podían hacerle frente incluso en el estado en el que estaba. Por desgracia se enfrentó a uno de ellos. Yami sabía que no podía acabar con ellos fácilmente sin causarles mayor daño porque son demasiado fuertes, pero estaba seguro que si se enfrentaba a ellos, incluso estando enfermo, sería capaz de cansarlos lo suficiente pero eso le costaría caro.-explicó mientras seguía trabajando-.

Ino: Eso no explica mucho.-se quejó-.

Naruto: Es simple. Si Yami se enfrentaba a Kumiko, Gaara o a Jun, él estaba seguro de que podría vencerlos incluso en su estado pero eso lo dejaría muy mal. Por esa razón hicimos que nuestro equipo llegara lo más pronto posible.-mordió su dedo hasta sacar sangre y luego comenzó a dibujar unas líneas más con ella sobre Yami-. En los últimos días Yami y yo estuvimos trabajando en unos sellos por si acaso esto pasaba. Solo tengo que terminar la llave y todo el daño que tenga se curará por el efecto del chakra curativo contenido en el sello-.

Algunos que conocían de sellos a un nivel avanzado o que conocían Ninjutsu médico se quedaron asombrados. Mientras que el proceso era algo que llevaba tiempo de ser teorizado, nunca había sido posible hacerlo funcionar porque el chakra curativo nunca duraba mucho más de veinte minutos; una hora como máximo si era del tipo de Fuinjutsu que requería una llave para activarse.

Lo que Naruto no explicó era que no habían usado chakra ordinario.

El chakra usado había sido una combinación del chakra de Kurama para usar la aceleración de curación, mientras que el segundo chakra usado era el chakra antinatural de Yami, que mientras no posee capacidades curativas, puede moldearse para que lo haga. Debido a la gran maestría de ambos en su respectivo terreno y conocimientos algo avanzados en el otro, ambos fueron capaces de realizar algo que nadie antes había conseguido. También ayuda el hecho de que ellos hayan tenido ventajas que otros no, como venir de un clan con gran historia respecto a sellos, y diferentes fuentes de chakra antinatural que de por sí es más fuerte que el normal pero ese no es el punto.

Naruto: Ya está. Ahora solo lo activo.-con eso hizo emanar un poco de chakra sobre su trabajo-.

El Sello comenzó a expandirse como tentáculos sobre la piel de Yami, y cuando se detuvieron, éste empezó a brillar tenuemente de color rojo. Naruto usó su Onigan para revisarlo, dándose cuenta que muy lenta pero seguramente el daño comenzaba a sanar. Sin dar tiempo a nadie para decir nada colocó su mano en el suelo y una especia de telaraña seguida de una nube de humo aparecieron.

Un dragón oriental de escamas turquesas con cresta, cola y bigotes de color blanco apareció; debía medir poco más de un metro. Sus ojos amarillos con pupila rasgada se encontraron con el Onigan de Naruto, quien le asintió a la criatura antes de que esta se posara sobre el cuerpo del inconsciente Yuse. Con una nube de humo ambos habían desaparecido.

Naruto se levantó y regresó la vista a todos los demás, que lo miraban de forma expectante.

Naruto: No voy a contestar preguntas.-dijo con una voz que no dejaba espacio para argumentos-.

Temiendo que algunas de las tendencias de Yami se les hayan pegado al rubio todos decidieron simplemente proceder con el resto de los combates.

Neji Hyuga vs. Misumi Tsurugi.

Esta batalla no pudo ser más patética.

Misumi había intentado usar su técnica de "Cuerpo Contorsionista", solo para quedar paralizado de una sola palmada y ser proclamado por Hayate como perdedor de la batalla.

Hinata Hyuga vs. Subaku no Kankuro.

Normalmente cualquiera pensaría que el Maestro de Títeres supondría que sería una victoria fácil, pero teniendo como ejemplo a sus dos hermanas, la pelea de Sakura **Y** el hecho de que los Hyuga eran muy bien conocidos… Bueno, creo que se entiende que esté nervioso.

Aun así bajó a la arena teniendo plena confianza en sus habilidades para poder ganar la pelea.

Mientras tanto en el otro balcón dicha Hyuga estaba teniendo una conversación con su novio.

Hinata: ¿No vas a desearme suerte, Naru-Tenshi?-preguntó usando un sobrenombre que le había puesto hace poco-.

Naruto detectó en su voz algo inusual pero no particularmente malo por lo que simplemente le respondió.

Naruto: No creo que lo necesites, Hina-Hime. Estoy seguro de que puedes ganar sin _.-no continuó hablando cuando la peli-azul lo agarró firmemente por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo acercó a ella-.

Hinata: De cualquier forma la quiero.-y sin decir más juntó sus labios con fuerza sobre los del rubio. El beso duró solo unos diez segundos pero definitivamente había fuego en ellos-. A ese tipo de suerte era a lo que me refería.-le comentó cuando se separaron. Se lamió un poco el labio inferior mientras le lanzaba una mirada seductora-. Limón y miel… Me encanta.-con eso se alejó un poco del rubio y luego saltó sobre la baranda y aterrizó en la arena con mucha gracia y estilo… Dejando a un muy sonrojado pero contento Uzumaki en el balcón -.

Cuando calló en la arena no le dio importancia a la mirada de fastidio o la de reprimenda que tenían Kankuro y Hayate respectivamente.

Hayate: ¡Hajime!-.

Con esto comenzó la batalla.

La Hyuga se lanzó al ataque mientras activaba su Byakugan sin usar poses de mano. Pudo notar que el Kankuro frente a ella era solo un muñeco de madera y que el original estaba envuelto en las vendas.

Decidiendo divertirse un poco, atacó a "Kankuro" primero fingiendo haber caído en su trampa. Cuando el títere trató de defenderse, ella lo tomó por los hombros y se impulsó para pasar encima de su cabeza, luego realizar una pirueta para acomodar su posición antes de lanzar una patada cargada de chakra en las costillas del "muñeco". Esto causó que "Kankuro" diera vueltas sobre sus propios pies mientras Hinata se alejaba un poco con un salto.

Las vendas que estaban envolviendo al muñeco comenzaron a desenvolverse para mostrar a un Kankuro que se estaba agarrando las costillas con una mano tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor, al tiempo que las ropas del primero explotaban para mostrar que se trataba de un títere con tres ojos y seis brazos.

Hinata lo observaba con diversión. La patada que le había dado lo hizo aplicando algunas de las enseñanzas de Yami. Al añadir chakra de una forma específica a cualquier ataque de Taijutsu le era posible evitar daño interno pero al mismo tiempo triplicaba el dolor que sentía la persona. Las maravillas de que tu tutor sea un psicópata especialista en tortura y maestro de Ninjutsu médico.

Regresando su concentración a la batalla, notó que el chico de Suna estaba poniéndose mientras sujetaba el lugar donde fue golpeado en un intento de minimizar el dolor.

Kankuro: Ok, lo admito.-habló con la respiración entre cortada-. Te subestimé un poco pero no volverá a pasar-.

Hinata: No debiste hacerlo en primer lugar, para este punto tu derrota es inminente.-habló con un tono que representaba la típica confianza Hyuga. Muchos de los que pertenecían a la rama principal del clan no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver que la tímida niña que ellos conocían. Sin embargo, en lugar de recordarles a Hiashi, más bien les recordaba a su madre: Hanako Hyuga.

Todos los Hyuga de la rama principal temblaron de miedo y la mayor parte de la rama secundaria sonrió MUY ligeramente.

Kankuro, molesto por lo que le parecía arrogancia de la chica, mandó a su marioneta al ataque al mismo tiempo que algunos mecanismos dentro de ella se activaban para hacer que de sus brazos salieran varias cuchillas. Sin embargo, en dos de los brazos, éstas no salieron, haciendo que el titiritero se preguntara la razón.

Debido a la situación en la que estaba prefirió no darle importancia y continuó con su asalto.

Por su parte, la heredera Hyuga se concentró simplemente en esquivar los ataques cuando vio que dentro de la marioneta había grandes cantidades de veneno, y mucho de ello estaba concentrado en las cuchillas.

Ella no era ignorante de lo que sucedió realmente con el mecanismo del juguete de Kankuro. Fue con su ataque inicial, haciendo una prueba para ver si su técnica afectaba a la marioneta, que golpeó los mecanismos y solo quiso esperar para ver los eso en mente, comenzó a lanzar muy discretos ataques sobre el títere cada vez que esquivaba. Necesitaba ser cuidadosa con ellos para que no se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba: ¿Qué diantres está haciendo?-preguntó a no poder seguir bien lo que sucedía-. Debería tratar de alejarse de la marioneta y atacar al que está vestido de gatita.-ese comentario causó algunas risas pero Shino decidió aclarar su duda-.

Shino: No tendría sentido tratar de atacar al, como elocuentemente has dicho, "sujeto vestido de gatita" de forma directa sin incapacitar a la marioneta primero-.

Kiba: ¿Qué?-no entendió mucho de lo que le dijo. Siendo franco aun no se acostumbraba a la forma tan refinada de hablar de su compañero-.

Naruto: Significa que Hinata-Hime tiene que deshacerse de la marioneta primero y así Kankuro no va a tener como defenderse. Además, como no hay agua alrededor Hinata-Hime no puede usar ataques a distancia a menos que use Genjutsu.-explicó de la forma más rápida que pudo para no dejar ninguna duda en el Inuzuka-.

Kurenai: ¿Hinata sabe Genjutsu ofensivo? Yo no le he enseñado nada de ese nivel aun.-dijo extrañada por este pedazo de información-.

Naruto: Su tutor es Yami, un Shinobi que le encanta causar sufrimiento sin paralelos de forma física y mental en sus enemigos antes de destruirlos por completo. Creo que es posible que le enseñara un par de cosas.-tembló al pensar que tipo de cosas-.

Neji: ¡Hmp! Hinata-sama siempre ha sido demasiado suave y débil, incluso si las aprendiera dudo mucho que las use.-desacreditó el genio Hyuga ganándose la mirada de un muy enojado Hanyou-.

Naruto: De la misma forma que nunca ha usado el Sello contra alguien de la familia secundaria. Con todo lo que le has hecho pasar todavía la consideras débil, pero si tuviese la misma actitud que tú entonces ya estarías muerto.-una parte del subconsciente de Neji aceptaba que eso era verdad, pero aun así su ego no le permitiría reconocerlo. Pero antes de que fuera a decir algo el rubio lo interrumpió-. No me dirijas la palabra, Hyuga, no hablo con hipócritas como tú. De por sí, me molesta respirar el mismo aire-.

Todos los que conocían al rubio que lograron escuchar eso se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa. Aun cuando él haya madurado y cambiado bastante, nunca había sido tan frio con alguien, sin importar si fuera enemigo o no.

Kakashi: [Pasa demasiado tiempo con Yami].-pensó, sabiendo que ese tipo de comportamiento era más parecido al peli-negro-.

Naruto: [Ahora entiendo por qué Aniki lo hace; es divertido. Y qué bueno que soy un actor natural].-Kurama, debido a una conexión mental que tenia con su hijo, escuchó sus pensamientos y estuvo de acuerdo-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con la pelea…

Hinata seguía con su táctica de usar ataques indetectables al tiempo que esquivaba pero había tenido varias llamadas cercanas cuando los sables casi logran alcanzarla. Sabía que con un solo toque no perdería, pero haría que su cuerpo no pudiese trabajar al cien por ciento.

Kankuro se estaba frustrando al ver que nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar. Aunque lo que más le molestaba y le preocupaba era que ninguno de sus mecanismos funcionaba cuando trataba de activarlos.

Finalmente notando que su plan estaba listo para salir a la luz, Hinata lanzó un una palmada con gran cantidad de chakra en el pecho de la marioneta. Él efecto fue inmediato, ya que el muñeco cayó despedazado en el suelo, dejando a la gran mayoría estupefactos, especialmente a Kankuro que por el shock no notó cuando la Hyuga ya estaba a pocos metros de él.

Hinata: Estás dentro de mi Circulo de Constelaciones.-sus piernas tomaron la misma posición que como si fuese a usar las "Sesenta y cuatro palmas" pero sus brazos estaban puestos de forma que enmarcaban su rostro de forma circular-. **¡****Tenkai no tekunikku: 12 Chōkō no paruma: Uoza (Técnica Celestial: Palma de los Doce Signos: Piscis)!**-.

La chica comenzó a lanzar palmadas de una forma mucho más irregular que lo acostumbrado a ver en el estilo normal del Juken. Sin mencionar que no llegaron ni a la mitad de lo que podría acostumbrar la técnica.

Al terminar con la última palmada se alejó de un salto del titiritero. Al mismo tiempo, el chico de Suna comenzó a caer de rodillas al suelo y luego se desplomó de cara sobre el concreto. Al revisarlo, Hayate se dio cuenta de que no tenía pulso por lo que llamó a los ninjas médicos rápidamente al tiempo que anunciaba a Hinata como la ganadora.

Subió hasta el balcón sin prestarle mucha atención a las miradas sorprendidas de aquellos que la conocían como completamente tímida e indefensa. Por todo lo que sabían acababa de matar a alguien.

Hinata por su parte simplemente se acercó al Hanyou presente en el área, lo tomó del brazo y recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Había una sonrisa bien grande en su rostro debido al logro que acababa de conseguir.

Hinata: ¿Cómo estuve, Naruto-Tenshi?-preguntó con un tono dulce-.

Naruto: Estuvo muy bien. Pero no lo mataste, ¿Verdad?-le cuestionó sonriéndole un poco -.

Hinata: No.-contestó relajadamente-. **Piscis** elimina la mayor parte del oxigeno en la sangre y debido a esto la persona pierde la conciencia pero solo por unos minutos. También es una técnica perfecta para la decepción porque hace parecer que la persona no tiene pulso. Piscis es la más débil de los signos de agua pero el más efectivo para detener a la gente o engañar a alguien con una muerte falsa-.

Cuando Yami le enseñó esa técnica le dijo que esta correspondía al elemento agua y que había otras dos más de ese elemento. Sin mencionar que habían otras nueve más de fuego, aire y tierra. El rayo tenía una sola técnica pero el peli-negro nunca explicó el origen de esta, así como los del resto; solo que era la más peligrosa y poderosa de todas.

Kurenai: Oigan, prestan atención que ya va a comenzar el siguiente combate-.

Subaku no Temari vs. Ten-Ten Ama.

(Misma de la serie. Creo que no tengo que explicar mucho^^).

Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi.

(Definitivamente lo mismo que el original).

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

Una parte de Kiba se sentía nerviosa porque sabía que el rubio no era un oponente contra el que tuviese posibilidades, pero su ego seguía siendo demasiado grande para poder entenderlo y aceptarlo. Por esa razón bajó a la arena pensando que aun tenia las de ganar.

Por otra parte Naruto estaba perfectamente complacido de que su batalla fuese con el domador de perros. No importaba cuanto le dijeran que dejara en paz a Naruto respecto a que aun era un idiota y que en eso convertiría a los gemelos, o a Hinata, tratando de convencerla que dejara a Naruto y saliera con él.

Así que tenía dos opciones: enfrentarse con él ahora y hacerle llegar el mensaje, o hacer que Yami use sus "métodos de convencimiento"… Pero la primera traería menos problemas.

Aparte de eso, estaba feliz de que no le tocase pelear contra Ino o Choji, que eran los únicos de sus amigos que quedaban.

En casi nada de tiempo ambos Genin ya estaban el uno frente al otro; Kiba con fulminaba con la mirada a Naruto, quien tenía la famosa "Cara de Póker".

Hayate: ¡Hajime!-.

Kiba y Akamaru dieron un gran salto hacia atrás para darse un poco de espacio. Cuando aterrizaron, el perro tenía el pelaje de color rojizo, significando que Kiba le había dado una píldora de soldado.

Al instante el Inuzuka formó el sello del tigre y realizó su **"Shikyaku no Jutsu (Jutsu en Cuatro)". **Akamaru se colocó en sima de él y esta vez activaron el **"Jūjin Bunshin (Clon Hombre-Bestia)".**

A una velocidad que igualaba a la de Rock Lee con sus pesas puestas, Kiba se lanzó al impresionado rubio, quien no esperaba que su oponente tuviese ese tipo de velocidad. Pero eso no era suficiente, ya que cuando lanzó el primer ataque Naruto lo evadió con incluso más facilidad de cómo lo había hecho Ino.

Con el pasar del tiempo Kiba seguía atacando al muy elusivo rubio, quien siempre se movía del camino usando una flexibilidad increíble. En el área de espectadores, Ino observó que incluso ella tendría problemas evitando solamente los golpes de Kiba, y que con Akamaru añadido a la ecuación tendría que defenderse usando armas y Ninjutsu.

Pero para Naruto esto no era un problema: Entrenar con decenas de clones al mismo tiempo, los cuales son monumentalmente más rápidos que el Inuzuka, hacían que las cosas fueran como un paseo para él. Sin mencionar cuando tiene que evitar los golpes de Yami en sus combates de práctica contra él. En una ocasión trató de detener uno de sus golpes, e incluso si la mano del rubio estaba bañada en chakra para reforzar los huesos, el peli-negro rompió cuatro de los ocho huesos de su muñeca… Y solo estaba usando un cuarto de su fuerza.

Así que como podrán imaginar, Naruto es extremadamente habilidoso esquivando.

Kiba, por su parte, estaba frustrándose cada vez más al no poder acertar ni un solo golpe. Se recordó de su pelea de puro Taijutsu contra Ino y no pudo evitar enojarse más, sintiendo que su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado nuevamente.

Ambos Kiba detuvieron sus ataques y se alejaron del rubio nuevamente con un gran salto. Gracias a que su resistencia era de nivel Chunnin aun no se encontraba cansado en lo más mínimo, solo su respiración era ligeramente agitada. Agarró impulso, y tras un breve respiro gritó y ejecutó su siguiente técnica.

Kiba: **¡Gatsuuga (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)!"**-Kiba y Akamaru comenzaron a girar a una velocidad y con un poder tal, que el viento, polvo y algunas pequeñas rocas se movían fuera de su paso-.

Los Inuzuka y aquellos que conocían bien la técnica mostraron gran asombro al verla ser ejecutada de forma que superaba incluso a la de su hermana, Hana Inuzuka, cuando tenía esa edad. Y a diferencia de lo que pensaban, Kiba controlaba a la perfección el poder sobre ella.

Naruto miraba pasivamente como ambos tornados se acercaban a él, teniendo que admitir que el **Gatsuuga** frente a él era al menos tres veces más poderoso de lo que había sido un mes atrás.

Comenzó a esquivar ambos tornados que se venían sobre él, notando que la velocidad mínima que se debía tener para ello era la de un Jonin. También se dio cuenta de que la forma en la que el Inuzuka coordinaba los ataques hacia que los espacios de escape fueran pequeños y aleatorios.

Mientras se mantenía esquivando empezó a analizar un poco la técnica, principalmente su dirección y su fuerza, tratando de formular un plan que no acabase con la muerte del otro Genin.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kakashi: Debo admitir que Kiba se ha vuelto bastante impresionante en poco tiempo-.

Ino: Pero su forma de ser deja mucho que desear.-sumó ella con molestia evidente-.

Kurenai: Los dos están en lo cierto.-confirmó tras un pequeño suspiro-. Y aunque odio admitirlo a mí me parece que le hace falta una novia con pantalones que le quite lo bastardo-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En un país no TAN lejos de Konoha…

¿?: ¡ACHU!-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con la continuación de la batalla…

Naruto seguía esquivando los tornados con extrema facilidad, siendo capaz de hacerlo incluso cuando estaba en el aire. Debía aceptar que se la estaba pasando bien aunque ya se estaba volviendo un poco aburrido, así que decidió poner su pequeño plan en acción para poder acabar con la pelea y darle una lección al Inuzuka.

Cuando aterrizó, luego de haber esquivado un ataque saltando, dio un nuevo salto hacia atrás dando una elegante pirueta en el aire. (Nota: Presumido ¬¬).

Al subir la mirada, se dio cuenta de que los tornados ya estaban cerca de él. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba en la posición perfecta para realizar su plan, así que, cuando los tornados estaban a solo dos metros, él levantó los brazos en el momento justo para que sus manos chocaran contra el **Gatsuuga** haciéndolo mantener en su sitio aun girando.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kurenai: ¡¿Qué diantres está haciendo?!-gritó al ver las acciones del rubio-. ¡Se va a destruir las manos!-.

Kurama: No lo creo.-dijo tranquilamente-. Naruto está llevando chakra a sus manos para que no haya daño, y su chakra en más fuerte y denso que el de cualquiera de los que está presentes menos el mío. No importa si Kiba pone todo su chakra en esa técnica, nunca podrá pasar de donde está-.

Kakashi: Pareces estar muy confiado de que es así-.

Kurama: El crédito va a quien lo merece, y creo que Naruto-kun lo tiene más que ganado.-respondió sonriendo zorrunamente-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba seguía tratando de de avanzar con su técnica para poder llegar a golpear a Naruto pero sorpresivamente, o tal vez no tanto, dependiendo de quién fueses, el Hanyou seguía sin retroceder ni un centímetro. Es más, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro como si la técnica en lugar de estarle rebanando las manos le estuviese haciendo cosquillas. Cuando supo que había llegado al punto perfecto de equilibrio del chakra en sus menos y el **Gatsuuga** de Kiba, expulsó todo el chakra que hasta entonces estuvo conteniendo.

Inmediatamente ambos tornados se detuvieron, mostrando que ambos Kiba tenían una cara de pura sorpresa y casi de espanto. Ni siquiera un segundo pasó cuando notaron que Naruto ya no estaba en el sitio de antes, sino que había desaparecido de la vista de todos. Al instante, Kiba y Akamaru parecieron ser golpeados por una fuerza invisible que los mandó disparados contra en suelo. Un clon apareció sobre cada uno de ellos, como la sombra amenazante de un depredador que se cierne sobre su presa.

Kiba abrió los ojos lentamente por el dolor que sentía, más la sorpresa de lo repentino del contraataque. Estaba seguro de que se estaba moviendo tan rápido que Naruto esquivaba porque era lo único que podía hacer; solo para ser probado lo contrario cuando el rubio lo detuvo con tanta facilidad. Cuando recuperó suficiente conciencia fue que notó una sombra sobre él. Casi pierde el control de su estomago al ver la imponente figura de Naruto, quien tenía una mirada que prometía cantidades inmedibles de dolor.

Antes de que se pudiera mover, Naruto ya tenía agarrado a Kiba del cuello y lo estaba levantando a varios centímetros por encima del suelo. Akamaru había intentado moverse para poder defender a su amo pero el clon le colocó un sello que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Naruto comenzó a realizar varias poses de manos con la que tenia libre, muy para el asombro de la mayoría. Algunos porque no sabían que era posible realizar Jutsus de esa forma, y otros porque pensaban que solo Haku era capaz de ello. El único no sorprendido era el mismo usuario del Hyoton ya que fue él quien le enseñó.

Naruto: Esto es lo que pasará si vuelves a molestar a Hinata o a mis hijos.-fue un susurro pero que se escuchó en toda el área y también fue oído por aquellos que miraban por las cámaras-. **Shikumi no Jutsu**.-colocó un dedo en la frente del domador de perros-.

Solo pasó un instante antes de que los gritos de terror de Kiba llenaran el lugar. Imágenes con él muriendo de forma cada vez más dolorosa que la anterior, pasando por su cabeza una y otra vez en los segundos que estuvo bajo el efecto del Genjutsu. Finalmente su cabeza cayó como sin vida pero sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par aunque con la mirada sin foco.

Lo dejó caer al suelo sin importarle que se hiciera más daño, sabiendo que el domador de perros no se movería ni porque lo quisiera con todas sus fuerzas. El **Shikumi no Jutsu **es el Genjutsu de clase media que Kurama le había enseñado hacia tiempo la primera vez que entrenaron; las enseñanzas de Yami en Genjutsu y Tortura solo han logrado maximizar su efecto.

Hayate revisó el estado de Kiba, dándose cuenta de que algo estaba muy mal en él. Anunció rápidamente a Naruto como el ganador y al instante siguiente estaba llamando a los paramédicos e incluso a Kurenai.

El rubio no le dio importancia mientras subía las escaleras del balcón; muchas miradas estaban sobre él, como evaluando su verdadero nivel de peligro. Sin embargo, todos confundidos al ver que su interacción con Kurama; quien le revolvía el cabello sonriendo afectuosamente, Hinata; que lo abrazó con fuerza apoyando la cabeza de su pecho, Ino; con quien chocó puños y el equipo 7, era lo opuesto a su agresividad en la pelea.

En la arena, Kurenai había liberar a Kiba del Genjutsu pero habían tenido que sedarlo porque cuando despertó parecía estar reviviendo todo lo que había visto en la ilusión. Los Ninjas Médicos tuvieron que llevar a Kiba rápidamente a la sala hospitalaria de la Torre, donde lo mantendrían en observación. El daño físico que tenia era poco pero mentalmente era alarmante.

Kurenai subió hasta el balcón con el seño fruncido por las noticias que había recibido. El hecho de que su alumno fuese puesto en una condición tan crítica era bastante pero que haya sido otro ninja de Konoha, y uno con el que se había graduado, le hacía pensar que Kakashi estaba siendo negligente con su trabajo como sensei o que Yami era una influencia demasiado mala.

Naruto miró hacia un lado cuando sintió la mirada de molestia que le estaba dando Kurenai. Sus ojos se encontraron por varios minutos, la mirada gélida de la Jonin cumpliendo con sus expectativas como la "Reina de Hielo de Konoha (**Konoha no Kori no Joo**)" pero sin tener el efecto esperado, mientras que los del rubio no dejaban escapar nada.

Naruto: ¿Algo que decir?-preguntó indiferentemente volteando a ver la pantalla que mostraban el nombre de Rock Lee, que se enfrentaría contra Subaku no Gaara. Hizo una nota mental de interferir si en otro Jinchuriki se salía de control, sabiendo por Yami que el peli-rojo era mentalmente inestable-.

Kurenai: Fuiste demasiado exagerado.-sentenció con una fuerza que causaría a muchos a retroceder-.

Naruto: ¿Tú crees?-cuestionó casi incrédulo-. Quiero decir: pude abrirle heridas que lo hubiesen hecho sangrar hasta morir; lo suficientemente lento para dar esperanza de poder salvarlo, lo suficientemente dolorosas para que sintiera cada minuto sin perder la conciencia y solo lo adecuado para que llegara a pocos metros de la puerta de la sala de emergencia. Pude haberle quemado la piel y la carne hasta llegar al hueso, donde hubiese continuado hasta calcinarlo por completo. Incluso podría no haberle hecho nada a él, pero en cambio hubiese tomado a Akamaru, le sacaba el corazón aun palpitando y hacer que Kiba se lo tragase.-más de uno tenía el rostro verde o cara de sorpresas por las palabras de rubio. Por supuesto, nada de eso es cierto pero le ayudaba a probar su punto. Solamente Hinata, que estaba demasiado relajada en los brazos de Naruto; Ino, que sabía muy bien que aunque estaba acostumbrado no era un psicópata como cierto peli-negro, y Kurama, al cual Naruto nunca podría mentir estaban conscientes de ese pedacito de información-. Solo le dejé mi mensaje muy claro: si molesta de nuevo a Hinata-Hime, Akira-kun o Ueki-kun, haré que le vaya peor-.

Kurenai: No había necesidad de eso, su madre o yo…-el Hanyou la cortó fuertemente antes de que terminara de hablar-.

Naruto: ¿Te refieres a todos esos regaños que le entran por un oído y le sale por el otro?-preguntó sarcásticamente-. Pues por lo que he visto, ese comportamiento es fomentado en su clan, aunque Hana Inuzuka me hace dudar de esa teoría. Y es claro que Kiba no respeta tu autoridad, por lo que solo me quedarían dos opciones: hacerlo respetarme o hacer que tema mi poder. La segunda me parece más sencilla por ahora-.

Kakashi: ¿Sabes que el miedo solo lleva al odio, no?-intervino. Su comentario se ganó una mirada de molestia del rubio-.

Naruto: Eso lo sé mejor que _nadie, _Sensei. Pero él ya me odia, lo mismo que tú, Kurenai-san. Solo son dos personas más de casi toda una aldea. Ahora, si les importa, e incluso si no, pongámosle fin a esta conversación, el siguiente combate está por empezar.-dijo moviendo la vista hacia la arena, donde los competidores ya estaban-.

Kurenai: ¿Por qué… Piensas que te odio?-preguntó un tanto sorprendida-.

Naruto: Dos razones: la misma que todos y por la misma que rompiste tus lazos con tu mejor amiga-.

Eso le cayó como un ladrillo a la Jonin, quien no pudo decir nada más por la sorpresa de que alguien más supiese al respecto.

Subaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee.

(Misma del animé. Me hubiese gustado describirla, esta batalla es en mi opinión una de las mas ÉPICAS de Naruto. PERO no es tan sencillo, créanme he visto cuando lo han hecho y admiro a los que lo hacen tan bien).

Casi todos los participante ha habían peleado. Solo quedaban dos personas, quienes nunca pensaron que se enfrentarían.

Ino Yamanaka vs. Choji Akimichi.

No se había necesitado el anuncio de la pantalla para que todos se dieran cuenta de quienes lucharían. Una mayoría estaban un poco preocupados por esto debido a que como eran compañeros de equipo las cosas serian más difíciles para ambos.

Ino sonrió al Genin de huesos grandes, sus ojos cerrados para no mostrar la incomodidad que sentía en ese momento.

Ino: No es algo que se pueda evitar.-comentó con un tono gentil-. ¡Demos lo mejor de nosotros!-.

Choji: Claro que si.-dijo con algo de inseguridad. Si Ino no hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados habría visto un muy ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del chico-.

En poco tiempo ambos se encontraban en el área de pelea. Ino estaba lista para dar todo lo que tenia pero Choji…

Choji: [¿Cómo se supone que pelee contra Ino? Una cosa son los combates de entrenamiento pero eso es muy diferente a este tipo de peleas tan enserio]-. No tuvo más tiempo de pensar cuando Hayate anunció el comienzo del encuentro-.

La Yamanaka se lanzó al instante sobre el Genin rellenito, planeando comenzar con Taijutsu para entrar en calor con la batalla. Choji, no pudiendo tomar completamente enserio la pelea solo se dedicó a detener o soportar los golpes de la rubia. Sabía que su velocidad le daría una gran ventaja, así como su flexibilidad y el hecho de que usando algo de fuerza y el impulso de ataques anteriores era capaz de usar su cabello como una extremidad más.

Con el tiempo que pasaba Ino se estaba frustrando cada vez más. No porque no asestase golpes, no porque estuviese perdiendo, no porque pareciera que lo que hiciese no hacía daño; todo lo contrario, Choji la estaba dejando ganar.

En un principio pensó que el Akimichi estaba usando la estrategia de cansarla, pero se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna respuesta ofensiva de él, cosa que no ayudaba en nada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se alejó de un salto. Una mirada furiosa se plasmó en su cara, haciendo que el Akimichi se pusiese más nervioso.

Ino: ¿Por qué no peleas enserio?-preguntó con una voz suave pero peligrosa-. Cuando practicamos tú siempre pelas mejor que esto, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?-.

Choji: Yo… Em…-trató de decir pero le era imposible porque su lengua parecía entumecida-.

Ino: Creo que mejor lo averiguo ya misma.-realizó poses de mano a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo. Al terminar levantó la pierna y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo-. **¡Doton: Deddorīguraundo****o ame no Jutsu!-** en un instante varios trozos del tierra salieron disparados y se colocaron sobre la cabeza del Akimichi formando una bola de tierra. Al instante siguiente púas de por lo menos dos metros se clavaron alrededor de Choji, de forma que inmovilizó sus manos y piernas, así como también atravesaba parte de su ropa. Sin embargo ningún daño fue hecho sobre su cuerpo. Con él inmovilizado la Yamanaka aprovechó-. ¡**Shintenshin no Jutsu!-.**

Empezando a buscar la información que quería dentro de su compañero de equipo. Normalmente eso sería una falta de respeto hacia otro Ninja de Konoha, pero las actitudes de "_hacer las cosas como me plazca mientras no dañe a nadie que no lo merezca_" y "_si no hay reglas impón las tuyas, y si las hay moldéalas a tu favor_" de cierto peli-negro se la habían pegado lo suficiente como para importarle ese detalle. Además, son Ninjas. Incluso si están representando a su aldea, también se representan a sí mismos. Y es bien sabido que un Ninja usa TODO a su alcance para poder ganar.

Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que pudiese encontrar la información que buscaba. La mente de Choji no ponía barreras contra ella, a diferencia de otras en las que había estado, por lo que no le costó mucho dar finalmente con lo que buscaba. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ino: Tú… Estas…-.

Choji: Si…-dijo antes de que ella pudiese terminar-. Solo que nunca te lo dijo porque sabía que de cualquier forma no podría pasar nada entre nosotros-.

Ino: ¿Por… Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-preguntó preocupada-.

Choji: Quise hacerlo pero… Fue demasiado tarde cuando ya tuve el valor… Tú tienes a alguien más…-contestó tristemente-.

Ino: ¿Y por eso mismo no puedes pelear enserio contra mí?-el chico asintió ligeramente-. ¿Sabes lo que para mí significa que no pelees enserio? ¡Es un insulto!-Choji bajó un poco la cabeza al escuchar el tono molesto en la voz de la chica. Pero luego notó que la expresión de su rostro se volvía menos serena más serena y su voz se suavizaba -. Lo siento mucho, Choji… Yo… No quiero lastimarte de esa forma.-de sus labios salió un largo suspiro antes de levantar sus manos para formar el sello del caballo-. Hablaremos de todo esto en otro momento. Pero por ahora quiero que sepas esto. Mientras estábamos peleando puse un Sello en tu estomago que afectará tu flujo sanguíneo por un instante. Sentirás como si te hubiesen aplicado mal acupuntura en todo el cuerpo porque la sangre dejará de moverse, solo lo suficiente para hacerte desmayar-.

No tenía planeado usar eso verdaderamente, solo lo había puesto desde un principio como precaución. Pero las cosas habían ido de una manera que ella no esperaba, y sabía que ese tipo de charla no era apropiada para el lugar y el tiempo.

Tal y como había dicho la rubia, el Akimichi sintió un dolor no demasiado fuerte pero si extremadamente molesto. Para su suerte, este solo duró poco más de dos segundos. Aunque luego se fijó que algo estaba mal; su mirada había comenzado a nublarse, su respiración a volverse más sueva, los sonidos a su alrededor se volvían un simple eco que resonaba cada vez menos. Todo eso pasó en un tiempo menor a diez segundos, antes de caer desmayado.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ino fue declarada ganadora, dando fin a los combates preliminares. Se explicó que en un tiempo de un mes se esperaba sostendrían los combates finales frente a un grupo compuestos de dignatarios de otras aldeas, diferentes Damiyos, los mismos aldeanos de Konoha y turistas que venían a ver los enfrentamientos.

Mientras tanto los Genin debían usar ese mes para recuperar sus fuerzas y al mismo tiempo entrenar, pulir sus técnicas y aprender nuevas, de forma que dieran una buena impresión frente a los futuros clientes. Aparte explicaron sobre las posibilidades de convertirse en Chunnin, cosa que sobresaltó a algunos.

Solo Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Jun y Kumiko sabían exactamente los requerimientos necesarios para avanzar de rango, sabiendo que solo fuerza física o mucho cerebro por separado no les serviría de nada. Había que tener una buena cantidad de ambos y estar preparado para todo; posible o imposible.

Los combates fueron decididos al azar. Cada Genin pasó al frente a sacar un número; solo Naruto tomó un segundo número que sería el de Yami, dejando finalmente a todos los combates organizados de la siguiente forma:

1-Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga.

2-Shikamaru Nara vs. Jun Muramasa

3-Yami Yuse vs. Shino Aburame

4-Naruto Uzumaki vs. Subaku no Temari

5-Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka

6-Subaku no Gaara vs. Sasuke Uchiha

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con los siguientes combates anunciados y la fecha pautada para ellos, todos los que estaban dentro de la Torre salieron a sus casas. El camino fue mucho más tranquilo y solo tomó poco más de una hora salir del bosque.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kurama, Jun, Zabuza y Haku fueron de regreso a la Mansión Yuse, acompañados de Sasuke y Sakura, de forma que todos pudiesen discutir que harían respecto al entrenamiento por el siguiente mes. El equipo de la arena de fue por su propia cuenta, no teniendo que esperar a Kankuro o a Kumiko, porque ninguno salió muy lastimado en su encuentro.

Un detalle importante que el contó el rubio, era que el dragón que había invocado antes se llevó a su hermano al reino donde viven esas criaturas, donde se encargarían de sanarlo lo suficiente, antes de dejarlo en la Mansión donde esperaban L, Light y Misa. Naruto también aprovechó de buscar a Akira y a Ueki de la Academia, sabiendo que a esa hora ya habían salido y seguramente se encontraban jugando con Konohamaru y sus amigos.

Luego de cinco días sin verlos, los Gemelos estaban casi a explotar de alegría. Ellos estaban abrazando con fuerza a Naruto y Hinata, quienes solo respondieron el gesto haciendo un abrazo familiar entre los cuatro, al tiempo que murmuraban dulces nadas en los oídos de los pequeños.

También tuvieron un pequeño encuentro con Iruka, quien parecía más feliz de lo normal pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso. Según él, hacia un rato que sentía que alguien los estaba siguiendo y observando como si fuese una presa. Algo curioso a notar es que algunos sintieron la presencia de cierta Kunoichi de Serpientes muy cerca.

A llegar a la Mansión Yuse todos notaron que había algo de actividad en uno de los comedores, por lo que todos se acercaron a ese lugar. Los que encontraron fue lo siguiente:

Misa y Light coqueteando descaradamente sentados en uno de los varios sofás que estaban en alrededor del comedor, mientras que sentados frente a frente en el borde más cercando de la mesa Yami y L comiendo un pastel de chocolate con muchas fresas, nueces y glaseado de vainilla que parecía pesar tres veces más que ellos dos juntos.

(Nota: Mierda *¬*).

Al mismo tiempo había un tablero de ajedrez que estaba frente a ellos, y si Jun y Naruto estaban en lo cierto y Yami era las negras… Era desgarradoramente obvio que iba perdiendo.

Naruto: ¿Ya te estás sintiendo mejor, Aniki?-preguntó acercándose. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del peli-negro, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado hasta recostarla un poco sobre el costado de Naruto. Esta acción sorprendió al rubio solo un poco, ya que mientras que las muestras de afecto de Yami no eran rara ocurrencia, también eran poco comunes. La única excepción de esto siendo Ino, y sus sobrinos hasta cierto punto.

Yami: Solo un poco. Ya no tengo el estrés de las peleas pero aun me siento débil.-respondió con una voz tan suave que todos se tuvieron que esforzar para oírla. La posición en la que estaba le recordaba un poco a las ocasiones en las que Akaru lo había tenido que sujetar cuando había estado enfermo, por lo que no tenia intensiones de moverse en un rato. Tomó un bocado del pastel antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta-. ¿Qué sucedió después de que me fui? Recuerdo que me declararon ganador, caminé un poco y después caí; Kumiko-chan es muy fuerte.-su voz seguía sin levantarse y tenía los ojos cerrados. Solo quería escuchar las voces mientras disfrutaba de ese pequeño momento de calma con su hermano-.

Ino se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos entrelazando los dedos, acción que fue gratamente recibida por el Yuse, quien la apretó un poco. Luego de que Ino le explicara todo, Yami dijo que no tenía demasiado ánimo para hablar de ello. Invitó a los que no vivían allí a quedarse por la noche y hablar de cómo podrán organizarse para entrenar. Oferta que fue bien recibida por todos, después de todo, esas habitaciones son como las de un hotel de cinco estrellas. (Nota: Los Yuse tenían, o tienen, MUCHO dinero).

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Durante el resto de la tarde todos se habían trasladado a un salón lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuviesen cómodos. El salón tenía el suelo cubierto por una gran alfombra de color morado, dos paredes estaban cubiertas por un gran librero que alcanzaba los cuatro metros que alcanzaban el suelo. Las otras dos paredes eran de color café claro y los muebles del mismo color. Habían algunos cuadros con hermosas paisajes pintados, un piano de pared con aspecto antiguo pero muy bien cuidado y un violín sobre este. Dentro de todo, un ambiente bastante acogedor, Ya que la luz del lugar era solo lo suficientemente tenue pero casi nadie podía identificar de donde venia.

Cada uno se concentró en pasar el tiempo a su manera, por ejemplo: Naruto tocando música con ambos instrumentos y enseñándoles un poco a los Gemelos; Yami con la cabeza recostada sobre el regazo de Ino; Hinata acompañando a Naruto en algunas canciones; Kurama y L jugando ajedrez-con juegos muy cerrados y teniendo cada uno la misma cantidad de victorias que el otro- con Light observando atentamente, Misa y Sakura le pedían consejos de cuidado de cabello a Haku y Sasuke y Zabuza estaban entablados en una "Competencia de miradas".

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Pasadas las diez de la noche la gran mayoría de las personas estaban dormidas. Cada uno había recibido su propia habitación individual a menos que quisieran compartir como fue el caso de Light y Misa. Hinata, Akira y Ueki estaban en su habitación, los tres dormidos a pesar de haber querido esperar a Naruto.

Hablando del rubio, él y Kurama estaban en la habitación de Yami terminando de preparar un número de sellos. Resulta ser que durante la noche el peli-negro iba a liberar grandes cantidades de chakra anti-natural de su cuerpo que afectaría todo lo que tocase. Esa era la razón por la cual Ino estaba compartiendo habitación con Sakura. El punto de los sellos era que nada resultase dañado y que el chakra no pueda salir tampoco. Al día siguiente Yami estaría mejor, solo que con el chakra muy bajo.

Una vez terminados los preparativos de esa noche los tres ya estaban los tres para despedirse. Yami estaba en cama con la cobija tapándole hasta los hombros y los ojos cerrados. El Kyubi estaba sentado a un lado de la cama y el Kitsune menor del otro lado con las piernas cruzadas.

Naruto: ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas nada más?-preguntó por última vez el rubio, estando justificablemente preocupado-.

Yami: Estaré bien-.

Kurama: Recuerda que hay un par de clones y también estará Kitsumetsu allá afuera.-luego se volteó a ver a su otro hijo-. Ya es hora de irnos, mientras más rápido pasemos la noche será mucho mejor.- estaba a punto de levantarse, pero luego recordó algo más que debía hacer-.

Yami abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir un contacto seco pero tibio en su frente. La imagen que obtuvo fue algo que se le grabó para siempre en la memoria. Después de todo, para él, es fuera de la común tener al más fuerte de los Bijuu ligeramente inclinado sobre él, besando su frente como un buen padre a su niño enfermo.

Yami: ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir-.

Kurama: Ya había dicho que te considero un segundo hijo igual que a Naruto.-respondió sonriendo cálidamente-.

Se levantó de la cama acompañado de Naruto, quien mandó una sonrisa en dirección del peli-negro. La mirada del Yuse los siguió hasta el momento en que salieron, apagando la luz antes de cerrar la puerta. E incluso entonces esta se quedó clavada en la puerta por unos minutos.

Finalmente se relajó y regresó la vista al techo antes de cerrar los ojos. Una lagrima, la primera derramada en meses desde la muerte de su hermano mayor, salió de los ojos de Yami al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Yami había derramado la primera lágrima de felicidad de toda su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto: Fue inusual lo que hiciste allá adentro.-comentó luego de poco tiempo de haber salido de la habitación de Yami-. Solo te he visto hacer eso con Akira-kun o Ueki-kun-.

Kurama: Bueno, tengo mis momentos. Además, no lo recordarás porque siempre estabas inconsciente pero cuando eras más pequeño podía salir de tu cuerpo por periodos muy cortos de tiempo. Siempre era por las noches y solía observarte un poco antes de besarte en la frente.-pasó un brazo alrededor de Naruto y lo atrajo más a él-. ¡Recuerdo que te veían tan adorable en tu pijama de hipopótamos!-.

Naruto: ¡Otou-san!-se quejó con un sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas-.

Kurama: Ya, ya. No hay que ponerse así.-rió un poco, siendo luego acompañado por el menor. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, Kurama se separó un poco y se puso a la altura de su hijo-. Descansa, y recuerda mantener un ojo en tu hermano.-quitó un poco que cabello de la frente de Naruto antes de besarlo también allí, quien aceptó la muestra de afecto su padre con gusto-.

El Kyubi desapareció en una nube roja, habiendo regresado al Sello que lo contenía normalmente.

Por su parte, Naruto entró a su habitación, preparado para una bien merecida noche de descanso. No pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa cuando vio a Hinata con los Gemelos, acurrucados los entre ellos durmiendo plácidamente. Se cambió rápidamente antes de unirse a ellos, los cuatro envueltos en el simple placer de poder estar juntos.

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**Por desgracia esto ha llegado a si fin. Vaya que el cambio tan repentino de violencia a ternura fue raro… Pero no me quejo. Aunque el punto de esto es la opinión de ustedes. Quise poner un Omake, pero creo que trabajaré mejor en una recopilación y los pondré en otro momento. Algo parecido quiero hacer después pero con los Lemon. A menos que prefieran que los ponga aquí mismo pero con las advertencias. **

**Pues no se descubrió mucho de la enfermedad de Yami, pero por lo menos ya saben que está bien. La verdad es que esa parte la lágrima no la iba a poner pero no pude resistirme cuando se me vino la idea a la mente.**

**Si se preguntan por qué tantos besos en la frente, es simple. Siempre he tenido la creencia de que el beso en la frente es el más sincero. Creo que es por eso que los padres lo hacen. Además, si es en la mejilla sería muy Yaoi, y esa no es la idea. (No que tenga algo contra el Yaoi. Admitiré que en algún momento he leído alguna historia que tiene algo de Yaoi e incluso Yuri, pero son TAN buenas que no puedo dejar de leerlas).**

**He recibido comentarios sobre el papel de Akira y Ueki. Vaya que algunos son bastante cercanos a lo que tengo planeado, pero no se acercan todavía a lo que pienso hacer. Bueno, excepto una persona pero no pienso revelar más nada.**

**Por un momento me sentí como un bastardo cuando hice la pelea de Ino contra Choji, pero eso luego forma parte de algo más que quiero hacer. Solo para darle a nuestro Genin rellenito algo de gloria que se merece. Lo mismo pienso hacer después con Neji, en su honor. (¡SUFRÍ CUANDO LO VÍ MORIR! ¡¿POR QUÉ TÚ, NEJI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!). **

**Hablando del Manga.**

**La cuestión que puso Kishi respecto a que los Uchiha son los que más valoran la amistad fue algo que ya me esperaba. ¿Saben? Si no son Uchiha-haters, se darán cuenta de algo bien interesante respecto a eso si "ven más allá de lo aparente".**

**Lexie-chan, espero haberte complacido con este Cap. Lo leí esta mañana cuando estaba en la Uni porque los Review llegan al correo y los puedo ver en mi celular. Cuando le leí me forcé a tratar de terminar el Cap. Lo hubiese hecho mañana de haber sido de otra forma. Ahora mismo me estoy muriendo del sueño. (Eso de pararme a las cinco de la mañana acabará conmigo . ).**

**Solo por si acaso, el Fic de "¿Padre a los trece?" no estará listo hasta dentro de al menos dos semanas, aparte de que estoy preparando el de "El Regreso de los Padres".**

**Estas son las misiones del equipo siete, por cierto:**

**Sasuke: 20 de Rango D; 4 de rango C; 1 de rango A. Total: 25**

**Sakura: 20 de Rango D; 4 de rango C; 1 de rango A. Total: 25**

**Naruto: 20 de Rango D; 4 de rango C; 1 de rango B; 1 de rango A. Total: 26**

**Yami: 20 de rango D; 15 de rango C; 10 de rango B; 15 de rango A; 5 de rango S. Total: 65**

**Ah! Claro. La canción que él cantaba mentalmente era "Imagine" de John Lennon. Una de las mejores canciones del Mundo. Si no la has escuchado (Existe gente que no), háganlo, si no la entienden busquen la letra y tradúzcanla. Es simplemente genialidad pura.**

**Ahora, ya cerrando…**

**¿Con quienes entrenarán cada uno de los Genin?**

**¿Cuál será el resultado de odas esas batallas?**

**¿Creen que alguien sentirá monstruosas cantidades de dolor en el siguiente Cap.?**

**Si es así, ¿Quién será?**

**¿Creen que Naruto tendrá problemas por lo de Kiba? Algo me dice que a más de uno le saldrá el tiro por la culata. Jajajajajaja.**

**Por ahora los dejo, queridos lectores. Después de todo ya no aguanto el sueño. (Son veinte para las nueve mientras escribo esto).**

**Master Fuera…**

**Bye…^^**


	18. Cap 16 Antes de la Tormenta

**Hola, FanFiction! ¿Cómo han estado gente? Mis disculpas con la tardanza. La Uni me mantiene ocupado, pero tengo unos días libres (Aparte de toros que ya había tenido por la situación política del país, pero la tención me hizo incapaz de escribir). Terminé mi primer periodo (Se les llama así en mi Uni porque no son semestres pero tampoco trimestres) y pasé todas mis materias con buenas notas, así que ¡YAY! Por mí.**

**Sé que les había prometido también la conti de ¿Padre a los Trece? Pero me he sentido bloqueado con ese Fic, y eso que en la mente ya tenía pensado como hacerlo TT_TT. Usaré estos días para tratar de terminarlo, pero mi siguiente periodo comienza en una semana, así que trataré de hacer lo que pueda.**

**Por ahora los dejo, entonces. Por favor disfruten de este Cap. Y de verdad, necesito sus opiniones, me sentí un poco insatisfecho de mi propio trabajo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

Caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la Mansión Yuse, vemos que a un joven Naruto, usando únicamente su ropa habitual para dormir, en dirección a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Se había despertado antes que Hinata y los Gemelos con un hambre de proporciones Akimichi, y necesitaba amortiguar antes del desayuno.

Buscó en la despensa un poco de cereal y sacó leche de la nevera antes de sentarse a comerse su pequeño bocadillo con toda calma. Solo que no notó a la persona que ya estaba sentada desde antes frente a él.

Yami: Buenos días, Otouto.-saludó en un tono suave. Aun así, Naruto levantó la vista, ligeramente sorprendido; ya estaba acostumbrado a no notar la presencia de Yami en pocas ocasiones-.

Naruto: Buenos días para ti también.-dijo recuperándose casi al instante. Notó que frente su hermano había una tetera con una pequeña taza, además de unos papeles. Reconoció que eran hojas pentagramadas pero no parecía que hubiese música escrita en ellas-. ¿En que trabajas?-preguntó sentándose y comenzando a servirse su bocadillo pre-desayuno-.

Yami: Viendo cómo dividir las horas de entrenamiento. Quisiera que Ino-Hime y Hinata-chan entrenaran este mes con Anko-nee pero también necesito ayudar a Hinata-chan para que esté lista para su combate contra Neji. Calculo que deben estar en niveles similares para este punto, pero Neji tiene más experiencia en su estilo de combate mientras que Hinata-chan, aunque ha avanzado muy rápido, no tiene la misma experiencia.-tomó un pequeño sorbo de té y luego suspiró ligeramente antes de continuar-. También tengo que tener en cuenta que Ino-Hime y Sakura van a enfrentarse entre ellas, y tengo una relación sentimental con una y la otra es mi compañera. Además, quiero ayudar a Shino aunque se supone que me tengo que enfrentar contra él y lo que más me preocupa es que Sasuke se va a enfrentar a Gaara-.

Naruto: ¿Por qué no le pides a Misa-Misa que ayude a Sakura? Lo más seguro es que Ino reciba ayuda de su clan aparte de Anko, así que es más justo si Sakura tiene a su propio instructor. Además, puedes cobrarle al doctor Yakushi algunos de los favores que te debe para que le enseñe un poco más de Ninjutsu médico. Por lo que sé, él es mejor en eso después de de ti en la aldea-.

Yami: Buena solución para ellas dos.-dijo anotando rápidamente esas ideas. Puede que los estilos de pelea de Misa y Sakura fuesen muy opuestos, pero la rubia seria excelente para que Sakura mejorase su Taijutsu, además que en términos de Genjutsu, Amane era la segunda mejor Kunoichi solo después de Kurenai. Sin mencionar que lo que decía el menor respecto al actual director del hospital de Konoha era verdad-.

Naruto: Creo que tú deberías ayudar a Hinata-Hime tiempo completo. Eres la única persona que puede entrenarla a su máximo potencial en todo lo que sabe, además creo que Zabuza y Haku pueden ayudarla. Tú tienes que encargarte de varias cosas aparte de entrenar: reuniones del Consejo; la llegada de los dignatarios de otros países y aldeas; la seguridad de Konoha. En términos de Ninjutsu y Senbon ellos pueden enseñarle bastante. Es posible que Zabuza le enseñe lo básico del "Asesinato silencioso"-.

Yami: Van dos.-respondió sonriendo ante la segunda propuesta-.

Naruto: Si es sobre Shino… Lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que entrene con su clan, Kurenai y pedirle a Light y al doctor Yakushi que lo apoyen también-.

Yami: Muy bien…-.

Naruto: Sobre Sasuke… Creo que Kakashi es el mejor para entrenarlo tiempo completo. Como ANBU, Kakashi sabe bastante de Kenjutsu y es la única persona que puede ayudar a Sasuke con el Sharingan.-terminó de comer su primer plato y comenzó a servirse un segundo-. Solo hay que asegurarnos que Sasuke vaya a llegar a tiempo. Seguramente su combate atraerá mucha atención de clientes porque es el último Uchiha y se estará enfrentando al hijo del Kazekage-.

Yami: Por esa razón podrían posponer el combate de Sasuke por un tiempo y si llega tarde por culpa de Kakashi, esa sería suficiente razón para que no lo asciendan a Chunnin… Aparte, por supuesto, de su actuación frente a los jueces.-en ese momento el rubio recordó algo que quería preguntar para confirmar algo-.

Naruto: ¿Me puedes explicar cuáles son los requisitos para que te asciendan?-el Yuse se le quedó mirando antes de encoger los hombros-.

Yami: Bueno.-aceptó como si no fuera nada importante-. La verdad es que el nivel de pelea no es lo único que importa. También es necesario tener en cuenta la estrategia en el campo de batalla. Esos dos valores son los que los jueces más evalúan pero le dan demasiado poco valor al nivel de pelea y demasiado a las estrategias solo por la cuestión del trabajo en equipo-.

Naruto: No te entiendo.-le parecía curioso pero no raro como su hermano cuestionaba el sistema de selección Chunnin-.

Yami: Es simple. Los Chunnin suelen ser mandados en equipos, pero aquellos que los organizan no suelen tomar en cuenta con suficiente fuerza la probabilidad de que el equipo se separe. Ese es el punto débil de Konoha: se afianzan tanto en el trabajo de equipo y en el principio de que la suma de las partes es mayor a la fuerza de un individuo que no suelen expandirse más allá de lo que es necesario para el buen trabajo en equipo-.

Naruto: Ahora entiendo.-dijo tras pensar por un momento-. Es como si no tomaran en cuenta que mientras más fuerte sea el individuo, se aumenta exponencialmente el poder del equipo. Además, mientras más fuerte es el individuo, las posibilidades de caer ante un equipo son menores porque ni siquiera la suma de todas las habilidades de cada pieza es suficiente-.

Yami: Pero la destreza mental tiene que ser equitativa respecto a la fuerza física del Ninja-.

Naruto: Porque para un Ninja de nada sirve el poder si no se sabe cómo usarlo…-.

Yami: Pero de nada sirve el intelecto si no se puede poner en práctica lo que se piensa y planea.-culminó el peli-negro-. Eso es algo que les estuve enseñando a todos ustedes de forma que lo supiesen inconscientemente. Tú lo sabías porque Otou-san ya había hecho lo mismo antes de que nos encontráramos-.

Naruto: No te importó decirme porque ya sabes que voy a pasar.-sonrió cuando su hermano asintió-. Pero no quieres que se lo diga a los demás.-de nueva cuenta el Yuse le dio la razón-. Pero sigues queriendo ayudarlos para que puedan pasar.-un tercer asentimiento fue su respuesta-.

Yami: Considerando esto; dime quienes tienen las mayores probabilidades de pasar-.

Naruto se quedó pensando por varios minutos, teniendo en cuenta las fortalezas de todos y sus habilidades mentales en diferentes situaciones-.

Naruto: Jun, tú y yo somos tres opciones lógicas, y es incluso posible que ustedes dos obtengan el rango Jonin.-Yami se abstuvo de decirle que él podía reclamar el rango Jonin cuando quisiera y que, de hecho, el último de los Muramasa ya era Jonin especial antes de irse en su misión encubierta-. Puedo pensar que Ino-chan puede, básicamente tú la estuviste preparando todo este tiempo para ello. Hinata-Hime tiene posibilidades mucho más altas que las de Neji, eso es definitivo. Kumiko ya es material Chunnin e incluso Jonin, pero es triste que no esté en las finales.-nuevamente Yami se abstuvo a decirle que ella ya era Chunnin en Suna-.

Yami: ¿Qué hay de Sasuke y Sakura?-.

Naruto: Sasuke más que Sakura, pero depende del progreso de ambos. Sasuke es más físico pero es inteligente; Sakura es más intelectual pero no hay que subestimarla-.

Yami: ¿Y qué me dices de Temari, Gaara, Shino y Shikamaru?-.

Naruto: Las posibilidades de Gaara son más altas que las de Sasuke pero no tanto como las de Ino-chan. Diría que Temari tiene altas probabilidades, es inteligente y también es muy fuerte y... La verdad no estoy seguro que Shikamaru tenga muchas probabilidades; es decir, es mucho más fuerte que antes y es muy inteligente pero…-.

Yami: No tiene la mínima dedicación.-supuso, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano-. Los entrenamientos especiales ya no serán más, así que él tiene que aprender a que nuestra vida no es tan simple como quisiéramos. Su actitud lo llevará a que él mismo muera si no es capaz de hacer que su cuerpo esté a la par con su mente. No importa si tiene doscientos movimientos planeados, si no tiene la fuerza para ejecutarlos, entonces no le sirve de nada.-paró un segundo y suspiró, recordando un aspecto a favor del Nara-. Aunque en términos de trabajo en equipo hay que darle crédito porque al menos se preocupa por sus compañeros pero también depende demasiado de ellos-.

Naruto: Habrá que esperar a ver qué sucederá.-Yami simplemente asintió-. Eso solo nos deja con Shino-.

Yami: ¿Y qué piensas?-.

Naruto: ¿Sinceramente? Shino tiene posibilidades solamente más bajas que Jun, tú y yo, y mucho más altas que incluso las de Ino-chan.-eso era algo innegable. Shino siempre había sido extremadamente inteligente y el progreso en combate que había hecho casi no tenia comparación-. No entiendo como terminamos hablando de esto.-comentó sonriendo-.

Yami: Un desesperado intento del autor en llenar páginas.-Naruto se le quedó viendo con incredulidad-. No es que me queje, hace mucho que no nos sentamos a hablar de esta forma.-sonrió un poco, sintiéndose aliviado por la efímera calma-.

Naruto: ¿Acabas de romper la Cuarta Pared?-preguntó como si se tratase de un pecado-.

Yami: Y voy a romper la Quinta, la Sexta y todas las que vienen después si me cuestionas.-advirtió antes de reírse-.

Naruto: Como tu digas.-pero mientras en su cabeza pensaba-. [Sonríe y asiente amablemente]-.

Yami: Estás sonriendo y asintiendo amablemente para disuadirme y que no te lance la tetera.-sentenció secamente-.

Naruto: No…-respondió nerviosamente-.

¿?: Otou-san.-llamó una pequeña voz-.

Al voltearse, Naruto reconoció a Ueki por el color amatista de uno de sus ojos que estaba entreabierto, mientras que se estrujaba un poco el otro para quitarse el sueño (Nota: Insertar "Aww"). Solo estaba usando una camisa azul claro y unos shorts para dormir del mismo color.

Naruto: ¿Qué haces despierto, Ueki-kun?-preguntó sentándolo en sus piernas cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca-.

Ueki: Desperté y no estabas, y como ya no tenía sueño salí a buscarte.-dijo poniéndose cómodo en las piernas de su padre y recostando la cabeza en su pecho-.

Yami: No parece que se te haya quitado el sueño.-comentó un tanto burlón-.

Ueki: Otou-san es cómodo.-ese inocente comentario sacó risas de los dos muchachos-.

Comenzaron a pasar los minutos mientras hablaban de cosas sin demasiada importancia. Al poco rato se les unieron Jun, Sasuke y Haku. Los cinco en poco tiempo habían llegado a hacerse lo bastante cercanos los unos con los otros por las cosas tan similares que habían vivido, por lo que en cierta forma les era fácil encontrar de que hablar… O reír, cuando Haku inocente e inconscientemente hacía gala de insinuaciones bastante… peculiares.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Ya era cerca de la hora del mediodía cuando encontramos a Kurama, Haku, Naruto, Yami, los Gemelos y Zabuza caminando hacia la Torre del Hokage. Necesitaban aclarar con el Sandaime cuestiones respecto al área de entrenamiento que tenían pensado usar, así como irían por el hospital un momento para hablar con el doctor Yakushi, y en el caso de Yami, revisar las heridas que tenia Lee luego de su pelea con Gaara. La única razón por lo que Sasuke y Jun no estaban allí era porque el peli-negro tenía que buscar a Kakashi, y el de ojos bicolor, mientras se había asegurado de que no lo reconocieran cuando estaba con Yami y los demás usando un pequeño Genjutsu, pero no debía confiarse porque todavía estaba encubierto como Ninja del Sonido.

Los demás se fueron a sus respectivas casas o a buscar a quienes se supone les ayudarían a entrenar o, en el caso de Light, a quien iba a entrenar.

Los siete estaban hablando animadamente sobre varias cosas. Jutsus, historias graciosas o cosas raras que les haya pasado. Todo esto se detuvo en un instante cuando, pasando por los baños termales públicos, escucharon una risita que no sonaba nada inocente. El Kyubi estaba seguro que reconocía ese sonido, por lo que se acercó a ver si tenía razón.

Parado frente a una cerca de madera estaba un hombre bastante alto de cabello blanco, usando un atuendo verde bajo una manta roja y sandalias de madera. No se podía ver la placa con el símbolo de Myobokuzan.

Kurama reconoció al sujeto en un instante, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para que su KI no explotara. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que quería un cara-a-cara con este hombre.

Jiraiya de los Sannin, el ermitaño sabio de Myobokuzan… Y el negligente padrino de Naruto.

Antes de que avanzara sintió que una mano lo agarraba de la muñeca. Se volteó para darse cuenta que los demás estaban detrás de él, mirando con curiosidad al Sannin. Notó que era Yami quien lo estaba sujetando, pero su mirada, fría y dura como el centro de un glasear estaba puesta sobre Jiraiya. Solo le tomó un segundo saber por qué.

Yami también sabía respecto a la conexión entre él y su hermano. Y mientras admitía que se sentía un poco culpable por no haber hecho su roll de guardián hasta hace varios meses, para el momento no sabía a quién debía proteger y de cualquier manera el viaje había sido inevitable. Además, cuando Akaru pidió llevar a Naruto él no había estado presente para "convencer" al Sandaime.

Pero Jiraiya era otra historia. Él sabía de Naruto desde hacía mucho más tiempo y, a pesar de las múltiples veces que el Sannin había estado en Konoha durante los últimos casi trece años, nunca se preocupó de hacer nada por él.

Con todo eso en mente, Yami decidió que era hora de traer el dolor.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En Amegakure…

¿?: ¡Achu!-se escuchó en la torre más alta de la aldea-.

¿?: ¿Te encuentras bien, Nagato-kun?-preguntó una hermosa peli-azul que tenía una flor de papel en la cabello y usaba las ropas de Akatsuki-.

Nagato: Es solo que alguien está a punto de transmitir grandes cantidades de dolor… Y siento que será sobre Jiraiya-sensei. No te preocupes Konan-.

Konan: ¿Qué crees que haya hecho?-preguntó, aunque conociendo muy bien al Sannin…-.

Nagato: O dejado de hacer…-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Yami se acercó al peli-blanco mientras subía la capucha que estaba oculta en su chaqueta. Inmediatamente todos lo que le prestaban atención se dieron cuenta de que aunque podían verlo no podían sentir su presencia.

Tenía el chakra bastante bajo para lo normal, pero eso era más que suficiente para lo que Yami tenía en mente.

Tocó con el dedo al Sannin, quien se volteó rápidamente debido a que no había notado a nadie detrás de él. Apenas hizo contacto visual con la figura encapuchada del Yuse sintió un fuerte impacto en su mandíbula que lo lanzó al otro lado de la cerca.

"¡PERVERTIDO!", se escuchó el grito de batalla de las mujeres que estaban adentro… Y ese día era únicamente para Kunoichis de grados altos.

Gritos de agonía de escucharon mientras el pervertido (Jiraiya: ¡Ahem!), digo, súper-pervertido era golpeado, apuñalado, pateado, quemado y un sinfín de cosas dolorosas por las Kunoichis.

Haku: ¿De verdad era necesario hacer eso?-cuestionó cuando el Yuse se acercó habiéndose quitado la capucha y todos retomaran su camino-.

Yami: Si supieses lo que yo sé, entonces sabrías que si.-respondió tranquilamente-.

Kurama: Pero me parece que ese castigo fue poco, incluso si eran Kunoichis.-dijo insatisfecho-.

Naruto: No tengo idea de por qué lo hiciste, pero estoy seguro que lanzarlo no fue todo.-comentó ignorante de quien y que era el sujeto-. ¿Qué mas hiciste, Aniki?-.

Zabuza: Esos gritos eran demasiado fuertes incluso para lo que ellas estaban haciendo-.

Yami: A menos que yo haya híper-sensibilizado sus nervios.-una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro, sabiendo que el tipo de dolor que el Sannin estaba sintiendo era comparable solo con las peores-o mejores, depende de quién seas- torturas que él podría imaginar-.

Haku: ¿Eso no es peligroso?-preguntó, sabiendo por todo lo que conocía de medicina, que ataques eléctricos sobre los nervios es algo extremadamente difícil y peligroso de hacer sin causar daño permanente-.

Yami: Afinidad Raiton, Ninjutsu médico, perfecto control de chakra… No, creo que no habrá problema.-contestó sonriendo ligeramente-.

Naruto: Que modestia.-dijo rodando los ojos-.

Yami: Lo sé-.

Todos rieron ante esto.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Pasada la primera semana todos ya tenían a sus instructores y habían comenzado con el riguroso entrenamiento de esa semana.

Sasuke estaba por supuesto entrenando con Kakashi. Como pequeña precaución, Naruto le colocó un Sello rastreador. De esa forma lo encontrarían dos días antes de las finales para que estuviese a tiempo. De lo contrario, el rubio estaba seguro que Yami les caería a patadas a ambos, antes de usar Genjutsu para… Mejor no hablemos de eso.

Sakura tenía las mañanas ocupadas con el doctor Yakushi, el director del hospital y el segundo mejor ninja médico pisando la aldea en el momento. Estaba muy concentrada en aprender todo lo que pudiese, sabiendo que Ino era capaz de proporcionar heridas que la dejasen fuera de combate rápidamente, por lo que necesitaba aprender a curarse a sí misma. Además, eso le sería muy útil después con su equipo. Por otra parte, las tardes y noches las pasaba con Anko y Misa, quienes se encargaban de refinar y mejorar su Taijutsu, tácticas y le enseñaban un poco de Ninjutsu ofensivo y defensivo. Aparte, Ten-Ten le ofreció ayudarla a mejorar su técnica con los Tonfas… Definitivamente tenía como practicar Ninjutsu médico sobre si misma por las noches antes de dormir. ¿Quién diría que Misa podría ser tal conductora de esclavos?

Shino, por supuesto, estaba entrenando con Light y con su clan. Aparte de la ayuda que estaba recibiendo de Kurenai en Genjutsu, sabiendo que Yami podría usar Genjutsu de la misma manera, y con consecuencias peores que como fue con Kiba. En realidad Yami no le haría eso a Shino, le cae demasiado bien para ello. Pero Kurenai no está segura de eso, así que su preocupación tiene buena base. La parte del Ninjutsu médico no lo estaba estudiando con tanta dedicación, pero por lo menos lo estudiaba en su tiempo libre.

Shikamaru ocupaba su tiempo entrenando con Asuma, Choji y su padre. El hijo del Tercero también estaba consciente de la pequeña situación respecto a cómo la actitud del Nara podría hacer que perdiera su encuentro, aparte de negarle su avance a Chunnin. Por esa razón se concentró en elevar su nivel de pelea. Aparte, siendo uno de los pocos que sabía de la identidad de Jun, conocía el hecho de que el último Muramasa sería un oponente que, al menos, Asuma tendría serias dificultades derrotando.

Neji, por supuesto tenía la ayuda de Hiashi, Gai y Ten-Ten. Incluso si para él era una pérdida de tiempo pelear contra Hinata, no significaba que no hubiese otros competidores fuertes.

Al equipo de la Arena le fue cedida un área de entrenamiento para su uso propio. Esto sirvió para que Temari y Kumiko practicaran con la ayuda de Kankuro. La peli-roja se aseguraba de mantener un ojo en el menor de sus hermanos. Además, Naruto era uno de los oponentes más formidables del examen, y mientras no el más terrible seguía siendo el más impredecible. Tenía que asegurarse que su gemela estuviese por lo menos en condiciones para cuando llegase la invasión.

Para Jun era sencillo escaparse de su "equipo", por lo que siempre se reunía con Naruto, Yami, Ino, Hinata y Haku para entrenar. Especialmente Haku, ya que ambos provienen del mismo país. No lo hacía tanto por su combate contra el Nara, sabiendo que incluso sin entrenar todo el mes podría vencerlo. Pero llegada la hora de la invasión las cosas se pondrían difíciles y necesitaba estar preparado incluso si tenía que enfrentarse contra el propio Orochimaru.

Como planeado, Yami prácticamente se estaba encargando de todo el entrenamiento de Hinata. Una de las principales cosas que hacía eran combates de práctica, si es que se les puede llamar eso. El Yuse, mientras no usaba todo su poder, tampoco era un entrenador y compañero de entrenamiento compasivo. Durante toda esa primera semana, cada vez que combatían, él usaba el doble de la velocidad de Lee sin sus pesos y aunque nunca usaba ni cerca de lo que toda su fuerza que podría alcanzar, sus ataques tenían una fuerza similar a la de Gai. En dos ocasiones le había roto tres costillas y casi le disloca una pierna y un brazo, pero incluso entonces la hacía combatir. Las únicas diferencias respecto al entrenamiento con su padre era que Yami la curaba después de cada sesión, corregía con toda paciencia todas sus fallas y siempre le dejaba saber cuándo hacia un buen trabajo. Cuando no podía entrenar con Yami, lo hacía con Haku. De esa forma ambos se hacían más fuertes.

Ino pasaba por una situación similar. Naruto se concentraba principalmente en su habilidad para evadir, pero su velocidad era unas cuatro veces las de Lee. También le hizo practicar su Ninjutsu médico sobre sí misma, ya que mientras no usaba golpes con fuerza, usaba sus garras para abrir heridas sobre ella. Sin mencionar la gran cantidad de ejercicios físicos que hacía para poder expandir sus reservas al tiempo que practicaba ejercicios de control de chakra.

Naruto, cuando no entrenaba a Ino, entrenaba con Kurama. Solamente Yami o su padre eran rivales para él en Taijutsu; además del hecho que el Kyubi ganaba la mitad de los encuentros al tener más experiencia. En conjunto con ello, estaba trabajando en el Tercer camino del Rin´negan; el que le permitiría absorber chakra, junto con mejorar su trabajo en equipo con los zorros y los dragones. Conoció a quien estaba de remplazo de Kurama: un zorro de ocho colas llamado Mahokit, con quien no tuvo ningún problema para ganar la aprobación para ser invocado.

Yami, por su parte, cuando no entrenaba a Hinata pasaba su tiempo trabajando en mejorar su trabajo en equipo con las criaturas de invocación también. En una ocasión conoció a Kinryuu, uno de los dos jefes de los dragones. Era una criatura enorme, del tamaño del propio Kyubi, con escamas doradas, y que a diferencia de, por ejemplo, Ryumaru tenía la forma de un dragón occidental con grandes alas de aspecto poderoso. Kinryuu puso a prueba a Yami, diciéndole que si lograba darle un golpe y que el gran dragón lo sintiera consentiría que el peli-negro lo invocase cuando quisiese. Sería difícil saber quien ganaría en una confrontación directa y seria, pero el gran dragón cometió un error al subestimar al último Yuse, y lo pagó cuando tuvo una charla rápida y cercana con "Big Crusher" (Nota: Es el nombre de Hacha-Mazo que usa Yami).

Por otra parte, ambos trabajan en un proyecto en conjunto.

Tomando una página de los Ninjas del Sonido, ambos muchachos comenzaron a experimentar usando Jutsus con instrumentos musicales. Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía que objetos usados en tan precioso arte servirían de armas?

Naruto tenía más variedad al respecto, debido a que podía usar el violín, la flauta transversa, su recién adquirida lira y la voz, mientras que Yami usaba cascabeles y la voz. El piano era muy incómodo aunque si usado correctamente sería efectivo pero ningún otro instrumento de percusión producía el sonido que necesitaba.

Aparte de eso, Naruto estaba trabajando en aprender y mejorar los más finos aspectos al ser heredero de un clan. Idiomas, política, economía, sociedad, cultura internacional, baile, negociaciones, etiqueta y protocolo estaban siendo metidos en su cabeza. Por suerte para él, cientos de clones le ayudaban en esa tarea, aparte de ser una herramienta útil para poder pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Era triste que Hinata no pudiese usar ese Jutsu, pero sus reservas apenas le permitirían crear uno antes de cansarse. Además, no está preparada para usar el poder que yace oculto dentro de ella.

Por su parte, Yami debía atender a varias reuniones con el Consejo, de forma que pudiesen asegurarse que nada pasara en la aldea durante el día del examen. Sumando eso a que, gracias a Jiraiya, el Sandaime ya estaba enterado de la invasión.

-Flash Back-

Hiruzen: ¿Estas completamente seguro de lo que nos dices, Jiraiya?-preguntó con completa preocupación-.

Ahora mismo ambos lados del Consejo junto con el Hokage se encontraban en una reunión, escuchando la información del último Sannin que Konoha tenía disponible.

Había logrado encontrar información respecto a cómo el Sonido se preparaba para una guerra, siendo todos dirigidos por Orochimaru. Pero aparentemente no contaba con la información de que Suna estaba unido a ellos.

Yami estrechó sus ojos mirando al Sabio de los Sapos, sabiendo que tendría que cambiar un poco su estrategia para confrontar a Orochimaru pero sabiendo que, a menos que Naruto se lo pidiera, no interferiría de ninguna manera con la muerte del Hokage.

Jiraiya: Tan seguro como la adicción de Kakashi a mis fantásticas novelas.-respondió en un tono serio pero eso hizo que a la mayoría de la sala le saliera una gota en la cabeza-.

Shikaku: No creo que Orochimaru solo vaya a atacar. Debe tener algún aliado, si no, no se sentiría tan confiado.-dedujo, haciendo que todos lo demás, menos Yami, asintieran-.

Yami: ¿Cómo piensan lidiar con ello?-cuestionó rápidamente-. Indiferentemente quien sea el aliado, también hay que tener en cuenta que deben haber topos dentro de la aldea. Y conozco a Orochimaru lo bastante bien para saber que usará tácticas de guerrilla por un lado, ataques a gran escala por otro, y se asegurará que los más fuertes estén acorralados. Sin mencionar que incluso si su objetivo es destruir Konoha seguramente tiene segundos objetivos-.

Shibi: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-.

Yami: Es lógico.-dijo mirando a todos de forma aburrida-. Si quisiera destruir Konoha debería tomar en cuenta que mi plan puede fallar. Después de todo por muy pobre que sea el sistema de entrenamiento el trabajo en equipo de la aldea es bastante molesto. Así que me aseguraría de tener objetivos secundarios, e incluso pre-objetivos que me ayuden a desestabilizar las fuerzas físicas y destruir la moral. Por ejemplo, matarlos a todos aquí-.

Danzo: Cualquiera diría que de hecho QUIERES destruir Konoha.-apuntó el vendado. Yami solo sonrió sádicamente antes de responder-.

Yami: Mentiría si te digo que no le he pensado.-una risita que puso los nervios de punta a todos salió de sus labios. Luego apuntó de manera casi cansada al Hokage-. Incluso quiero matarte.-ahora sí, todos estaban en alerta-. Pero aun tienes cosas que te protegen, y como le dije a alguien antes, seguramente tendría que matar a más de la mitad de los ninjas de la aldea. Aun así, te estoy dando una oportunidad. Mi mente es mucho más peligrosa que la de Orochimaru, uno que otro consejo mío no te sobrará. Eso es todo lo que puedes contar como ayuda de mi parte.-se levantó de su asiento, completamente cansado del circo que le parecía esta reunión-.

Creó un clon para que se quedara en su lugar antes de irse en dirección a la puerta.

Jiraiya: ¿Te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir puede ser un intento de traición?-preguntó con voz peligrosa-.

Yami: ¿Te das cuenta que no me importa?-contestó de forma sínica-. Creí que había quedado claro. Además, voy a seguir luchando para que Konoha siga en pie, pero bajo mis propios términos. Fuera de mi familia y amigos cercanos, las únicas personas que voy a ayudar son a los miembros del clan Hyuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi y Aburame. El resto no me importa. Y si por casualidad, durante la invasión encuentro a alguien más que está muriendo me apiadaré de esa persona y le mataré inmediatamente-.

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?-.

Yami: ¿Despiadado? ¿Insensible? ¿Igual a un monstruo?-so voz tomó un ligero eje que parecía porvenir de una persona demente-. A diferencia de ti, no soy un negligente pacifista que no puede superar la muerta de alguien y tomar la responsabilidad que le corresponde; no soy un líder débil que no sabe la diferencia entre libertad y libertinaje. Por el mal control de las emociones del Nidaime Hokage y la estupidez del Sandaime Hokage; por la desgracia de Tsuchikage que hay en Iwa; por la avaricia de los dos últimos Reikage de Kumo y por la debilidad del actual Mizukage es que nuestro mundo es lo que es.-sus ojos se tornaron distantes mientras continuaba hablando; su voz era monótona pero al mismo tiempo helada-. Los Senju, los Uzumaki, los Namikaze, los Uchiha, los Yuse, los Hyuga y muchos otros clanes, pero principalmente esos seis primeros, hemos pagado por esos desgraciados bastardos, siendo siempre nuestra sangre la primera en ser derramada solo por el triste bien de cada aldea. Me cansé y me aseguraré que algo se haga al respecto, no yo solamente, sino aquellos a quienes he jurado proteger no solo como miembro del clan Yuse, sino porque son mi familia. Habrá sangre derramada, pero en esta ocasión no será la nuestra. Trata de detenerme si crees que puedes Sannin, pero te advierto que ni siquiera quedará un cuerpo que enterrar-.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Luego de eso había salido de la sala, haciendo que su clon de desapareciera al no querer escuchar lo que pasaría allí adentro. Aun así, mandó clones en diferentes ocasiones solo para saber que iban a hacer, no que lo necesitara porque Hiashi le diría de cualquier forma.

Naruto también tuvo sus confrontaciones, curiosamente involucrando al mismo Sannin.

-Flash Back-

Naruto estaba yendo en dirección a un área de entrenamiento más alejada. Quería practicar los Jutsus de destrucción masiva que tenía, en caso de que los fuese a necesitar durante la invasión. Pero había algo que lo molestaba.

Desde hacía un rato alguien lo estaba siguiendo, y él sabía de quien se trataba. Solo se preguntaba exactamente qué era lo que quería su padrino.

Si, tal y como leen, Kurama y Yami se tomaron la molestia de contarle al joven Jinchuriki quien era aquel peli-blanco a quien su hermano había golpeado. Y mientras no sentía ningún tipo de odio contra Jiraiya, tampoco podía decir que tenía muy buena opinión de él. El hecho de que fuera un súper pervertido no le molestaba, considerando que sabía que su hermano era un MEGA pervertido de CLOSET, con una mente (Y muy posiblemente cuerpo) muy abierta para su propio bien. Lo que le molestaba era la negligencia de los últimos trece años. Tal vez era un poco egoísta, pero también tenía sus bases para estar molesto.

Así que decidió confrontarlo.

Por esa razón se estaba alejando tanto, al mismo tiempo que trabajaba en poner la misma barrera que había usado cuando Hinata y él se confesaron. Era casi imposible de notar a menos que la estuvieses buscando o esperando, y le daría la suficiente privacidad.

Cuando llegó a un sitio que le pareció apropiado puso su plan en marcha.

Naruto: **¡Katon: Kanningu Daichi!-**este Jutsu normalmente requeriría poner las manos en el suelo, pero como Naruto tiene una poderosa afinidad con el fuego y su control de chakra está a un nivel que seguramente le permitiría realizar Ninjutsu médico podía fácilmente hacerlo concentrando chakra en los pies-.

El punto del Jutsu es simple. Concentrar y transmitir chakra a través de la tierra y llevarla hasta cualquier punto donde uno se concentre. La tierra se sobrecalentaría hasta que finalmente encienda una poderosa llamarada.

Jiraiya, al no saber nada respecto al verdadero nivel de Naruto, pensó que el Genin estaba haciendo un uso irresponsable de un Jutsu de alto nivel, así que rápidamente saltó a la acción, sin saber que esto lo llevaría a una confrontación que llevaba años eludiendo.

Jiraiya: **¡Doton: Yomi Numa!**- Un enorme pantano se creó que la nada, absorbiendo en fuego en pocos segundos. Había dejado la posición en la que antes se escondía, por lo que Naruto ahora lo tenía en frente. El peli-blanco se volteó a ver al rubio, quien le estaba dando una mirada algo aburrida-. ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¡Un Genin no debería estar usando esa clase de Jutsus, y menos sin supervisión!-reprochó al menor, quien simplemente levantó una ceja-.

Naruto: ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que dices?-dijo probando de enfurecer al Sannin-.

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué, dices? ¡Te diré: ¡Desde las montañas de Myobokuzan; las mujeres caen ante mis pies; los hombres me envidian por doquier; los niños sonríen al verme y quieren ser como yo; entrenado por el Sandaime Hokage, soy uno de los Ninjas más fuertes del mundo, el más guapo y sabio! ¡Yo soy, el Sabio ermitaño de los Sapos!… ¡El gran Jiraiya de los Sannin!-.

Durante todo este tiempo, Naruto se ha estado preguntando dos cosas: la primera era que clase de drogas consume ese sujeto, y la segunda, como era posible que hubiese alguien con más ego que su hermano.

Naruto: Se te olvidó agregar… Que eres mi padrino.-lanzó de forma directa, esperando la reacción, y luego excusa del peli-blanco-.

Jiraiya se había quedado frio cuando escuchó decir eso. Esperaba no tener esa confrontación hasta pasado un tiempo, pero no había previsto que el más joven estuviese enterado para ese punto. Gracias a toda la experiencia que tenía fue capaz de no dejar salir ningún tipo de sentimiento de su expresión, pero no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo pudiese hacerlo.

Jiraiya: Así que lo sabes.-dijo más para sí mismo-. Verdaderamente no sé cómo empezar…-.

Naruto: Podrías comenzar en por qué me dejaste en la aldea si sabías como me trataban.-interrumpió dando su primera cachetada-metafóricamente hablando-del día-.

Jiraiya: Era y todavía es dolorosa verte; te pareces demasiado a tu padre y eso trae demasiadas memorias de cómo lo decepcioné al no estar en Konoha durante el ataque.-el rubio tenía que admitir que el dolor transmitido por el Sannin en ese momento era tan fuerte que casi se podía tocar, pero le parecía que había algo que el hombre mayor no consideró-.

Naruto: ¿No lo has estado decepcionando desde hace años de ser así?-segunda cachetada metafórica del día-. Es decir: mi padre-biológico- te pidió que me cuidaras; te convirtió en mi padrino. Aun así, esta es la primera vez que te veo en casi trece años que llevo vivo, y sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, pero lo más que hiciste por mí fue pagar en a escondidas lo que comía en Ichiraku, cosa que sabemos que Teuchi de cualquier forma me hubiese dado que comer. Kakashi tenía las manos atadas y L, Light y Misa, aunque a escondidas, se aseguraban que estuviese a salvo, pero también tienen muchas responsabilidades. No digo que tú no, pero ni siquiera hacer acto de presencia no me da muy buena opinión de ti-.

Naruto no podía culparlo por el tratamiento en la aldea; definitivamente no era su culpa si Konoha estaba llena de estúpidos, pero al menos podía reclamarle su negligencia.

Jiraiya: ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora para recompensarte?-preguntó con un tono caído-. Sé que tengo mucho por hacer, pero por lo menos podría comenzar con algo.-una idea se le ocurrió al recordar el evento que estaba próximo a suceder-. Podría ayudarte a entrenar para la final.-propuso sonriendo, no sabiendo el nivel de Naruto-.

Naruto: La oferta de entrenar bajo un Sannin suena tentadora.-Jiraiya pensó que el menor aceptaría su oferta en ese momento pero la respuesta que recibió fue muy diferente a la que esperaba-. Pero la verdad es que no me interesa. No creo que tengas nada que enseñarme-.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué no tengo nada que enseñarte?-cuestionó algo ofendido-. Permíteme demostrarte lo contrario.-comenzó a realizar poses de manos antes de poner una de ellas en el suelo-. **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**-. Gritó haciendo aparecer una nube de humo-.

Jiraiya ahora se encontraba sentado en un sapo de color rojo con manchas verdosas. La criatura era por lo menos tres veces más grandes que él y un collar de perlas con una central que tenía el Kanji de "lealtad".

Naruto debía admitir que la criatura de de por si era ligeramente impresionante, pero nada que pudiese asombrarlo verdaderamente.

Naruto: **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**-de la misma forma que con el peli-blanco, una nube de humo se formó. Al dispersarse, Jiraiya estaba viendo a un tipo de criatura que solo creía que existía en mitos y leyendas-.

El joven Jinchuriki ahora se encontraba de pie sobre un dragón que era incluso más grande que el Sapo. Alzándose al menos metro y medio más alto que Gama, el legendario reptil tenía una piel de color rojo escarlata, que brillaba cual gema con la luz del día. Sus ojos eran de color aguamarina con la pupila rasgada, lo mismo que la piel de sus alas.

Naruto: Permíteme presentarte a Rubí.-dijo con algo de fascinación al ver la cara del hombre mayor-. Es uno de los dragones que pertenece a la orden de Kinryuu, uno de los jefes dragones. No te diré que puede hacer, pero te aseguro que no es alguien a quien quiera hacer enojar.-sonrió de forma zorruna mientras pasaba su mano suavemente sobre las escamas de la gran bestia roja-.

Rubí: ¿Me necesita para algo, Naruto-sama?-la voz del dragón era poderosa y demandaba respeto, pero también transmitía cierta calidez, por lo que era imposible saber si estar en guardia o sentirse seguro-.

Naruto: No, Rubí. Solo necesitaba probar un punto.-la enorme criatura miró con curiosidad a Jiraiya y a Gama, ladeando la cabeza por un segundo en pensamiento antes de simplemente asentir-. Puedes retirarte si quieres-.

En una nueva nube de humo Rubí desapareció. Pero en lugar de esperar que el humo se disipara por sí solo, Naruto activó su **Seinaru Tsubasa** antes de que tocara el suelo y con un solo fuerte aleteo lo dispersó, aun quedando flotando a poco más de un metro sobre la tierra.

Jiraiya estaba mirando con asombro como su ahijado, y el hijo de su mejor discípulo mostraba la línea de sangre que en su momento hizo tan famosos a los Namikaze. Al mismo tiempo estaba teniendo Flash Backs, cosa que solo alimentaba más su culpa.

Naruto: Ahora, si no te importa.-bajó la cabeza un poco, de forma que Jiraiya no pudiese ver cuando activaba el **Rin´negan**-. **¡Shinra Tensei!**- el poder de la fuerza gravitatoria fue suficiente para mandar volando al Sannin, haciéndolo perder la vista de Naruto por un momento-.

Cuando logró ver nuevamente en la dirección donde estaba Naruto, se dio cuenta que él ya había desaparecido. Y sin que lo supiera, la barrera que mantuvo todo el evento en secreto también había desaparecido.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Luego de esa ocasión, Jiraiya había intentado hablar de nuevo con él pero mantenerse alejado era una tarea fácil para el rubio.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Con solamente una noche y un día restantes antes de la llegada de las finales, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Haku y Jun se encontraban reunidos en las aguas termales que estaban bajo la mansión. Todos usando sus trajes de baño, por supuesto. A algunos les resultó un poco raro que Yami estuviese usando su guante blanco, pero él les aseguró que prefería no quitárselo.

Para todos, este pequeño tiempo de relajación era bienvenido, debido a los incansables entrenamientos a los cuales se habían estado sometiendo y les sería como un momento de paz antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Después de todo, aquellos que no lo sabían antes, ya estaban al tanto de la invasión a Konoha durante el examen.

Sabían que por ahora no podrían hacer mucho, pero por lo menos estarían preparados para todo lo que les viniese.

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

**Pues, ya está. La calma antes de la tormenta, señoras y señores. Como han visto, todos han estado preparándose pero solo los últimos que mencioné están al tanto de lo que va pasar. El resto de los Genin no tienen ni idea.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el Cap. Y recuerden, en el próximo empiezan las finales del Examen Chunnin. Lo que viene será difícil, pero divertido.**

**¿Quiénes creen que pasarán?**

**¿Quiénes realmente pasarán?**

**¿Y qué clase de sorpresa habrá en la Invasión?**

**Solo una de estas preguntas será contestada en el siguientes Cap.**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews, que es lo único que me permite seguir escribiendo. ¡En serio!**

**Master fuera…**

**Bye ^^…**


	19. Cap 17 Finales Parte 1

**Hola, FanFiction!**

**Primeramente, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes queridos lectores por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. La Universidad me ha tenido demasiado ocupado, es decir; nada más esta semana tuve examen de derecho mercantil, religión y matemática financiera, exposición de legislación, realizar folletos y tarea de estadística, ¡durante dos día seguidos y tuve que estar allá desde las siete de la mañana hasta las cinco o seis de la tarde! Eso sin contar el resto de las materias.**

**(¡El horror! ¡EL HORROR!) TTOTT **

**No les estoy pidiendo que me tengan lástima, sé que muchos lo tienen más difícil, pero más o menos eso es lo que he estado haciendo. En los pocos ratos que tengo libres escribo, practico música (finalmente pude entrar a clases de canto y sigo en piano) y estoy viendo los animé de Hunter x Hunter y Katekyo Hitman Reborn (de verdad que son muy buenos los dos, según mi opinión).**

**Cambiando de tema, finalmente les traje la primera parte de las finales. En sí, las finales y la invasión deberían tomar tres Cap. Y aquí está el primero.**

**Por ahora, los dejo, creo que ya lo he hecho esperar demasiado tiempo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0**

Finalmente el día de las Finales del Examen Chunnin.

El estadio estaba a reventar de energía; apuestas y predicciones sobre los combates eran hechas por todas las personas, ya fuesen ninjas, civiles, nobles, locales o visitantes. Para muchos, éste año en particular prometía combate excepcionales que prometían oportunidades y entretenimiento para muchos.

Triste que más de la mitad de las personas no estaban al tanto de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Todos los participantes se encontraban ya en la arena, pero había algunas sutiles diferencias en ellos.

En primer lugar, Naruto. Durante este último mes su cabello había crecido ligeramente, y algunos de los mechones en las raíces eran de color rojo en lugar del típico dorado. Aparte de eso, su chaqueta y bufanda habían sido remplazadas por la parte superior de un kimono naranja con el borde de las mangas negras; la placa de Konoha estaba cocida en el brazo izquierdo. Las mangas eran de veinte centímetros de ancho, por lo que le era fácil alcanzar los sellos que estaban en sus muñecas.

Hinata simplemente había de dejado crecer su cabello un poco más, de forma que ya le pasaba el cuello y tiñó un largo mechón de este en color plateado. Su vestimenta no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, salvo por un chaleco holgado de color plateado.

Ino tuvo el cambio más grande, debido a que estaba usando una malla de cuerpo entero de color blanco que, debido a lo pálido natural de su piel, no dejaba demasiado para la imaginación. Sus sandalias ninjas eran blancas y de un modelo más femenino, y el poco color que llevaba puesto era por sus porta-Shuriken negros a cada lado de su pierna y una cinta de color morado oscuro en su cintura.

Yami no hiso mayor cambio en su apariencia aparte de cortarse el cabello un poco. Le había comenzado a molestar un poco en los ojos y de por sí ya era miope. (Nota: Algo así como el cabello de Ichigo, pero negro, por supuesto).

Regresando al punto. Genma, el nuevo examinador de la tercera fase, luego de que Hayate fue encontrado a momentos de morir, estaba esperando la señal del Hokage para comenzar. (Nota: Explico mejor eso luego).

Cuando finalmente recibió la aprobación, luego de que el Sandaime terminó su discurso.

Genma: Muy bien, como pueden ver aquí…-comenzó, llamando la atención de todos lo Genin-. No hay ningún cambio en los encuentros. Eso ha pasado antes, pero no hay necesidad en esta ocasión. Les recuerdo que las reglas anteriores siguen vigentes aunque el terreno haya cambiado. Recuerden que puedo intervenir en el momento que me plazca.-cuando se dio cuenta que nadie iba a decir nada, ordenó que todos menos Hinata y Neji fuesen al área de espera-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Kiba y Kurenai estaban mirando con ansiedad mientras ambos competidores se ponían en posición.

Kurenai estaba especialmente preocupada, sabiendo la historia detrás de los Hyuga. Especialmente el odio de Neji contra la familia principal.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En las butacas especialmente asignadas para los Hyuga, el patriarca del clan estaba observando con mucho detalle a ambos miembros. Neji, su sobrino, es considerado el genio del clan, con capacidades no vistas en generaciones. Hinata, su hija y aun heredera, es considerada la más débil, pero para este punto ni siquiera él está seguro de cuál es la veracidad de ese argumento, porque fuera del entrenamiento de un mes antes del examen Chunnin, Yami le había prácticamente prohibido ver el desarrollo de Hinata, diciendo que quería sorprender al clan y, en las palabras del Yuse, mostrar quienes son los incompetentes.

Hiashi: Hanabi, quiero que observes bien este encuentro. Puede que aprendas algo.-ordenó a su hija menor, quien lo miró con sorpresa y curiosidad-.

Hanabi: ¿De verdad piensa que Hinata le puede hacer frente a Neji, Otou-sama?-preguntó un poco incrédula-.

Hiashi: Observa su aire de confianza y poder. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, Hinata ha encontrado su verdadero potencial-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En la caja donde estaban los competidores…

Naruto: Hinata-Hime finalmente lo va hacer entrar en razón.-observó, viendo que la Hyuga tomaba una posición ofensiva-.

Yami: No quiso dejar que la ayudara a planear esta pelea.-respondió con una ligera sonrisa-. Pero creo saber lo que planea-.

Naruto: Tú la entrenaste; es lógico que entiendas cómo pelea mejor que nadie.-cuando vio el ligero brillo en los ojos de su hermano, algo se le vino a la cabeza-. ¿Acaso le enseñaste…?-.

Yami: Más **Palmas Celestiales**, si. Dos únicamente, pero fue muy… Insistente con una de ellas.-antes de que el rubio fuese a abrir la boca, el peli-negro habló-. Sólo mira; estoy seguro de que te asombrará-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Genma: Antes de comenzar.-dijo llamando la atención de ambos-. Un miembro del Consejo sugirió hacer presentaciones dramáticas para llamar la atención de los clientes.-explicó antes de dirigirse al público-. ¡Como primer combate, tenemos a dos miembros del noble clan Hyuga!-aplausos y aprobaciones fueron escuchados del público-. ¡En primer lugar: la actual Heredera del clan Hyuga y una de las Kunoichis más prometedoras y fuertes de su generación; lo más parecido a una princesa en Konoha: HINATA HYUGA!-la peli-azul hiso una reverencia al público, quienes aplaudieron con más fuerza-. ¡Su contrincante, conocido como el genio de su clan y uno de los Genin más fuertes, no es nadie menos que; NEJI HYUGA!-nuevamente las ovaciones aumentaron de volumen por un par de minutos, antes de calmarse-. ¿Están listos?-ambos asistieron-. ¡HAJIME!-.

Al inmediato momento, Hinata se puso en posición de pelea pero, como esperaba, Neji simplemente se quedó parado mirándola sin ninguna expresión en su rostro… Aunque sus ojos decían una historia muy diferente.

Neji: ¿Qué es lo que intestas probar exactamente, Hinata-sama?-preguntó secamente. E incluso entonces, el veneno en su voz era casi palpable-. ¿Qué clase de fantasía metieron en tu cabeza, que te hace pensar que tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí?-.

Hinata: No es ninguna fantasía, Nii-san.-respondió con tranquilidad-.

Neji: ¿No es una fantasía?-cuestionó en burla-. Tú eres la más débil del clan, ni siquiera puedes vencer a tu hermana, y aun así, te paras frente a mí, pensando que puedes vencerme. ¡Eres una desgracia para el clan!-.

Hinata: Si no quiero golpear a Hanabi, es porque es mi hermana; si no uso el sello es porque la rama segundaria es mi familia. Y si a los ojos del clan soy débil, no es porque yo haya fallado en esforzarme, sino porque el clan nunca estuvo en capacidad de enseñarme bien.-la convicción y fuerza en su delicada voz eran cosas que uno nunca hubiese esperado escuchar de ella hacía unos padre falló al distanciarse de mí y hacer que yo lo hiciera tras la muerte de mi madre; la rama principal me falló al ser ciegos incluso cuando dicen verlo todo; ¡y tú le fallaste a tu padre y a mí, porque incluso si eres considerado un genio, no eres más que un estúpido!-eso definitivamente le cayó como un balde de agua helada al castaño-.

En todo el estadio la gente escuchaba con gran atención. Para muchos, no había nada más interesante en estos encuentros que cuando una de las peleas tenía razones personales.

Neji: ¿Qué dijiste?-la furia que estaba tratando de contener no tenía paralelos con nada que haya sentido antes-.

Hinata: Tú, Nii-san, el gran Genio de los Hyuga, me acusas por la muerte de tu padre.-su tono de voz ahora era más sueva, y parecía que le estaba hablando a un niño de seis años-. Sin embargo, eso me lleva a preguntar, ¿Cómo pude yo ser la causa, cuando sólo tenía tres años recién cumplidos?-.

Neji: Fuiste demasiado débil…-.

Hinata: ¡TENÍA TRES AÑOS!-rugió, su Byakugan activándose al instante-. ¡Ni siquiera tú, a tu nivel, podrías ser capaz de vencer a un Jonin de Élite! ¡¿Cómo esperabas que **YO**, que apenas había recibido entrenamiento en control de chakra, fuese capaz de vencer a uno?! ¡NO HUBIESE PODIDO AUNQUE QUISIESE! ¡YO NO ESTUVE EN LA REUNIÓN EN LA QUE DECIDIERON FINALMENTE ENVIAR A TU PADRE EN LUGAR DEL MIO A KUMO!-tomó un respiro, tratando de calmarse-. Así que, explícame, ¿de qué lógica sacas tú, que la muerte de Hizashi-Oji-san es MI culpa?-enfatizó-.

Durante todo este tiempo, todo el clan Hyuga estaba mirando a Hinata con una nueva luz. La rama secundaria del clan estaba recuperando la esperanza de que fuese ella quien finalmente los liberase, mientras que la rama principal tenía emociones mixtas que iban desde recién encontrado respeto hasta un profundo miedo.

Neji: Y-Yo… Tú… él…-el Genio Hyuga no sabía no que decir ante esta situación. Nada nunca lo hubiese preparado para el enfrentamiento psicológico que estaba teniendo.-.

Hinata: Esos son los pronombres, que bueno que te lo hayas estudiado.-dijo burlonamente pero luego se cara se volvió seria-. El odio, la venganza y el resentimiento sirven como grandes fuentes de poder, pero cuando dejas que te consuman, te vuelves ciego a la verdad-.

Apenas terminó de hablar se lanzó al ataque, a una velocidad tal, que sólo Jonin y los más hábiles Chunnin y Genin pudieron seguir.

Neji fue uno de ellos, estando acostumbrado a la velocidad de Lee, por lo que fue capaz de moverse y evitar el ataque a duras penas. Sin embargo, la peli-azul se había anticipado; inmediatamente después de que su ataque fuese evadido se agachó y lanzó una patada de barrido con su pierna izquierda. El castaño logró saltar, evadiendo el ataque, pero eso lo dejó sin forma de defenderse al siguiente.

Debido a la fuerza de la patada, Hinata continuó dando un giro. Sin embargo, aprovechando el impulso se levantó a media vuelta, aun moviéndose y dándole un toque de gracia y sensualidad que muy pocos pueden lucir el medio de una batalla, lanzó dos palmas tan cargadas de chakra que a Genma le fue posible verlo. La velocidad de todo esto fue tal que la Hyuga ya estaba a centímetros de golpear a Neji antes de que él pudiese poner los pies en el suelo.

El varón solo pudo poner sus palmas, igualmente cargadas con chakra, de forma que pudo detener parcialmente el ataque pero eso lo mandó a volar un par de metros hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Por suerte para él, fue capaz de aterrizar de pie. Eso, de cualquier forma, no lo salvó de sentir los efectos del ataque de Hinata.

Neji: [¿Qué…? ¿Qué lo pasa a mis brazos?].-se preguntó, observándolos con el Byakugan-. [¡¿Cómo…?!]-.

Hinata: Aunque no puedo hacer lo mismo que Yami al sobrecargar tus nervios, puedo detener el flujo de sangre. Sin eso, moverte será muy difícil en los próximos minutos.-tras decir eso, volvió a cargar al ataque-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En la caja de espera…

Naruto: Creí que sólo podía hacer eso con **Pisis**.-comentó asombrado-.

Yami: Te seré sincero: yo tampoco sabía que podía hacerlo.-el rubio lo miró con cara de sorpresa-. ¿Y sabes que es lo más increíble?-cuando su hermano le urgió para que continuara, contestó-. Atacar el flujo de sangre de esa forma es algo que incluso a mí me cuesta. Es decir; si uso mi chakra antinatural puedo hacerlo, incluso puedo controlar la sangre dentro de alguien cuya voluntad sea mucho menor a la mía. El hecho de que Hinata-chan pueda hacerlo con tal facilidad… Significa que afinidad Suiton es más poderosa que la mía… [No que me sorprenda…].-pensó al final-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En las butacas Hyuga…

Hiashi estaba observando con completo asombro cómo su hija estaba derrotando con una facilidad increíble a Neji. Estaba consciente de que el peli-castaño la había subestimado desde un principio, pero eso no dejaba de hacerlo menos asombroso. Además, era obvio que Hinata no estaba usando todo su potencial.

Hanabi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su hermana mayor, quien era normalmente tímida y débil, estaba golpeando a Neji como si fuera un tambor. ¿Acaso era que de alguna forma, Hinata se había hecho tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo…?

Hanabi: [¿…O es que nunca fue débil en primer lugar?].-con eso en mente, comenzó a ver que en todos sus combates con ella, Hinata nunca había atacado a pesar de tener numerosas oportunidades para ello-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Neji había logrado mantenerse alejado de Hinata por suficiente tiempo para poder recuperar la movilidad en los brazos, pero incluso entonces estaba teniendo serias dificultades contra ella. Cada ataque era esquivado con una fluidez indescriptible, y aquellos que no podían ser evadidos, la Hyuga simplemente los desviaba golpeándole el antebrazo, al mismo tiempo que sellaba sus conductos de chakra o detenía parcialmente su circulación.

En un momento determinado, Hinata logró tomar el brazo de Neji con ambas manos y, usando toda su fuerza, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó, de forma que azotara el suelo a dos metros de ella.

Neji se levantó a duras penas, pero pronto iba a arrepentirse de ello.

Hinata: Estás dentro de mi Círculo de Constelaciones.-colocó sus piernas la posición habitual, pero sus manos tomaron la pose como si fueran, curiosamente, las pinzas de un cangrejo-. **¡Tenkai no tekunikku: 12 Chōkō no paruma: Gan (Técnica Celestial: Palma de los Doce Signos: Cancer)!-.**

Treinta golpes fueron lanzados por la chica a una velocidad imperceptible. Sin embargo, lo últimos cinco perecieron explotar en chakra al contacto.

Finalmente, el Genio Hyuga calló ante la heredera Hyuga. No tenía nada de energía, y ni siquiera su sola voluntad sería suficiente.

Genma: ¡La Ganadora: HINATA HYUGA!-.

Las ovaciones, celebrando la victoria de la Hyuga, fueron menos de lo que hubiesen esperado. Si, fue un combate excepcional; si, la gran mayoría quedó impresionada por el despliegue de fuerza. Pero muchos habían apostado a que Neji sería quien ganaría.

Entre los que estaban especialmente felices, debido no sólo a la victoria de Hinata sino a que también hicieron apuestas gordas a favor de su victoria, estaban Naruto, Anko, Yami, Shino, Ino, Sakura, Haku, Zabuza y Kurenai.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Lo primero que Hinata supo apenas subió a la caja de espera con los demás Genin, es que había un par de brazos fuertes que la sujetaron protectoramente y un par de labios que depositaron un beso en su frente.

Los ojos azules de Naruto la miraban con orgullo, y una de sus sonrisas Marca Uzumaki™.

Naruto: Hime, eso fue increíble.-dijo antes de presionar otro beso, esta vez en su mejilla-.

Hinata: Gracias, Tenshi-kun.-respondió sonriendo-.

Yami: Tengo que decir que me sorprendiste, Hinata-chan.-comentó; su expresión era mucho más cálida que lo normal-. Estoy orgulloso de ti.-ese comentario causó un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, debido a poder haber incluso sobrepasado las expectativas-.

Ino: ¡Esa es nuestra Hinata-chan!-exclamó alegremente mientras la levantaba por la cintura abrazándola-.

Sakura: Felicidades, Hinata.-dijo sonriendo-.

Sasuke: Oigan, el siguiente combate está a punto de empezar.-llamó la atención-.

Todos inmediatamente fueron al balcón, donde vieron que Shikamaru y Jun ya estaban frente a frente.

Ino: ¡Wow! No pensé que Shikamaru en serio fuese a pelear.-comentó asombrada-.

Yami: Dijo algo sobre que su madre lo estaba obligando.-respondió apenas aguantando la risa-.

Naruto: ¿En serio ella da tanto miedo?-preguntó incrédulo-.

Yami: En la última Guerra Ninja fue conocida como "_**Ketsueki e ra no joō**_"-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru vs. Jun

Genma: ¡En primer lugar, tenemos al heredero del clan Nara, e incluso en rango Genin, una de las mentes más brillantes de Konoha: Shikamaru Nara!-a comparación con la pelea anterior lo aplausos y ovaciones no eran tan abrasivos pero una fuerte cantidad de personas se mostró que apoyaban al Nara-. ¡En segundo lugar, tenemos a un Ninja del Sonido que ha sobrepasado las expectativas; el último miembro de un prominente clan espadachín de Kirkigakure: Jun Muramasa!-el anuncio fue seguido de abucheos por parte del público; después de todo, solo los Jonin y ANBU estaban al tanto de la verdadera identidad del peli-azul-. ¡Hajime!-.

Aun anunciado el comienzo de la pelea, ninguno había hecho un solo movimiento; simplemente se estaban estudiando, tratando de ver algún tipo de debilidad aparente en su oponente.

Para Shikamaru era extremadamente difícil leer bien al Muramasa. Su rostro parecía una pared, y los movimientos que podía notar en su cuerpo sólo mostraban que el otro Genin podía atacar o defender en cualquier momento. Eso era lo más que podía notar; su pierna derecha ligeramente flexionada, y la mano tenía un agarre suelto y a la vez firme sobre su Katana.

Jun tampoco lo tenía demasiado fácil. Cierto, la flojera era la principal debilidad de los Nara, pero lo difícil que era leer el lenguaje corporal de ellos cuando estaban calmados era casi de miedo. Aún así, podía leer en sus ojos que sin importar qué, Shikamaru estaría en guardia en todo momento.

Jun: [Pero si algo sé que puede detener a un genio, es algo que no se espera].-si no hubiese sido por su propio control en las emociones, una sonrisa retorcida estaría en su rostro en ese momento-.

Desenvainó su Katana y se colocó en posición, antes de blandirla en forma de arco vertical. Inmediatamente después, su técnica, "**Cuchilla de Buda**", salió disparada.

Cuando vio que el Nara esquivaba de un lado, rápidamente apuntó hacia él con la punta de sus dedos y luego dejó salir un **Kaminari. **Por suerte, Shikamaru fue capaz de evitarlo con una rápida **Sustitución**.

El Nara había logrado esconderse por los arboles que se encontraban detrás de Jun, y queriendo acabar el combate lo más pronto posible, realizó las poses de su **Kagemane no Jutsu**, que se dirigió con una velocidad asombrosa al desprevenido "Ninja del Sonido". Sin embargo, justo cuando la sombra estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, Jun saltó poco más de un metro, antes de clavar su Katana, la cual estaba cargada con chakra eléctrico, sobre el Jutsu del Nara.

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió al haber contacto, cosa que mandó a Jun volando. Aun así, Muramasa simplemente aterrizó suavemente en la tierra, en ningún momento habiendo bajado su guardia.

Shikamaru miró a su oponente analíticamente.

Estaba seguro de que Jun había sabido donde estaba en todo momento, e incluso fue capaz de saber el momento exacto para evadir y contrarrestar su técnica.

Shikamaru: [Eso significa que tiene habilidades de rastreo de chakra] su suerte al tocarle un oponente que prácticamente podía sentir cuando iba a atacar pero…-[¿Qué tal si el ataque no viene de mi?]-.

El peli-negro rápidamente tomó dos Kunai con sellos explosivos y los lanzó en dirección de Jun. Esto lo forzó a retroceder unos metros y le hizo perder la vista del Nara. Aún así, fue capaz de sentir una elevación de chakra, lo que significó que su oponente estaba usando un Jutsu. Pero antes de que el humo pudiese dispersarse dos armas voladoras más se lanzaron a él.

No teniendo más opción para defenderse, excepto usar cierto As que tenía guardado, rápidamente hizo dos sello con una sola mano, estando preparado para usar su mejor defensa.

Jun: **¡Kaze no Tatte!**-Inmediatamente un remolino de viento se formó alrededor de él, cosa que lo protegió de las armas y de las explosiones que le siguieron al contacto-.

Gracias al viento también se dispersó el humo de las bombas, dejando mostrar grandes huecos sobre la arena, así como también algunas rocas esparcidas todo alrededor.

Jun volvió la vista hacia el Nara, analizando que era lo que su oponente quería que hiciera. Podía sentir a su alrededor fuentes de chakra más pequeñas, pero que estaban conectadas con Shikamaru.

Jun: [Usó el Doton Bushin].-razonó-. [Pero que pretende hacer con ellos es lo que me preocupa, pero… Debo pensar en las posibilidades e incluso entonces…]-.

Comenzó a analizar la situación en la que estaba. La estrategia más obvia pero menos lógica era que el Nara usase los clones para tratar de atraparlo con su **Posesión de Sombras, **pero eso también sería contraproducente debido a la cantidad de chakra que gastaría entre mantener los clones y hacer el Jutsu.

Podría usarlos como distracción, de forma que pudiese guiarlo a una trampa o…

Su cadena de pensamientos fue interrumpida cuando más Kunai fueron lanzados en su dirección; acompañados de múltiples espinas hechas de tierra desde dirección del original.

Fue en ese momento en el que Jun pudo darse cuenta de la mitad del plan del Nara, sin embargo, el heredero de clan era lo bastante hábil en hacer trampas con varias capas, además de tener la capacidad de predecir al menos la mitad de los movimientos de su oponente. Y con tan sólo un par de segundos, su plan dio frutos.

Jun se dio cuenta de que no podía mover su brazo con fluidez cuando trató de esquivar un nuevo número de armas voladoras, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no era la técnica del Nara, sino hilos, lo que lo mantenían sujeto. Y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que muchos más de estos estaban amarrándolo por todo el cuerpo. Sólo como precaución, Shikamaru hiso que uno de sus clones usara el **Kagemane**.

Shikamaru lentamente se acercó a él, y tras tomar un Kunai del suelo, lo colocó en el cuello del Muramasa.

Shikamaru: Estabas tan ocupado esquivando y pensando que simplemente usaría las sombras de las rocas y los clones como distracción, que no te diste cuenta de los hilos hasta que fue muy tarde.-apuntó cansadamente-.

Eso cambió cuando vio la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Jun.

Jun: No fui el único que no notó los hilos.-comentó aun sonriendo-. Sabía que no iba a poder seguir tu estrategia en todo momento, sólo conozco cuatro o cinco personas capaces de hacer eso; eres demasiado inteligente. Pero, puse una trampa propia aun más grande-.

En ese preciso momento los hilos que lo sujetaban se soltaron como si hubiesen sido cortados, sus clones se desintegraron al recibir algún tipo de impacto el cual Shikamaru no había podido percibir y, finalmente, su Kunai fue prácticamente arrancado de su mano.

Sintió algo muy afilado y puntiagudo ponerse en su espalda, y Jun, el que tenía en frente, colocó su espada en el cuello del peli-negro, habiendo volteado la situación a su favor.

Jun: Y cómo ya no hay más clones y no tienes más trampas montadas, aparte de estar atrapado y sin salida… Bueno, este es el fin-.

Shikamaru, viendo que estaba verdaderamente acorralado, no tuvo más opción que conceder la victoria.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke: ¿En qué momento creó el clon?-preguntó, no pudiendo entender que era lo que había sucedido-.

Naruto: En el momento en que bajó de aquí; no hay reglas que digan que no puedes dejar trampas justo antes del enfrentamiento si este no afecta otros combates.-respondió, y luego llevó su vista hacia arriba, aparentemente viendo el cielo-.

Hinata: Pero no había ningún clon en el área.-aclaró, debido a que había usado su Byakugan para observar todo lo que ocurrió-.

Yami: Observa por encima de la arena.-todos hicieron lo dicho y, tras ajustar un poco la vista a la luz y mover un poco la cabeza, vieron que era lo que les estaban diciendo-. ¿Ahora entienden?-cuestionó-. Ese clon colocó varios hilos clavados en la parte superior, de forma que se pudiese mantener allí colgado y desapercibido, para auxiliar al original de así necesitarlo.-explicó, recordando tomar en cuenta que lo hilos aun estaban allí para futura referencia-. Al final, ninguno la verdad notó los hilos que el otro colocó. El encuentro se decidió simplemente en quien colocó la mejor trampa y, más importante, en quien cayó primero-.

Naruto: Sus probabilidades son más altas que antes, es muy posible que le den el rango de Chunnin.-comentó a su hermano, obviamente refiriéndose a Shikamaru-.

Yami: Tienes razón.-dijo algo ausente, pero luego su cara adoptó una ligera sonrisa-. Es bueno equivocarse de vez en cuando-.

Notó que Genma ya estaba llamando a los dos próximos contendientes, y tuvo que resistir el impulso de sonreír macabramente.

Era hora de divertirse.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Yami vs. Shino.

Cuando ambos Genin estuvieron uno frente al otro, Genma comenzó con la introducción.

Genma: ¡En primer lugar, tenemos al Heredero del clan Aburame, el aprendiz de KIRA y el Genin considerado como el más prometedor de estos exámenes: Shino Aburame!-una gigantesca ovación fue hecha hacia el domador de insectos, y si uno hubiese podido ver debajo del gran cuello de su chaqueta, uno pudiese haber visto un muy ligero sonrojo-. Ahora, tenemos un anuncio especial: a decisión propia y como miembro del Consejo está establecido para este momento revelar uno de los grandes secretos de la aldea-.

Inmediatamente todos se callaron, pero a los segundos comenzó a escucharse los murmullos de curiosidad de todo el mundo en el estadio.

Yami: [Ya es hora de que la gente sepa con quienes están tratando].-pensó, pero más que todo teniendo en mente a su hermano rubio-.

Genma: El clan Namikaze sigue vivo.-esas cinco palabras fueron suficiente para hacer que el estadio eructara en interrogantes; esto fue silenciado cuando Yami lanzó un estruendoso rayo desde la punta de sus dedos-. Gracias.-comentó por lo bajo al peli-negro-. Hace años se reveló la existencia del clan Yuse y de que los hermanos Akaru y Yami eran los últimos sobrevivientes. Hoy día, sólo Yami está vivo.-todos estaban en las puntas de sus asientos, engrosados con la historia-. Lo que no se dijo, es que el bisabuelo de ambos fue Hiro Namikaze, el hermano del abuelo del Yondaime Hokage; así que les presento, a la segunda línea de sangre más cercana a Minato Namikaze y al último Maestro Yuse de la historia; ¡Yami Yuse Namikaze!-.

Todo el estadio estaba demasiado conmocionado como para poder reaccionar. ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Los Namikaze todavía estaban vivos?

_Si hubiesen sido menos estúpidos lo habrían sabido hace mucho tiempo_, fue el tipo de pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Yami, quien apenas podía aguantar la risa. Sólo se preguntaba cual sería la reacción de todos cuando viniese el siguiente anuncio.

Solamente Shikamaru y Shino habían leído más en el asunto, dándose cuenta que Genma había dicho "la segunda línea de sangre más cercana". Sólo les tomó medio segundo antes de que ambos voltearan a ver en dirección de cierto rubio.

Yami: Así que finalmente lo notaste.-apuntó al Aburame, quien se giró a verlo-. Sé que Light te contó de mis antepasados y por eso no reaccionante con el anuncio, pero creo que ya sabes que hay alguien incluso más cercano al Yondaime-.

Shino: La conexión es obvia; no puedo creer que nunca no hayamos dado cuenta.-comentó aun sorprendido-.

Yami: Bueno… Técnicamente Ino y Sakura lo descubrieron hace años.-aclaró y le salió una gota en la cabeza-.

Shino: Creo que prefiero no saber cómo.-dijo pasivamente-.

Yami: Si tú lo dices.-respondió infantilmente-. Oh, por cierto… Ya comenzó la pelea.-inmediatamente, utilizó su técnica firma, la cual apuntó al Aburame-.

El atraque pegó de lleno, sólo para mostrar que había sido una **Sustitución**.

Shino: Estoy al tanto.-susurró detrás de Yami antes de blandir el arma que cargaba en la mano-.

El sonido del metal chocando contra el metal fue lo que se escuchó en la arena, y todos vieron que el Yuse parecía estar bloqueando con un arma que tenía sujetada con la mano detrás de su espalda; ni siquiera había tenido la necesidad de voltearse. Luego, a una velocidad impresionante, el Yami dio una vuelta sobre su eje antes de atacar con la segunda arma que tenía en su otra mano.

Para muchos fue difícil, sino imposible seguir el movimiento, pero se dieron cuenta que Shino no había tenia problema al hacerlo y poder evadir con facilidad, antes de saltar unos metros hacia atrás para abrir espacio. Eso dio tiempo de que Yami se quitase su capa y dejase ver, al igual que el Aburame, que armas estaba usando.

Lo que todos vieron no se podía calificar como otra que dos pares de instrumentos de muertes más hermosamente aterradores que hayan visto.

Yami estaba sujetando un par de Sais, una de color dorado y la otra de algún tipo de metal negro. Ambos tenían una pieza de tela con el color de la otra envolviendo las agarraderas y en el centro de cada una había una pieza de algún tipo de roca muy hermosa; la de la negra era verde y la dorada era azul.

Shino estaba usando un par de kamas hechas de titanio enteramente. En la parte superior había una calavera hecha con algún tipo de gema preciosa de color verde; lo mismo que las cuchillas que estaban en la parte inferior de estas.

Ambos oponentes de estaban mirando de forma calculadora; Yami tenía una sonrisa que más que de burla, era de satisfacción.

Yami: Finalmente llegó el día en que puedo comprobar que tan bueno eres Shino, pero me hubiese gustado saber que tan bueno eras antes.-dijo, refiriéndose al día que el Yuse llegó a la Academia-. Siendo sincero, siempre he visto mucho potencial en ti-.

Shino: Espero no decepcionarte.-estaba seguro de que su derrota era inminente, ¡pero que se lo lleven al infierno amarrado de los pulgares si es que no iba a poner una pelea!-.

Sin ningún aviso, el Aburame se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad que igualaba a Lee usando sus pesas mientras cargaba chakra en sus armas. A cada paso que daba, pequeños agujeros eran dejados en el lugar donde antes estaban sus pasos.

Yami bloqueó el ataque de Shino usando sus armas, de forma que la punta terminó yendo en otra dirección. Sin embargo, notó que una brisa pasó a su lado. La realización de lo que sucedió le llegó al instante, lo que le dio tiempo de esquivar haciendo la "maniobra matrix", pero poniendo una mano en el piso como apoyo, de forma que el arma pasó frente a su cara y no a través de su cuello como estaba previsto.

El Yuse lanzó una patada a su oponente, cosa que lo mandó volando varios metros hacia arriba en forma de arco y creando nuevamente el espacio entre ellos. Al ponerse de pie notó que al Aburame le estaba costando un poco hacerlo ya que se estaba sujetando ligeramente el costado; no era nada serio, notó, cuando vio que en pocos segundos y tras haber aplicado en sí mismo Ninjutsu médico, Shino ya estaba de pie.

Yami: [Shino… Tú definitivamente perteneces a los más poderosos de ésta generación].-pensó complacido-.

Yami tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó al ataque, y Shino apenas fue capaz de defenderse poniendo una de sus kamas para bloquear la primera Sai, sólo para luego intentar un contraataque con la que tenía libre, Esto fue bloqueado de cualquier forma por el Yuse, quién aprovechó su enorme fuerza y obligó a que el Aburame bajase su arma antes de, en un despliegue de flexibilidad y velocidad, dio una vuelta sobre un pie antes de asestar una patada en la sien de Shino, mandándolo a volar hasta que golpeó la pared.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke: Naruto, ¿por qué Yami llevó chakra médico a su pie antes de golpear?-preguntó extrañado. Había estado siguiendo la su Sharingan, de forma que pudiese estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba. No iba arriesgarse a copiar algo de Shino o de Yami, porque sabía que su compañero lo mataría (No literalmente, pero sí que lo haría sufrir) si copiaba algo sin permiso-.

Naruto: ¿No has tratado de copiar algo, verdad?-inquirió de forma amenazante-.

Sasuke: No; con el entrenamiento de velocidad que me obligaste hacer puedo seguir la pelea, pero no quiero perderme ningún detalle.-contestó honestamente-.

Naruto: Aniki no quiere terminar la pelea tan rápido; aún quedan preparaciones que hacer.-explicó desde el punto de vista lógico pero…-. Además, él lleva esperando el momento de enfrentarse a Shino por un buen tiempo, después de todo, sabemos que Yami se emociona de sobre manera cuando pelea con alguien que respeta. El chakra médico en la sien es para que el daño sea lo más mínimo posible pero sin curar-.

Sasuke: Entiendo, pero eso no puede serle tan difícil a él.-razonó, recordando las impresionantes capacidades médicas del Yuse-.

Naruto: Te equivocas.-respondió y se ganó la mirada sorprendida del peli-negro-. Te expliqué lo que es un caso normal, pero recuerda que Yami tiene una fuerza naturalmente masiva, por lo que necesita aun más concentración de forma que no termine matando a alguien accidentalmente, especialmente si se trata de una patada o algo por el estilo-.

Sasuke: ¡Pensé que Yami era incluso mejor médico que Tsunade Senju y que algo como eso no sería un problema para…!-fue repentinamente callado cuando Naruto le dio un pequeño golpecito en la nariz-.

Naruto: No seas ridículo.-dijo con ligera severidad-. En términos médicos, en los únicos aspectos en los que Yami supera a Tsunade son en el control de chakra y la curación de campo, y la segunda es bastante debatible. En el resto de los aspectos, salvo por las matrices de Sellos médicos, Yami es un recién nacido comparado con ella-.

0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0

En la arena de batalla, el combate se había estado haciendo cada vez más emocionante.

Shino era capaz de mantener el ritmo de Yami durante un rato, pero sabiendo que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sería lo que traería la derrota más rápida, usó una serie de trampas que activaba dependiendo de cuando lo necesitase.

En la primera ocasión, hiso que lo los insectos que había enviado bajo tierra atacasen al Yuse e intentasen drenar su chakra. Cuando todos sus pequeños amigos envolvieron a Yami, Shino pensó que ya tendría la victoria asegurada debido a que el joven Maestro se quedaría sin energía. Sin embargo, fue probado de lo contrario cuando los Kikkiachu se separaron del cuerpo del Yuse, quien fue cubierto por un aura negra durante unos segundos antes de que se dispersara. Por suerte, su colonia estaba intacta, pero se reusaban a tratar de comer más chakra de su oponente.

En la segunda ocasión, utilizó una serie de trampas que lanzaron básicamente un pequeño arsenal de Kunai a Yami. Esto tampoco funcionó, debido a que él simplemente esquivaba o bloqueaba con extrema facilidad. Lo más increíble era que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en todo momento, hasta que la ráfaga de armas terminó.

La última trampa que utilizó fue hacer que un clon atacase por la espalda al Yuse mientras lo mantenía ocupado con una combinación de ataques de con las kamas y Doton Jutsu de corto alcance.

El clon lanzó un ataque con su propia arma, la cual pasó en limpio a través de Yami. Y en limpio, porque el peli-negro utilizó su técnica para separarse en pétalos por el trayecto que recorrió el arma del Aburame.

Yami: No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto.-comentó de forma que sólo Shino pudiese escuchar. **¡Hanabira Shuriken (Shuriken de Pétalos)!-**al instante, todo su cuerpo de convirtió en pétalos, y estos comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad antes de atacar al Aburame y a su clon-.

Aunque los cortes eran poco profundos, fueron lo suficiente para destruir al clon de insectos de Shino y hacer retroceder al original.

Aprovechando la situación, y pensando que el combate ya había durado lo suficiente, Yami comandó a los pétalos a que formaran una especie de cadena, lo cual se envolvió a través de Shino y lo mantuvo sujetó con mucha fuerza.

El resto de los pétalos comenzaron a agruparse, de manera que volvieron a ser el Yuse nuevamente, aunque había partes de su cuerpo y de su ropa que estaban faltando y eran simplemente remplazados por espacios negros.

Yami levantó una mano y la colocó en el cuello de Shino, quien se puso extremadamente nervioso al no saber que le esperaba. A los pocos segundos, electricidad comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del atrapado hasta que finalmente terminó inconsciente.

El peli-negro dejó que su oponente cayera al suelo al soltar las cadenas de pétalos y volver a la normalidad y señaló a Genma para que lo examinara.

Genma: ¡El ganador es: Yami Yuse Namikaze!-.

La masiva ovación hacia el peli-negro fue completamente ignorada por su receptor. Sabía que más que por el combate en sí, lo hacían pensando que podrían ganar el favor de él; no teniendo en cuenta que tendrían que pasar por treinta y cuatro millones de reencarnaciones antes de que el Yuse siquiera considerase comenzar a importarle la mayor parte de la población de Konoha.

(Nota: Las treinta y cuatro millos de reencarnaciones viene del hinduismo).

Sabía que en el siguiente combate vendría una revelación aún más grande y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no sonreír sádicamente, anticipándose a la respuesta de la multitud.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, yendo hacia la enfermería con Shino en la espalda, no quiso contenerse más y comenzó a reírse con fuerza de forma que resonó en todo el estadio. Una risa tan macabra y tan sedienta de sangre, que las más grandes pesadillas de la mayor parte de las personas, civiles y Shinobi, fueron evocadas en ese preciso instante.

En otra dimensión, la Parca o el Rey de los Shinigami, sintió que muchos nuevo muertos entrarían a su dominio… Y que el odiado papeleo aumentaría a niveles que causarían la muerte de la misma muerte.

**0o0o0o0o0o-o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Quise hacer más, pero creo que la mitad de las peleas las dejo para la próxima ocasión.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. Espero haberlos satisfecho por ahora y que no hayan perdido la esperanza en este Fic y en mí.**

**En serio, escribir es una de las cosas que hago con mayor motivación Y puedo contar las cosas que me motivan con una mano.**

**¿Les han gustados las peleas?**

**¿Quién, aparte de Naruto, pensó que Hinata estuvo sexy cuando se puso violenta?**

**¿Qué tal les pareció el avance de Shikamaru y el despliegue de Shino?**

**¿Acaso el Rey de los Shinigami le tiene miedo al papeleo?**

**¿Y creen que habrán cantidades horrorosamente grandes de dulces en el próxima Cap.?**

**Algo de esto y más en el próximo Cap. De Sol y Luna. El Mensajero de La Luz y La Oscuridad.**

**Master Fuera…**

**Ja ne^^…**


End file.
